Mentiras verdaderas
by patrynachys
Summary: Tras la forzosa separación y posterior desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino, se encontrará con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie de parecer?
1. Resumen

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. La historia es invento de mi propia imaginación. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis**

Tras la forzosa separación y posterior desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino, se encontrará con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie totalmente de parecer?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas/os, porque me lo pidieron, esta es la presentación de la historia. Espero que me digan a ver que les parece. **

**Nos leemos :)**


	2. Chapter 1MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

Tras la separación y desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino se encontrara con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie totalmente de parecer?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 1**

Mientras Katniss se preparaba mentalmente para la salida de esa noche, lo que iba a ser la noche del cumpleaños de Rue, hablaba por teléfono con su única y mejor amiga.

Rue había preparado la fiesta en su departamento, pero a último momento había cambiado de parecer y había organizado encontrarse en el bar que solían frecuentar.

— ¿Estas segura?

— ¿Katniss? ¿Estas arrugando?

— No, solo estoy pensando en voz alta. No sé si es lo mejor, estaba todo preparado para que lo hicieras en el departamento.

— Si, lo sé, pero bueno no pude decir que no. Thresh nos ha invitado a ver a la banda y pensé que estando todos juntos… ya sabes.

No. Katniss no sabía, pero era completamente inútil sacarle la idea de la cabeza a Rue. Conociéndola y sabiendo como era, probablemente se encapricharía con el dichoso bar y ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

— Entonces, ¿esa es tu decisión final? — el teléfono se quedo mudo por un instante, y Katniss pensó que se había cortado. — ¿Hola? ¿Hola? — El timbre sonó y Katniss fue a atender con el teléfono aún en la mano. — ¿Me escuchas? Tengo que colgar — el ruido en la línea le indico que había colgado.

Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio saltar a Rue como una loca.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Le gritó en la cara. Riendo se metió en el departamento, como si fuera que ella no tenía llaves. Pasó derecho para la cocina y apoyó las bolsas que tenía en sus manos. — ¿Esta bien aquí? — Dijo señalando la mesada.

Katniss asintió, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?

Rue sonrió.

— Esto amiga, es un poco de valor líquido para ir entonando. — Rue rió divertida, al parecer de lo que había dicho.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Yo no dije que iba a tomar nada.

— Pues, yo si — Dijo Rue empezando a sacar la comida y las botellas de la bolsa de papel. — Vamos Kat! No me digas que no vas a tomar nada… mira, voy a cocinar, nos tomamos algo y luego salimos a divertirnos, ¿Si?

Katniss rodó los ojos. Sabía que Rue se tornaba un poco insoportable con su cumpleaños, pero esta vez parecía que la cosa iba a ir más lejos. Pensándolo mejor, ¿que más daba?, ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo. Es más quizás hasta ayudara con los nervios.

— Esta bien, solo uno. — Rue le puso su versión de carita triste de gato con botas y supo inmediatamente que había ganado. Ella estaba bastante segura que Katniss se lo agradecería.

…

Más tarde, mientras cenaban, a Katniss le habían entrado los nervios. Comía poco y nada y apenas contestaba con monosílabos a las demandas de Rue.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estas? – Rue la codeó para hacerla volver del lejano mundo al que se había ido. Hacía mas de un par de minutos que se escuchaba hablar a si misma, Katniss ya ni siquiera contestaba con monosílabos.

Katniss sonrió levemente

— Aquí, ¿Por qué lo dices? — Contestó, metiéndose una papa a la boca.

— Oh, solo porque quizás, estoy haciendo un monólogo. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de parecer ofendida.

_«¡Lo único que faltaba! Que Rue se enoje conmigo», _pensó_. _

Katniss se acercó y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros

— Lo siento. Es solo que este asunto me tiene nerviosa. Sabes que no soy buena para hacer amigos. Nunca lo fui. Y esto de ver a todos… ¿realmente es necesario?.

Rue le dio esa mirada de _¡NO me jodas!_

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños a lo grande. Hace mucho que no vemos a los chicos y quiero divertirme… no todos los días…

—…Se cumplen 27 años! — Recitó Katniss por Rue — Lo sé, y lo entiendo, créeme, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todos estarán allí …

— ¿Y si te tranquilizas? De verdad Katniss necesitas relajarte, todo va a salir bien. Y quizás hasta mejor de lo que imaginas. Por lo que a mi respecta, espero encontrar a un chico caliente hoy.

Rue le apretó la mano y Katniss sonrió.

— Vamos! Deja de pensar cosas raras. Hay que ser positivas. Todo saldrá bien. Vamos a cambiarnos. No quiero llegar tarde.

…

Así es como Katniss se vio arrastrada a una reunión con sus ex compañeros de secundaria.

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que habían terminado la escuela. Exactamente diez. Realmente Katniss no veía el caso de volver a ver a todos, pero esto no se trataba de ella, sino de Rue, así que decidió ser buena amiga y acompañarla.

Después de una ducha y una buena batalla mental, salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse. Tras colocarse su crema favorita en el cuerpo, optó por un atuendo bien simple y después de secarse el pelo, peinarse y maquillarse discretamente, salió al living donde su amiga la esperaba ya cambiada.

- ¿Estoy bien así?

Rue la miraba desde el sillón donde se había sentado a esperarla. Y con una sola mirada, Katniss supo que no estaba especialmente emocionada por su atuendo. El aspecto de su amiga no había cambiado demasiado, se había puesto una remera blanca con tirantes y algunos brillos y un pantalón de jean negro, se había soltado el cabello y apenas se había maquillado.

Un contraste muy grande con lo ella que se había puesto. Sin embargo siempre había sido del mismo modo. Eran polos opuestos, mientras a Katniss le gustaba pasar desapercibida, a Rue le gustaba ser el centro de atención. De modo que esa noche, se había puesto su vestido negro ajustado, con pedreria alrededor del escote y que le caía sobre las rodillas. Y se había maquillado bastante, resaltando sus ojos y su boca. Llevaba tacones y una campera de cuero. Sus rulos perfectamente arreglados con orquillas que hacían que su rostro se viera casi angelical.

- Mmm, podrías estar mejor….

Dejo la frase en el aire, pero Katniss no le dio pie a controversia, ya estaba saliendo al pasillo, después de agarrar su campera de cuero negra que colgaba del perchero. Ella estaba cómoda y eso era lo que contaba. No le iba demasiado el ir haciendo equilibrio encima de tacones y que le dolieran los pies toda la noche, así que había optado por unos tacos bajos.

Durante el camino se pregunto varias veces porque estaba yendo a un lugar al que no quería ir. Pero una vez más se recordó que esto no se trataba de ella, sino de su mejor amiga, así que puso su mejor cara y decidió que si sentía incómoda se volvería en un taxi.

Después de todo una vez que llegaran, estaba segurísima que Rue la dejaría colgada para irse por ahí con alguien más. No que Katniss no supiera como era Rue, realmente lo sabía y por ello su preocupación, su amiga tenía una ligera tendencia a la autodestrucción, en lo que a relaciones se refería. Dudaba un poco que Thresh la hubiese invitado. Y no es que no creyera en sus palabras, pero Rue tendía a veces a interpretar mal las cosas… o a imaginárselas.

Katniss recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, le traía muy buenos recuerdos, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Y lo que mas nerviosa la ponía era saber que _todos_ sus compañeros estarían ahí.

Y como si eso no fuera poco Rue había estado chateando con algunos de los chicos y había contactado a casi todos.

Incluido Peeta.

Peeta.

Todavía sentía un poco de vergüenza por su comportamiento de antaño, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

Sin embargo…

…Definitivamente en cuanto se sintiera fuera de lugar, cogería el primer taxi que la llevara directo a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que hacer cola para entrar. Luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del bar, comenzaron a buscar en el lugar por rostros conocidos, cuando desde un rincón le hicieron señas. Divisó a Annie sentada en medio del grupo.

«_Gracias a dios»_ murmuró para sí misma.

Ellos podrían, sobre todo Annie, ayudarle a controlar a Rue, en caso de ser necesario.

Annie era la tercera pata de la rueda, aunque últimamente pasaba poco tiempo con ellas. Estaba saliendo con un "alguien" misterioso, del que no les había develado mucho y se había alejado un poco, pero aún así Katniss agradecía no estar sola en ese lugar.

Saludaron a los chicos, pero pronto, más pronto de lo esperado estaban rodeados por más ex compañeros. Choques de puños entre los chicos, besos entre las chicas, saludos por aquí y por allá.

Se pidieron unas bebidas y todos terminaron sentados en un rincón del lugar donde había varios sillones y mesas desperdigadas, esperando por la presentación de Thresh y su banda. Algunos hablaban animadamente, otros solo estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos o se mostraban más tímidos.

Rue se sentó evidentemente cerca de Peeta, tratando de llamar su atención. Él sonrió y hablaron un rato, y a Katniss le hubiera gustado saber de que, pero evidentemente por sus gestos, y por todas las veces que tomo una calada de su cigarrillo y observó el lugar, mientras Rue hablaba sin parar a su lado, Peeta no estaba interesado en la charla.

Al poco rato los músicos comenzaron a preparar y afinar los instrumentos, claro indicio de que el show se aproximaba.

Lentamente todos fueron levantándose de sus lugares, y acercándose al improvisado escenario en el bar.

El show comenzó. Thresh agradeció entre canción y canción a sus ex compañeros por hacerse presente en el show y les dedicó un tema. Los chicos se agitaron un poco y el show realmente había sido mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Sobre todo porque era una banda que recién comenzaba a sonar en el mundillo del rock. A pesar de que estaban en el mercado hacía bastante tiempo.

— La última canción va dedicada a la cumpleañera — Dijo Thresh sonriendo y buscándola entre la gente — Rue, bonita… feliz cumpleaños. ¡Esta va por ti!

Rue ya estaba saltando y delirando.

— ¡Es para mi! — Chilló Rue entre el público, zarandeando a Katniss en el camino, cual quinceañera emocionada.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

_«Dios, ¡¿Quién la aguanta ahora?!»,_ pensó Katniss.

Peeta que las miraba desde el lado opuesto del escenario, cuando conectó con ellas les guiñó un ojo y levantó su cerveza en señal de brindis.

Finalmente, después de que terminara el show, la gente dejó los alrededores del escenario esperando la apertura de la pista. Era un bar medianamente grande pero con poco mobiliario. En varios rincones los sillones de cuero negros y blancos estaban dispersados junto con algunas mesas bajas. Enfrente se encontraba la barra, y hacia el fondo del local el escenario/pista de baile.

Algunos aprovecharon para decir adiós. Sobre todo aquellos que trabajaban al otro día, después de todo era viernes.

Katniss maldijo su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que Annie se iba y que Rue ya no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que Katniss suponía que había decidido ir a por alguien más.

Thresh hablaba con todos preguntando que había sido de sus vidas, podríamos decir que era el nexo entre todos. Sin embargo en algún momento lo llamaron y Katniss quedó sin quien hablar e inexplicablemente sentada al lado de Peeta.

No pronunciaron palabra. Una canción sonó en el bar y muchos de los que todavía estaban sentados, se levantaron y fueron hacia la pista. De su mesa, todos, excepto ellos dos.

Conocido por todos era que a Peeta le gustaba el Heavy metal y no bailaba. Katniss no estaba de humor para intentarlo siquiera.

Él se debatía entre hablarle o no. Las cosas entre ellos… no habían terminado bien. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, siempre había sabido que tenía que disculparse, pero no supo más de Katniss y tampoco logró contactarla para decirle lo que pensaba.

Y ahora la tenía allí, a unos metros.

Estaba bonita. Era como si nunca la hubiera conocido antes. Había estado mirándola antes, disimuladamente, y no se parecía en nada a la Katniss que recordaba.

Tomó una respiración profunda y decidió intentarlo. Después de todo, _¿no es como si ella lo hubiera intentado tampoco, no?,_ se autoconvenció.

- Así que… ¿Cómo has estado? – Peeta abrió la conversación. Acercándose a su oído y gritando por encima de la música.

- Bien, todo bien. – Katniss movió sus ojos de lado a lado sorprendida de que entablara una conversación, se había mostrado bastante callado durante el resto de la noche - ¿Y tú?

- Podría decirse que bien.

Katniss lo observó. Podía reconocer al chico del cual había estado enamorada. Sus perfectos ojos azules, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Su sonrisa. Sin embargo había algo más, algo que no podía terminar de definir.

Tomo un trago de su cerveza, esperando que él siguiera hablando o se levantara y se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

Peeta a esa altura de la noche llevaba unos cuantos vasos. Pero nada le importaba menos. Estaba allí para divertirse y eso haría. O al menos lo intentaría. Quería despejar un poco su mente del trabajo y las preocupaciones diarias.

Katniss lo observó mejor. Peeta parecía concentrado en su bebida. Ella no pudo evitar ver el cansancio en sus ojos cada vez que cruzaban una mirada. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía de que hablar por lo que todo se había tornado incómodo.

Nunca había sido una gran conversadora, pero evidentemente esa noche no estaba siendo la mejor compañía del mundo. Y Peeta tampoco lo era para ella.

Ya hacia bastante tiempo que Katniss no veía a Rue y sintiéndose realmente incómoda, decidió que era un buen momento para ir a buscarla.

No saludó, ni dijo "ahora vengo". Nada. Se levantó y sin más se alejo.

Entre las penumbras producidas por la poca luz dentro del lugar, comenzó a buscarla. Miró la hora. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Ya iba siendo hora de irse. Como no halló a Rue entre la gente que estaba tomando algo, y ya la había buscado por todo el lugar, miró en dirección a la pista donde había bastante gente. No le apetecía mucho, sin embargo se dirigió hacia allí.

Ya en la pista finalmente la vio bailando con Thresh,

_«¡Claro Thresh!, ¿me pregunto_ _porque no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad?», _se dijo.

Pensó que debería haberlo sospechado cuando la vio saltando como canguro a su lado por la dedicatoria de la canción.

Después de aquella dedicatoria y sus palabras, Rue había comenzado a mirar a Thresh con otros ojos. Ya no los de amiga y ex compañera, comenzó a mirarlo como hombre. Él había cambiado, su musculoso cuerpo trabajado llamó de inmediato su atención. Sip, iría a por él.

Sus ojos color chocolate y su bonita boca, para Thresh tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas, y mientras más la miraba, mas le gustaba.

Katniss se acercó a ellos y se pusieron a bailar entre los tres. Todo iba bien, bailaron varios temas hasta que sonó un reggaetón y todo el mundo enloqueció. Rue, la primera.

Thresh se dedicó entonces a prodigarle su atención y ella mas que gustosa se contoneaba exageradamente hacia él. Katniss que no había perdido de vista la mirada caliente que éste le dio a Rue, prefirió dejarlos en su burbuja, mientras bailaba sola, a su lado.

Pero, la soledad no le duró mucho. En una de las vueltas que dio, con los ojos cerrados para evitar mirar a alguien en particular, sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura desde atrás. Se giró levemente para ver a un castaño sonreírle ampliamente. Katniss siguió bailando, pero el desconocido comenzó a tomarse atribuciones muy rápidamente. Fue de presionar suavemente su cintura, a ejercer una presión un poco más consistente sobre sus huesos sacros y pegarla a su cuerpo donde era evidente su excitación. Eso hizo que Katniss intentara separarse, cosa que no le fue posible.

Comenzó a disparar miradas desesperadas a sus amigos, pero Rue y Tres estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro, que no le prestaban atención a nada más.

El castaño de ojos marrones, la miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – susurró

Katniss negó con la cabeza y como la cobarde que era, pensó en la manera más rápida de irse.

- Nop, pero tengo que irme – Dijo gritando sobre la música y el bullicio del bar, intentó soltarse, pero el extraño no la dejó, sino que profundizo su agarre.

— Oh! No,no, no… ¿ No serás tan maleducada como para dejarme solo en la pista, no? — dijo riendo socarronamente.

— Yo… si, me tengo que ir — dijo Katniss soltándose por fin del tipo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo ya no la estaba sosteniendo, se giró y volvió a gritar sobre la música — Lo siento, mi novio debe andar buscándome.

Sin embargo el extraño no terminó con su asedio y viendo que ella enfilaba para el lado de los baños, tomó la misma ruta. Katniss no se había dado cuenta que el tipo la seguía. El extraño advirtió que ella entraba en el baño, así que decidió esperarla afuera.

Katniss fue al baño y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Rue. No quería interrumpirla, pero definitivamente quería irse. Quizá, podría esperar un taxi afuera.

Le mandó un mensaje

_« Me estoy yendo. Vos te quedas, ¿no?»_

Sonrío y espero su respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

_« No quiero dejarte sola. Esperame un ratito mas. __»_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Parecía que después de todo su amiga había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar esa noche y no tenía sentido esperarla. Sabía que no iba a volver con ella.

_«No t preocupes x mi, me tomo un taxi. Disfrutá! Nos vems. Bso »_

Una vez mas, la respuesta fue rápida.

_«¿Estas segura?, realmente me gusta Thresh, pero podríamos arreglar para otro día…»_

Negando con la cabeza, tecleo un rápido y firme:

_«NO» _

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salió del baño y se lavó las manos. Se peinó un poco con los dedos, se arregló el maquillaje y se dispuso a salir del baño.

No había dado ni dos pasos fuera del baño, cuando vio que el pesado que se le había pegado en la pista, estaba parado a unos metros, supuso que esperándola.

Hizo una mueca. No iba a ser tan fácil sacarse a ese tipo de encima después de todo. Suspiró y caminó en su dirección. No había otro lugar para pasar que no fuera por ahí, así que no le quedaba otra.

«_Al mal paso, darle prisa_», se repitió.

Pero cuando estaba llegando cerca del extraño que la estaba esperando a ella indefectiblemente, vio a Peeta por detrás de él y se le ocurrió que podía zafar. A paso rápido y esquivando la mano del extraño, más sin mirarlo siquiera, lo hizo a un lado y siguió caminando para encontrarse con los brazos de un confundido Peeta.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y se aferró a él. Peeta abrió los brazos, mas por instinto que por otra cosa, y la estrechó en sus brazos. Katniss aprovechó el momento y le dijo:

— Seguime la corriente, por favor.

Con un gesto casi imperceptible, para el hombre que esperaba a Katniss, Peeta le hizo entender que le había entendido.

Y entonces Katniss se apretujó más a Peeta y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios. Peeta cerró los ojos por la sorpresa. Cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos confundido, pero sonrió. Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tensa, por la situación.

— Mi amor. — dijo Katniss cuando pasaban por al lado del tipo.

Su voz sonó lo bastante fuerte para que el tipo escuchara

— Te estaba buscando, ¿A dónde estabas? — preguntó Peeta

Le paso un brazo por los hombros y Katniss se agarró a su cintura. Debían recorrer el mismo pasillo que los dirigía al baño para salir por las puertas de emergencia, ya que las de acceso al bar a esa hora estaban cerradas.

— Solo fui al baño. — y le sonrió de vuelta.

Mientras seguían alejándose del tipo, Peeta se mostró curioso.

— ¿Se puede saber de que iba eso? — dijo Peeta en susurros. No que se quejara, pero solo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras.

— Después…— susurró Katniss de vuelta.

Hicieron los pasos que faltaban para llegar a la puerta de salida y una vez fuera, Peeta dejó de abrazarla y la miró elevando una ceja, esperando que ella se explicara, pero ella solo sonrío algo tensa.

— ¿Entonces?...

— Larga historia…

— Tengo tiempo.

— Es que...— Rápidamente observó los alrededores por una salida a no tener que explicar, pero Peeta se mostraba expectante y no iba dejar ir el tema. Ella pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos, de arriba abajo.

Peeta notó el gesto y entonces cayó en cuenta que Katniss estaba en musculosa. Se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

En ese momento Katniss se dio cuenta que por el apuro había salido del bar sin pasar por el guardarropa, así que le mando un mensaje a Rue pidiéndole que retirara su abrigo, después de todo ella tenía el guardado el comprobante del guardarropa.

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Peeta mirándola expectantes. A Katniss ya se le habían pasado los cinco minutos de osadía y se puso roja como un tomate al pensar en dar explicaciones_. Dios! ¿En realidad hice eso?, _se reprendió mentalmente_, ¡Mierda!_

Peeta la golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, pero sobre todo para que dejara de fruncir el ceño, que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba.

— Vamos, te invito un café… — dijo Peeta, moviendo la cabeza, señalando la vereda de enfrente.

— No, está bien. Creo que es mejor irme — murmuro Katniss.

Cuando Peeta la notó tan seria, no supo que hacer, se la notaba incómoda. Se paso una mano por la nuca…

— ¿En serio? ¿Ya te vas?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pues ya había empezado a hacer su camino lejos de él por la vereda para parar un taxi.

— Sip, ya sabes, solo vine mmm… un momento y he perdido a Rue ahí dentro… — sonrió señalando con su cabeza al lugar de donde acababan de salir.

Peeta la miró confuso por su declaración. Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

— Ella y Thresh… — se detuvo un momento pensando como seguir — bueno, parece que ellos se entienden. — Dijo finalmente

Peeta sonrió.

— No tienes que irte — arriesgó — te invito un café — Volvió a señalar hacia enfrente, al Starbucks cruzando la calle.

Katniss no quería parecer maleducada, pero estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Sin embargo, él acababa de "rescatarla" del pesado, y le debía una explicación, además tenía su abrigo, así que accedió.

— Solo uno y me voy — dijo.

Peeta curvó el brazo caballerosamente y muerta de risa, Katniss enrolló el suyo en el hueco que él había dejado preparado.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron al bar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas en un rincón alejado y cuando decidieron que tomar Peeta hizo el pedido, él ordenó un capuchino y Katniss un té verde. Nunca había sido fan del café, así que no iba a empezar ahora.

Una vez que se hicieron de las bebidas, Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

— Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso allí dentro?

Katniss recorrió con su vista todos los rincones del lugar. Su cara se había tornado del más profundo rojo al recordar el estúpido beso. A su favor podría decir que él le siguió el juego, sin embargo "seguime la corriente" no la habilitaba a estamparle un beso. Aunque ese beso, hubiera sido uno muy casto.

_Ni cerca. _

Fue su turno de aclararse la garganta. Mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo imaginario detrás de las orejas.

— Yo… —carraspeó otra vez — Lo siento Peeta, no debí besarte. Es solo…

Se quedo callada tratando de encontrar las palabras y fallando miserablemente, pero Peeta la interrumpió.

— No me refiero, al beso… — dijo — Me refiero a ¿Qué pasó con _ese_ tipo ahí dentro?

¿Ella lo sabía? No. Estaban bailando, el tipo se tomó atribuciones que no correspondían y se alejó.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, o al menos se lo imaginaba. Porque había seguido sus movimientos desde que dejo la mesa para ir a buscar a Rue.

Katniss le relató lo ocurrido y como había pensado decirle al tipo que tenía novio para quitárselo de encima.

Lo cierto es que Peeta había visto al tipo acercarse a ella, a ella tratar de zafarse de su agarre, y al tipo seguirla. Cuando la vio partir raudamente al baño y al tipo ir tras ella, no lo dudo y decidió estar cerca por las dudas.

Por algo Rue le había pedido que vigilara a Katniss en su ausencia. ¿No?

—…Y entonces apareciste y se me ocurrió que podía alejar al tipo de una vez, si lograba hacerle creer que, tú eras mi novio. Te pido disculpas.

Peeta asintió y sonrió.

— No hay problema.

— La verdad Peeta es que creo que no debería haberlo hecho. Es que… hace mucho que no salía, creo que estoy un poco oxidada... Se supone que hoy venía a acompañar a Rue, porque prácticamente me lo rogó y como es su cumpleaños, no pude decir que no…

— Ah! Si lo mencionó… — dijo haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla. — De todas formas, dije que no hay problema. No todos los días una linda chica te planta un beso en la boca…

Peeta le guiño, y los tonos rojos volvieron a la cara de Katniss, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia la declaración. Lentamente su frente se había arrugado.

Viendo la expresión en su rostro, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la mirada que le dirigió Katniss un segundo después, Peeta intentó quitarle importancia al asunto. Después de todo solo había sido un beso.

— Solo bromeaba – Dijo, y sonrió. Pero su pobre intento no había surtido efecto, por lo que intentó un poco más — Entonces, ¿siempre inventas esas cosas cuando queres sacarte a un tipo de encima? — preguntó en tono burlón

Mientras las palabras de Peeta hacían ruido en su cabeza, la vergüenza la engulló y Katniss retrocedió años atrás, al maldito día en que le había confesado que le gustaba.

_En ese momento su lado estúpido había hecho aparición gracias a unos tragos de más que le había dado al vaso de Rue. Katniss no solía tomar, por lo que el alcohol hizo estragos en su sistema. Aunque más que en su sistema, lo hizo en su cerebro, que para el momento que Peeta se acercó a una de sus compañeras, había dejado de filtrar y en medio de una muy íntima conversación entre Peeta y la chica en cuestión, soltó que le gustaba._

_No._

_Lo que había ocurrido no era realmente eso._

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó él ante su ceño fruncido.

Katniss tomó un sorbo de su té, antes de responder.

— Nada… — Se encogió de hombros — Nada… — Repitió negando con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa triste.

Katniss seguía perdida en sus pensamientos_. _

Él solo la había visto así de triste y avergonzada una sola vez en su vida: la noche que le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él.

_Eran compañeros. No. Eran más que eso. Eran amigos. Ni en un millón de años podía imaginarse que ella albergara esos sentimientos por él. _

_Pero entonces el niño engreído que era, hizo su aparición y después de varios gritos por su parte, le propuso pasar el rato._

_En ese breve momento se veía como la mejor opción. ¡Él la quería, realmente la quería!, solo que de una forma distinta de como ella se sentía por él. La quería como una amiga. Una buena amiga. Inmediatamente después de eso se dio cuenta de su error._

_Y entonces sorprendentemente…_

— ¿Peeta? — ella le tocó el brazo para que la notara.

Él levantó la vista y le devolvió la media sonrisa triste que ella le había dado antes.

— ¿Si?

— Te perdí…

— No, solo recordaba — suspiró y se paso una mano por el cabello. Incómodo.

¿Sería posible que sus pensamientos se fueran hacia el mismo lugar?

Volvió a mirarlo_. ¿Realmente sería muy loco pedir disculpas? ¿Ahora_? Katniss lo miró. Se reacomodó en su lugar, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

Peeta tomó unos tragos de su café, antes de aclararse la garganta. Se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa. Entonces sacó un sobre de azúcar y jugueteó con él.

— Sólo recordaba… cuando éramos mas chicos… — Dijo señalando a ambos y mirándola. Esperando su reacción.

Katniss cerró los ojos intentando reconocer si era el momento y lugar. No pudo saberlo, sin embargo creyó que era momento de enfrentarlo.

— Estaba pensando en lo mismo — reconoció. Quizás _Si_ era hora de pedir disculpas.

_Después de mucho rato de gritarle y decirle lo mucho y mal que lo quería, Katniss se sentó en un rincón acompañada por Rue, que le frotaba la espalda en círculos, tratando de calmarla. Peeta se encontraba en el rincón opuesto. Estaba esperando por una respuesta de Katniss._

_El cerebro de Katniss estaba frito. Su corazón dentro de su pecho dolía. Realmente le había dicho lo que sentía y no había sido un sueño. Simplemente no había ocurrido lo que ella esperaba ¿Y ahora qué? Él le ofrecía su… ¿ lástima?. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el rato, pero nada más. Unos cuantos besos, solo eso. _

_La cosa era: ¿alcanzaba con eso? Su corazón ya estaba herido. Ella, ¿era capaz de tener sus besos por una vez y nada más? Sabiendo que lo amaba, ¿Era correcto hacerlo? _

— Me comporté como un imbécil esa noche, lo siento. — La voz de Peeta cortó el silencio y los recuerdos arremolinándose entre ellos.

— No, yo lo hice. Y me disculpo.

Peeta soltó una carcajada y su cabeza voló hacia atrás. Sus manos asentándose en su estómago.

Katniss lo miró curiosa. No sabía que le había causado tanta gracia. La cosa era que no podía parar de reír…

— ¿Qué, es tan gracioso? — preguntó sonriendo. Aunque no sabía el motivo de la risa de Peeta, no podía evitar contagiarse de su repentina alegría. — ¿Qué?, Suéltalo — Le dijo entre risas, agitando una servilleta en el aire para que dejara de retorcerse.

Peeta intentó calmarse. En verdad Katniss no había cambiado, era así de inocente. Él se había comportado de una manera horrible. Realmente le había ofrecido pasar el rato, nada más, ni nada menos.

— Eres tan linda… — dijo entre risas — quiero decir, me comporte como un idiota engreído, como un verdadero estúpido. ¿Y eres tú la que pide disculpas? No puedo creerlo. — Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Katniss por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se permitió considerar las palabras de Peeta. Claro, sus amigas le habían dicho que él era un imbécil y que lo que sucedió esa noche no era más culpa de ella que de él, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Habían manejado mal las cosas, solo eso. Tantos años después tenía enfrente a un hombre que no solo reconocía que se había comportado mal, sino que también le pedía disculpas.

¿Y quien era ella para no aceptarlas?

Lentamente una sonrisa toco sus labios.

— Disculpas aceptadas.

— Gracias. Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo. — Se puso serio de repente y carraspeo — Yo… debería haberme disculpado cuando me di cuenta, pero entonces no sabía como hacerlo. Las cosas estaban tan raras…

— Sí, lo sé — Lo interrumpió Katniss — y entiendo. Me alejé del grupo, por vergüenza — Se encogió de hombros — y después, bueno el grupo se fue cayendo a pedazos, y aunque nadie me decía nada, yo sabía que era yo la culpable de ello así que desaparecí definitivamente cuando terminamos la escuela.

— Te extrañamos….

Era extraño escuchar esas palabras de boca de Peeta, pero algo en su interior estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera dicho.

— ¿Gracias? — Sonrió sin saber como continuar con la conversación.

— Entonces…— Peeta acomodó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en la mesa. — ahora que nos hemos quitado esto de en medio, — sonrió — cuéntame ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Katniss suspiró. Era tan raro estar teniendo esta conversación con Peeta_. «¿Por donde empiezo?, _se cuestionó_. ¡¿Que importa?! Solo sé sincera», _se reprendió. Nerviosa por estar teniendo esa conversación consigo misma, ya que le hacia sentirse como una loca, miró a Peeta, que aún esperaba respuesta.

— Bueno, ¿Siendo honesta?...

Peeta se rió.

— Sip. La verdad y nada más que la verdad — Dijo levantando la mano a modo de juramento.

Más risas.

En el poco tiempo que habían estado sentados, Katniss había notado lo fácil que era hablar con él. Siempre lo había sido. Mirándose ahí no parecían dos extraños, parecían dos viejos amigos poniéndose al día. Y era agradable.

— Soy actriz. — Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— Artista, ¿eh?...

— Sip, una muy buena, para ser sincera.

— Esto si que es nuevo! Katniss Everdeen: "la actriz". No dejas de sorprenderme!

Volvieron a sumirse en risas.

— No se que te parece tan raro… tú de entre todas las personas, sabias que me gustaba la actuación.

— Sip, pero de todas las cosas que te gustaban, esto nunca estuvo en tus planes de futuro. ¿Cómo es que lo elegiste? , porque digo, recuerdo a tus padres, sobre todo a tu padre, incentivándote a que estudiaras alguna carrera de negocios o algo relacionado con ello.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello. No le pareció mal la idea en su cabeza, sin embargo había algo en sus propias palabras que le resultó ofensivo, pero no supo determinar de qué se trataba. Aún así, las palabras habían salido disparadas, antes que pudiera impedirse a si mismo hablar. Ahora solo esperaba que a ella no le hubieran resultado de la misma manera que a él.

El Peeta que ella conocía nunca hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Después de todo, las personas tenían derecho a cambiar de opinión y ellos hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no se veían. En esos años pudieron pasar mil cosas que hubieran hecho que Katniss cambiara de opinión.

— ¿Y quien te dijo que no lo hice? — respondió ella, sacándole la lengua en una actitud infantil. Sonriendo le aclaro. — Estas en lo cierto, pero mi papá fue feliz con mi elección. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué fue del artista en ti?, porque todavía recuerdo lo bien que dibujabas y pintabas.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar y agito una mano como para quitarle importancia

— Nah… eso, solo quedó en sueños de adolescente. — miró hacia otro lado, a cualquier lado y entonces Katniss supo que fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, eso no le satisfacía.

Toda su adolescencia había pasado entre dibujos y pinturas. Peeta era bueno en lo que hacía, pero su padre siempre consideró eso como nada más que un pasatiempo. Muchas veces, desde temprana edad su padre le había expresado sus ideas de que estudiara en Yale, Harvard, y otras importantes universidades y aunque Peeta siempre se resistió a la idea, parecía que finalmente lo había conseguido.

— Ya veo… ¿Y entonces a que te dedicas? — pregunto interesada.

— Digamos que… — Clavo su azulada mirada en la gris de Katniss que lo miraba expectante — trabajo en la clínica de mi padre.

Katniss enarcó una ceja — "Digamos que" — Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire…

— Mmm hmm, todavía me faltan algunas materias para recibirme de médico…

— Wow! ¿Médico? — Katniss apoyó una mano en su pecho, expresando divertida su asombro. — Estoy impresionada! — A Peeta no se le escapó el dejo de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz. Lo que no le gustó.

Él se encogió de hombros

— Algunos solo hacemos lo correcto. — Dijo con voz fría y distante.

Katniss sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

Sip, ella era una de esas personas que no hacia lo correcto, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, que hacer lo correcto no siempre era lo mejor o lo que la haría feliz. Y se aferraba a ese pensamiento con uñas y dientes. Ella era feliz con sus elecciones.

A pesar de todo estaba viva. A pesar de todo tenía trabajo. Tenía una familia esperándola en casa. Y su pasatiempo preferido que era actuar, la llevaba de vez en cuando a ser feliz arriba de un escenario. Y no que no le haya costado mantener ese equilibrio, pero lo había logrado. Solo le faltaba una cosa.

Le costaba reconocer en Peeta al chico del cual había sido amiga. En cierta forma no parecía él. No podía entender hasta que punto él había cambiado. Reconoció que eran muchos años, cierto. Pero no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Pensando su respuesta, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a sonar bien. Probablemente porque ella sabía cuan bueno era él en arte, y cuanto había luchado por dar sus primeros pasos en la rama de la pintura específicamente.

Pero no eran cosas que pudiera sacara relucir ahora. Eso, evidentemente había quedado perdido en algún lugar. Ella tenía enfrente al Dr. Peeta Mellark, y _ese _no tenía nada que ver con el Peeta Mellark que ella conocía, aunque un atisbo de Peeta del pasado aún resplandecía en él.

— Es una lástima. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Eras muy bueno. Estoy segura que con un poco de orientación y…

Peeta no quería hablar de sus pasatiempos de adolescente. No quería, ni podía darse permiso para pensar en las cosas que había dejado en el camino. Eso estaba a años luz de distancia. Él había cambiado. Había tomado una decisión y la había llevado a cabo.

La interrumpió.

— Mira, sé que sonó mal. Me disculpo, sin embargo… sé que hice lo correcto. Tengo casi 30, y… tener una profesión… _eso_ es lo importante.

Katniss suspiró, típicas palabras de sus padres. Sabía que no iba a ganar en este plano, así que solo dijo:

— Creo que nunca podremos ponernos de acuerdo en _que_ es lo importante. — Después de un silencio incómodo que duro unos segundos, decidió hablar de vuelta. — Mejor cambiemos de tema.

— Si, mejor. — Aceptó él, murmurando por lo bajo. — ¿Entonces? ¿Estabas aquí por Rue?

— Si, bueno en realidad, era para festejar su cumpleaños, pero ya ves, mi amiga decidió festejar, por otro lado…

Peeta rió.

— No se lo digas, pero en realidad, estaba completamente seguro que esto terminaría con ella en algún otro lugar. — Le guiño y Katniss asintió.

Claro. Aunque Katniss nunca lo supo, Peeta conocía tan bien a Rue, como ella lo hacía. En algún momento de su vida, Rue Le había confesado algunas cosas íntimas en algunas oportunidades y desde ese momento, ella había sido transparente para él.

— No se lo diré — dijo Katniss mirando su móvil. Sabiendo que la charla no daba para más. — Creo que debería irme. — Agregó — Pero fue muy divertido verte.

— Igual, deja que te acompañe — Le dijo Peeta levantándose junto con ella.

Katniss asintió.

— Solo, voy a tomar un taxi ahí afuera — Dijo señalando la ventana.

Pero Peeta tenía otros planes.

— De ninguna manera. Tengo el auto estacionado al final de la calle.

Ella sabía que era inútil luchar con su caballerosidad. Cuando se lo proponía Peeta podía ser muy insistente, así que prefirió no luchar con ello. Después de todo, solo era llevarla a casa, por lo que aceptó.

— Está bien.

Ambos salieron del local y se subieron al auto de Peeta.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Katniss, Peeta esperó que ella entrara en el edificio para arrancar. No si antes intercambiar números de teléfono y prometiendo verse pronto, se despidieron con un simple:

_«Nos vemos»_

Ni siquiera hubo besos. Habían actuado bastante torpemente alrededor de ello después de la charla del bar. Aún así, para ambos fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Recuerdos quedaron en aire de las charlas de amigos otrora compartidas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien. Uds. dirán que les pareció. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 2MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

Tras la separación y desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino se encontrara con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie totalmente de parecer?

**Antes que nada déjenme darles las gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Ahora si, el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

Dos semanas pasaron muy rápidamente. Esa en particular había sido una semana muy dura en el trabajo de Katniss, porque había tenido que hacer varios turnos dobles. Así las cosas Rue la había invitado a salir, después de todo era viernes.

En el departamento se preparaban para salir nuevamente.

Al parecer Rue, se iba a encontrar con Thresh otra vez, pero solo en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien, necesitaba tener un plan B. Y ese plan B, era Katniss.

Mientras se vestían y maquillaban Rue trataba de sacarle a Katniss algún tipo de información acerca de lo que había pasado en el bar aquella vez, después de que se hubiera ido.

Katniss se había cuidado mucho de decir nada sobre ese día, pero se le había escapado que no había vuelto en taxi, así que Rue hurgó y presionó hasta que finalmente se lo dijo. Y desde que había mencionado que Peeta la llevó a casa, Rue no la dejaba en paz.

— Entonces… deberías ponerte toda bonita hoy… — sugirió Rue como al pasar.

Katniss suspiró. Miró a su amiga a través del espejo.

— ¿Y eso porque sería? Sabes que no me gusta demasiado llamar la atención, me gusta estar sencilla… — además de que planeaba dejar a su amiga, una vez ésta se encontrara con Thresh para volver al departamento. Ella tenía cosas mas urgentes de que ocuparse ahora mismo.

— Solo decía… nunca sabes con quien vas a encontrarte…

Katniss estrecho su mirada en Rue. Sus ojos como hendijas y paró de vestirse.

— ¿Qué sabes?

Rue se encogió de hombros — Nada, solo decía…

Katniss la tomo de un codo

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Nada, solo lo que tú, que es habitué del lugar. Nada más…

Claro. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que frecuentaba _el Green_ y siendo completamente sincera si, esperaba encontrárselo, por supuesto, pero nada le hacía pensar que hoy sería el día.

Desde que había seguido su pista, era la primera vez que creía estar en lo correcto. Le había llevado mucho tiempo. Meses, años… pero las cosas no habían sido fáciles precisamente.

Al principio, la depresión había avanzado lo suficiente en ella como para permanecer entumecida durante un buen tiempo, pero luego aferrándose a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, y con mucha ayuda psicológica, había logrado entender ciertas cosas. Ella no era culpable. Y nada la hacía culpable de lo que pasó después.

Rue había permanecido a su lado, ayudándola a atravesar todo el asunto. Era la única que sabía absolutamente todo. Y le constaba que solo quería verla feliz, pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre algo que veía tan lejano.

— Katniss — Rue interrumpió su línea de pensamientos — ¿Está todo bien?

— Si. — Dándose vuelta volvió al placard y seleccionó otra ropa.

Rue la miró y cuando Katniss se dio vuelta para mostrarle el conjunto que había elegido, ésta asintió entusiasmada.

— Me encanta como te queda esa blusa — Le dijo y le guiño.

Treinta minutos después estaba vestida para salir. Con unos leggins negros y una blusa verde botella, que se ceñía en sus pechos y se soltaba por debajo de ellos sobre su vientre, Katniss se sentía, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, hermosa. El tapado negro que eligió le sentaba perfecto. Se miró una última vez al espejo y decidió dejarse el cabello suelto a último momento, liberándolo del moño que se había hecho. Se puso su perfume y alcanzó a Rue que ya esperaba en el auto.

— Vamos — Le dijo a Rue, cuando subió.

Cuando llegaron a _Green_ mostraron las credenciales que Thresh les había facilitado y por lo cual no tendrían que hacer la fila afuera con el resto de la gente.

Una vez que entraron se acomodaron en unas sillas en la barra. Rue había quedado en encontrarse con Thresh ahí, así que no había motivo para moverse de ese lugar.

Mientras se pedían unos mojitos, recorrieron el lugar, buscando algún conocido. Los ojos de Katniss escanearon el lugar. Después de un tiempo dieron con un grupo de personas reunidas en los sillones negros al final opuesto. Peeta estaba entre ellos, con un grupo chicos y chicas. No le comentó nada a Rue porque sabía que insistiría en ir a saludar y ella no estaba con ganas de hacerlo.

_«No vayas ahí», _se repitió como si fuera un mantra. Pero sus ojos revoloteaban hacia ese lugar con más frecuencia de la deseada.

De pronto se vio interrumpida por un codazo de Rue, que de esa manera tan particular le hacía saber que tenían los mojitos esperando.

Katniss se volvió y tomo un trago de su vaso. Charlaron un poco mas sobre nada en especial. Las vacaciones estaban próximas y trataban de pensar en como organizarse.

En algún momento la vista de Katniss volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Gale acababa de entrar al bar con una morena del brazo. ¡Y que morena! Muchos se habían girado al verla pasar.

Con unos Leggins color Burdeos en alguna tela extra-brillante y una musculosa negra ceñida al cuerpo. La chica en cuestión era la perfección andante. Katniss no se explicaba como era que caminaba encima de esos tacos tan finos sin que se le retorcieran los pies. Para ella sería una misión imposible.

En un principio cuando vio a Gale entrar después de tanto tiempo, una emoción llenó su pecho. Sin embargo al ver que iba acompañado, un poco de tristeza la embargó.

Había cambiado el color de su cabello, ya no era oscuro, como el de ella. Era rubio. Tan bien vestido como siempre, en un traje gris, con una camisa oscura debajo, Gale camino por el local hasta llegar a unos asientos vacíos. Allí deposito a la chica que lo acompañaba y a Katniss casi se le cae la mandíbula al reconocerla cuando ésta giro su cabeza en su dirección.

Johana Masson.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, más como un presagio, un mal presentimiento. Logró que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Tuvo apenas tiempo para recomponerse.

— Hey! — Le sonrió Peeta al tiempo que se acercaba.

Katniss reaccionó tan torpemente, que cuando lo fue a saludar, casi termina siendo un beso en los labios. Para salir del paso, rápidamente giró hacia Rue.

Pero en el momento en que se giro a buscarla, se encontró con que su amiga no estaba ahí. En su lugar un hombre que le parecía levemente conocido, pero no lograba ubicar, le sonreía.

— Nos vemos, otra vez — Dijo el hombre, levantando las cejas.

Katniss no recordaba de donde, pero estaba segura que lo conocía. Quizás alguien de la universidad. O tal vez de haberlo visto en el bar.

— Oh… hola — Respondió tímidamente.

Se volvió a girar en su silla para hablar con Peeta. Definitivamente no iba a ponerse a hablar con un desconocido.

— Oh, no, no, no, otra vez, no pensarás dejarme solo aquí ¿no? Esta sería, como la segunda vez.

Esas palabras hicieron que reconociera al tipo. Era el mismo de la pista de baile.

«_Maldita suerte!», _se dijo a si misma. «¿_Y ahora como hago para quitármelo de encima_?»

« ¡_Que pesado_!»

En ese momento una mano se posó en su cintura desde atrás y giró para encontrarse con los azules de Peeta mirándola expectante.

Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, Katniss colocó sus manos en su cuello y lo acercó un poco, tentativamente, ya que no sabía cual sería su reacción, le dejó espacio para retirarse.

Peeta que reconoció al tipo, no solo no se apartó sino que le siguió el juego — ¿Hace mucho que me esperas? — Le susurró y a continuación dio un rápido beso en los labios, al que Katniss correspondió con un leve sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa de disculpas.

El tipo los miraba. Desde su lugar no había visto el primer intercambio entre ellos. Ese que torpemente hizo que casi se besaran. Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que Peeta le arruinaba las cosas con esa chica. Creía recordar que era el mismo que aquella vez se la había llevado, pero eso no lo detendría.

Mientras tanto Peeta se preguntaba, si estaban conversando y él había interrumpido algo. Noto la firme mirada del hombre, y sin saber que ocurría realmente entre ellos, Peeta giró a Katniss en sus brazos, de manera que la espalda de ella, se apoyaba en su pecho y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

«_¿Por qué Katniss estaría tan tensa?»_

La situación era cuanto menos incómoda, pero a pesar de que Katniss debió reconocer que tener a Peeta detrás de ella, en esa posición se sentía demasiado íntimo, no por eso perdió el ritmo.

Katniss posó sus manos sobre las de Peeta que se habían asentado sobre su vientre. En completo silencio, buscó en su mente algún pretexto para alejarse del extraño, pero en ese momento el tipo preguntó:

— ¿No vas a presentarnos? — Katniss lo miró extrañada. Ella no lo conocía, ¿Cómo se suponía debía presentarlos?, y en todo caso, ¿Por qué?

— Disculpa, pero no sé porque debería. No te conozco, solo te vi aquí una vez y en circunstancias muy parecidas a estas.

— Claro, claro — dijo el tipo riendo.

Después de las palabras de Katniss a Peeta le quedo claro que ella no quería estar allí.

No culpaba al tipo por intentar. Katniss estaba realmente hermosa esa noche. Sus pensamientos hacia esa idea lo sorprendieron, pero no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, para él era claro que ella no estaba muy contenta con estar cerca del tipo. La había sentido tensarse cuando el tipo le hablaba, mientras la tuvo apoyada contra su pecho.

Sacó una mano de la cintura de Katniss y se la extendió al tipo para estrechársela. La otra mano la mantuvo en ella toda el tiempo.

— Soy Peeta — Le dijo — ¿Y tú eres?

— Cato, mi nombre es Cato.

— Es bueno conocerte Cato — mirándolo directo a los ojos dijo — ahora, si nos disculpas, mi novia y yo debemos irnos con nuestros amigos.

Claro y conciso. No había posibilidad de réplica.

Dicho esto, tomó de la mano a Katniss y la jaló para dirigirse a las mesas donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, le preguntó:

— ¿Estas bien?

Katniss asintió demasiado ensimismada para responder.

Al llegar a las mesas, la presentó como una amiga, pero no le soltó la mano en toda la noche. Aquel tipo seguía mirándolos a la distancia. Y eso a él no le hacia mucha gracia. ¿Sería algún ex de Katniss? Tendría que preguntar.

Katniss también estaba incómoda, pero por algo totalmente distinto. Una de las chicas, que creía recordar como Daly, Delia, Delly… la miraba de una forma no muy amigable. En algún momento en que sus amigos fueron a la pista, entre ellos Delly, Katniss dejó ir la mano de Peeta y él la miró.

Él notó su incomodidad, pero no pensaba dejarla ir con ese tipo cerca. No estaba bien con la idea de ella con alguien más. No esa noche.

Tomó un trago de su vodka y volvió a observarla. Katniss estaba nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados. Él no sabía si era por el tipo de la barra, ó por la pareja que miraba insistentemente hacia ellos.

— Lo siento, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Dijo mirándola. Cuando Katniss asintió el prosiguió — ¿Le conoces?

— ¿A quien? — Contestó ella confundida

Peeta le hizo señas con la cabeza, hacia el lado donde había visto al tipo por última vez.

Katniss negó con la cabeza — No. La primera vez que lo vi fue aquella noche que me llevaste a casa.

— Sé que he actuado un poco raro, pero este tipo me está poniendo nervioso… — Dijo pasándose una mano por pelo.

No era del todo una mentira.

— No lo sientas. Yo también lo note, pero te aseguro que nunca le di motivos para que pensara que estaba interesada en él. — Ok, quizás eso fue un poquito mucho, tampoco era que tuviera que darle explicaciones a Peeta, pero se sentía… como en la obligación de hacerlo. — En todo caso, gracias.

Peeta se relajó un poco y sonrió — No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos. — Dijo mirando hacia la pista, donde una muy insistente Delly se lo comía con la mirada.

Katniss, que no se había perdido la batalla de miradas, no se sentía del todo bien, por lo que decidió irse. Ya no soportaba más las miraditas de _la amiguita_ de Peeta, de Gale y Johana, el tipo… era mucho para una sola noche. — Creo que debería irme — Dijo.

Él la miró extrañado por su comportamiento.

— ¿Estas segura? No me importaría que te quedaras. Es más, si esperas un momento, te llevo a casa. — la animó.

Buscando una salida para excusarse, Katniss que había observado la mirada de "_su amiga_" no se cortó un pelo en decir lo que pensaba — Bueno, quizás a ti no te importe, pero creo que la rubia no opina lo mismo. — murmuró antes de dar un trago a su segundo mojito de la noche y mirándolo por encima del vaso.

— ¿Quién? — Dijo Peeta haciéndose el tonto. El sabía perfectamente que se refería a Delly que esta noche estaba actuando muy extraño.

Katniss levantó la mirada, señalándola, casi imperceptiblemente.

— Oh! ¿Delly? — Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza — Es una amiga.

Katniss rió sarcásticamente. Los mojitos ya comenzaban a hacerle efecto.

— Pues, creo que deberías avisárselo a ella — Dijo dándole un golpe suave en el brazo.

Peeta volvió a mirar a Delly y esta vez, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, desvió la mirada. — De verdad solo somos amigos… — _¿Por qué estoy dando explicaciones?, _se preguntó.

Katniss se encogió de hombros — No es que me importe, pero creo que me ha sacado una tomografía computada, por la forma en que me miró toda la noche.

Peeta soltó una carcajada — ¿En serio? No pasa nada, somos amigos. Como tú y yo.

— Si, tú lo dices…

Dejó la frase en el aire.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

— Nos conocemos desde pequeños. Créeme, es como una hermana para mí. — Dijo volviendo a beber un trago de su vaso.

Katniss levantó las manos en señal de rendición — Te creo — sonrió — Deben ser ideas mías…No me hagas caso, sólo mmm… estoy un poco cansada. _Por eso quiero irme_.

— ¿Viniste sola? – Preguntó

— Nop, vine con Rue…

— Déjame adivinar… Rue se fue con alguien más y te dejó aquí sola. — Dijo negando con la cabeza y riendo a la vez. Era tan típico de Rue.

— Exacto.

Katniss asintió.

— Creo que deberías buscarte otra compañera de salidas…

— ¿Realmente?, No sé si valdría la pena… si no te hubiera encontrado, ya me hubiera ido. — Peeta la miró con una ceja en alto. La pregunta implícita. — Hoy era el plan B. ¿Patética, verdad? — Peeta seguía sin entender, así que Katniss se aclaró — Plan B para Rue, pero como las cosas salieron bien para ella y Thresh… la idea era irme. Hoy fue un día largo.

— Entonces vamos. — Dijo poniéndose en pie. Le tendió una mano

— ¿Dónde? — Preguntó. Parecía sorprendida. Se paró y alisó su ropa.

— Te llevo a casa.

— Oh! No hace falta, Peeta. Puedo irme sola.— Contestó sinceramente.

Peeta escaneo el lugar. El tipo no parecía a la vista, pero tampoco estaba seguro de dejarla ir sola.

— No estaría bien conmigo mismo si te dejo ir, no con ese tipo dando vueltas. — Dijo determinado a llevarla a casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza

— No pasa nada Peeta, además, piénsalo, ¿vas a dejar a tus amigos?

Peeta miró alrededor y luego hacia la pista. Cada uno estaba en sus cosas. Nadie lo necesitaba.

— La noche ya terminó para mí. Vamos. — Volvió a tenderle la mano y esta vez Katniss si la tomó.

Caminó con ella de la mano todo el camino hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera, Peeta condujo a Katniss con una mano en su espalda baja, hasta el auto. La ayudó a subir, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al auto para subirse él. Una vez que lo hizo. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. Ya conocía el camino a la casa de Katniss, así que no tuvo que pedir indicaciones.

A pesar de que habían estado conversando, se podía sentir la tensión dentro del auto. Así que Peeta decidió poner música _o lo que él llamaba música._

Así que pronto_ James Hetfield _cantaba para ellos. Katniss miraba por la ventanilla y sonreía. Peeta seguía escuchando aquella ruidosa música. _Whiskey in the jar_ sonaba, y Peeta marcaba el ritmo golpeando el volante con sus dedos. Ni bien terminó la canción, empezó otra y se encontró a ella misma tarareando _Enter Sandmann. _Este si lo conocía_. _

Algunos temas más sonaron_. _Y entonces la música cambió abruptamente a algo en español. Katniss se giró a mirarlo. Entonces fue el turno de Peeta de sonreír.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, sin quitar la vista de la calle

Katniss río — ¿Qué música es esta?

Peeta se encogió de hombros y sonrío ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Ella rió — No es eso… es solo… ¿es español?

— Sip — Dijo remarcando la p final

Katniss volvió a reír. Y negando con la cabeza se burló de él.

— No te tenía tan meloso…

— Ja! — Dijo con ironía — Es la memoria de mi hermana. Suele decir que la música que escucho es solo ruido insoportable, así que se consiguió una memoria USB, de gran tamaño por cierto, y me grabó un poco de todo lo que le gusta. Hasta música en español.

Katniss reía divertida por aquello. Solo a Prim se le ocurriría decir eso de música insoportable.

— ¿Y que es de su vida?

— Está en Buenos Aires.

— ¿En Buenos Aires? — Gritó — ¿Pero que hace allí esa niña? — Lo último que Katniss se había enterado de Prim, era que se había comprometido.

— Pues… estudiando — Dijo Peeta despreocupado

— ¿Estudiando? ¿Y que estudia? — Esa nueva información la había descolocado y quería saber más.

— Medicina. Se especializa en Cardiología y allá hay una fundación, la fundación Favaloro o algo así, que se especializa en Cirugías cardiovasculares.

— Nunca supe que Prim le interesara la medicina. — Dijo Katniss sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

— Yo tampoco. — Peeta la miró y sonrió, volviendo rápidamente su vista al frente — pero ella es más inteligente que yo, bueno eso lo sabe cualquiera, y decidió hacer de eso su vida y allá fue a especializarse en algo que el médico fundador aprendió acá, pero mejoró y perfeccionó en su país. Dijo algo… como que era una eminencia en lo suyo. — Comentó recordando las palabras de su hermana.

Katniss absorbió ávidamente toda esa información, sin embargo había cosas que no le cerraban. Prim y ella habían sido buenas amigas. La amistad que las unía se había visto interrumpida y ahora sabía el porqué. Prim se había ido.

Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, la música continuó pasando. Muchas canciones le sonaban, y otras realmente las desconocía., pero en general, era buena música y ella algo entendía.

Había tenido que tomar clases de español para trabajar en el restaurante, así como de francés y aunque continuaba con su aprendizaje, se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que podía entender con facilidad las letras de aquellas canciones.

Peeta no podía verla como quisiera, sin embargo, podía oírla tararear las canciones que Prim había seleccionado para él. Era raro escucharla cantar en español, pero no era algo que le disgustara. Hasta él mismo a veces se oía tararear aquellas canciones y cuando ocurría, sonreía al pensar en su hermana.

Parecía que la tensión se había ido por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del auto y Peeta la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Katniss terminaba de darle las gracias por "salvarla" por segunda vez y Peeta le agradecía con una sonrisa y diciendo que no era nada, sin embargo, cuando fueron a darse un beso, torpemente, volvieron a tensarse y ponerse nerviosos, y casi termina siendo un beso en los labios.

Se rieron por unos incómodos segundos y entonces Peeta, para salir de aquella situación bromeó diciendo: — Espera — tomó la mano de Katniss y depósito un beso en ella. Cuando levantó la mirada, le preguntó: — ¿Mejor?

Katniss se soltó a reír a carcajadas y Peeta la siguió.

Pacientemente espero que entrara y cuando lo hizo, se subió al auto y se fue.

Cuando Katniss entró en su departamento, cerró la puerta y se apoyo tras ella.

Había sido una noche difícil.

Ver a Gale, Johana, ¿_Qué hacía allí Johana_?, y más importante ¿_Qué hacía con Gale?_ el extraño, la "amiga" de Peeta… frunció el ceño, pero luego recordó que no todo había sido tan malo.

Recordó la torpeza de los besos y el beso final en su mano y sonrió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado en publicar, pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo de hoy. Diganme que les pareció.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 3MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Tras la separación y desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino se encontrara con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie totalmente de parecer?**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

Los días se sucedieron transformándose en meses. Tres para ser más exactos. La ¿relación? O lo que sea que había entre Rue y Thresh iba viento en popa. Cuando no estaban juntos, se estaban escribiendo, y cuando no hablando por teléfono, o chateando o whatsapeandose o quien sabe…

_«Ew, totalmente empalagoso»_, pensó Katniss cuando entró esa noche y encontró a Rue en la cocina, sentada en el regazo de Thresh comiéndole la boca, literalmente.

Nunca había visto así a su amiga en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y estaba muy feliz por ella, pero tener que presenciar sus demostraciones de cariño continuas no le entusiasmaba. Para nada.

— Consíganse un cuarto — Les dijo al darse cuenta que no se habían percatado de que había entrado.

Los ruidos empalagosos siguieron unos segundos más, hasta que Rue habló: — Oh!, es una buena sugerencia — Dijo Rue sonriendo, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Thresh

La respuesta de Thresh, fue levantar y bajar las cejas.

— Ew… es en serio. Fuera! — Les grito riendo

Ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

— Ya, ya nos vamos. — Muertos de risas, volvieron a besarse aunque brevemente y Katniss les arrojó el repasador que tenía en la mano.

— Dije que ya nos vamos! — Grito Rue, agarrando su cartera y abriendo la puerta. Cuando ya estaban casi cerrando la puerta, ésta se volvió. — Entonces, ¿Será que me podrás dejar el departamento hoy? — cuchicheó a su mejor amiga.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. Ayer Rue había tenido la fabulosa idea de invitar a Thresh a dormir y no es que le pareciera mal, pero ella necesitaba más tiempo para organizarse y buscar un lugar donde ir.

No que tuviera muchas amigas, pero quizás hubiera podido contar con Annie, sino fuera porque le avisó con tan poco tiempo. Annie ya tenía planes.

La pura y cruel verdad era que no tenía donde más ir.

Con su familia viviendo en Seattle y ella en Nueva York, tenía al menos dos días de viaje en bus o en auto. (Y se negaba a gastarse el dinero en un boleto de avión.) Realmente no tenía ningún otro amigo en Nueva york para poder pedirle el favor de quedarse a dormir. Además, era sábado ¿a quien demonios iba a encontrar a esas horas?

— Rue. En serio, ya hablamos esto. Tienes que avisarme con más anticipación, no hay manera de que pueda irme toda la noche y además mañana trabajo. — Explicó a su amiga.

Rue hizo un puchero.

Katniss trabajaba como camarera en uno de los restaurantes más caros y mejor ubicados de Nueva york: el Alain Ducasse. Aquello le daba un muy buen sueldo y además propinas de las que no podía privarse. Así que no era fácil decir que "no" cuando se trataba de trabajar un domingo.

Si bien la mayor parte de lo ganado en el trabajo iba a parar a su familia y sus estudios. Lo poco que le quedaba, lo ahorraba para los malos tiempos.

Su trabajo era otra cosa que le debía a su amiga. Gracias a los contactos de su madre, fue lo mejor que pudo conseguirle, sin tener ningún tipo de estudio o conocimiento previo. Eso y que Rue le permitiera vivir con ella, era algo que jamás podría pagarles.

Por eso no quería ser una bruja. Rue no le pedía nunca nada _«excepto acompañarla a algún lugar»_, pensó.

Por ello y a pesar de que ese día necesitaba dormir desesperadamente para poder estar presentable para ir a trabajar, aceptó, después de todo era s_u _casa. ¿Quién era ella para negarse?

Ya se las arreglaría para ir a algún hotel a dormir. Aunque debería buscar para encontrar el más barato. Tampoco es que estuviera dispuesta a pagar una fortuna por el. Sin embargo la tarea sería cuanto menos complicada, después de todo estaban en Nueva york.

— Oh! Está bien. Pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga — Le dijo Katniss sonriendo.

Rue saltó a abrazarla. Sabía que su amiga no le fallaría. En medio del abrazo, frunció el ceño: — ¿Se puede saber donde te quedaras?

Katniss se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé. Solo dame un rato para buscar un hotel por Internet, quizá tenga suerte.

O quizás… la cabeza de Rue comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

— Bien, no volveremos hasta tarde. Busca… quizás tengas algo más que suerte… — Dijo Rue guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amiga, se fue.

Aquello descolocó a Katniss _¿Qué quería decir?_ Conocía a su amiga y sabía que aquello eran más que palabras dichas al pasar.

Rué tramaba algo. Pero era muy tarde para averiguarlo.

Rue acababa de irse.

…

Katniss se bañó y se puso su pijama. Buscaría algo por Internet y una vez que lo hallara se cambiaría para irse. Había empacado una muda de ropa y la ropa del trabajo en su bolso, así que ya tenía todo preparado.

Buscaba por Internet algún hotel cercano y averiguaba los valores para pasar la noche. Terminaba de decidirse por uno y estaba intentando comunicarse por teléfono para reservar, cuando sonó el timbre.

Katniss miró su reloj extrañada. Eran un poco más de las nueve de la noche. Y Rue no estaba. No tenía la menor idea de quien podría tocar a esa hora.

Acercándose lentamente a la puerta, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se acercó a la mirrilla y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Peeta.

Maldijo entre dientes.

¿_Qué estaba haciendo allí_?

Rápidamente consideró la idea de no abrir y pasar como si no hubiera nadie en casa. Pero no le pareció tan buena idea. Siempre podría decir que no estaba, sin embargo, algo se sentía realmente mal en hacerlo. Conociendo a Peeta, seguramente le mandaría un mensaje a Rue y esta le diría que estaba en casa. O peor podría llamarla o mandarle un mensaje a ella.

Desde los últimos tres meses, podría decirse que habían retomado su amistad. Cada vez que se encontraban inevitablemente, él le traía a casa. Cuando salían, estaba pendiente ella y de sus necesidades y se mandaban mensajes.

Siempre que se veían, él la saludaba con un beso en la mano. Como una especie de broma privada, que hacía alusión a la primera vez que él lo había hecho. Sólo que en vez de solo besarle la mano, la hacia girar, en una vuelta completa, para luego depositarle un beso allí.

La primera vez, a Katniss la había tomado por sorpresa, pero cuanto mas se veían, más risa le causaba.

Hasta que un día, además de besarle la mano le susurró: «_estas hermosa__»_. Ella se ruborizó como si fuera una niña y después de eso trató de evitar estar a solas con él a toda costa. Había notado que él solo lo decía cuando estaban solos, y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

A pesar de esto, lentamente con el correr de los días su amistad se afianzaba.

Una de las veces que Katniss había salido con Rue y a Thresh, habían coincidido en Glamm, era una disco-bar bastante concurrida que las chicas se morían de ganas de conocer, pero desde que estaban en Nueva York, no habían podido nunca hasta esa noche.

Peeta había ido con un grupo de amigos del hospital: administrativos, enfermeros y médicos.

Había quedado en encontrarse dentro. Una vez lo hicieron y luego de las presentaciones entre los amigos de Peeta y ellos, tras Katniss comprobar como una morena de largas piernas le abrazaba por la cintura, y él no solo no se apartaba, sino que se dejaba hacer, algo en su interior se removió.

Esa noche, aunque al principio se mostró reticente, una vez, hubo tomando unos tragos la incomodidad inicial desapareció y se permitió disfrutar de la noche.

Bailó con algunos amigos de Peeta y este al ver a uno de ellos demasiado emocionado con Katniss, esperó que terminaran una canción y le pidió bailar con ella.

El Dr. Homes lo miró con cara de enojo, pero Peeta lo cortó diciendo:

— Tranquilo, Katniss y yo somos viejos amigos.

Trató de convencerse de que solo la protegía como a una amiga, el Dr. Homes no era conocido por su timidez, y de hecho ya estaba coqueteando con ella, pero la pura verdad era que no le gustaba verla tan cómoda con otro.

Sin embargo, no tenía permitido pensar en Katniss de esa manera. Acababa de recuperar a una amiga, y no quería complicaciones. Ella le había dejado clarísimo que solo eran amigos.

Katniss se quedó de piedra cuando lo oyó pedir permiso a su amigo para bailar con ella.

_«¡Por dios! ¿Bailar?»,_ pensó Katniss _«¿Pero desde cuando Peeta Mellark, baila?»_

Peeta pareció seguir su línea de pensamiento, ante su cara de estupefacción y se encogió de hombros riendo.

—Antes que digas nada, si, bailo. — Se defendió, fingiendo estar ofendido.

La sonrisa de Katniss iluminó su cara. Sus pies nunca dejando de moverse.

— No dije nada — Atinó a decir, antes de reír entre dientes, ante su ofendida cara.

Después de bailar un par de temas, la música que sonaba, cambio a una balada y entonces Peeta, un tanto vacilante, puso sus manos en su cintura. Ella le miró unos segundos y luego apoyó sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

_yes i understand.. that every life must end, oh oh _

Katniss suspiró al momento en que se dio cuenta la canción que sonaba…

stay with me, ohh.. lets just breathe..

Peeta tarareaba la canción mientras se movían ridículamente lejos el uno del otro, entonces decidió ponerle remedio a ello. Se acercó más instándola a enrollar sus brazos en su cuello. Katniss así lo hizo.

_theres so much in this world to make me believe..__  
__stay with me, oh, all i see.._

Siguieron meciéndose al ritmo de la música, mientras Peeta cantaba la canción en su oído y ella reía porque le hacia cosquillas con sus susurros…

_did i say that i need you?__  
__did i say that i want you?__  
__oh, if i did, now im a fool you see..__  
__no one knows this more than me..__  
__as i come clean.._

Así es como bailaron toda la canción. Para cuando terminó, y se separaron, Katniss se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. _«¿Él también habría sentido la conexión'», _se preguntó, pero desechó la idea casi al instante. Pensar en eso solo le traería problemas.

— Gracias por bailar conmigo — Le dijo él acariciando su espalda y dejándole su lugar nuevamente al Dr. Homes.

Katniss no entendió nada _«¿Que era lo que había sucedido?»_ no tenía ni idea…

Otro día, alrededor de un mes atrás, estaban los cuatro: Rue, Thresh, Peeta y Katniss disfrutando de un día de picnic, cuando Peeta había dado el primer paso en intentar algo más con ella.

Nunca había sido tímido y gracias a dios, tenía mujeres haciendo cola a por él, por lo que tener compañía nunca había sido problema. Sin embargo su interés por las féminas se esfumaba tras pocas citas.

Tras varias veces en las que coincidieron o quedaron en algún lugar Peeta se reconoció a sí mismo que Katniss le atraía. Le atraía mucho. Pero pensando en su amistad nunca se decidía a encararla.

Imaginaba lo que ella diría y además con su pasado, no creía que fuera acertado hacer algún movimiento.

Pero ese día, y luego de evaluar los pros y los contras, Peeta decidió hablar con ella.

Así fue que luego de jugar un rato a la pelota chicas contra chicos, por fín se habían sentado a descansar. En algún momento Rue y Thresh fueron a comprar unas gaseosas, puesto que se habían quedado sin bebidas, y Peeta y Katniss charlaban sentados en el suelo, encima de las mantas que habían llevado.

Katniss se sentía observada, así que paranoica o no, estaba alerta todo el tiempo, buscando a su posible acechador.

En un momento se levantó y se sentó en el banco más cercano. No había dejado de observar a su alrededor, pero Peeta notó que se detuvo a mirar a una pareja cercana.

Estaban muy acaramelados y Katniss sintió una punzada de envidia. Había olvidado lo que era besar a alguien de esa manera. Poniendo todo el corazón en demostrarle a la otra persona lo que sentía en un beso.

Cuatro años habían pasado y aunque ella no había olvidado, de repente se sintió más sola que nunca y deseó desesperadamente ser amada de esa forma.

La pareja se había separado, y el chico miraba a la chica embelezado. Ella movía sus labios en lo que parecían susurros de amor y acariciaba las mejillas de su chico. Era como estar viendo una película.

No había habido un solo momento en estos cuatro años en que no deseara que él estuviera a su lado, aunque sea solo para darle un beso más. Él era esa persona especial, la persona que con una mirada podía hacer que se perdiera en él. Él único en mirarla de aquella manera. De la forma en que esa pareja se miraba ahora. _¿Por qué no puedo tener eso?_, pensó y frunció el ceño.

Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó sus besos. Unos besos de los que solo recordaba el calor, y lo que le provocaban. Al instante la piel de gallina estalló por todo su cuerpo.

De pronto una voz, la sobresaltó.

— ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? — Murmuró Peeta a su lado.

Se había sentado al lado de ella. Ella sonrió tristemente. Por un momento olvidó que no estaba sola.

— Sólo…

_«A veces olvido cosas… estoy sola hace tanto tiempo y tengo tan poco romance en mi vida que me pregunto como se siente»_, quiso decirle, pero no lo hizo.

En cambio se guardo ese pensamiento y en su lugar, pegó una sonrisa.

Peeta que la había estado observando, notó de inmediato su cambio de humor. Mientras la observaba notó como pasaba por diferentes emociones, o eso al menos le pareció a él. Creyó ver nostalgia, como si un recuerdo se hubiera apoderado de ella, luego tristeza, enfado y luego ¿qué? ¿Esperanza? ¿Deseo?

Era increíble como podía leerla, pero así era.

Se acercó más.

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no? — Peeta tomó su mano y la besó.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida por su cercanía. Era obvio que él no sabía lo que le provocaba estado tan cerca. — ¿Katniss?

— ¿Mmm?— levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Peeta se había movido mas cerca aun, por lo que sus ojos azules le miraban hipnotizantes. Dejó ir la mano que había besado y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Ella cerró los ojos ante su tacto.

Y entonces él supo cual era el siguiente movimiento. Quizás después de todo, las palabras no fueran necesarias, podía demostrarle lo que le estaba pasando.

Katniss sintió el suave aliento sobre sus labios.

Peeta esperaba expectante cualquier demostración de que _eso_ era un error y que debía retirarse. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Sino que ella tomó la iniciativa. Cerró sus ojos, apoyo sus labios sobre los de él y fue su turno de esperar.

Peeta reaccionó: besó y mordisqueó sus labios. Con suaves lamidas la invitó a abrir la boca. Katniss no dudo un segundo. Y cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, sintió el sabor de su boca embriagarla. Peeta no quería llevarlo muy lejos, sin embargo no podía negar que le era difícil terminar con aquel beso.

Él fue el primero en abrir los ojos, le dio suaves y cortos besos, hasta que finalmente se separaron. Se quedó allí, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

Ella abrió a los ojos, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Esto se sentía _tan_ mal. Miró hacia los lados y abajo. Sabía que si lo veía a los ojos no habría forma de escapar de esa mirada. Ella sabía que Peeta estaba esperando, pero ¡por dios, que no se animaba a hacerlo! Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

— Lo siento — Dijo él algo tímido, pero sin quitar aún el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Katniss.

Katniss tenía emociones contradictorias.

— Está bien — Contestó ella sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tocándose los labios.

En seguida se paró abruptamente como si hubiera caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Peeta, yo… — buscó las palabras en su interior, no quería herirlo — esto no es una buena idea.

— ¿No lo es? — Dijo Peeta. Supo que no debió haber hecho ese movimiento de inmediato. En ese momento notó un leve temblor en sus manos, y como no sabía que hacer con ellas, las metió en los bolsillos de la campera que llevaba. Tenía que arreglar las cosas — Espero no haberte molestado. Es que… actué sin pensar…

— No me molestaste, solo mantente alejado de mi, ¿si? _Esto_ es una mala idea.

Ella se levantó y se alejó, pero él en un segundo ya estaba detrás de ella, tomándola por los brazos.

— ¿Por favor? — medio susurró, medio sollozó.

— ¿Por qué no Katniss? — Le susurró al oído, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

Ella se apartó de nuevo.

— Somos amigos — Dijo lo mas firmemente que pudo. Ni ella creía en eso — Y esto está mal… — Durante unos segundos pensó en que mas decir, pero no halló las palabras y no quería mentirle.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Fue el turno de él de estremecerse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Peeta… es mejor así. — Le dijo. Su mano nunca dejando su cara.

— Está bien… Solo dime ¿Por qué? — Acertó a decir él — Y no me vengas con eso de que somos amigos… — Le aclaró.

Obviamente el no había creído eso ni por un segundo. Ella misma no se lo había creído. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir que no sonora loco o estúpido? Debía decirle la verdad, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar.

— Escucha. Una oportunidad. — Pidió esperando que se la concediera. Katniss no respondió. Solo lo miraba sin saber bien que decir o que hacer. — Ven — Le dijo y la jaló de la mano para sentarse de nuevo en el banco. Cuando se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, Peeta subió una pierna al banco y la acomodó debajo de la otra. Tomó la mano de Katniss y la miró directo a los ojos — Intentémoslo. Esto — Dijo señalándolos a los dos — hemos compartido besos antes, no me digas que no lo sientes… Lo que sea. Nos lo debemos.

Katniss estaba negando con la cabeza fuertemente. No podía negar que le gustaba. Ella se ponía nerviosa a su alrededor y podía ver que a él le afectaba de la misma manera, pero ¿estar juntos? ¿Como verdaderamente juntos? No era posible…

— Peeta, yo… — Katniss dudó

— Por favor. Sólo una oportunidad. Piénsalo, no me contestes hoy.

…Y no le contestó.

Desde ese mismo día estuvo evitando encontrarse con él. No fue al bar. No contestaba sus mensajes. Ni le devolvía las llamadas. Cuando Rue la invitaba a algún lado, siempre rechazaba la oferta. Sabía que ellos estaban en contacto. Sabía que posiblemente, bueno no posiblemente, Peeta había preguntado por ella muchas veces a Rue.

Y Rue había hablado con Katniss numerosas veces tratando de sacarle información, pero Katniss se cerraba en banda y no iba a ceder.

Así las cosas, Rue había decidido actuar. No sabía lo que pasaba en realidad entre ellos dos, sin embargo, sabía que algo pasaba. Katniss ese día se había olvidado el móvil en casa, así que antes de que llegara había enviado un mensaje a Peeta, diciendo que necesitaba verlo.

Y Peeta se apresuró en la clínica, para poder salir antes. Finalmente Katniss quería verlo. Finalmente, después de un mes le iba a comunicar su decisión.

Así que sin pensarlo siquiera, había corrido por media ciudad para llegar a tiempo. El mensaje decía a las nueve.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Nada se escuchaba dentro, pero él estaba seguro que Katniss tenía que estar, ¿Para que le mandaría un mensaje sino? Insistió con el timbre y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

— Hola. — Saludó Katniss al abrir la puerta.

Él la devoró con la mirada. Katniss estaba en su pijama, que consistía en un short y una remera de tirantes lila con corazoncitos. Se había bañado y tenía el pelo húmedo. Trago duro.

— Hola — Despertó él de su sueño. — ¿Llego tarde?

Katniss lo miró sorprendida.

— Mmm… — revoleó los ojos desconcertada — ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?

Peeta pensó que era una maldita broma, así que sonrió.

— Recibí tu mensaje. — Le dijo, antes de entrar sin que Katniss lo invitara.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde él se paró y se apoyó en la mesada.

Katniss lo miró confundida _¿De qué estaba hablando? _Levantó una ceja, preguntando en silencio, lo que no se animaba a preguntar con palabras.

Peeta entendió.

— El mensaje. Me decías, que viniera, que necesitabas verme, que querías hablar conmigo.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, tú. — No entendía nada, pero Katniss parecía sorprendida de que estuviera en su cocina.

Katniss se paró en la puerta apoyada contra el marco. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en ademán protector. «¡_Dios, estoy en pijama_!», pensó, pero lo que mas le preocupaba ahora no era estar en paños menores, no. Lo que le preocupaba era que Peeta se había confundido. Ella no le había mandado ningún mensaje. Seguramente alguien estaba esperando por él en algún lugar.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se amargara. Suspiró.

— Peeta, mmm… no sé como decirte esto, pero yo no te mandé ningún mensaje. — Le aclaró.

Peeta la miró y total mente confiado, sacó su móvil y buscó el mensaje. Cuando lo encontró, lo abrió y se lo enseñó.

Ella miró algo desconfiada. No le había mandado ningún mensaje! No estaba loca, como para no acordarse las cosas que hacía.

Leyó: «_Necesito verte. Podemos hablar. Rue no está. Esta noche a las 9»_

Se lo devolvió y se quedó cavilando. El número estaba bien, era el suyo. Y si, decía eso mismo, pero ella no lo había escrito.

— Déjame ver la hora — Pidió a Peeta que ya había guardado el móvil.

Este se lo extendió nuevamente y ella volvió a leer: _«15:31 hs__»_

— No puede ser, a esas hs. yo estaba trabajando — pensó en voz alta. — Además, yo no sabía que Rue…— de pronto, comprendió todo. Todo cobraba sentido. Abrió los ojos y rugió — La mato! Yo la mato!

Peeta la miró tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Él también había entendido.

Rue era lo más. Y se aseguraría de agradecérselo como corresponde.

Era evidentemente. Katniss había estado evitándolo todo este tiempo desde que la besó, así que pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad que le habían regalado en bandeja de plata.

Peeta caminó unos pasos, abrió una silla y se sentó.

Katniss lo miró derrotada. « _¿Acababa de ponerse cómodo?»_

— ¿Qué. Estas. Haciendo? — Puntualizó, inclinándose sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta que exponía sus pechos.

Peeta se obligó a mirar sus ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero no se arriesgaría a echarlo todo a perder.

Sonrió sin quitar su mirada azulada de la de ella.

— Mira, entiendo que Rue jugó sucio, pero ya que estamos aquí…

Katniss maldijo su suerte por enésima vez en esa noche.

— Peeta no tengo tiempo para esto.

Él se cruzo de brazos.

— Me debes una respuesta — Dijo seriamente.

Katniss suspiró largamente.

Asintió. Tenía razón.

— Espérame aquí. Voy a cambiarme.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y cerró recargándose en la puerta del lado de adentro. Mataría a Rue sin ninguna duda, pero ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes. Como el hombre que esperaba por ella en la cocina.

Rápidamente se sacó el pijama y buscó que ponerse. Encontró unos jeans azules ajustados y una camiseta de AC/DC, negra de manga corta con las letras en blanco. _Back in Black_

Se asomó al espejo y se peinó con los dedos. Era un desastre, cuando Peeta llegó tenía el pelo húmedo y luego entre la breve búsqueda en Internet y la charla se le había secado y electrizado horriblemente. Quiso llorar.

Buscó en el baño el antifrizz y se roció el cabello con él. Volvió a peinarse y entendiendo que nada cambiaría el calamitoso estado de su cabello, respiró profundamente y volvió a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Peeta nervioso, se había encendido un cigarrillo.

Cuando Katniss entró, en automático, sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios, lo apagó en un cenicero y sin decir una palabra lo tiró. Peeta la miró extrañado. — No se puede fumar adentro de los departamentos. — Aclaró. — De todas formas, eres _casi _médico, deberías saber que fumar es malo.

— Lo siento. — Dijo él.

Aunque no le gustó aquello, no se lo dijo. Fumar lograba quitarle el nerviosismo, fumaba para poder relajarse y en esa situación necesitaba relajarse. Desesperadamente.

— ¿Café, té? — Ofreció Kat.

— Café, esta bien.

Katniss revolvió la alacena en busca de café. No lo encontró. Recordó que Rué insistía en ponerlo dentro de la heladera, pero tampoco pudo hallarlo.

— Té ¿está bien contigo? No tengo café….

Peeta rió a carcajadas y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó.

Cuando se estiró sobre la mesada para llegar a la parte superior de la alacena, la camiseta se le levantó exponiendo una porción de piel y la vista de Peeta se deleitó con esa parte de su cuerpo. Le encantaba verla en jeans y con esa camiseta parecía más joven.

Tomó las tazas las llenó de agua, y las puso en el microondas. Marco bebida le dio a comenzar. En poco tiempo tenía los dos tes preparados y servidos en la mesa.

— ¿Azúcar? — Preguntó Katniss, aún a sabiendas que él lo tomaba amargo.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

— Bueno. — Dijo sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar. Tomó un sorbo de su té. Tenía que darle una respuesta, pero aquello no era fácil. Peeta le gustaba. Mucho.

— Bueno. Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi respuesta? — la imitó él, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

— Mira, estuve pensando y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Peeta. Somos amigos. Esto no va a funcionar y no soy la típica chica de una noche_. «Punto», _agregó en su cabeza.

— ¿Y quien te dijo que yo te quiero por una noche? — Preguntó confundiéndola. _«Él había dicho que quería intentar lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos. ¿No?» _— Quiero decir, me gustas Katniss. Me gustas muchísimo. Pero sino te animas, solo salgamos, como amigos… conozcámonos, veamos que pasa.

— No — Repitió.

Dio unos sorbos más a su taza. Peeta la miraba e silencio. Ella no pensaba darle más explicaciones. No podía.

Acabó su té y se levantó para dejar la taza en la pileta. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se chocó con el pecho de Peeta, que no se había resistido y se había acercado a ella.

Él intuía que había algo más que ella no estaba diciendo y no pensaba presionarla con eso, pero _«Que me jodan. Yo siento la conexión entre nosotros y sé que ella también lo siente», _se animó.

Katniss comenzó a perder estabilidad. Todo lo que había dicho sonó muy bien, pero mantenerlo con Peeta tan cerca era difícil, demasiado difícil.

— Entiendo lo que dices, en serio. Somos amigos… — Él apoyó una mano en la mesada a cada lado de Katniss. Ella se sujetó fuerte a la misma, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Estaba encerrada entre sus fuertes brazos. Su camiseta de Metallica abrazando sus bíceps. Sus respiraciones mezclándose. Sus traicioneros ojos viajando entre su mirada y su boca alternativamente.

Peeta lo notó. Era difícil respirar estando tan cerca; y más aún cuando Katniss lo miraba de aquella manera. _«Dios»_, pensó _«Como me gustaría devorar esa boca» _Intentó sacudir esos pensamientos. En este momento no le ayudaban.

— Pe… pero —Preguntó Katniss como pudo, cuando Peeta se acercó más y sus bocas quedaron a milímetros.

Peeta sonrió ante aquello. Confirmaba su teoría, él la ponía nerviosa, de la misma forma que ella lo ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca. Entonces, ¿_Por qué decía que no_?

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo… — Peeta comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula con su nariz. Katniss cerró los ojos, claramente afectada por sus caricias — si no quieres nada conmigo… — siguió acariciando sus mejillas, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios… — ¿Por qué estas casi temblando entre mis brazos, mmm?

— Pee… Peeta, por favor… — lloriqueó ella. Su cuerpo ya estaba reducido a un charco en el suelo. Podía sentir el calor construirse en su interior, respondiendo al cuerpo de Peeta apretado al suyo.

Las palabras de Katniss, dichas de esa forma habían mandado al miembro de Peeta directo a chocar contra sus pantalones.

— Por favor, ¿qué?, Katniss — Sus labios rozando los de ella, su voz ronca y dicha en susurros…

— Peeta, yo no… — mantuvo sus ojos cerrados

— No, qué Katniss…— Siguió él hablando sobre sus labios — Siento… — tragó saliva — siento que tu boca dice _no_, pero tu cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos otra cosa… tu cuerpo dice que _SI_… puedo sentirlo…

— Peeta…

— ¿Por qué te resistes Katniss? ¿Por qué?...

Finalmente juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se agacho y pasó por debajo de sus brazos, liberándose así de la jaula en que la había atrapado.

Peeta se quedó unos segundos recargado contra la mesada. Respiró profundamente para serenarse. Cuando lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

Ella lo miraba avergonzada.

— Siéntate, por favor. — Ordenó, más que pidió.

Peeta dudó por un momento, pero le hizo caso. La miró atentamente, algo en su expresión había cambiado. Parecía como… pesar

Katniss respiró profundamente y luego lo dejó salir.

— Peeta, yo… — se tomó unos segundos tratando de suavizar las cosas, pero al darse cuenta que no había forma, solo lo dijo — estoy casada.

Peeta la miró. No estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

— ¿Ah?...

Katniss sonrió débilmente.

— Estoy segura que sabes como es eso de casarse…

Él tragó saliva. Negó con la cabeza

— No me refiero a eso…

Busco una silla y se sentó frente a él.

— Peeta. No quería lastimarte, pero tampoco quiero hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Dónde está él?

Katniss contestó indirectamente.

— Estamos separados.

— ¿Por qué?

— No viene al caso, Peeta. El tema es, que no estamos juntos.

— Pero le amas… — No fue una pregunta y Katniss lo entendió.

— Como el primer día. — Respondió mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él rehuyó su mirada.

— Está bien. Lo siento. Es que me pareció… bueno todo lo que dije, es cierto. Yo siento que es así… y discúlpame si lo sigo diciendo, pero a mi me parece…

— Tienes razón. — Aceptó ella — Eso… lo que dijiste antes… mi cuerpo reacciona, pero supongo… — se sonrojó incluso antes de decir las palabras — Estoy separada hace cuatro años Peeta, y desde entonces… yo no…

Él asintió haciéndole saber que le entendía a que se refería.

Uno segundos pasaron y aunque no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo por dentro y no pudo evitar su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuatro años? — Preguntó perplejo.

— Si, cuatro años…

Peeta carraspeo.

— Disculpa, es que yo… no puedo imaginármelo. Quiero decir, cuatro años es mucho tiempo. Yo no paso ni una semana que…

Katniss no quería enterarse de aquello. No le interesaba así que le cortó.

— No es necesario, Peeta. Entiendo el punto. — Le dijo, tratando de mantenerse impasible.

— Lo siento.

— No es nada. Sólo que no sabía como manejarme. Yo… lo hice mal, debería haber hablado de esto contigo desde un primer momento y… bueno no pude. Es muy duro para mí hablar sobre estas cosas.

Él le tomó la mano.

— Entiendo, Katniss. No tienes que darme explicaciones, en serio.

Ella sonrío a modo de agradecimiento, pero lentamente quitó su mano de la de él.

Él por su lado, se quedó un momento en silencio. Debía procesar la nueva información. Una mano de Katniss en su brazo lo despertó de su ensueño.

— Es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte? puedo cocinar algo y…

Peeta no contestó, aun noqueado por todo lo ocurrido.

El buen humor con el que había llegado se esfumó por la ventana. Había imaginado que las cosas serían diferentes. Había imaginado que tenerla de aquella manera iba a derribar sus barreras, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, le había explicado porque no lo quería cerca.

_«Estoy casada»_

_«Estoy casada»_

_«Estoy casada»_

Nunca imagino que _ese_ podría ser el motivo para que no le correspondiera. No podía dejar de pensar que eso lo desconcertaba de la misma forma que le gustaba. La química que sentía entre ellos existía.

Tragándose su decepción, la miró y luego de suspirar, dijo:

— No. Creo que mejor me marcho. Tengo que trabajar hoy.

Sin querer seguir dando vueltas al asunto. Katniss asintió. Le acompaño a la puerta, pero antes de que él saliera por ella le dijo:

— Peeta… — él levantó la vista — dime que me entiendes.

Tras una breve pausa, Peeta bajó la vista. Tenía que pensar, pero no le gustaba verla de aquella manera. Trató de sonreír, pero le salió más como una mueca.

— Seguro. — Contestó — Amigos.

Cuando pasó por su lado, le dio acarició la punta de los dedos a forma de despedida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. He aquí el siguiente, por ahora solo información sobre los personajes. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo donde hubo algo mas que unos besos "robados". Ya saben que espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 4MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Tras la separación y desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino se encontrara con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie totalmente de parecer?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

Rue llegó a casa con Thresh poco después de las 12.

Iban hacia su cuarto, desvistiéndose por el camino, cuando les pareció oír música.

Al percatarse de que el sonido venía de la habitación de Katniss y ella no debía estar allí Rue, miró a Thresh y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, le indicó que agarrara algo para golpear a quien fuera.

Este, agarró un jarrón que estaba a mano y le hizo señas a Rue para que abriera la puerta.

Cuando ella lo hizo, vio a Katniss sobre su cama, hecha un ovillo y con el móvil sobre la cama. En la habitación se oía una canción que ella no reconoció en el momento. Sobre la mesita, había un paquete de pañuelos descartables abierto.

Cerró la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y tras hacerle señas a Thresh, volvieron por el pasillo, hacia el living. Se acercó a él y le dijo en susurros:

— Creo que algo no anda bien.

Thresh asintió en acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¿Lo harías?

— Si.

Beso a Rue en la frente y se encaminó a la puerta.

— Llámame, por favor. — Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios. — así se que has llegado bien.

— Te llamo.

Luego de que Thresh se fuera, Rue se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Katniss.

Sabía que encontrar a Katniss en aquella posición no era nada bueno. Podría estar enojada, por su pequeña trampita, pero decidió correr el riesgo.

Golpeó la puerta y aunque Katniss no contestó, paso.

Se sentó a su lado y la llamó sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro.

— Kat — susurró.

Katniss despertó y se giró para ver la cara de una preocupada Rue.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó tímidamente, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo sobre su brazo.

— Si… — susurró — ¿Qué hora es? — Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y los ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando.

— Pasadas las doce… ¿Qué pasó?

Katniss se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la almohada en la cabecera y su cabeza sobre esta. Sorbió por la nariz y alcanzó un pañuelo.

Rue espero, pero la respuesta de Katniss no llegó.

Katniss se limitó a sorber por la nariz.

— Hey — Dijo Rue acercándose — ¿Qué está mal?

— Sabías que Peeta iba a venir. — La acusó.

— Si, lo siento — Contestó culpable. Y acomodándose sobre la cama, tocando los pies de Katniss preguntó — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto Rue! — Soltó de pronto, recordando que la había traicionado.

— Lo sé, lo sé… perdóname, pero vi que entre UDs… y sabes como soy Kat, tenía que hacer algo, sé que tú nunca avanzarías…

— ¡No puedo! — Estalló.

— Oh! Si, si puedes. Escucha, tienes que permitirte seguir adelante. Es Peeta quien está ahí, le gustas y…

— El hecho de que tú, de entre todas las personas me diga esto Rue… — Le cortó — no se que me enoja más, si la treta que me jugaste o que estés aquí ahora diciéndome esto.

Rue bajó la mirada por unos segundos. Estaba claro que nada había salido como ella esperaba. Pero no pensaba compadecerla. Katniss no necesitaba eso. Así que tras pensarlo unos momentos le contesto.

— Mira, no puedes esconderte de por vida Kat. Si quieres decir que no a Peeta, bien, adelante, pero luego no te quiero ver aquí llorando porque lo has hecho. Si tomaste una decisión, correcta o no, creo que deberías enfrentarlo. No se merece menos.

Katniss la escuchó. Sabía que Rue tenía razón, pero no era el momento. Y el hecho que ella lo hubiese propiciado, cuando ella no se sentía preparada, era lo que la enojaba. Ella lo enfrentaría, a su modo y cuando pudiera.

Después de un profundo silencio, en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Katniss le comunicó lo que pasó.

— Le dije que estaba casada. — Le cuchicheó a su amiga.

Rue la miró y volvió a tocarle los pies para que continuara

— ¿Y que pasó?

— Nada — Ni loca le contaría a Rue que Peeta la encerró y que estuvo tentada de ceder.

— Que desilusión… — apuntó Rue suspirando teatralmente.

— Es lo mejor, y lo sabes — Contestó Katniss mirándola significativamente.

Rue suspiró. Le llevaría mucho trabajo hacerle ver su punto de vista. Habían hablado millones de veces del tema y conocía su posición, pero esperar por algo que Kat creía que sucedería, para Rue era en vano. No iba a pasar al menos en un breve lapso. ¿Por qué no podía empezar de cero? La quería ver feliz, se lo merecía, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

— No, para mi no lo es, ¿sabes? Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero piensa esto: Peeta es un buen hombre, es guapo, inteligente y puede tener a la mujer que quiera en cuestión de segundos. Y si por un momento piensas que él va a estar disponible para ti, para cuando tú quieras, estas muy equivocada.

Katniss la miró severamente. Su amiga podía ser una bruja cuando se lo proponía. Claro que sabía que existía esa posibilidad, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Rezaba porque así fuera.

…

Los siguientes días fueron bastante duros. Katniss no estaba de ánimo para nada.

Se puso en piloto automático y fue a trabajar el domingo. Ella trabajaba de lunes a viernes, así que también lo hizo el resto de la semana.

Estaba desatenta, se olvidaba cosas. Más de una vez tuvo que invitar a los comensales el postre para que le dejaran propina.

Se movió entre el trabajo y las clases de teatro como un fantasma. Estaba estudiando para dar algunos exámenes de idiomas, pero no se podía concentrar.

Miró su móvil con la esperanza de no haber escuchado el sonido que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje y encontrarse con uno, pero no. No tenía mensajes.

Llamó a su madre para saber como estaban las cosas. Hablar con ella la tranquilizó. Todo seguía igual. Pero al menos Haymitch estaba ayudando.

Tras la muerte de su padre, y luego de varios años sola, la madre de Katniss había decidido darse una oportunidad con él.

Al principio Katniss lo rechazó de forma terminante. Nadie ocuparía el lugar de su padre. Sin embargo Haymitch le había demostrado, que lo único que quería era amar a su madre y tratar de ser su amigo. Y con el paso del tiempo y paciencia (muchísima paciencia) lo había conseguido.

En el peor momento de su vida, estuvo allí para ella. Dispuesto a dar la cara, como si fuera su propio padre. Más de una vez, tuvo que pararlo para que no hiciera una locura.

Haymitch no tenía hijos biológicos, pero definitivamente, tenía una hija: ella.

Ahora hacía frente a algunas enfermedades, o _achaques de la edad, _le llamaría él. Había terminado en el hospital por un coma diabético (y no sabía que tenía diabetes). Desde entonces, comenzó una dura batalla con aquel cabezón que era como su padre, ya que en muchas ocasiones, desobedecía a los médicos, no tomaba su medicación y se pasaba con las comidas. ¡Y con los postres! Nunca había sido muy devoto a ellos, pero fue, prohibírselos para que fueran lo mejor del mundo.

En innumerables ocasiones, su madre la llamaba para que lo pusiera en su lugar. Ella era a la única persona que le hacía caso.

Y ella sabía por donde atacarlo.

Días atrás, su madre la había llamado desesperada, sin saber que hacer para que Haymitch entrara en razón.

Su última hazaña consistía en comer dulces a escondidas. A Alisa, la madre de Katniss, le resultaba extraño encontrar los dulces en la heladera cada vez con menos cantidad. No recordaba haber hecho tartas, motivo por el cual la mermelada de fresas disminuiría considerablemente o el chocolate desaparecería sin dejar rastros. Y cuando preguntó a Haymitch, este se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que había sido él. Así que decidió controlarlo más de cerca.

Así fue como un par de noches, al bajar a la cocina por agua, lo encontró en la cocina, comiéndose cualquier cosa dulce a su paso.

Tras una fuerte discusión, Haymitch terminó gritándole que lo dejara morir de la manera que él quisiera.

Luego de veinte minutos hablando con él. Kat terminó regañándolo y pidiéndole por favor que se cuidara. Al final como siempre había sacado a relucir, lo único que parecía surtir efecto por aquellos días.

Llamarlo papá, era lo único que Katniss no hacía, sin embargo para ella, era su papá y por ello consideraba que ante sus infantiles actitudes, él no conocería a sus nietos…

Kat sabía que era un golpe bajo, y siempre se lo guardaba para el final, con la clara intención de no tener que utilizar esa argucia, pero siempre tenía que sacar a relucir aquello para que Haymitch, entendiera cuan importante era para aquellos a los que amaba. Y cuan importante era seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de los médicos.

Y lo conseguía.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, se baño y acomodó en el sofá. Había terminado exhausta! Haymitch era peor que un niño. Y ella tuvo que ponerse en plan madre para regañarlo y hasta amenazarlo, para que entrara en razón.

Toda esa angustia y ese estrés, luego de cortar la llamada, era lo que la hacía caer rendida. Aunque ella internamente sabía, que había más. Lo que la tenía sumamente nerviosa era que no había vuelto a saber de Peeta. Y de esto ya hacía una semana.

Para Peeta las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. Tenía que rendir exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad, así que estaba estudiando a full. O eso al menos se decía a si mismo.

Tentado había estado de mandarle un mensaje, varias veces en la semana. Sin embargo cada vez que se infundía el valor para hacerlo, recordaba la última conversación y eso lo obligaba a centrarse nuevamente en sus cosas. Tenía que respetar lo que ella le había pedido. Distancia. O al menos toda la posible, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, solo eran eso, amigos.

Y como buen amigo que era, solo se comunicaría con ella quizás una vez a la semana para saber como iban… sus cosas. O tal vez hablarían por teléfono alguna vez, o coincidirían en algún lugar, gracias a Rue. Si, eso haría.

Tampoco era que Katniss le hubiera llamado o enviado algún mensaje. Cierto, era que las conversaciones vía móvil siempre las empezaba él, y que quizás ella le estuviera dando su espacio, ¿o estaría esperando que él de el primer paso?

Desde que habían hablado, él había dejado de llamarla y de enviarle mensajes.

Katniss se enteraba de sus cosas porque Rue la tenía al día, pero nada más. Se estaba preguntando si había hecho lo correcto al decirle la verdad ó parte de ella, cuando su móvil sonó.

Era Rue.

— ¿Kat?

— Si.

— Amiga, ponte linda que unos minutos te pasamos a buscar para ir a tomar unas copas.

Katniss arrugó la nariz. No le apetecía para nada salir. Estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando sonó el portero.

— Dime que no están abajo — rogó a su amiga.

— Lo siento. Estamos abajo. — comunicó Rue.

Katniss bufó.

— ¿Estamos? — Preguntó — da lo mismo, no voy a ir, mejor márchense.

Cortó la comunicación. A veces ser terminante con Rue, era lo mejor para mantenerla a distancia, sobre todo cuando se ponía pesada.

Oyó ruidos en la puerta y risas y se apresuró a su habitación. Ella no quería salir y punto. Y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer sociales.

Se tiró sobre la cama con el celular a un lado y un libro abierto en cualquier página.

_«Dije que no saldría, y eso haré», _se repitió.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y se apresuró a contestar:

— Pasa, pero antes de que digas nada… — Dijo sin moverse de su lugar en la cama — no voy salir y no, no estoy de humor para ser regañada como niña pequeña, así que ya puedes salir por donde entraste.

— Está bien…

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Peeta. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él recostado sobre la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jean.

— Lo siento — Soltó confundida. «¿_Que hacía aquel ahí?» — _creí que eras Rue.

Peeta se acercó un poco.

— Si, bueno. Me faltan los rulos y la energía extra — murmuró rascándose la cabeza. Eso hizo sonreír a Katniss. — mmm… ¿estas estudiando? — Preguntó mirando el libro sobre la cama. — Katniss asintió. Él se acercó más — creo que deberías… o bien girar el libro ó… ponerte del otro lado de la cama — Observó Peeta.

Katniss miró el libro y se dio cuenta que estaba al revés. Se tapo la cara con las manos y suspiró.

— Me atrapaste…

Peeta sonrió — Así parece… — se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que Peeta volvió a hablar — Entonces… ¿Contamos contigo para la salida?

— Es que…, siéntate — le invitó Katniss — estoy estudiando y además no estoy de ánimo. Acabo de hablar a casa y la charla con Haymitch me ha dejado exhausta.

Peeta frunció el ceño,

— ¿Quién es Haymitch?

— Oh! Si, Haymitch, es el nuevo marido de mi mamá.

— ¿Y que con tu papá?

Apenas salieron las palabras, Peeta se maldijo internamente.

— Mi padre, murió hace algunos años.

— Soy un bocazas. Lo siento. — Se disculpó.

— No, no. Está bien. Estoy bien. — Sonrió para convencerlo — Además Haymitch es como mi segundo padre. — Hizo una mueca ante la atenta mirada de Peeta — Si. No lo creí posible al principio, pero con el correr del tiempo llegué a quererlo. Y bueno hay ciertos temas mmm… médicos, por los cuales tiene que hacer un tratamiento y a mí es a la única que hace caso. Así que…

—…tu madre te llama para que le regañes.

Katniss asintió.

Peeta se quedó pensativo un momento cavilando las posibilidades de ayudarla. Como futuro médico, sabía que las enfermedades no solo afectaban a la persona enferma, sino también a su entorno familiar. Era algo difícil de llevar y si Alisa no podía manejarlo, se imaginaba que para Katniss sería duro hacerlo.

— Si quieres en algún momento puedo ayudarte — Le propuso seriamente.

— ¿A que?

— Digo, hablar con él — Explicó Peeta — aunque no lo parezca, estoy por recibirme de médico — sonrió, arrancándole una sonrisa a Katniss a su paso — y quizás te vendría bien que alguien con algún conocimiento del tema te ayudara con eso.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

— Claro que si.

— Lo pensaré. Haymitch es una persona muy especial y no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer…

Peeta se tomo la mandíbula con una mano y frunció el ceño — ¿a quien me hace acordar? — Ambos rieron — ¿Estas segura que no comparten la misma sangre?

Volvieron a reír y Peeta agregó.

— Piénsalo, ¿sabes? A veces es más fácil compartir la carga.

Katniss lo miró seriamente, ¿Qué quería decir? ¡¿Qué Haymitch era una carga?! Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Peeta al darse cuenta, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas:

— Digo, y antes que te enfades, la carga que supone un enfermo en la familia, por cierto, ¿Qué tiene?

— Diabetes.

— No estoy especializado en esa área, pero puedo buscarte información y algún colega para que hable con él. O lo mismo puedo hablarle yo, informándome un poco más.

Katniss asintió. Le parecía una buena idea.

— Espero no tener que necesitarlo, pero acepto. — Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Peeta la tomó y la apretó fuerte.

— Ahora, lo que todavía no entiendo es por que no quieres salir… digo, si entiendo que estés "estudiando" — dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire — que estés cansada. Yo mismo estuve estudiando toda la semana, y también lo estoy; pero bueno tenía intenciones de despejarme hoy. Creo que te vendría bien.

— No sé Peeta…

No lo había visto en toda la semana, ni le había mandado mensajes. Era un alivio de repente saber que era porque había estado estudiando y no porque estaba molesto con ella.

— Anda! Solo vamos a tomar algo entre amigos — la animó, recalcando el hecho que sabía le preocupaba. — Luego te traigo a casa… ¿a menos que sea por mí?

_«Bingo_», pensó Katniss. Aunque lo que salió por su boca fue: — No, por supuesto que no.

Katniss volvió a mirarlo. Las preguntas revolotearon a su alrededor.

— Solo unas copas, nada más. Lo prometo.— Continuó Peeta.

Katniss sabía perfectamente que debía decir que no, sin embargo verle ahí, cuando creía que él se había enojado por su última conversación… que estuviera pidiéndole salir, como amigos, como ella había sugerido, era tan alentador...

— Estoy cansada, hace frío y…

— ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que eres malísima para poner excusas? — la interrumpió

Katniss volvió a sonreírle.

— No, eres el primero. — Le dijo

— Entonces… ¿te vas a quedar aquí y vas a acostarte a dormir?

— No, pero voy a quedarme a estudiar porque tengo un examen de español. Eso si, después voy a pedirme una pizza, aplastarme en el sofá y a poner una buena película. _«de amor»_, agregó en su cabeza

Peeta se rió.

— Y digo yo — Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula — la película… ¿Será de esas que te hacen llorar?

Katniss que se imaginaba por donde venía la cosa, y especialmente tratando de evitar su compañía, trató de espantarlo a toda costa diciendo:

— Totalmente. — En ese momento se levantó de la cama y señaló un estante de la biblioteca — tengo un montón de películas para llorar y…

Era cierto, tenía una colección de películas de todos los tiempos.

Peeta se levantó y recorrió los títulos con un dedo: Dulce Noviembre, Otoño en Nueva york, 50/50, La última canción, Posdata te quiero, El descanso, Te amaré por siempre, Como perder a un hombre en diez días, La casa del lago, La vida es bella, Querido John, Votos de Amor, En busca de la felicidad, Griffin & Phoneix, Un pedacito de cielo…

Peeta silbó

— Ah! Pero si que eres masoquista, de haberlo sabido antes…

No es que el supiera mucho de películas, pero por los nombres, podía notar que todas eran de amor.

Katniss sonrió a sus espaldas creyendo que había conseguido lo que esperaba, sin embargo él la sorprendió con su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Ya has visto Bajo la misma estrella?

Katniss negó.

— ¿Y que pasa si cambiamos de planes? — Como Katniss no respondió enseguida por la sorpresa, Peeta se apresuró a agregar — Pues, te diré que haremos. Me quedaré. Mientras estudias español, yo busco sala donde proyecten la película, y compraré las entradas. Luego vamos, la vemos y te traigo a casa sana y salva para que descanses… ¿Qué te parece el plan?

A medida que Peeta hablaba, la sonrisa se iba de la cara de Katniss, que desesperada pensaba en que decir, pero nada parecía querer salir de su boca.

— No se diga más. Voy a avisarles a los chicos.

Peeta salió de su habitación y Katniss se derrumbó en su cama.

_« ¿Qué estaba haciendo?»_

En vez de mantener a Peeta a distancia, lo que hacia era quedar con él. Y _eso_ no podía ser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, los adoré... en este están un poco mas tranquilos.**

**Igual espero que me digan que les pareció.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 5MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

Lo dicho.

Rue y Thresh estuvieron encantados con la idea, porque aprovecharían para salir solos. Iban a ir a cenar y a bailar, así que Rue solo estuvo en casa el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y cambiarse. Mientras tanto Thresh iría a su casa y volvería para buscar a Rue cerca de las nueve de la noche.

En todo ese tiempo Katniss, que aún seguía enojada con Rue, tras una breve discusión sobre porque había ido con Peeta y acusándola de utilizar sucias tretas, no salió de su cuarto, hasta que ésta se había ido. No quería discutir más y como sabía que no estaba de su mejor humor, prefirió evitarla.

Finalmente Peeta había ido hasta su casa, se duchó, se cambió y buscó por Internet una buena sala para llevar a Katniss a ver la película. Se sentía raro, pero a la vez familiar, algo que él no podía terminar de explicarse. Seguramente fuera el hecho de conocer a Katniss, lo que hacia que la situación fuera cuanto menos extraña. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan a gusto con ella, que no quería cuestionarse nada más.

La película la proyectaban en una sala cercana a las 23:40.

Peeta encargó una pizza y pidió que la llevaran al departamento de Katniss a las nueve y media. Eso les daría tiempo para comer y llegar con tiempo a la función.

En un principio la invitó a cenar afuera, pero Katniss se negó rotundamente y Peeta no quiso insistir demasiado, temiendo que declinase la salida. Así que simplemente lo aceptó.

Llegó con quince minutos de anticipación. Cuando tocó timbre, Katniss le gritó desde adentro que estaba abierto. Solo entonces, corrió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse. Se puso una camiseta negra ajustada con encaje en el escote, una falda negra, las botas negras media caña, sin tacón y su abrigo verde.

Salió de la habitación con el abrigo en la mano y lo dejó sobre uno de los sofás.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, Peeta en la cocina, ponía la mesa.

Había preparado solo media mesa, colocando los individuales, los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos. Una cerveza y una coca cola.

El timbre sonó y Katniss le grito a Peeta, que iba ella.

Después de atender al repartidor, volvió a la cocina y se quedó atónita al ver que todo ya estaba preparado para que cenaran.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se percató de que Peeta no estaba.

_«¿Dónde estas?»_

_«Si yo estuve en el living y vine directo aquí…», _repasó en su mente

— ¡Peeta! — llamó contrariada. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

— ¡Aquí! — Le gritó este desde afuera.

Había salido al balcón.

Katniss se asomó y lo vio con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca.

— Tienes una linda vista — Dijo Peeta, aún de espaldas a ella, apoyado en la baranda que daba a la calle.

— Si, la vista es muy linda… — Dijo tratando de centrarse en la vista y no en él — ¿Sabes?, lo que dije el otro día del cigarrillo, iba más por tu salud, que por lo que pueden decirme en el edificio. — Tomó el cigarrillo de su boca, lo apagó y se lo devolvió.

— _Si, señora_ — Bromeó Peeta.

Katniss, que ya se había dado la vuelta para volver a entrar, al escuchar sus palabras, se quedó quieta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Peeta que se percató de que se había sacudido, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, le preguntó:

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, — Dijo separándose de él — solo es frío, mejor entremos.

Peeta la siguió al interior, y se dirigió al baño, para lavarse las manos. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Katniss ya había servido las porciones de pizza.

Peeta se quedó mirándola, cuando la vio agarrar la pizza con la mano. No que le pareciera mal, pero las mujeres con las que solía salir, nunca hubieran hecho aquello, ni siquiera en su propia casa.

Mientras él mismo comía su propia porción y Katniss seguía parloteado acerca de lo sabrosa que estaba, sonrió inconscientemente, cada vez más contento de estar allí.

— ¿Y por que la sonrisa? — Cuestionó Katniss al verlo.

— Por nada — Él negó y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Entonces sirvió las bebidas y levantó su vaso — Brindemos — Le dijo.

Katniss sonrió entonces

— ¿Y por que brindamos? — Le imitó

— Por ti, por mi, y porque lo pasemos bien esta noche.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Katniss

— Tengo que atender — Le dijo como disculpa.

Peeta asintió.

— ¡Gale! ¿Cómo estas? — La cara de Katniss se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa.

_« ¿Quién?», _pensó Peeta

— Bien, si. Nada, no solo cenando — Trató de no mirar a Peeta mientras hablaba, pero sus ojos revoloteaban a los de él.

Mientras a él cada frase le carcomía el cerebro.

_«Solo cenando» _

— Con un amigo.

_«Lindo, un A-MI-GO, ¿Lo tienes o te lo escribo?»_

— Hace mucho que no hablamos…

_« ¿Un reproche? ¿Qué carajo?__»_

— Lo sé, si, lo sé.

Tenía que salir de allí para darle privacidad, pero mas que nada para dejar de escuchar (e imaginar) lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo.

Dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y como si algo se estuviera quemando, Peeta se levantó y se dirigió de vuelta al balcón. Necesitaba imperiosamente fumarse un cigarrillo. Desde allí escuchó como reía y hablaba con aquel al que había llamado Gale.

_« ¿Sería su esposo?», _se preguntó. Aunque su pregunta, no tuvo respuesta.

Se encendió un cigarrillo y dio varias caladas, mientras hablaba con sí mismo.

_« ¿Qué te pasa Peeta?»_

_« Ella solo quiere ser tu amiga, ¿No puedes entenderlo?» _

Luego siguió escuchando un poco más las respuestas de ella e imaginándose lo que el tipo preguntaba.

— Si, voy a salir.

_« Toma eso, va a salir conmigo», _se repitió él.

— Que si… al cine.

— Con mi amigo.

_« ¿Pero por qué se lo tiene que aclarar tanto? Ya entendí»_

— también te extraño.

_« ¿?»_

— Ajá, Bajo la misma estrella.

Risas

— Si, esa misma…

Más risas.

— ¡No! ¡Nada que ver!

— Si, bueno, nos vemos.

— Yo también te quiero.

Esa fue la estocada final. Cuando estaba terminando el cigarrillo, escuchó la ventana del balcón abrirse.

— ¿Te pasó algo? — Preguntó Katniss curiosa.

— No, solo necesitaba fumar y bueno… aproveché que estabas entretenida y…

— Lo siento — Se disculpó ella. — Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos y…

— Creo que mejor nos damos prisa, se está nublando y tengo miedo que nos mojemos. — Le interrumpió él, mientras pensaba:_ « ¿Qué estupidez acabo de decir?__»_

— Pe, pero… ¿No vas a seguir comiendo? No has comido nada.

— No tengo hambre. — Mintió — y en serio, creo que va a llover. Me gustaría ir yendo.

Bueno, no era mentira. El cielo se había encapotado de grises nubes, ni siquiera se veía la luna.

— Esta bien, si tú lo dices. Creo que, creo que buscaré mi abrigo.

Katniss se adelantó al living, mientras Peeta pasaba al baño.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, soltó se maldijo por haber actuado de esa forma, pero reconoció que no le gustaba un pelo que ella hablara con un hombre con esa familiaridad.

Esa noche Peeta había decidido usar una camisa de jean azul y un pantalón azul claro también de jean. En los pies unos borceguíes negros y su clásica campera de cuero negra.

No había tenido tiempo de decirle a Katniss que tenía el auto en reparación antes, así que esperaba no le pareciera mal viajar en taxi.

Iba a decirle cuando salió del baño, pero las palabras le quedaron atoradas al verla ataviada con su abrigo verde y una gorra al tono. El abrigo marcaba perfectamente su cintura, y abrazaba sus caderas. Le llegaba un poquito arriba del borde de la pollera. Katniss estaba preciosa y fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que iba a decirle.

— ¿Peeta? — Lo llamó Katniss frente a él.

Parecía haberse quedado congelado. Él carraspeo.

— Si, discúlpame. Venía pensando en otras cosas — mintió por segunda vez en la noche. Quería decirte que…

Katniss consciente de cómo la miraba Peeta, iba a hablar cuando le sonó el móvil. Ella le hizo señas para que esperara.

— ¿Kat? — Dijo la voz de Annie al teléfono.

— ¿Annie? — Preguntó al momento Kat, parándose a ver a Peeta.

— Katniss — Se interrumpió con un sollozo…

Katniss se preocupó al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Qué esta mal? — Dijo tratando de sonar calmada

Al instante la mirada de Peeta se centró en ella.

— Necesito… necesito que vengas. — Se quedo uno segundos en silencio — Necesito tu ayuda.

— En unos minutos estoy ahí Ann.

— Gracias — Contestó Annie.

Katniss cortó la comunicación y levantó la vista para ver a un preocupado Peeta observarla.

— Lo siento, Peeta. Pero la salida de hoy…

— Entiendo. Pasó algo. — Afirmó él.

— Si.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Katniss lo pensó un momento y decidió que como no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Annie, lo mejor era ir sola.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Annie es una amiga mía. Necesito ir a verla, no me gustó nada como la escuché. — Dijo a la vez que le hacía señas a Peeta para que saliera y tras él cerraba la puerta con llave.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Preguntó Peeta.

— No. Annie vive a un par de manzanas. Tomaré un taxi.

Bajaron los dos en silencio. Una vez en la puerta, Katniss se despidió de Peeta con un beso en la mejilla. Pero justo antes que se girara y se fuera lejos de él, Peeta le apretó la mano.

— Kat, si necesitas algo… lo que sea, me llamas. No importa la hora.

Katniss asintió. Él esperó que ella subiera a un taxi, y se fue.

…

Cuando Katniss llegó a la casa de Annie tocó el timbre, pero ésta no abría. Le mando un mensaje:

_« Estoy en la puerta»_

Casi al instante, se escucharon algunos ruidos y acto seguido, Annie le abría la puerta. Estaba envuelta en una mullida bata de toalla. Oscuras bolsas asomaban debajo de sus cansados ojos verdes. Iba sin maquillaje y a cara lavada Katniss pensó que se veía más joven.

— Ahí estás… — Le dijo apenas la vio.

Annie se corrió para dejarla pasar e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le instó Katniss con preocupación cuando la abrazó. Annie no respondió. Se limitó a abrazarla fuerte.

Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar notar que Annie, se arrebujaba más en la bata, cerrándola al completo.

— No estoy bien, Kat…

— ¿No me digas?, Annie eso es obvio, pero ¿Vas a decirme por que?

Annie la miró un momento y al segundo siguiente, se echó a sus brazos sollozando.

Katniss la consoló lo mejor que pudo, abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza. Cuando logró calmarla un poco, fue a la cocina a prepararle una taza de té.

— Toma — Le dijo poniendo la taza delante de ella.

Annie tomó unos sorbos, entre lágrimas y sonando su nariz de vez en cuando. Katniss la dejó llorar en silencio. Ella sabía mejor que nadie, que a veces las palabras no hacían falta. Se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Luego del té, y un poco más calmada, Annie intentó contarle a Katniss cual era el problema que tenía.

— Terminé con Gloss — Dijo en susurros.

— Annie, lo siento. Es el hombre con el que estabas saliendo, ¿Verdad?

Annie asintió.

Durante seis meses había estado saliendo con él. Se habían conocido en el restaurante. Él le había pedido su teléfono, ella se lo dio y empezaron a verse.

Annie estaba en el paraíso. Después de varias relaciones fallidas, había encontrado nuevamente el amor y nada le importaba más, ni menos.

— ¿Por eso estás así? — Annie no respondió inmediatamente. Bajo la mirada y Katniss le tendió la mano y se la apretó, tratando de infundirle confianza. — ¿Ann? Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda, pero sino me dices, no puedo ayudarte. — Explicó en forma suave y pausada.

— Es que… no es fácil Kat — agarró un pañuelo se secó varias lágrimas que habían caído — lo vi con otra y… y… — Katniss le apretó más fuerte la mano… — no… no me quiere Kat… — Sollozó, mientras pretendía terminar la frase — y yo, y yo — no pudo continuar porque se puso a llorar nuevamente.

Katniss volvió a abrazarla y a frotarle la espalda y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sin saber muy bien que hacer, Katniss intentó que continuara.

— Annie, ¿estas cien por ciento segura de lo que dices?, ¿No hay posibilidades de que haya algún error?, digo, que tal vez, todo sea una gran confusión.

Annie negó vehementemente.

— Yo lo ví… y lo enfrenté Kat. Y no lo negó, ni siquiera le importo — Katniss escuchaba sin emitir sonido — ¿Sabes? Yo iba a darle una sorpresa hoy, iba a encontrarlo porque quería darle una sorpresa, pero… pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo.

— Está bien Annie, todo va a estar bien, ya veras…

— No. Nada va a estar bien… — Annie rompió a llorar y sonándose la nariz repetidamente, ante la atenta mirada de Kat, terminó de contarle lo que la angustiaba — yo fui a decirle… porque yo lo amo Kat — Dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz, Katniss se limitó a asentir, aun sin entender ciertamente de que estaba hablando — iba, iba a darle una gran noticia, y entonces no estaba solo… y yo le dije igual porque… estamos… estoy, — se corrigió al instante — porque realmente ahora estoy solo yo. — Clavó sus ojos verdes en Katniss, que la miraba a la espera de que concluyera —… estoy embarazada.

— ¡Oh! Annie — Katniss abrazó a su amiga — Annie… — Katniss no sabía que decirle, obviamente quería felicitarla, pero también entendía porque estaba de ese modo. Acababa de terminar su relación y estaba sola. Katniss se separó un poco y volvió a apretarle la mano — Annie, de todas formas el tiene que saber, ¿le dijiste?

Annie asintió y Katniss le preguntó que había dicho él.

— Que como yo dije no teníamos más nada que hacer juntos. No piensa hacerse cargo del bebé Kat. Estoy sola, sola y embarazada. — Repitió desesperada — No sé que hacer Kat, no sé como voy a cuidar de un niño y trabajar. No sé que hacer.

— Hey — Le dijo Kat suavemente — No estás sola cariño, me tienes a mi, la tienes a Rue — sonrío — Si es por eso, nos tienes a ambas, lo sabes.

— Yo… no sé… he pensado que quizás lo mejor era, ya sabes… — retorció las manos sobre su regazo y Katniss entendió de lo que hablaba.

— Abortar, ¿Estas segura Ann? —Preguntó Katniss con preocupación. Esa no era una decisión para tomar a la ligera.

Annie negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

— No, ¿pero que puedo hacer? No puedo tener a este bebé yo sola Kat. — Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

— Annie, yo no puedo decirte que hacer, esto lo tienes que decidir tu, pero decidas lo que decidas hacer, estoy aquí. — Le apretó ambas manos con las suyas.

Annie le soltó las manos y la abrazó.

— Yo… no sé que voy a hacer, pero gracias Kat, gracias por estar aquí.

Katniss le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo descartable y le arregló dulcemente la bata

— ¿Por qué no descansas? Seguro que no has dormido nada ¿verdad?. — La regañó — Ven voy a prepararte un baño y luego te metes en la cama. ¿Quieres que me quede?

Annie le sonrió. — Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no hace falta que lo hagas. Tengo mucho en que pensar y sé que tienes razón, debo tomar una decisión y debo tomarla yo sola.

Katniss asintió esta vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando Katniss logró que se meta en la cama y comprobó que estaba dormida, se llamó un taxi y se fue a su departamento.

En el camino le mandó un mensaje a Rue, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, que la despertara en cuanto llegara.

Mientras se metía en su propia cama, pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Peeta. Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor y como no quería despertarlo, pues era bastante tarde, decidió que lo haría, por la mañana.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando oyó el zumbido de su móvil, un poco somnolienta lo tomó de la mesita. Tenía un mensaje.

Encendió la luz y lo leyó:

_« ¿Estas despierta?»_

Miró la hora. Eran como la dos. Evidentemente él no había dormido.

Unos minutos pasaron y cuando Peeta creyó que no le iba a contestar y que era un tonto por mandar un mensaje tan tarde, su celular vibró.

_« Si, pero puedo contestar porque soy sonámbula __»_

Ella estaba tratando de quitarse la tensión de las últimas horas. Él sonrió.

_« Lo siento, solo estaba preocupado.»_

Katniss se sintió culpable al instante, así que se acomodó en su cama de costado, se tapó con las mantas y espero que le atendiera.

Él, que estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos de éste, lo hizo al primer tono.

— Hola — Susurró Katniss.

— Hola, siento haberte despertado. — Contestó él

— No, no lo hiciste realmente — Desestimó ella — Solo estaba dormitando. Además, soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas.

Peeta sonrió.

— ¿Y eso por que sería?

— Pues porque soy una desconsiderada… — se removió incómoda — me dijiste que te llamara y no te llamé.

— No importa Kat, ahora estamos hablando.

— Si…

— ¿Y? ¿Pudiste solucionar algo?, con tu amiga, digo — indagó él.

— Algo así — dijo ella pensando en Annie otra vez.

— Me alegro que pudieras solucionarlo — Contestó él.

— Bueno, yo no diría solucionarlo, pero… — se detuvo, no iba a contarle a Peeta lo de Annie.

— ¿Pero? — Se interesó él.

— Es complicado. — Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

— No quise inmiscuirme en tus cosas — señalo él consciente de que estaba pareciendo un chusma.

— No dije eso — aclaró ella — es que es algo muy personal.

— Entiendo — Contestó Peeta.

— Gracias.

Peeta sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Y ahora porque me das las gracias?

— Por entender — susurró ella.

— ¡Oh!, es que yo soy así de genial — Argumentó él, en tono divertido.

— Si, lo sé — sonrió ella — y modesto, muy modesto — Agregó riendo.

— ¡Oh! Si, ¿No te lo dije? Modesto, es mi segundo nombre… Peeta Modesto Mellark — contestó él riendo por sus palabras — Aunque quizás lo haga adrede... Quiero decir, sabes que me debes una ci… — cita, iba a decir, pero a último momento se corrigió — salida, ¿no?

Katniss sonrió involuntariamente.

— Si.

— ¿Quieres que quedemos para el sábado próximo?, sino tienes planes, claro — Arriesgó.

— No creo Peeta, verás. La semana próxima empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y yo, me voy a casa el domingo. El sábado ya quedé con Rue. — Contestó insegura.

— ¿Qué tal el viernes? — Arremetió él.

— Pues… — Ella pareció pensarlo un momento — no lo sé. Tendría que ser una función no muy tarde.

— Perfecto. — Aseguró él — ¿Te parece a las ocho?

—… no sé si llego, salgo a las seis… — dudó ella.

Pero Peeta no tenía intenciones de rendirse.

— ¿Y si te paso a buscar por el trabajo?

Ella dudó nerviosa

— ¿Te parece?

— Si a ti no te molesta…

Katniss pareció pensarlo un momento y luego le contestó. Después de todo, no iba a verlo durante diez días, y se lo debía.

— Está bien. — susurró ella.

Peeta se sentó de golpe de la alegría.

— Perfecto. — Fue todo lo que dijo, sin intenciones de develar lo contento que estaba.

Tendría que cambiar las entradas, (de nuevo, porque de hecho ya las había cambiado para el sábado siguiente esa misma noche, antes de irse a su casa) pero nunca las cambiaría más feliz.

Tenían una cita _«bueno, no una cita, mas bien una salida»_ se dijo a si mismo, pero haría que valiera la pena.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, otro capítulo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Valdrá la pena? Espero sus comentarios. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Nota de autor

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. La historia es invento de mi propia imaginación. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Nota de autor**

Hola chicas. Siento crearles falsas expectativas, porque no este no es un capítulo.

Les pido mil disculpas, pero no estuve pudiendo publicar. Se daño mi archivo principal de historias verdaderas, así que he perdido horas y horas del trabajo y me toca volver a reescribirlo. Espero poder publicar el jueves el siguiente. Estoy super enbroncada, pero bueno, no me queda otra.

Espero sepan comprender.

Nos leemos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	8. Chapter 6MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Hola. Hoy no contestaré los reviews del capítulo anterior. Lo haré a partir de este, básicamente porque ando con poco tiempo, pero espero regularizarme para el finde.**

**Las dejo leer tranquilas/os.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

Peeta estacionó puntualmente a las siete de la tarde enfrente del Alain Ducasse.

Desde el interior del restaurante, Annie observaba al impresionante hombre que se dirigía al restaurante. Recibiéndolo, con su sonrisa más radiante, le dijo:

— Buenas noches, señor. ¿Tiene reserva?

Peeta negó rápidamente.

— No. Y no vengo a cenar. Estoy buscando a la Srta. Everdeen.

Annie volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada, coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que Katniss le había dado. Estaba para el infarto. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Katniss quedar con alguien y se daba cuenta porque era. Aunque Katniss se hubiera asegurado de repetirle unas mil veces que no era una cita, sino que Peeta era un amigo.

_«Si, claro»_, pensó Annie.

Solo para corroborar, le pregunto su nombre y luego de escucharlo le sonrió grandemente y le dijo:

— Aguárdeme, señor Mellark…

— Peeta, — le interrumpió éste.

Annie volvió a sonreírle.

— Aguárdame Peeta, enseguida le aviso a Katniss.

En el vestuario, Katniss caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Se había duchado y se había puesto un jean, una camisa blanca y un saco de lanilla azul.

« ¿_Tendría que haber dicho que no?»,_ se preguntó unas docenas de veces, por cada minuto que pasaba, durante la última hora.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y una sonriente Annie entró a buscarla, supo de inmediato que había llegado el momento. Peeta estaba allí sin dudas y por la cara de Annie, le había gustado.

— ¡Que bien guardado te lo tenías eh! — la apremió, empujándola suavemente.

Katniss no contestó, solo le sonrió.

— ¿Está afuera?

— Abajo, en el restaurante. Ahora dime, ¿porque no me habías contado nada?

— No hay nada que contar, Annie. — Katniss siguió arreglándose el cabello en el espejo

— Claro, como si yo fuera a creerme que semejante bombón no te gusta, ¿no? Si hasta se te han iluminado los ojitos cuando he entrado — Dijo acercándose y acomodándole el cuello de la camisa que había notado, estaba doblado.

Katniss le dio un manotazo.

— Ya Annie. Te dije que Peeta es solo un amigo — Dijo, mientras se acomodaba ella misma la ropa frente al espejo.

— Bueno, si es un amigo entonces… ¿podrías presentarnos?

Annie dejo la frase inconclusa y Katniss de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de que esta pudiera responder, Annie se adelantó.

— ¿Qué? Solo porque dentro de unos meses vaya a verme como una ballena, no quiere decir que no pueda apreciar a _tus amigos_ — Dijo teatralmente, moviendo las pestañas arriba y abajo rápidamente. — No sé a quien quieres engañar — prosiguió — si hasta tienes el ceño en un fruncido permanente ante la sola mención de que me lo presentes.

Katniss, se miró al espejo. Efectivamente estaba frunciendo el ceño. Relajó su cara y sacó el brillo de su cartera. Se lo puso y volvió a guardarlo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Annie.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? — Insistió Annie

Katniss negó. Le sonrió otra vez, esa sonrisa tonta.

— Deja de leer tantas novelas, Annie o mi ahijado va a salir con problemas.

Annie sonrió ante la mención de su hijo. Instintivamente se toco el estómago. En la semana había llamado a Katniss para decirle que había decidido tener el bebé. Era la única que sabía de su embarazo por ahora, e iba a tener el honor de ser su madrina. Noticia que Katniss recibió y aceptó muy emocionada.

— Primero, — enumero con un dedo — tu ahijado, no va a salir con problemas, porque no va a ser él, va a ser ella. Segundo, ni creas que te vas a librar de una conversación sobre ese bombón que te está esperando abajo, por la sola mención del bebé. Así que mañana, quiero ser la primera en saber que paso esta noche. — Annie le guiñó y rió pícara.

Katniss le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Otra más! Como no era suficiente con Rue, ahora tenía a Annie para atormentarla con sus comentarios y preguntas. Después de todo si había sido una mala idea haber hecho que Peeta pasara por allí a buscarla _«Tendría que haberlo sabido»_, se reprendió.

Agarró su cartera, y saludó a Annie.

— ¡Cuida a mi bebito! — Le dijo acariciándole el vientre.

— Cuídate, y por favor Kat, ¡pórtate mal, por mí! — Le dijo antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

Katniss bajó riéndose por las últimas palabras de Annie. En cuanto llegó a la recepción vio a Peeta y lo saludó levantando una mano.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Katniss pudo apreciar el porque de la sonrisa en la cara de Annie y cuanta razón tenía en llamarlo bombón. Porque lo era. El suéter verde que se había puesto resaltaba aún más sus ojos azules.

El también la estaba evaluando. El color azul acentuaba la tonalidad de sus ojos grises y hacía cosas locas en él. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

— Hola. ¿Lista? — Preguntó.

Ella asintió, presa de las miradas que le daban sus compañeros. Aunque la que más sobresalía era Annie, que ya estaba ocupando su lugar en la recepción.

¡Quería salir de ahí!, pero ¡YA!

Pasó por delante de él, que la acompañó con su mano, en la parte inferior de la cintura, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Antes de salir, Peeta al pasar por al lado de Annie, le guiño un ojo y Annie le sonrió.

…

Llegaron al cine, Peeta se hizo de unas gaseosas y unas palomitas y se fueron a la sala.

Katniss estaba un poco inquieta. Había poca gente aún y la tenue luz la estaba poniendo nerviosa, a pesar de que él se había comportado perfectamente desde que habían salido.

No es que él no hubiera querido decirle lo hermosa que estaba, pero prefería callar a que ella lo pusiera de vuelta a distancia. Sin embargo, si estaba decidido a intentar una vez más. Hasta ahora, ella había hablado, y él solo había escuchado. Le tocaba hablar a él, ella tendría que escuchar. Tenía la firme convicción de que entre ellos pasaba algo, pese a que ella se negaba a admitirlo.

Hablaron unos minutos de sus respectivos días, entretanto comían palomitas y tomaban de sus bebidas, agradeciendo que hubieran llegado las vacaciones. Katniss le habló de lo feliz que era por irse a Seattle en aquellos días y él la notó muy entusiasmada. Peeta le habló de que no tendría vacaciones. Iba a estudiar duro para poder terminar de rendir los finales que le quedaban y así recibirse. La extrañaría sin dudas, no obstante, nada podía hacer.

Las luces se apagaron, señalando el inicio del film y ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Peeta no tenía idea de que trataba, más que por el resumen del panfleto que le entregaron cuando sacó las entradas. Se imaginaba que sería algo triste, pero pensaba disfrutar cada segundo al lado de Katniss.

Se río con un par de payasadas del protagonista. Miraba de reojo a Katniss que intentaba por todos los medios, pero no podía ocultar la tonta sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Él pensó que era la mujer más bella que conocía.

Cuando empezaron las partes tristes, indefectiblemente Katniss lloraba silenciosamente.

Era bastante dura para llorar, sin embargo en algún punto de su vida, eso había cambiado y ahora era más sensible y mucho menos estruendosa para manifestar su llanto, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. La primera vez que había dado rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, había hecho tanto ruido que todo el mundo que escuchaba se preguntaba de donde salía aquel horroroso sonido… hasta que se dieron cuenta que era ella.

Peeta la observó. Por sus mejillas caían algunas lágrimas. Para la tercera vez que la vio, le cuchicheo al oído:

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo asintió, sin tan si quiera dirigirle la mirada. Él le ofreció un pañuelo y entonces ella lo tomó y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes que no es de verdad, no? — Volvió a susurrarle. Cualquier cosa, con tal de borrarle las lágrimas que veía en su cara.

Ella lo miró. Extrañamente sufría de un deja vu. Él volvió a intentar:

— Es una película Kat. A los personajes no les pasa nada. No están enfermos. — aseguró sonriendo.

Katniss ocultó una sonrisa, detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Trató de permanecer inexpresiva.

— Es la historia lo que me cautiva… su forma de ver la vida y su determinación. — susurró de vuelta, señalando con su cabeza a la pantalla, mientras Gus llamaba a Hazzelle Grace para decirle que fuera a su casa, que su amigo había roto con su novia.

Peeta asintió. En parte entendía la película (cuando le prestaba atención, mayormente, lo cual no era mucho, porque estaba más atento a otras cosas)

Cuando la vio llorar nuevamente, deslizó su mano sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y se la apretó. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. No se miraron. Ninguno dijo nada.

Continuaron viéndola, sin separarse hasta que cerca del final de la película Hazzelle leyó unas palabras para su amado.

Entonces Katniss rompió a llorar y Peeta no tuvo más remedio que levantar el brazo de la butaca y abrazarla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Peeta se sintió dichoso.

— ¿Estas cómoda? —musitó, sin moverse y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

— Si… ya falta poco — Contestó ella. No quería pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo necesitaba que la abrazara. Se sentía demasiado bien.

_«Egoísta», _ Su entrometida conciencia reclamaba.

Cuando la película terminó ella no quería mirarlo. Estaría hecha un precioso mapache con toda la cara manchada por las lágrimas. Como pudo sacó el pañuelo que él le había prestado y se limpió un poco las lágrimas, todavía sin soltarse de él.

Él no quería moverse. Si ella hubiera decidido hacer un nido sobre su hombro y quedarse ahí eternamente, él no se hubiera opuesto.

Las luces se encendieron. Cuando Katniss levantó la vista para mirarlo, él le dio un beso en la frente.

— Eres una llorona — musitó, mirándola a los ojos. — Pero te gustó — Aseveró, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Parece que empiezas a conocerme.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Él pensando si debía besarla. ¿Arriesgarse? Estaba muy cerca, sólo tenía que moverse un poquito más.

Ella esperando. Si él lo hubiera intentado, ella lo hubiera dejado. No sabía si era por la influencia de la película, o porque, pero lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, no sucedió.

Peeta suspiró y se separó a regañadientes. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo con él a sus espaldas.

No quedaba más que llevarla a casa. Eso y no se verían por diez largos días. Todo había terminado demasiado rápido.

Subieron al auto y Peeta encendió la radio. En alguna emisora estaban pasando música de los noventa. Rieron con alguna que otra canción, recordando donde estaban cada uno en los noventa. Para el ´94 él tenía diez y ella siete. Ambos en la primaria. En la radio repasaron cada año. Algunas canciones las recordaron juntos y canturrearon como locos algún tema de Aerosmith o Gun´s and roses.

Katniss habló de sus padres bailando tal o cual canción y Peeta recordó las batallas con su hermana por un CD que compartían y que los dos querían escuchar al mismo tiempo, solo que en distintos lugares.

Cuando Peeta estacionó enfrente del edificio de Katniss, sabía que su tiempo se había agotado. Se sumió entonces en un mar de incertidumbre, trataba de recordar lo que había pensado decir y hacer, que palabras utilizaría y cuales no, pero en ese momento todo se le embrolló en la cabeza. Improvisaría.

Katniss se había desabrochado el cinturón y se había estirado para saludarlo en la mejilla, pero Peeta astutamente se movió en el último segundo, haciendo que el beso de ella, fuera a dar a su boca.

En la radio, una vieja canción sonaba y su presentador anunciaba:

_« un tema de: The Skyliners, en este caso por Gun´s & Roses, del álbum The Spaghetti incident? Del año 1993, Since. i don´t. have you » _

Y la voz de Axel Rose empezó a inundar el auto:

_« I don't have plans and schemes,__  
__And I don't have hopes and dreams_

_I, I, I don't have anything,__  
__Since I don't have you. »_

La música los envolvió y Katniss después del sobresalto inicial, se dejó llevar por el momento y por los cálidos labios del hombre que tenía al lado.

Él al ver que ella no se retiraba, con una mano se desabrochó el cinturón.

La besó con dulzura, pero pronto el beso se transformó en una lucha de nunca acabar, sus lenguas peleándose una con la otra en una batalla por el poder, casi separándose, para volver a unirse, para volver a empezar. Las manos de él alrededor de su cara. Sus dedos pulgares rozando sus mejillas, mientras con los más largos cepillaba suavemente la piel de su cuello y nuca.

Las manos de ella reposaban sobre las muñecas de él. Y aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de la música que sonaba en el auto, Axel le recordaba, lo que ella trataba de olvidar.

_« And I don't have fond desires,__  
__And I don't have happy hours.__  
__I don't have anything,__  
__Since I don't have you.»_

Los estremecimientos recorriendo el cuerpo de Katniss. Ya no era suficiente. Estaban demasiado lejos.

Katniss se movió a horcajadas sobre él. Peeta la recibió entre sus brazos más que gustoso. Los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de él en su cintura. Acariciando esa porción donde termina la espalda, ese espacio que lo vuelve loco.

_« Esto es un sueño», _se dijo él, conciente de que podría terminar en cualquier momento y dispuesto ha disfrutarlo hasta donde llegara.

_« Happiness and I guess__  
__I never will again.__  
__When you walked out on me,__  
__In walked old misery,__  
__And she's been here since then.»_

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por falta de aire. Ninguno tenía intenciones de parar con aquello. Los labios de él nunca abandonando los de ella. El calor comenzando a aumentar en el auto. Los vidrios empañados. Y la ropa comenzando a sobrar. El saco de Katniss olvidado en los asientos traseros, junto al suéter verde de Peeta. Las manos de él sobre los hombros de ella, acariciando sus brazos. Las manos de ella, explorando su pecho.

Una estrofa más.

Cuatro líneas más.

_« I don't have love to share,__  
__And I don't have one who cares.__  
__I don't have anything,__  
__Since I don't have you.»_

_« Yo no tengo nada, desde que no te tengo_ »

Y tal como había empezado, dulce y tierno, los besos fueron bajando de tono hasta convertirse en suaves roses de labios. Las respiraciones se calmaron. Las extremidades se desenredaron. Y unos ojos azules, buscaron unos grises.

— Kat — susurró Peeta contra sus labios

— Mmm… — Fue la respuesta de ella, aun sin mirarlo.

— Mírame — pidió él.

Ella abrió los ojos un tanto avergonzada por su comportamiento. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos por los besos.

Él le sonrió.

— Ahí estás. — Le dijo y apoyó su frente en la de ella. — Gracias — Le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios.

Ella lo pensó un momento, sabía que había hecho todo mal, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sentirse protegida. Sin embargo también sabía que Peeta terminaría odiándola si continuaba. No tenía opción, tendría que actuar… otra vez.

Lentamente se separó de él y volvió a su asiento. Se acomodó la ropa. Podía sentir los ojos de él quemándola, traspasándola.

La actitud de ella había cambiado, ya no lo miraba a los ojos. Y él sabía lo que venía, así que antes de escuchar que se arrepentía de lo que minutos antes habían compartido, antes de que mencionara una sola palabra, Peeta comenzó a hablar.

— Sé lo que vas a decir, pero esta vez, el que va a hablar soy yo y tú vas a escuchar. —Esperó que ella asintiera para continuar. — Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo — ella levantó la vista a sus ojos — solo te pedí que saliéramos, que nos conozcamos. Y soy conciente de que puede salir bien o mal, pero de verdad, no entiendo tu empeño en seguir queriendo a alguien que no está aquí para ti. — Dijo suavemente.

— No voy a hacer esto contigo Peeta — le interrumpió ella.

— Katniss, lo siento, porque si lo vamos a hacer, porque necesito entender porque en un minuto me estas besando como si te fuera la vida en ello y al siguiente me dices que esto no puede ser.

— Yo no dije eso — se quejó ella.

— No hace falta Kat, tu mirada lo dice todo, créeme. Necesito saber porque sigues tras un hombre que te dejó.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Tú no sabes nada.

— Es verdad, no sé nada. Porque tú no me lo dices. — la determinación en sus ojos, le dijo que el no iba a abandonar el tema. Prefirió contestar.

— ¿Por qué asumes que me dejo? — hizo una pausa — Él no me dejó — las lágrimas escocían detrás de sus ojos, pero no se permitió llorar.

— Entonces fuiste tú…

— Peeta, de verdad, no quiero hablar esto contigo.

— Katniss, vamos a hablar. Necesito entender… — contestó el cansinamente

— No hay nada que entender, Peeta.

— Solo contéstame, porque no tiene ningún sentido para mí. No alcanzo a entender.

Ella lo pensó un instante. Él no se iba a rendir. Respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar que decir. Encontró las palabras.

— No nos separamos porque quisimos. Nos separaron. — Él clavó sus ojos en ella, asintió para que continuara — su familia era adinerada, creo que todavía lo es. Nunca me quisieron. Se aprovecharon de un error mío para separarnos.

— ¿Y él que? ¿Por que el no te busca? — le interrumpió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No lo supo durante algún tiempo, hasta que Johana le había conseguido noticias y entendió todo. La cosa era que no podía compartir eso con él. Había dicho demasiado.

— Ok. Está bien. Razonemos Kat. ¿Tú no has pensado que en todo este tiempo él pudiera estar con alguien más?

— Si, lo he pensado — Respondió con un hilo de voz. No quería mirarlo.

— Y de todas formas eliges seguir siéndole fiel, esperándolo. — No era una pregunta. Peeta se estaba exasperando. _¿Cómo podía ser que ella se quisiera tan poco y que ese tipo fuera tan idiota?_

— No lo entenderías.

— Ilumíname. — Le contestó el con sarcasmo.

— No sé como hacerlo Peeta, no se como explicar lo que teníamos. Y si, es posible que él haya estado o este con alguien, — tragó saliva ante ese último pensamiento — ¿pero sabes que? No me importa, porque sé lo que teníamos. Sé que podemos volver a tenerlo.

Peeta estaba atónito. No se creía que esa que estaba hablando fuera Katniss. La misma Katniss que años atrás lo había mandado a la mierda cuando el le propuso pasar el rato juntos. Demostrándole a él y quien quisiera escuchar, que ella no aceptaba la lástima de nadie.

Negó con la cabeza y centró su atención al frente.

— Tienes razón. No lo entiendo.

— Lo sé… — asintió ella — quizás… es difícil explicarlo, tienes que sentirlo.

_¿Ella tiene razón?,_ se preguntó él.

Lo pensó sumido en sus pensamientos durante un momento.

Nunca tuvo algo así. La última mujer a la que había amado, lo había dejado en el peor momento de su vida. Había desaparecido cual fantasma en la noche.

— Es verdad. Nunca tuve algo así. La última mujer que se supone que amé, — Katniss se tensó — me dejó en mi peor momento.

— "¿Qué se supone que amé?" — Recalcó ella la pregunta.

El bajó la vista, al volante.

— Ni siquiera mis padres la conocían, Kat. — La miró — por eso digo que se supone que amé — ellos ni siquiera conocen su nombre. Y estuve con ella durante un buen tiempo. Ella me dejó cuando más la necesitaba — Sonaba calmado, pero el dolor y el rencor que denotaban sus palabras era palpable.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula. Compuso su máscara nuevamente.

— Quizá por eso, desde ese momento fui por ahí sin involucrarme con nadie, hasta… hasta que apareciste en mi vida. — Finalizó, tragando saliva.

— Lo siento — Esta vez lo miró a los ojos y vio una mirada totalmente diferente a las que le había dado antes. Era una mirada torturada.

— No, yo lo siento. Siento no poder entenderte. — Sentía verdaderamente no haber podido vivir eso.

— Quizás en algún momento… — Dijo ella condescendiente.

El sonrió de lado. Una media sonrisa triste.

— No lo creo. Creí que… pero no. Ella ya tiene a alguien — Sentenció mirándola.

— Peeta…

— No digas nada. — La cortó — Lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin te has quitado a este pesado de encima — volvió a darle su sonrisa de lado.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Dijo tragando saliva.

— Hasta acá llegué, Kat. Te prometo que no voy a volver a besarte, ni a intentar algo más. — Tomó su mano y la apretó — No entiendo del todo tus sentimientos por tu esposo, y no entiendo porque decides esperar, pero lo respeto.

Katniss lo tiró en un apretado abrazo.

No dijo nada, no podía.

…

Al día siguiente Katniss se levantó temprano. Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a preparar la valija para las vacaciones. Buscó su saco azul por todos lados, sin encontrarlo. Quizás lo había usado Rue y ella no lo recordaba. Decidió guardar los zapatos y zapatillas que aun estaban fuera del equipaje. Si seguía así, en vez de una maleta, debería llevar dos. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Después de poner a lavar algunas prendas, que todavía pretendía poner dentro de la valija en la que ya no cabía un alfiler, limpió un poco el departamento. Aspiró el polvo de su cuarto, tendió su cama, acomodó los libros desparramados.

Se aseguró de limpiar el baño y almorzó unos restos de pizza que encontró en la heladera.

Después de almorzar, le mandó un mensaje a Rue:

_« ¿Dónde estas?»_

_« Comprando unas cosas para la familia»_

_« ¡Cuando no!»,_ pensó Katniss.

_« ¿Y a cuento de qué?»_

Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

_« Ya sabes, navidades y el señor gordo que reparte regalos__»_

Por supuesto.

_« Aja… No gastes mucho. Recuerda que tu NO eres ese señor»_

Todos los años era lo mismo. Rue salía a hacer las compras de navidad con una anticipación de dos semanas, pero la cosa era que seguía comprando hasta el mismo día de navidad. Que si esto luego no va a haber, que si lo otro no me gusta y lo cambiaré, que si esto es poco, etc. etc. Para Rue nada era suficiente.

« _Contrólate_»

Rue se rió de los pobres intentos de Katniss por hacer que no gastara. Lo cierto es que llevaba su razón, pero ella era hija única y le habían enseñado a compartir. Gracias a dios, tenía un buen trabajo y era feliz por poder comprar todos aquellos regalos. Su familia, sus amigos, y por supuesto la familia de Katniss que era como la propia, siempre salían beneficiados.

_« Claro, claro»,_ contestó Rue.

Katniss negó con la cabeza riendo.

_« Enserio, por favor, no te pases. No vaya a ser cosa que tenga que contratar un flete para poder llevar los regalos que mandas para mi casa»_

_«Ja, Ja»_

Los mensajes se calmaron por un momento, pero cuando había pasado media hora, le llegó un whassap, con una foto.

Katniss se espatarró de la risa, en su cama. La foto era de Rue, abrazando a un oso panda gigante. Parecía que el oso la cargaba a ella.

« _¿Ahora pides upa?_»

_«__ ¿Te gusta?»_

_« Si, pero es inmenso Rue, ¿Dónde lo vas a meter?»_

_« Yo en ningún lado_»

Katniss se agarró la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera escribir nada más, le llegó otro mensaje.

_« Es para Annie»_

Katniss sonrió.

_« Es precioso»_

_« Lo sé. Quizás así me elija a mi como madrina :P»_

_«¿Lo sabes? — _Rue no contestó.

_« Ya hablaremos. Nos vemos en un rato. Estoy volviendo»_

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Rue llegó a su departamento, le tocó varias veces el timbre a Katniss. Ésta bajó y casi se desmaya por la cantidad de bolsas que Rue bajaba del taxi. Era interminable.

La ayudó a subir todo y solo entonces se sentaron a conversar, mientras Rue se comía un sándwich.

— Menos mal que no has comprado el oso.

— ¿Y quien dijo que no lo compré?

— Y… ¿donde está?

— Pues he pedido que lo envíen directo a la casa de Annie.

— Va a matarte.

— No lo creo.

— Y como te has enterado?

— Me llamó hoy, más temprano.

— Quería decirte ella — Se defendió Kat,

— Lo sé.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Me encanta. ¡No sabes como lo voy a malcriar!

Se rieron juntas, mientras tomaban sus gaseosas.

— Bueno, voy a guardar las cosas. — Anunció Rue poniéndose en pie, luego de dejar el palto en la pileta. — Por cierto — Dijo revolviendo las bolsas que llevaba — Esto es para ti y para tu familia. — Dijo tendiéndole unas bolsas.

Katniss las tomó y las dejó a un lado.

— Te dije que no gastaras…

— Si, lo sé. Pero tu sabes que no iba a hacerte caso, ¿no?. Y ya sabes, quiero fotos del momento en que abran sus regalos.

— Lo sé y así será. — La abrazó.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

Katniss asintió.

— Yo también te quiero.

— Entonces quita esa cara, por favorrrrrr

Rue, entró en su cuarto. Cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Katniss la siguió.

— ¿A que hora quedaste con Thresh?

— No lo he hecho — Contestó sin mirarla.

— ¿No?

— No. Le he dicho que hoy, es noche de chicas y que si quiere verme, pues quedaremos otro día. Tenemos todas las vacaciones por delante.

Katniss la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Y que te ha dicho?

— Que si yo tenía noche de chicas, él tendría noche de chicos. Iba aprovechar para salir con ellos.

— Increíble. — Susurró — Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos hoy?

— Yo diría que a Glamm.

— Perfecto. Avísame cuando termines.

…

Ese mismo día más tarde…

Cuando entraron a Glamm, el ánimo de las chicas estaba hasta el tope. Curiosamente eran tres. O bueno tres y medio, según Annie, porque su bichito ya contaba.

Bailaron, rieron, conversaron, tomaron unas copas. O mejor dicho, Rue y Katniss tomaron unas copas y Annie un jugo. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

En algún momento de la noche — Voy al baño — Anunció Rue.

Katniss y Annie se miraron.

— Estoy mortalmente agotada. Tú sabes el embarazo, las hormonas y todo eso — Dijo Annie mirando a Katniss — Le sonrió — Ve tú. — Agregó.

Katniss se carcajeó de ella y asintió divertida.

Mientras las chicas fueron al baño, Annie decidió ir a buscarse otro jugo. Se encaminó al a barra y esperó y esperó. Y esperó. Pero nada. Nadie la atendía.

Quizás porque era bajita y no la veían, o tal vez porque no gritaba lo suficiente. El caso era que no le hacían caso.

Entretanto un hombre de dorados cabellos ligeramente delante de ella, se pedía unos tragos de vodka con naranja a los gritos, haciéndose escuchar por encima de la música.

_«Eso es»_, se dijo Annie. Le pediría que por favor solicitara su bebida.

Se acercó al hombre y le tocó el hombro.

— Discúlpame… — Alcanzó a decir, antes de que éste se girara y le tirara torpemente uno de los tragos encima.

Annie gritó por la sorpresa, pero sobre todo porque la bebida estaba helada.

— Lo siento! — Dijo el rubio riendo por la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Annie.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — Le gritó Annie enfuruñada.— Mi vestido… — musitó Ann mirándose las pintas.

— Dije que lo siento — Le sonrió él divertido.

— ¡Ni lo siento, ni nada! Me has mojado entera… — se lamentó Annie, aun sin levantar la vista de su propia ropa. — ¿Y ahora yo que hago? — Murmuró para si misma.

— Si me permites, te ves más bonita así — _«Esa voz…»_, se dijo Annie. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa y unos curiosos ojos verdes escudriñándola. La cara de Annie era peor que la de las brujas de los cuentos. A él se le borró la sonrisa al instante.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Annie indignada se dio la vuelta buscando el baño para ir a limpiarse.

— ¡Si y tú ten mas cuidado! — Le gritó éste. Aunque era inútil, Annie había desaparecido entre la gente.

Se dio vuelta negando con la cabeza y volvió a pedir el trago que le faltaba.

…

No muy lejos de ahí dos chicas y un chico se movían al ritmo de la música. Una morena y una rubia que a decir por sus risas, estaban un poquito ebrias. La morena esperaba que le trajeran su trago de la barra. La rubia con un daiquiri, en la mano, seguía bailando, mientras el pobre chico cubría sus espaldas para que ningún tipo se pasara con ellas. Esa noche eran presa fácil.

— Voy a ver porqué tarda tanto mi trago — Dijo Clove, alejándose de la rubia.

Esta no le entendió ni jota, pero asintió riendo divertida. Estaba mareada. Tiró los brazos al cuello de Peeta, con el vaso aún en la mano. Él la sostuvo de la cintura.

— Glimm, — le dijo al oído — creo que por hoy es suficiente — Le sacó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó por ahí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Noooooooooo, no seas aguafiestas, Peeta. — Le contestó poniendo su mejor puchero.

— No hagas eso Glimm. Sabes que no te funciona conmigo. — Le sonrió Peeta.

— Pero yo quiero seguir bebiendo… — contestó ella.

— Vamos Glimm, sabes que ya te pasaste…

— Eres peor que mi padre! — Contestó ella, mientras él la tironeaba para llevarla hacia las mesas donde ya había visto volver a su amigo con Clove. Donde no tendría protegerla para que no le metieran mano por verla borracha perdida.

Detrás de ellos, sin saberlo, tres amigas bailaban a un costado de la pista riéndose de la mala suerte de Annie. Del tipo que la bañó con vodka. Annie siguió quejándose del olor que tenía encima. Conversaban animadas hasta que Rue vio a los ocupantes de las mesas, delante de ellas. Sabiendo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

Disimuladamente comenzó a bostezar, entre conversa y conversa. Preparando el terreno para minutos después decir que tenía sueño. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Las chicas concordaban, pero Annie antojadiza pidió un tema más.

Y fue en ese fatídico tema donde Annie movió la cabeza y divisó al bombón en una mesa. Se desilusionó bastante y con su pasado a cuestas decidió que ningún imbécil valía lo suficiente la pena. Le hizo señas a Katniss que ilusa miraba aquello que le señalaba su amiga… hasta que lo vio.

La hermosa sonrisa que llevaba se fue de su cara. No podía prestar atención a nada más que a Peeta con al rubia sentada encima de él, que apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Desilusión.

Tristeza.

Una terrible opresión en su pecho.

Rue que se percató todo, las animó a irse por fin.

— Vamos, vamos, que de todos modos ya nos íbamos. — Las apremió.

— De ninguna manera — siseó Annie — el muy idiota ayer la invitó a salir y hoy está con otra! — Yo digo que vayamos allí y lo saludes — Votó Annie — Quiero ver su cara, cuando le pongas el trago de sombrero.

— Annie! Ayúdame, por favor. — Rogó Rue. No porque pensara que Katniss iba a hacer aquello, sino porque sabía que el golpe era muy fuerte y cuando cayera en cuenta iba a ser difícil levantarla. — Tenemos que irnos ya… — Sugirió.

Katniss ajena a la charla de sus amigas, había clavado sus ojos en él y silenciosamente rogaba:

«Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame»

No sabía bien porque, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que él la mirara.

Y sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

Como si Peeta la hubiera escuchado, como si hubiera sentido su presencia o sus grises ojos clavados en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y la vio.

Katniss estaba rígida, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que la vio, volvió a la realidad. Se sacudió la tristeza de encima e hizo como que no lo vio la mano en alto. Desvió la mirada. Ahora si tenía ganas de irse.

Peeta se estaba levantando para ir a saludar a las chicas, cuando las vio acercarse.

La idea de Annie cobraba fuerza en la cabeza de Katniss. Pero consciente de que no podía reclamar nada, lo dejó estar.

Se acercaron y Rue saludó a todos con un beso. Fue la única. Kat y Annie tímidamente saludaron a sus amigos, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Annie se horrorizó cuando descubrió que el estúpido que le había volcado la bebida encima, era amigo del bombón.

_«Tal para cual»,_ pensó Annie _«No sé de que me sorprendo»_

A Finnick no se le escapó para nada la mirada de la chica a la que había mojado en la barra. Después de todo, era bonita.

Katniss, sin embargo, no podía mirar a los ojos a Peeta, permaneció callada de pie, sin siquiera intentarlo. Y Peeta por el contrario no le sacó los ojos de encima.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Les preguntó a las tres, pero fue Rue la única coherente para contestar en vez de ladrar como se veía que sus amigas harían ante alguna preguntita mas de aquel tipo, así que decidió tratar de ser diplomática, saliendo con una broma para aligerar las cosas. Tomó asiento enfrente de ellos. Las chicas que estaban encima de ellos, dormían.

— ¿Y que te parece? — Le sonrió y prosiguió — bailando, pasándolo bien.

Peeta pensó que la única que debería sentirse de esa manera era ella, por la cara de pocos amigos de Katniss y de la otra chica de la cual no recordaba el nombre, pero no dijo nada. Solo asintió.

Sin embargo Finnick que estaba sentado al lado de Peeta y había escuchado la pregunta, y también la respuesta, no tuvo mejor idea que entrometerse.

— Yo diría que deberían comunicárselo a sus caras — Soltó divertido, mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso.

— ¿Y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro? — Contestó Annie enfuruñada — Imbécil — siseó por lo bajo.

— ¿Perdón?, ¿Me hablas a mí? — respondió Finnick

— No, a mi abuelita — Contestó Annie malhumorada.

— Aw, lo siento no sabía que tu abuelita venía a estos antros — contestó irónicamente.

Peeta miraba a Finnick, ¿_porque estaba atacando a esa chica?¿y porque ella era tan hostil con él?, _tomó nota mental para preguntar después.

Katniss cuchicheó algo al oído de Rue. Y luego miró algo lejos, en el bar. Evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con alguien de la mesa.

— Si… — Dijo esta levantándose — No estábamos yendo, así que bueno, solo queríamos decir "hola" y ahora… — No supo como terminar la frase.

— ¿Amor?... — susurró Glimm, medio dormida.

Katniss sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Las lágrimas amenazando con romper la compresa en cualquier momento. No lloraría.

— Bueno, mmm... los veo. Mi viaje sale temprano, así que… — movió la mano a modo de saludo y se giró hacia Rue — las veo en la puerta de salida.

Se apresuró a moverse, algo subía y bajaba desde su estómago. Necesitaba ir al baño. Cruzó prácticamente corriendo toda la pista.

— ¡Kat! — Llamó Rue, pero ella no se detuvo. — Creo que tomamos algo de más — comentó Rue apenada. — No se siente muy bien.

Annie la miraba incrédula._ ¿Qué estaba diciendo aquella loca? _Iba a objetar, pero Rue disimuladamente la pisó.

— ¡Ay! ¡Me pisaste! — Gritó enojada. Mientras Finnick las miraba tratando de entender que pasaba.

— Lo, lo siento — Dijo Rue a Annie abriendo los ojos exageradamente — Bueno, nos vamos chicos. Chau. — Dijo saludando en general.

— Espera — le dijo Peeta. — Las llevaré.— Se movió dejando a una dormida Glimmer apoyada en el hombro de Finnick.

— ¡No! — Prácticamente le gritó Annie.

Peeta la miró atónito. _¿Dónde estaba la simpática chica que había conocido el día anterior?_

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó él.

Rue se adelantó a Annie, tomándola de la mano y estrangulándosela en el camino. De alguna manera la tenía que hacer callar.

— Estamos en auto, Peeta. — Le soltó. Bueno, al menos era cierto.

— Soy conductora designada — Dijo Annie. Era obvio que el bombón _no tenía_ que llevarlas a casa.

— En ese caso… — sonrió él — voy a despedirme de Katniss.

Y antes que nadie pudiera decir algo más al respecto, se dio la vuelta y caminó decidido a la puerta, para encontrar a Katniss junto a la pared, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de componer su personaje lo mejor que pudo.

— Un poco mareada. Creo, creo que tomé de más.

— Pero, ¿que tienen las mujeres con tomar tanto hoy en día? — Preguntó al aire. Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber bien a que se refería con esa pregunta — Glimmer está en las mismas condiciones — Le dijo — Por lo menos tú, puedes mantenerte en pie.

Si eso era un consuelo, Katniss pensó que no le servía de mucho.

Glimmer. Se llamaba Glimmer.

Ella pensó que era injusto que estuviera celosa, cuando la noche anterior le había vuelto a poner a distancia. Y a pesar de que él le había dicho que la dejaría en paz, no esperaba que fuera al pie de la letra. No había pasado ni un día y ya estaba con otra.

— En ese caso, deberías volver con ella. — Contestó tratando de que no sonara mal — Ve, no vaya a ser cosa que se despierte y no estés ahí. — No le salió. Parecía haber escupido las últimas palabras.

Peeta la miró entre sorprendido y confuso. Esas palabras. La miró a los ojos. La estudió, tratando de saber que escondían sus palabras. En principio le parecieron celos, pero no. Seguramente estaba equivocado. A Katniss no le importaba. La noche anterior había sido clara con él. Y él había prometido no volver a insistir. Iba respetar su decisión.

— Tienes razón. Solo vine a saludarte. Que tengas buen viaje.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a su mesa.

Más tarde en su casa, ella no durmió, preguntándose una y mil veces que había hecho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Este capítulo me salió largo. Calculo que el próximo estará para el sábado. No sé si me ha quedado igual que lo que perdí, pero espero que me digan que les ha parecido. En algunas partes, lo sentí como cortado. No sé como explicarlo.**

**De todas formas, espero como siempre sus comentarios.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 7MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Antes que nada aclarar. Tenía copia del archivo perdido, pero todas las copias estaban dañadas y no las podía abrir, pro ese motivo no recupere casi nada. Lo digo por las cosas que me han comentado. Gracias por el apoyo y el aguante.**

**Nuevo capítulo, a ver que sacan en limpio... ****Las/os dejo leer tranquilas/os.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

El viaje fue largo y agotador. Demasiado tiempo para estar solo con uno mismo. Demasiado tiempo para pensar.

¿Habría llegado a una conclusión?: NO

¿Había sacado algo en limpio?, tampoco.

Solo quería meterse en un hoyo y no salir nunca más.

Cuando anoche volvían en el auto de Annie, pensó que debería enfrentarse a un sin fin de preguntas. Contrariamente el silencio reinó.

Quizás porque ella al subir inmediatamente cerró los ojos, no dando lugar a ninguna mirada. Ninguna pregunta. O tal vez fuera porque Annie no sabía ni la mitad; porque Rue estaba calculando la reacción de Katniss o porque ésta sabía que si decía algo mucho temía que se pondría a llorar.

Mientras duró el viaje trató de autoconvencerse. Era una buena actriz. La mejor. Había soportado el embate, lo cual no significaba que fuera fuerte. Solo estaba actuando. Fingiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando Annie estacionó enfrente de su casa y las dejó, todo cambió. Con Rue no era necesario fingir. Ella sabía que estaba todo mal. Solo estaba esperando el momento en que se derrumbara. Y parecía que había llegado ese momento.

Subieron al ascensor.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Rue, acariciando su brazo arriba y abajo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta de sobra.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— Quizás no sea nada, Kat. Quizás sea solo una amiga.

Katniss escuchaba, pero lejos estaba de emitir una opinión.

El ascensor paró, se bajaron y fueron a su departamento. Una vez que habían entrado, Katniss se tiró literalmente al sofá.

—Kat… no quiero ser mala. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero vamos, te lo dije, ¿o no te lo dije? — murmuró Rue.

Katniss la miró y asintió. No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, pero se lo imaginaba.

— Bien — Rue continuó y al ver que Katniss no respondía, se quedó callada un instante — entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_«¡Yo que sé!»,_ quiso gritarle.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía hablar. Todo el esfuerzo por no llorar la había agotado. Y ahora estaba allí sentada con su mejor amiga y no podía hacerlo .Tenía que desahogarse, pero nada salía.

Curiosamente hizo falta solo que Rue la abrazara para que la presa se rompiera y una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Y una vez que una cayó, no hubo forma de parar.

Finalmente se derrumbó en brazos de Rue y lloró. Lloró por verlo en brazos de otra, lloró por no haber hecho nada. Pero por sobre todas las cosas lloró por haber hecho las cosas tan mal. Lloró por sentir que lo estaba perdiendo todo. Otra vez.

Rue le acarició suavemente el cabello, mientras le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Que pensarían en algo. La alentó a pensarlo en sus vacaciones. Algo divertido y romántico. Ella le ayudaría.

Katniss no dijo nada, necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba hablar con su mamá. Un abrazo de Haymitch. Una sonrisa de Rose.

Rose: la necesitaba más que nunca.

Sonrió con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del micro. Rebotaba una y otra vez. Pero no importaba cuantos golpes se diera. Ella la tenía lo bastante dura para aguantar los topetazos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por ella. Debía seguir intentando. Se lo había prometido, ¿no?

_«What if there was no light, nothing wrong, no-thing right, what if there was no time...» _La voz de Chris Martin, de Coldplay, le cantaba al oído.

_« __Qué tal si no hubieran más mentiras, nada mal, nada derecho, que tal si no hubiera más tiempo__...» _

_«Sí, si no hubiera tiempo. Si no hubiera tiempo… Si no hubiera más. Basta. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que aclararlo de una vez por todas.», _se animó, así misma.

Pero ante la siguiente estrofa, otra vez dudó:

«_Every step that you take/ Could be your biggest mistake / It could bend or it could break / That´s the risk that you take__  
__What if you should decide That you don´t want me there in your life That you don´t want me there by your side»_

_«Cada medida que tomas / podría ser tu mayor error / podría doblarse o podría romperse/más ese es el riesgo que tomas.__  
__Qué tal si deberías decidir / que no me deseas allí a tu lado / que no me deseas allí en tu vida»_

Levantó la vista. Estaba llegando a la Terminal. Se paró, acomodó su mochila. Se peinó y arregló un poco su ropa. Junto al bolso en el que Rue había puesto todos los regalos, una nota.

_« Rue debió ponerla, antes de que subiera al micro»,_ pensó.

_« ¿Como puedes saberlo, si incluso no lo intentas?»,_ escribió con su perfecta caligrafía, Katniss sonrió. Parecía sincronizado. «_Ánimo, ya verás como todo se soluciona cuando vuelvas. Te quiero. Rue.»_

_Ooh ooh-ooh, that´s right /you know that darkness always turns into light/Oooooooh that's right_

Mientras Chris Martin terminaba la canción, ella pensó que tal vez Rue tenía razón.

El bus paró su marcha, acercándose a la plataforma donde familiares y amigos esperaban por los ocupantes del mismo.

Se sacó los auriculares y los dejó colgando. Se apresuró a acomodar lo que traía como equipaje de mano: su mochila, y el bolso que Rue había preparado.

Apenas asomó su cabeza por la puerta, pudo ver a Haymitch a un lado, esperándola.

Él se acercó sonriente y Tomó el bolso de sus manos.

— Bienvenida — Le dijo, mientras la tiraba en un apretado abrazo.

Katniss, sensible por lo acontecido durante las últimas horas, se vio al borde las lágrimas, apoyada en su hombro.

— Eh! ¿Que pasa? — Le dijo levantándole la cara por la barbilla.

— Nada… solo… estoy muy feliz por verte — Dijo tratando de engañarlo.

— Preciosa — Haymitch sonrió de lado — Sabes que mentir no es una de las cosas que mejor haces, ¿verdad?

Ella trató de sonreírle, pero le salió como una mueca. ¿Como era posible él la conociera tanto? Eso, escapaba de su razonamiento, pero en fin… no tenía sentido mentirle, con ninguno de ellos iba a ser posible actuar. La conocían demasiado. Lo que por otro lado era un gran alivio.

— Ya te contaré. — Le contestó

— ¡Vamos!, vayamos a recoger las maletas, y vamos a casa.

Así lo hicieron. Recogieron las maletas, las subieron al auto y se fueron de allí. En el camino hablaron de todo. Incluido el tema que la tenía tan triste.

Haymitch intentó animarla, pero solo recibió muecas y respuestas vagas. Nada concreto. Ningún plan. Habría que trabajar en ello durante las vacaciones.

…

La niña jugaba en el patio delantero. Con su vestido blanco a lunares violetas. Las manos llenas de tierra, y sus muñecas sentadas en los asientos de las hamacas, en su lugar. Les sonreía y hablaba con ellas, como si estuviera hablando con otros niños. Las reprendía, les hacía morisquetas y las abrazaba de tanto en tanto.

Su madre la observaba desde la puerta. Sentada en una de las mecedoras de las dos que tenía la casa. Estaba tejiéndole una bonita bufanda.

Katniss las observó desde adentro del auto por unos interminables minutos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Haymitch ya había bajado y se encontraba en la parte trasera bajando las valijas.

Katniss se quedó parada, al lado del portón de entrada, del lado de afuera apoyada en el muro bajo que lo sostenía. Su madre la vio e hizo amago de levantarse, pero antes las señas de Kat, de que no dijera nada, sonrió.

Katniss disfrutaba viéndola jugar. Se acercó poco a poco y cuando estaba a menos de diez pasos, la niña levantó la vista y la vio.

— ¡Mamá!

Tras una breve corrida se arrojó en brazos de Kat y la abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello.

Katniss la abrazó muy fuerte escondiendo la cara en su cabello.

— Hola Rose. Te extrañé mucho. — Le dijo aun sin soltarla.

La niña hizo fuerza para separarse. Katniss la tenía fuertemente sujeta y eso no le gustaba. A regañadientes la dejó ir.

— ¿Regalos? — La atropelló Rose, buscando ver si traía algo en la manos.

Katniss se paró riendo.

— Puede ser… pero ya sabes, debes darme un enorme beso y abrazo si quieres que te los dé…

La niña saltó a su lado, otra vez a sus brazos y le estampó un enorme beso en la mejilla.

— Eso está mejor — Le riño Kat. Y a continuación sacó una golosina del bolsillo. Era un caramelo masticable como de diez centímetros. — Solo un poco y guardamos el resto para mas tarde, ¿si?

La niña asintió feliz. Katniss le entregó el caramelo y la niña corrió a brazos de su abuela a mostrarle la novedad.

— Solo un trozo pequeño Rose, ya sabes que hace mal a los dientes. — Abrió el caramelo y le dio un pequeño trozo. — El resto para otro día. — Dijo, guardando la golosina en el bolsillo del delantal.— Y cuando termines… — Comenzó Alisa, pero Rose no la dejó terminar.

— Lavo los dientes — Gruñó la niña con el caramelo ya dentro de la boca.

Katniss, que había seguido a Rose, al llegar al lado de su madre la abrazó y sonrió agradecida. Alisa cuidaba a Rose, como si fuera propia.

La niña corrió hacia su habitación a traer cada juguete que su madre no conocía (y también los conocidos) para hacer las presentaciones. Les esperaba una larga tarde.

— Hola mamá.

— Hija. ¿Estas cansada?, entremos — Preguntó Alisa preocupada al ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

— Un poco… el viaje, lo normal — Resto importancia Kat, ingresando a la casa.

— ¡Vaya! — Cortó Haymitch arrastrando las valijas desde afuera— ¿Qué traes aquí dentro? ¿Piedras?

Katniss sonrió. Y le ayudó a entrarlas.

— No es para tanto, Haymitch. No seas exagerado.

— ¿Exagerado? — Se agachó simulando que tenía que levantar un gran peso y haciendo un tremendo ruido, simuló no poder levantarlo.

Katniss se acercó y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

— ¡Tú! eres un exagerado — se rió con ganas.

— Así es — Asintió — pero al menos logré que te rieras. — Le guiño un ojo. — Vamos arriba, te subo las maletas y te instalas.

Katniss se instaló enseguida. Luego de bañarse fue al cuarto de Rose. La encontró medio dormida. Alisa la había bañado y le estaba leyendo un cuento. La niña dormía la siesta todos los días, y ese día no sería la excepción. Cuando vio a Katniss, se levantó. Le hizo señas, apoyando el dedo índice verticalmente sobre los labios. Rose se estaba durmiendo. Le dejaría su lugar.

Katniss se sentó al lado de Rose y siguió contándole el cuento hasta que se durmió completamente. La arropó y se quedó allí sentada unos minutos más. Era tan apacible verla dormir. Sus rizos oscuros caían sobre su frente. Se los acomodó y acarició sus mejillas. Era increíble el parecido que tenían, al menos dormida.

Acomodó un poco los juguetes desparramados y los peluches tirados por cualquier lugar.

De pronto recordó que había traído regalos. Fue a su habitación y los escondió de la niña. No fuera cosa que los encontrara antes de navidad.

Luego bajó. Conversó un poco de todo con su madre y con Haymitch mientras preparaban la cena.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente le dedicó todo el día a su hija. Tenía un poco más de 2 años. Era la primera vez que estaban tan lejos la una de la otra. Y era evidente que se extrañaban.

Después de desayunar juntas, se iban de paseo o a jugar en el patio. Todos los días Rose inventaba algo nuevo. Viéndola allí tan grande, a Katniss le entró la nostalgia.

Cuando se descubrió embarazada su esposo ya no estaba con ella. Tenía apenas unas pocas semanas de embarazo. Él no lo sabía. ¡Ella no lo sabía! Se enteró luego del accidente, mientras estaba internada. Por lo tanto para Katniss fue muy duro de pronto todo lo que se le vino encima. Como había cambiado su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin él. Embarazada. Sola.

A pesar de todo había salido adelante. Su madre y Haymitch la habían acogido de nuevo en su casa. Pero a medida que el embarazo avanzaba sus miedos se acrecentaban. Creía que así como le habían arrebatado a su amor, podrían hacerlo también con el bebe. Así que antes que empezara a notarse se mudaron a Seattle. Necesitaba alejarse.

Allí volvió a empezar, no como si nada de su vida anterior hubiera existido. No. Por mucho tiempo estuvo mal. Tenía pesadillas. Aún las sufría. Pero por eso mismo se había mudado con su madre. Su casa le traería demasiados recuerdos.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, a medida que su hijo se hacia notar empezó a extrañar mas a su marido. Eran cosas que se suponía debían vivir juntos. Como cualquier pareja, alguna vez habían hablado del tema, lo habían soñado despiertos. Y ahora estaba allí sola.

Sola para ver crecer su panza. Sola para afrontar sus miedos ante la maternidad primeriza. Sola para verla o verlo nacer. Nunca quiso saber su sexo. Él siempre le había dicho que refería la sorpresa. Así lo hizo. Fue sorpresa. Y aunque su madre estuvo con ella en el parto, era otra persona la que debía ocupar ese lugar.

Entre las hormonas que la habían revolucionado y sus propias emociones a flor de piel por todo lo vivido, se la pasaba llorando. Alisa y Haymitch siempre a su lado. Firmes con ella. La llevaban de un psicólogo a otro, de allí a un psiquiatra, y a otro, preocupados por su salud.

Cuando más o menos se recuperó un poco, ella necesitaba trabajar, estudiar, recibirse, continuar con su vida, pero sobre todo, buscarlo. Rose quedaría a cuidado de sus abuelos. Cada vez que Katniss tenía más de dos días juntos viajaba para ver a su bebé. Fue difícil, lo mas difícil que lo toco hacer en su vida. Y eso que su vida no había sido precisamente un lecho de rosas. Pero lo hizo. Tenía que encontrarlo. Lo haría. Por su hija.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York, consiguió trabajo a través de la madre de Rue. El dueño del restaurante era muy amigo suyo y no dudo un instante en darle trabajo. Rue hubiera querido que trabajara con ella, pero Katniss necesitaba el dinero para girárselo a Rose cada mes. Y su sueldo era por mucho mas alto que lo que le ofrecían en la oficina, así que no se lo pensó dos veces.

Allí comenzó todo.

…

Cada día era un hermoso despertar. Rose se había "mudado" literalmente a su habitación. Cosa que no le pareció tan bien a Alisa, no porque no quisiera a Katniss cerca de su hija, sino porque ella se iría y la niña se quedaría allí con ellos. Y no habría forma de conformarla.

Pero a pesar de todo siempre prevalecía su voluntad por encima de la de cualquiera en la casa, su madre incluida.

_« Quero dormi con mami», _decía Rose, mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. Y así se marchaba a la cama de Katniss, que la recibía gustosa y se acurrucaba junto a ella.

Por las tardes tomaban el te junto con las muñecas, que Rose sentaba pacientemente en cada silla que encontraba en la casa. A veces tomaban sol juntas sentadas en las mecedoras, a veces miraban un rato los dibujitos, pintaban o se maquillaban.

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Katniss no había tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija. Sin embargo esa noche, la noche de navidad pensó en alguien más.

Luego de desenvolver cada regalo de debajo del árbol y sacar fotos del momento en que abrían cada regalo que había enviado Rue, Katniss miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Uno que no había oído por el bullicio generado por Rose y los regalos.

— Ya vengo — Anunció Katniss saliendo rumbo a la puerta.

— Voy con mami — chilló Rose, siguiéndola.

— No amor, quédate con la abuela. Salgo un ratito y vengo, ¿si? — Dijo acariciando su cabeza.

— Voy con mami — Repitió otra vez la niña

Afuera hacía frío. Katniss pareció pensarlo un momento. No era conveniente que la niña se expusiera.

— Mami no se va ningún lado cariño — Rose sonrió. — No afuera, pero mami tiene que ir al baño. — Le explicó.

— ¿pipi? — Preguntó Rose

Katniss sonrió y asintió — Si mi cielo, pipi.

Rose se quedó con sus abuelos y Katniss entró rápidamente al baño. Abrió su móvil y allí estaba. Abrió apresuradamente el mensaje.

_«Feliz navidad bombón»_

_«Muy original Peeta», _dijo sonriendo.

Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de llamarlo. Fue un impulso. Lo hizo. El tonó sonó varias veces antes de que respondieran

— Hola — Contestó la voz de una mujer.

Katniss tragó saliva. Palideciendo al instante.

— ¿Hola? — Repitió la misma voz

— Ho, hola — tartamudeó Katniss — Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de número.

— ¿Con quien quieres hablar? — Preguntaron

— Con Peeta, ¿Es el teléfono de él no? — Preguntó un tanto mosqueada.

Silencio. La chica que atendió miró el móvil para ver quien hablaba

— ¿Katniss?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Por que lo pone aquí en el móvil. — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro. — Chica lista.

— ¿Quieres hablar con él?

— Si, si está. — Aunque ya no sabía que iba a decirle.

— Espérame un momento. — Taparon el auricular, pero igual se escuchaba.

«Glimm, el teléfono de Peeta. Sonó y lo atendí. (Risas) ¿Quién es? Una tal Katniss. ¿Quién? (Más risas)» Ruido de línea y alguien que se pone.

— Hola, soy Glimm. Si quieres puedes dejarme el mensaje, Peeta está… indispuesto (risas)

— mmm… no está bien. Gracias. — Silencio — Mejor si, dile que lo llamé.

— OK. Adiosín. — Y le colgó.

Se deslizó con la espalda pegada a la puerta hasta tocar el suelo. Había sido una mala idea llamarlo. Estuvo dentro del baño unos minutos más. Se recompuso lo suficiente como para salir, pero ni toda el agua que se tiró en al cara, ni la mejor sonrisa que ensayó, pudieron borrar los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

En alguna parte de Nueva York Peeta ni se enteraba. Estaba en una enorme fiesta, en casa de sus padres. Y estos estaban presentándole a alguna chica de buen nombre con la que pudiera formar una familia.

Nunca se enteró que Katniss lo había llamado. (ni que él le había mandado un mensaje)

…

Los días que siguieron fueron difíciles para Katniss. El ánimo inicial, con el cual había llegado, se había instalado. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su hija.

Rose, por otro lado, que había notado el cambio en el humor de su madre, no hacía más que reclamar su atención. Katniss no daba más. La niña no aceptaba que su abuela, Alisa, quien la atendía a diario, hiciera nada por ella. Ella solo quería a su madre. Lo cual era lo más normal del mundo. Pero también lo más agotador.

Cuando había pasado una semana Haymitch habló con ella entonces, para que volviera unos días antes. La niña no la dejaría descansar y también eran sus vacaciones. Necesitaba hacerlo para poder volver despejada a trabajar.

— Yo te mandaré un pasaje el mes que viene y así pasas unos días con la niña y Alisa y yo nos vamos unos días de vacaciones, ¿Qué te parece?

Katniss le sonrió débilmente. No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de pelear.

— Está bien — Aceptó. Después de todo solo serían dos días antes y tenía razón, le vendría bien descansar un poco de todo. Se encerraría en casa a ver películas y a comer. — Me iré el lunes.

— Está bien. Mañana te cambio el pasaje. Ahora, creo que necesitamos hablar…

— No. — Le cortó Katniss.

— ¿No?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— No tiene caso.

…

Ese lunes cuando se subió al micro se durmió al instante. Todas las canciones que tenía cargadas en el móvil le decían algo sobre el amor. Y ella no quería escucharlas, así que lo desconectó en el segundo tema.

Era un largo viaje, pero ella no lo sintió. Cuando llegó a casa el martes, nadie la esperaba. Se tomó un taxi y bajó al frente del edificio. Le llamó la atención que las luces de su departamento estuvieran encendidas pero, también podría ser que Rue estuviera despierta aún. Se peleó con las dos maletas para subirlas al ascensor, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Al llegar a su piso, y a punto de decir "hogar dulce hogar" de dio cuenta que no sería posible.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando cerró la puerta y se encontró con varias personas tiradas en los sofás, mirándola, curiosos.

— Hola. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Katniss, llegaste antes. —Dijo Rue algo sorprendida y avergonzada.

Katniss no la miró. Había varias personas: Ella y Thresh, algún que otro chico que recordaba de la banda de Thresh, Peeta, y algunas chicas a las que no conocía.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

Arrastró sus maletas como pudo hasta su habitación. Peeta la siguió con la mirada. Y aunque se moría de ganas de ayudarla, se mantuvo en su sitio.

Katniss abrió la puerta y creyó que podría derrumbarse a gusto, pero otra sorpresa la esperaba. Alguien dormía en su cama.

Maldijo entre dientes.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

— Lo siento. En un minuto la llevo a la habitación de Rue — Dijo Peeta.

— No te preocupes. Me voy yo. — Dijo Katniss sin mirarlo.

Cuando pasó pos su lado Peeta la tomó del brazo.

— No, quédate. Nosotros nos vamos.

Katniss se soltó lentamente de su agarre. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo por todos lados?¿No era suficiente con la llamada del otro día?

— Les doy un poco de privacidad — Dijo saliendo al pasillo.

Peeta intentó despertar a Glimm, pero fue imposible. Había tomado demasiado. Así que la cargó en sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Glimmer se acomodó en su cuello y pasó los brazos a su alrededor.

Cruzó el pasillo, ante la atenta mirada de Katniss. Ella se quería morir, pero permaneció con un gesto indiferente.

Volvió a entrar en su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se puso a cambiar las sábanas. Las sacó a los tirones, con la bronca acumulada en cada rincón de su ser. _«¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?»_, se dijo. No dormiría en las mismas sábanas que esa tal Glimmer. Tendría que hablar con Rue. En su ausencia no consentiría que nadie entrara a su dormitorio. Seguía refunfuñando cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de vuelta. Le diría un par de cositas a su "amiga". Se dio la vuelta hecha una furia. Y se quedó allí mirando a Peeta apoyado en la puerta.

— De verdad, lo siento — Vio las sábanas tiradas en el piso y prosiguió — Glimmer…

— Te agradecería Peeta que no me cuentes nada. No quiero saberlo.— Lo cortó.

Peeta se hizo hacia atrás, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

— Wow, parece que estamos de mal humor.

— ¿Qué harías tú si llegas a tu casa y una, una… chica está durmiendo en tu cama, entre tus sábanas? — Peeta iba a contestar, pero ella prosiguió — ¡No! Déjame adivinar… lo más probable es que te metieras en la cama con ella, cierto.

Apenas salieron las palabras, se arrepintió. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas, pero verlo allí con esa chica entre sus brazos había logrado sacarla de quicio.

_«¿Qué mierda? ¿Está borracha?»,_ una cosa era segura, él no iba a engancharse a su locura.

— Cuando se te pase, hablamos. — Dijo Peeta y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

— ¡No! Espera… — Dijo Katniss.

El cerró la puerta poco a poco. Se quedó mirándola.

— Lo siento. No… tuve un buen día.

— Eso no te da derecho a tratar a la gente como la mierda. — Dijo perforándola con la mirada. Katniss no la aguantó. Enseguida la bajó.

— Ya, dije que lo siento. —Repitió — Es que venía con una idea y todo se me fue de las manos.

Él asintió, mas calmado. Podía entenderla.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Ofreció.

Ella pareció pensarlo. ¿Sería capaz? Todo lo que había pensado, lo que tenía preparado… Asintió, sin saber si era posible que lo hiciera. Sus piernas se habían convertido en dos flanes. No sabía que hacer con las manos, así que las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— Escucha, Peeta. Yo… yo…

— ¿Qué pasa Kat? Tranquila, dime. Estas hablando conmigo…

— Es que ese es precisamente el problema — Contestó

— ¿Cómo?

Ella se acercó a él.

Ya que las palabras parecían no querer salir, le demostraría lo que quería decir.

Peeta estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Ella se acercó, se acercó tanto que podían respirar el mismo aire. Se la quedó mirando esperando por esas palabras que nunca llegaron, porque en un instante decía "yo… yo…" y al otro lo estaba besando.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego los cerró. Sus labios suaves besando los suyos. Su lengua pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca. Toques cortos, suaves lamidas. Un beso dulce, para nada violento. Abrió los ojos, ella se había retirado y lo miraba. A poca distancia, prácticamente sobre sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces Katniss? — susurró.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Musitó apoyando su frente en la suya — Quizás no me expliqué bien, dijiste que no volverías a besarme así que… — Volvió a besarlo. Esta vez con más fuerza, con más ímpetu. Peeta se abandonó al beso. Ella quería besarlo, bien que lo hiciera. Pasó una mano por su nuca para atraerla hacia él. Cuando el beso se estaba tornando más fuerte, al punto de que no podían respirar, ella aflojó. Volvió a apoyar su frente en al de él y lo miró. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo Peeta?

Ok, si después de semejante beso, alguien le hubiera dicho a Peeta que esas serían las palabras que diría Katniss, el no lo hubiera creído. Se quedó mirándola.

En silencio, dejó caer su mano. Desilusionado. Se hizo a un lado.

Ella quiso plantear la pregunta otra vez, no era eso lo que quería decir. Lo que quiso decir es que ¡Su novia estaba en la habitación de enfrente!, eso.

— Sabes que Kat.

— ¡No! — Le cortó ella. — Déjame hablar. Lo que quise decir, es que tu novia está enfrente, por eso lo dije.

El rostro de él se suavizó. Aún así, le hizo señas para que prosiguiera.

— Yo, estuve pensando… en lo que dijiste.

El asintió. — ¿En que estuviste pensando Kat? — Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad? — Volvió a acercarse a él. Tragó saliva. — Peeta yo quiero que lo intentemos. — ¡Ahí estaba! Le había salido!

— ¿Que intentemos que Katniss?

Ella lo miró. Él estaba poniéndoselo realmente difícil. Quería escucharlo todo. Volvió a tragar saliva.

— Lo que sea que pase entre nosotros. Quiero que lo intentemos. — Dijo perdida entre la intensidad de su mirada y su boca. Quería volver a besarlo.

Él ya había entendido, pero necesitaba escucharle decir las palabras. ¿Y porque no?, que sufriera un poco. Estaba cansado y enojado. Debía protegerse de ella. Ella era peligrosa para su corazón.

— Así de fácil… — Dijo separándose un poco de ella. Sería imposible continuar si la tenía tan cerca.

— ¿Cómo? — Contestó ella

— Así… tú dices, yo quiero que lo intentemos ¿y ya? ¿Se supone que yo debo correr hacia ti? — Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Katniss lo miró pero no dijo nada. — Las cosas no funcionan así, Kat. Siempre es lo que _tú_ quieres. No puedes hacer esto, para después decir, que ¿que estamos haciendo? — Ella quiso hablar, él no se lo permitió — ¿Tú crees que fue fácil para mi que me rechazaras tantas veces? — Ella negó — O mejor aun, ¿crees que fue fácil que me besaras como si no hubiera un mañana, y luego me alejaras de ti?

— ¿Esto es una venganza?

— No se trata de venganza Kat, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles. No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas como te viene en gana.

— Yo no estoy jugando, Peeta.

— ¿No?. Me besas y luego me alejas, me acercas, pero no puedes; me alejas de ti, pero me montas una escena de celos tras otra. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Y ahora esto, Kat? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Jugar a estar juntos hasta que tu esposo vuelva y entonces me das una patada?

Katniss lo miró. Él lo había propuesto: conocerse, estar juntos, ¿porque ahora estaba planteando todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil?

— No sé que quieres escuchar…

— La verdad.

— Te la dije recién. Quiero estar contigo.

— Está bien. — Dijo Peeta. Se acercó a la puerta, con el pomo en la mano y sin mirarla siquiera le contestó — Lo voy a pensar. — Y salió.

_«¿Qué?»,_ se dijo Kat. Y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, ahí está. ¿Peeta se esta vengando un poco? ¿Que piensan Uds.? A ver que les pareció. Espero que me lo comenten…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 8MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Buenas buenas. El capítulo llega un día antes porque es feriado. Espero que les guste. Y ya saben, ¿dudas,comentarios? Me dejan su review.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

**Algo contigo.**

Un rayo de sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas e iba a dar sobre la cara de Katniss. Una canción sonando a lo lejos. Unos golpes en la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc

— ¡Katniss!

Su nombre le llegaba distorsionado. Pero no pensaba abrir.

Otra vez, toc, toc, toc, está vez más fuerte.

— Kat, ábreme, por favor.

Se giro entre las sabanas. Se tapó la cabeza con el acolchado. No quería escuchar a nadie.

— Katniss no voy a irme. ¡Ábreme la puerta! —

Toc, toc, toc

— Katniss que sino me abres, voy a tener que entrar yo.

Ruidos de llaves, golpe en la puerta. La cama se hundió a sus pies.

— Katniss. Lo siento. No sabía que Peeta vendría aquí con ella…

El enfado ya había desaparecido muchas horas antes. Ella no tenía la culpa.

Katniss se destapó lentamente. Ante ella, Rue con el desayuno en una bandeja. Un café con leche, una cesta con tostadas, dulce de naranja, manteca, un florero con unas violetas.

Se sentó en la cama. Rue le sonrió.

— Todo esto lo he preparado a modo de disculpas. Lo siento. No sabía que vendrías antes.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

— Lo sé… — suspiró — no te avisé, es culpa mía.

Rue la animó a sentarse derecha, para ponerle la bandeja encima.

— No es culpa de nadie Kat. Simplemente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Katniss la miró interrogante.

— No me malinterpretes. Me refiero, a que gracias a eso hablaste con él, ¿no?

Katniss asintió.

— Aunque no sé que es peor….

— ¿A que te refieres? — Rue se sentó más cerca.

— Hablamos si, pero… — se quedó callada de golpe.

— ¿Pero que Kat? — la animó Rue a continuar.

— Es que… me dijo que lo iba a pensar.

— Mmm… hoy parece que hay que sacarte todo a cuentagotas… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Ayer vi que entró en tu habitación… dos veces.

— ¿No te pierdes nada, eh? — Rue sonrió y Katniss suspiró — Hablamos, se lo dije y me dijo que lo iba a pensar. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Qué es lo que hablaron? ¿Qué le dijiste? Nada de fin de la historia… — Comentó Rue atropelladamente.

— Rue… — Katniss la miró significativamente.

— ¡Ah no! Quiero saber todo con pelos y señales, no me vengas con la historia resumida.

— Rue…

— Que te digo que no Kat! Quiero saberlo todo y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

— Eres una chismosa. — Le dijo y le arrojó un pequeño almohadón en forma de corazón que tenía aun lado.

— ¡Sabes que no es cierto! — Torció el gesto — Bueno, acepto, mas o menos, pero vamos, quiero saber que pasó.

Katniss se rindió y le contó todo.

— No te enojes por lo que te voy a decir — Se atajó — Pero… en cierto modo lo entiendo Kat. — Musitó Rue.

— ¿Cómo no? Mi mejor amiga poniéndose de su lado. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— ¡Eh, eh! Que también soy su amiga, por si no lo sabes.

Katniss asintió. — Lo sé.

— Yo te dije que me parecía que no estabas haciendo bien las cosas Kat.

— Y yo te dije que no sabía que iba a hacer. Solo hice lo que creí mejor.

— Creo que estas complicando más las cosas, Kat. — Dijo tomando una tostada y mordiéndola.

— ¿Yo complico las cosas? ¡Él complica las cosas!

— A mi parecer, solo se está defendiendo Kat.

— ¿De mi? ¿Defenderse de mí? No sabes lo que dices Rue.

— Claro niña, lo has tenido colgado de ti, pero sin darle ninguna oportunidad seria. Míralo por su lado. Ponte en su lugar. Él no lo sabe.

Como Katniss no contestó Rue prosiguió.

— A ver Kat, piensa. El plan era encontrarlo. Contarle la verdad y…

— No — La cortó Katniss — eso era lo que tu hubieras hecho, pero no yo… ¿Te das cuenta que me juego algo más que una relación? ¡Tenemos una hija!

— Justamente Kat. Deberías haber hablado con él en el bar la primera noche que se volvieron a ver.

— Claro, tú dices, ¿mientras el tipo ese me seguía? O no mejor, cuando cruzamos a tomarnos un café. Sip, eso es, debería haberle dicho: quiero un te verde y por cierto Peeta, soy tu esposa y no, no llames al loquero, porque no estoy loca. — Dijo sarcásticamente.

Rue escuchó pacientemente y una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

— Oh! Fabuloso Rue. ¿De que te ríes? ¿Te estoy contando mis desgracias y tú te ríes?

— Es que si lo dices así… bueno suena como muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué suena muy fuerte? ¡Rue por dios! Es fuerte. Por eso mismo no puedo decírselo. Los médicos han dicho que puedo hacerle daño contándole toda la verdad a la cara, que era mejor intentar que él lo descubriera por si mismo.

— Claro, pero bueno, ¿como va a descubrirlo, si nadie se lo dice?

— Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo… Sabes a lo que me refiero. Esperar a ver si me reconocía… — Katniss suspiró — Rue, perdió la memoria… hasta donde Johana pudo averiguar, no se acuerda de nada de los últimos seis años de su vida… por lo tanto, no se acuerda que ya nos habíamos encontrado y nos habíamos enamorado, no se acuerda como me propuso matrimonio, no se acuerda cuando nos casamos. — Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. No lo consiguió.

Rue se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

— Ya, ya. No llores. Lo sé, discúlpame. A veces soy una bestia bruta.

Katniss sonrío, pero las lágrimas caían igualmente por sus mejillas.

— No sé que hacer Rue. No sé que tengo que hacer. — Dijo entre medio del llanto.

— Escucha. La verdad se la vas a tener que decir tarde o temprano. Conoces a Peeta mejor que nadie. Sabes que no tolera las mentiras. No puedes engañarlo por siempre.

— Lo sé. Es que, todo está en mi contra… sus padres le han contado no sé que historia de que lo abandoné…

— Vamos ya, no llores… — Dijo recordando algo de pronto. Quizás le serviría para distraerla — ¿Te comenté ya que la chica esa con la que anda para todos lados es su prima?

Katniss se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. — ¿Su prima? — Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz entre palabra y palabra.

— Siiiiiiiiii, ¿no te lo dijo? — Comentó Rue risueña.

— No, no me lo dijo el muy maldito — Refunfuño Katniss

— Creo que está tratando de darte celos. ¿No la conocías? — Katniss negó.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes?

— Me lo contó un pajarito… — Katniss la miró escéptica — bueno, Thresh.

— Ese mas que un pajarito es un pajarón — Dijo Katniss riendo.

Rue no Rió. Se quedó muy seriecita.

— Lo siento es que me lo imaginé como pajarito, y la verdad que no da la imagen. — Opinó Katniss muy seria viendo que Rue no reía.

Rue no aguantó más y estalló en risas y Katniss se soltó riendo también. La tensión y las lágrimas se entremezclaron con las risas.

Más calmada Katniss pensó en que debía volver a acercarse, y aunque no sabia como lo haría, sabía que tenía una oportunidad. La noche de fin de año.

Tenía que reconquistarlo. Katniss sabía que no era la mejor forma, pero era eso a perderlo otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

…

Cuando llegó la noche del 31 de Diciembre, Katniss se puso un vestido verde oscuro con escote healter, marcado en la cintura con un fino cinturón del mismo color del vestido. El costadillo delineaba perfectamente su figura y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. La falda caía llovida hasta los pies. Su cabello estaba atado en lo alto de su cabeza, con unos mechones de pelo suelto cayéndole sobre la cara.

Cenarían en el restaurante París, en pleno centro de Nueva York, donde esa noche había una cena benéfica a la cual asistiría Peeta.

La idea era que se encontrarán de casualidad. Lo cual no era cierto, porque Rue tenía todo bajo control. Su madre, entre otras cosas, regenteaba la administración de varios de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Así es como pudo averiguar donde estaría Peeta aquella noche.

Él asistiría por pedido de su madre, la famosa actriz Effie Trincket, acompañado por una de las actrices del momento, Cashmere Whalsh. En un principio había declinado la invitación, pero ante la insistencia de su madre, y visto y considerando que no tenía otros planes decidió acudir a la cena. Pasó a buscarla en una limosina. Todo el circo del mundo del espectáculo no era más que absurdo para él, pero acostumbrado a las excentricidades de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre, lo hizo.

Cuando él llegó, Katniss ya estaba en el local. Estaba cenando con Rue en una mesa alejada. Como ellas no eran famosas, no tuvieron problemas de gente pidiendo autógrafos, ni queriéndose sacar fotos, todo lo contrario a Peeta, que tuvo que esperar pacientemente y detenerse muchísimas veces, antes de siquiera poder poner un pie en el restaurante. Permitió que les tomaran fotos juntos, sonrió para las cámaras y hasta alguna pregunta indiscreta de algún periodista, que evadió con una enorme sonrisa, para no contestar.

La actriz no confirmó nada, pero tampoco lo desmintió, cosa que enojó a Peeta. Precisamente él había aclarado que los términos de esa cena eran de amistad, ni más ni menos. Era lo que supuestamente Cashmere iba a decir cuando le preguntarán. Sin embargo los silencios de ella ante preguntas directas y las sonrisas coquetas, daban a pensar que algo más pasaba entre ellos.

Katniss lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba imponente, en un traje azul oscuro que resaltaba del todo el azul de sus ojos. Sin corbata y con una camisa blanca era la perfección andante.

A ella se le iluminó la cara cuando lo vio entrar, una bonita y enorme sonrisa se hizo presente, pero se le borró inmediatamente al verlo tan bien acompañado.

Esperaba que Glimmer fuera su pareja. Lo prefería, al fin y al cabo era su prima. O eso le había dicho Rue. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a eso, Pero no esperaba a la actriz más cotizada de Hollywood, siendo su acompañante. Eso la desmoralizó totalmente.

— Tranquila — Le susurró Rue — Ya pensaremos en algo.

— Claro. — Fue todo lo que contestó.

Probó un bocado más de comida, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y ya nada pasaba. Por lo tanto decidió no cenar nada más.

Esperó pacientemente la oportunidad, pero esta no llegó. No hubo miradas cruzadas, ni sonrisas, ni nada.

Por su lado, él estaba totalmente aburrido. Deseando estar en otro sitio y no rodeado de personas importantes con las cuales él no tenía nada que hacer.

Luego de la cena, en otro salón del mismo restaurante, había baile. Quizás ese sería el momento adecuado, pensó Rue,

Sin embargo el momento tampoco llegó.

Decepcionada, Katniss se dirigió hacia el baño. Iba renegando con los zapatos que le estaban destrozando los pies. Eran muy bonitos, del mismo tono del vestido, con unas piedrecillas adornando las tiras que subían por sus tobillos, pero tan lindos como se veían, eran lo más incómodo del mundo. Se concentró en dar un paso delante del otro, uno delante del otro.

Tan concentrada en caminar iba, que no se dio cuenta hasta que se chocó de frente con una persona.

— Disculpe — Murmuró sin levantar la vista. _«Malditos zapatos», _musitó para sí.

Dio un paso más, ante la estupefacta cara de Peeta que estaba balbuceando unas disculpas cuando se dio cuenta quien era — Lo sien… ¿Katniss?

_«Esa voz. Su voz»_, Se dijo ella.

— ¿Peeta? — El tono de sorpresa en su voz era auténtico. No esperaba cruzarse con él.

Ya lo había intentado y Cashmere no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Hola, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí está noche?

Katniss miró hacia abajo.

— No queríamos cenar solas esta noche y la Sra. Greyson, la madre de Rue, nos consiguió el pase. — Le aclaró.

— Que bien — Respondió Peeta sincero. — Digo, que bueno encontrar algún conocido. — Rectificó. — ¿Y Rue? — Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa.

— Bah! Ya la conoces… por ahí debe andar. — Dijo señalando hacia los lados — ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste solo? — Preguntó curiosa, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, eso no evitó que le cayera mal.

— La verdad es que no. Vine acompañado. — Sonrió como disculpándose.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero no le salió demasiado bien. Tragó saliva.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué, te ibas?

— No. Es que… — Se acercó un poco y Peeta tembló ante la cercanía — los zapatos me están matando — Dijo ella a modo de secreto.

Peeta bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pies. Katniss había levantado apenas la falda del vestido para que asomaran y así fijarse si se había hecho tanto daño como ella pensaba. Él volvió a subir la mirada por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Le sonrió y Katniss sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

— Ven — Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella no dudó. Le dio su mano y se dejó guiar.

Salieron a un jardín, que daba a la parte trasera del restaurante. Había unos bancos blancos. Peeta la guió hasta uno de ellos y una vez que se sentaron, la hizo subir los pies a su regazo. Ella se resistió un momento, pero Peeta insistió.

Él cuidadosamente desabrochó los zapatos, se los sacó y los dejó en el piso.

Ella exhaló un suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos. No quería ni mirarse. Le dolían tanto los pies que creía que debía tener la piel a jirones.

— ¿Tan mal están? — Dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Peta sonrió.

— No tanto. Al menos no sale sangre… — ella abrió los ojos de golpe para mirarse, pero se encontró con sus pies perfectos, solo un poco rojos, en las marcas que habían dejado las tiras.

Él comenzó a masajearle los pies. El tobillo, el arco, el empeine, para finalmente concluir con los dedos. Katniss se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Peeta terminó con uno y siguió con el otro, disfrutando casi tanto como ella de su tarea. Cuando concluyó, volvió a ponerle los zapatos y bajó los pies otra vez al piso.

— Gracias — Le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

El se encogió de hombros.

— No es nada.

Un profundo silencio los engulló. En la quietud de la noche, solo sus respiraciones.

— ¿Peeta?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El asintió.

— Ya… ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos los otros días?

— ¿En que? — Se hizo el tonto.

Katniss lo miró y vio su sonrisa burlona formarse en su cara.

— Oh! Vamos! Ya sabes…

— ¿La verdad? No. — Dijo seriamente — No lo he considerado aún.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento. Sin saber que decir, o que hacer. Peeta se estaba protegiendo de ella y eso no podía doler más. Se sentía frustrada, desilusionada y un tanto molesta. Los celos comenzando a asomar.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

El negó. — No tiene que ver con nadie, Kat. Es que… no sé como hacer esto. Si te soy sincero, tener algo contigo, lo que sea, sería tocar el cielo con las manos. Pero no sé si voy a poder empezar algo contigo sabiendo que lo nuestro tiene fecha de vencimiento. ¿Entiendes?

— Perfectamente. — Dijo sincera. Eso mismo le pasaba a ella. Quería estar con él. Dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada. Pero ¿Y que cuando él descubriera la verdad? ¿Qué si recuperaba la memoria? La odiaría.

Sin embargo también sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Habían pasado 4 años alejados y no hubo un solo día que no lo extrañara. ¿Era posible que se enamorara de ella otra vez? Decidió que para contestar a esa pregunta, debía al menos intentarlo. No dejar lugar a dudas de que quería estar con él.

— ¿Puedo tener esperanza al menos? — Le susurró.

Él la miró perplejo. ¿Esperanzas? Él tenía todas las fichas puestas en eso. Sonrió de lado.

— Creo que va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar.

— El destino — afirmó ella. — No me gusta dejar las cosas en sus manos.

— Entonces…

Ella se quedó en silencio por un breve momento.

— Voy a demostrarte que vale la pena — Susurró en su oído — Y voy a comenzar hoy mismo. — Dijo decidida.

Él se la quedó mirando.

Ella se paró y se dirigió al interior del restaurante, al salón de baile. Y con una seguridad que no sentía en ese momento, se acercó al DJ y le susurró algo.

Peeta la miraba sorprendido.

Cashmere se había pegado a él en cuanto lo vio entrar y no le agradó demasiado verlo llegar con una mujer _¿dónde quedaba ella? ¿Qué pensaría la prensa apostada en el lugar si su acompañante la dejaba por una zorra?_

— Peeta…

Él ni siquiera la escuchó. Estaba atento a los movimientos de Katniss. Cuando la vio en el centro de la pista, llamándolo, pensó que así debían sentirse los marineros cuando veían una sirena en alta mar. La atracción irrefrenable.

La música que sonaba, era lenta. ¿Una balada? No la reconocía. Cuando comenzó a moverse para ir a su encuentro, algo lo detuvo.

Cashmere, lo asía del brazo.

Él la miró.

— ¿Bailamos? — Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

En un principio pensó en decir que no, pero ante todo: educación. Había ido allí con ella.

— Claro, — Asintió.

Tomó con una mano su cintura y con la otra su mano izquierda. Mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música. Peeta buscó a Katniss con la mirada entre la gente, pero ésta ya no estaba en la pista.

Decepcionada al ver que Peeta se quedaba con la rubia, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Empujando llegó hasta la puerta donde el frio de la noche la recibió. Con Rue pisándole los talones, salió en busca de un taxi.

Mientras tanto, adentro, la letra de la canción sonaba, Peeta se dio cuenta de que era algo en español e hizo un esfuerzo por entenderla, pero solo consiguió descifrar la primera oración.

_«Hace falta que te diga / que me muero por tener algo contigo»_

Sonrió.

Lejos de allí, en algún taxi, dos amigas volvían a casa. Una llorando y la otra tratando de consolarla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno. Les he tirado una bomba eh? Pero las cosas no han salido muy bien para Katniss… ¿Uds. que opinan? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 9MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Hola. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus palabras. De verdad que estoy super emocionada. Este capítulo me costó mas. sé que iba así exactamente, pero no se, no podía encontrar las palabras. Espero que les guste como quedó.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

El tema terminó.

Y él sinceramente había entendido muy poco la letra, pero se las había arreglado para reconocer algunas palabras. La primera oración completa. ¿Que quería decir Katniss con aquello? ¿Era lo que él pensaba? Tenía que ser. Algo en su interior se removió. Si el estaba pidiendo una señal, ¿podía considerar eso como una?

Pensando en la chica que acababa de salir por la puerta, no vio venir el beso que Cashmere pretendía terminara en su boca. Solo sus rápidos reflejos lo salvaron de que lograra su cometido.

— Cashmere, creo que fui claro contigo, ¿o no lo fui? — Le dijo tomándola del brazo y alejándola.

Ella se soltó y volvió al ataque.

— Por favor, Peeta — Dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello. — pensé que ibamos a divertirnos.

— Cashmere… ¿Qué parte de que vine contigo solo con fines amistosos es la que no entiendes?

— Justamente, quiero que seamos… buenos amigos — Dijo sonriendo.

Peeta se estaba cansando de tanto repetir la misma cosa.

— Mira, a ver si me entiendes esta vez, ¿si? Trata de concentrarte en lo que estoy diciendo. Solo vine contigo porque mi madre me lo pidió — A ella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara — y como acabas de romper las reglas del acuerdo, que nunca seguiste, por cierto, me reservo el derecho de seguir o no aquí contigo.

— No se te ocurra dejarme en medio de la pis…

No terminó la frase, o si, solo que Peeta no la escuchó. La había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Cashmere había sido en su pasado una distracción. Una más, igual que todas. Él no había estado buscando nada serio realmente con ella. Y ella tampoco en él. Lo habían pasado bien, pero solo en contadas ocasiones. Cuando ella encontró una mejor diversión se alejó y él no pudo más que estar agradecido de que así fuera. No entendía porque volvía al ataque, cuando las cosas siempre estuvieron tan claras.

Salió al frío de la noche en busca de un taxi. Lo encontró de inmediato. Algo totalmente curioso para una noche de fin de año. Lo atribuyó a la suerte. No sabía que iba a hacer pero sabía exactamente donde ir. Necesitaba aclararse.

Le dio la dirección al chofer.

— Por favor, rápido — Mientras el auto se dirigía a la dirección que le había suministrado, él buscaba algo en el móvil. Lo halló.

_«Bingo»_, se dijo.

…

Faltaban minutos para las doce.

Katniss pensó que no podía ser más patética. La noche de fin de año. Sola en casa a punto de irse a dormir.

Acababan de llegar al departamento.

Katniss ya no lloraba, Trataba de consolarse a si misma pensando que él iba a su encuentro… hasta que la rubia se interpuso en su camino. Lo que no entendía era porque no se la había quitado de encima, pero conociéndolo, creyó que seguramente había algún motivo. Después de todo, le había dicho que no estaba con nadie, lo cual era una enorme piedra que se quitaba de encima.

El timbre sonó. Rue ya se había ido a acostar.

Katniss estaba aún con el vestido puesto, solo le faltaban los zapatos. Estaba descalza. Se acercó al portero y levantó el auricular.

— ¿Si?

Por un momento no escuchó nada y creyó que sería algún bromista de paso, tocando algún timbre al azar. Más luego, una voz le llegó.

— Kat, ábreme… por favor.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero enseguida presionó el botón y oyó el ruido de la pesada puerta del edificio abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Corrió al baño. Se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Su maquillaje había desparecido y ramificaciones negras que partían desde sus ojos decoraban sus mejillas. Sólo alcanzó a tomar una toallita desmaquilladora para pasársela por la cara.

El timbre sonó.

Rue se asomó a la puerta de su propia habitación.

— ¿Es quien yo creo que es? — Rue bostezó y Katniss asintió — ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— No hace falta. No sé que planes tiene.

— Claro, claro. _«No sé que planes tiene»,_ — Dijo imitando a Katniss —… como si se hubiera venido hasta acá para nada.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— Ok, solo… no hagan demasiado ruido — Dijo Rue sonriendo — Sabes que tengo los oídos sensibles…

— ¡Eres…! — Dijo Katniss. El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡VE, VE!, Esta impaciente — Le cuchicheó Rue y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Katniss respiró profundamente, mientras cruzaba el living. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Nervioso porque no le abría. Se recompuso ante su atenta mirada.

— Lo siento, — Dijo mirándola — pasaba por aquí y… — sonrió — ¿Crees que podríamos retomar desde donde lo dejamos?

Katniss estaba encantada. Hubiera querido decirle: SI. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas ante esa frase: _«donde lo dejaron» _Ojala pudieran retomarlo desde ahí. Seguir haciendo planes. Lo habían dejado en ser padres. Quería decirle que ya lo eran, que para cuando lo estaban planeando ella estaba embarazada, que tenían una hija. Pero claro, no podía decirle nada de eso.

Él carraspeó. Un tanto impaciente, esperaba una respuesta.

Ella parpadeó, volviendo del lejano lugar al que se había ido.

— Si, — Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz — lo siento, pasa — Se hizo a un lado.

— Permiso. — Él entró al departamento — ¿Estas sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Rue esta durmiendo.

Él asintió.

— Por lo visto, ya nos pasamos de las doce. Si te hubieras quedado, hubiera podido ver si valía la pena… — Dijo él

— Me estafaron… — Contestó ella fingiendo un puchero.

Él sonrió.

— Es que… verás, realmente me quedé con ganas de ese baile.

— Lo siento, pero aquí no hay música y no tengo esa canción. — Se lamentó Kat.

— Quien sabe… — Dijo Peeta sacando su móvil del bolsillo del saco. Lo apoyó sobre la mesita. Ella lo miró incrédula. — Tal vez… — Dijo él acercándose — si repetimos las cosas, no sé… la música fluya. Podríamos… probar.

— ¿Repetir?

— Repetir — Afirmó él

— Bueno, pero no repitamos todo. A ver si no me quedo sola otra vez — Ella arrugó la nariz. Él entendió a que se refería.

— Todo menos esa parte.

Ella río con ganas y asintió prestándose a su juego.

— Entonces… voy a quedarme aquí — Dijo ella yendo al medio del living — y tú…

— Yo me paro aquí, mirándote. Y le doy a esta cosa. — La música comenzó a salir por el auricular del teléfono.

— ¿Puedes traducirme la letra? — Bromeó él. Ya la había traducido en su móvil y aunque no recordaba al pie de la letra toda la canción, le gustaba. Y además, quería escucharla a ella. Quería escucharlo de su boca.

— ¿En serio?

— Es que soy malo para el español.

Ella rió.

— Básicamente… resumiendo… — Dudó ella. La letra era preciosa, y le iba prefecta con el momento. ¿Pero era eso realmente lo que le quería trasmitir? — Dice que… le pregunta a la otra persona si…, si sabe que se muere por tener algo con él… — levantó la vista para mirarlo. Él sonreía.

— Eso entendí, solo, quería confirmarlo.

_« ¿Hace falta que te diga, que me muero por tener algo contigo?/¿ __es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?__ / __Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca__ / __necesito controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga__»_

Él se acercó de inmediato. Con una mirada le pidió permiso y ella asintió. Las manos de ellas fueron a parar a su nuca, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; las de él a su cintura.

_¿Hace falta que te diga,__que me muero por tener algo contigo?__ / __¿Y es que no te has dado cuenta,__de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo? / Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos,__y aunque pueda parecer un desatino,__no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo._

Bailaban pegados, meciéndose al suave ritmo de la música que reproducía el teléfono. Ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Él perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello, sus labios en su cuello, despertando el cuerpo de Katniss que ante su toque volvía a florecer.

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando, día y noche, tu llegada adivinando.__ / __Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa pasar por tu casa.__ / __Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos,__ / __y aunque pueda parecer un desatino,__ / __no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo._

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — Preguntó él en un susurró

Ella asintió, hipnotizada por su mirada.

— ¿Estas segura, Katniss?

Volvió a asentir. — Si.

Pronto. Lentamente, él cerró el espacio que los separaba para besarla. Apenas un roce. Labios sobre labios.

— Me gustó el baile — susurró en su oído. Ahora la tenía abrazada. — pero sobre todo, la canción.

Ella se separó, lo miró esperanzada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Digamos que… me gusta que te mueras por tener algo conmigo. — Le guiño

Ella rió.

Otro beso. Esta vez más pasional.

De repente un pitido insistente proveniente de quien sabe donde la hizo fijar su atención en algo más. Una luz a la derecha. El sonido se repetía constante cada cierto tiempo. Y la luz era cada vez más potente.

Abrió los ojos a la claridad de la mañana entrando por su ventana.

Un sueño.

Según Freud los sueños son realizaciones disfrazadas de deseos reprimidos.

Esto no podía ser más real. Se sentía real. Quería que lo fuera. Pero no lo era. Era un sueño.

No recordaba como había llegado a la cama, sin embargo ahí estaba tumbada entre sus sábanas, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, directa a su cara y el pitido era el teléfono despertándola.

Otro pitido.

_« ¿Qué diablos?»_

Manoteó el teléfono de la mesita de luz.

— ¡Hola!

— Buenos días también para ti, preciosa — Era Haymitch.

— Hola Haym, ¿Era necesario que me llamaras tan temprano?

— ¿Temprano?, pero sin son las dos de la tarde — Rió divertido.

—No puede ser — murmuró Kat — bueno, dime — Dijo recomponiéndose — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Sonrió. Esa llamada era lo único que le devolvía las ganas de continuar.

— Oh! Ya sabes, solo llamé para molestarte... — Ambos se rieron por el grito que dio Rose parada al lado de Haymitch. Estaba desesperada por hablar con su mamá.

— ¡Ay! Pásamela, pásame a mi chiquita.

— Te la paso preciosa y pásalo bien.

— Gracias Haym, y feliz año nuevo.

— Gracias a ti por darnos a esta preciosura — Dijo Haymitch abrazando a una revoltosa Rose — Ah y escucha… las cosas con él se solucionarán.

— Eso espero.

— No lo dudes. Feliz año nuevo. — Luego le paso el teléfono a Rose que se despachó hablando con su mamá.

Rose estaba contenta. Le contó que ya había escrito la carta a los reyes magos y habían ido al correo a llevarla. Katniss se interesó por ese dato. Tenía que saber de que se trataba ese año. Tomó nota mental de preguntarlo. Ella le contó que había cenado con Rue y Rose le contó que cenó con los abues, ya que así es como les llamaba ella, y que habían visto los fuegos artificiales después, que le habían leído un cuento que le había regalado el señor gordo de ropa roja y barba. Katniss sonrió, no había forma de que le saliera su nombre. Katniss después habló con Alisa y quedaron en volver a hablar por el tema del regalo de reyes.

Después de cortar la comunicación se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

Cuando salió se tiró en el sofá a mirar televisión. Estaba pasando los canales, sin ver realmente nada, cuando su móvil sonó.

Era un mensaje.

_«Hola» _

Era Peeta

_«Hola»_ — Contestó ella rápidamente.

_«Feliz año»_

Ella dudó. ¿Feliz año? No había sido precisamente el caso.

_«Feliz año a ti también»_

Hubo un breve intermedio en el que ninguno de los dos escribió nada. Midiéndose. Esperando.

Katniss no sabía que decir, ¿Debía esperar?, ¿hacer un chiste sobre lo que había ocurrido? Se rompió la cabeza por un instante pensando. Esperando.

Del otro lado, Peeta no estaba mejor que ella. Quería pedir disculpas, pero no por teléfono. _«Piensa, piensa, piensa…¡maldición!__»_ Nada que hacer._ «Demasiada play ha arruinado mi cerebro»_, pensó.

Por un momento, estaba en blanco; al siguiente una tenue luz en el camino.

Katniss tomó su decisión. Decidió no presionar. Esperando. Esperando. El sonido de un mensaje.

_«Sigues ahí»_

_«Si»_

_« ¿Podemos vernos?» _

Ella dudó un momento, presa de la emoción que encerraban esas palabras. Las degustó. _«Quiere verme»_, piensa. Rápidamente teclea su respuesta.

«Si», Contesta con una sonrisa entre los labios.

_«¿Te va en veinte minutos en el volta? ¿Sabes donde está?»,— «¿Sueno demasiado desesperado? Quizás debería haber dicho…», _Se puso a analizar él. Mientras lo hacía la respuesta de ella brillaba en el móvil en su mano antes siquiera que la primera duda se pasara por su cabeza.

_«Si :) Nos vemos en veinte»_

Sonrió para sí: _«Nos vemos»_

Luego vino la hecatombe. Si bien estaba cerca, todavía estaba en pijama.

Corrió al baño veloz _« Gracias a Dios ya me bañe»,_ Pensó. Entró en su cuarto y vació el placard sobre la cama, literalmente. Indecisa. Insegura. _«Que me pongo»._ Eligió un vestido _«demasiado frio»;_ ubicó sus pantalones negros, se miró a un lado, al _otro «Bien.¿y arriba?» _

_«Camisa con florcitas», No. Muy naif._

_«Camiseta negra«, No. Muy lúgubre._

_«Remera de Nirvana». No. Ni que fuera a un concierto, muy rockera._

Las pilas de parte superior se sucedieron arriba de la cama. A todas les encontraba algo. Y cada dos por tres miraba el reloj…

Finalmente se decidió por una camisa a cuadros blanca/azul/celeste, con unas botas de gamuza marrón con el borde de piel blanca. Por encima se puso un suéter liviano marrón apenas un poco mas claro que las botas. Buscó inútilmente su saco de lanilla azul por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. Faltaban 8 minutos. Cogió su abrigo negro y salió dando un portazo.

…

Cinco minutos.

Esa era la cantidad de tiempo exacta que le quedaba para llegar al volta. Peeta ya la esperaba. Hacía frío, pero no importaba. Mientras esperaba, Pensaba en que decir. Cuando ella llegó, él la vio y automáticamente las palabras se fueron de su cabeza. Todo fue un borrón.

Lo único que podía ver era su cabello suelto. Su postura, su voz. Se paró. Le hizo señas _«aquí estoy»,_ dijo en voz baja, pero increíblemente ella lo había oído.

Una sensación. Un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba segura que estaba ahí. Miró hacia su izquierda y allí lo vio, levantando una mano. Impresionante. Imponente. «_Y yo que no quise vestirme de negro, parece que él no lo ha dudado»_, camisa negra, pantalón negro: _«Está para comérselo»,_ Se mordió el labio inferior, _« ¿recordará él nuestra historia en este bar? No. Claro que no. No lo recuerda, ese es problema, Kat»_

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa en su boca. El le contestó con otra. ¿Es que acaso no pueden ocultar la emoción que sienten al verse? No. No pueden.

— Hola — Él la abrazó — Feliz año — Besó su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca.

— Hola — Ella respondió estremeciéndose — Igual para ti.

Se quedaron mirándose. Segundos, minutos interminables.

_« ¿Habrá notado lo nerviosa que estoy?», _pensó ella.

Se sentaron. Se acomodaron. Pidieron: chocolate caliente para ambos. Cómodos, incómodos.

— Brindemos — Pidió él cuando les dejaron las bebidas sobre la mesa.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Con esto? — Dijo señalando las tazas.

— Lo sé… loco, ¿no?

— Si…

Ambos levantaron sus jarritos con chocolate, caliente, humeante y como pudieron, los chocaron.

— Siento lo de ayer — Dijo el sinceramente. Las palabras escapando de su boca y él incapaz de no dejarlas salir.

Ella trató de restarle importancia. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? Fue solo una canción.

Él la miró. No lo era. De ninguna manera.

— Era _la_ canción.

— La entendiste. — Afirmó ella emocionada.

— Por supuesto. Al principio solo entendí la primera oración, pero…

— ¿Pero? — Preguntó ella.

— Me mató la curiosidad y puede que la haya buscado en san google

— ¿Puede? — enarcó una ceja.

Él había buscado la canción.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero no hizo falta. Los espacios los llenaría otra persona.

— ¡Peeta, Darling!

Katniss se quiso morir, Era la rubia de la noche anterior. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba en _su_ lugar especial? Y más importante ¿Por que llamaba darling a su marido? Se quedó seria mientras miraba la escena.

Peeta se paró. La chica se acercó y lo saludo con un beso en cada mejilla.

— ¡No sabes lo que me pasó!

— Cashmere, ¡que casualidad! ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Dijo él.

La rubia comenzó a parlotear algo acerca de un contrato y un representante. Katniss no existía. Cashmere había acaparado la atención de él que la escuchaba pacientemente, aunque lo que mas le apetecía en ese momento no era eso.

Entremedio del parloteo Peeta presentó a Katniss

— Lo siento, — Trató de disculparse con Kat. — Cashmere, Katniss; Katniss, Cashmere. — Dijo él con seriedad.

Katniss le sonrió tenuemente. Cashmere asintió hacia ella, recordando que era la mujer de la noche anterior.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Peeta y siguió parloteando por minutos. Katniss se tomó su chocolate, dándole tiempo de que acabara su conversación. Pero eso no ocurrió. Sintió una ligera desazón, y decidió que era mejor marcharse. No podía seguir viendo la escena.

— Peeta, yo los dejo…

Él clavo sus ojos en ella. Entendía que estuviera molesta, parecía que Cashmere no pensaba moverse de allí. Prácticamente se había sentado con ellos. Iba encadenando un tema con otro, hablando en todo momento y no dejando lugar a más palabras que no fueran la suyas

— Espera, — la tomó del brazo deteniéndola — yo te llevo…

Ella lo miró un momento, sopesando esa posibilidad, pero Cashmere se entrometió.

— Peeta, darling. Recuerda que estoy sin auto ¿no? No pensarás dejarme aquí varada…— Dijo, mientras acariciaba su brazo en forma mimosa.

Él no respondió. Sus ojos esperando la respuesta de Katniss.

— Estoy bien, Peeta. Solo estoy a unas cuadras.

— ¡Perfecto! — Festejó Cashmere

— No — Peeta se estaba cansando de Cashmere — en todo caso, las llevo a las dos.

— No hace falta — insistió Katniss. De solo pensar en compartir algo mas con esa mujer se le revolvía el estómago. _«¿Habrán tenido algo?», _se preguntaba una y otra vez.

— Dije que las llevo a las dos — Dijo Peeta — Vamos Cashmere.

— Pero yo tengo que ver…

— ¡Suspéndelo!, yo ya me voy. — La interrumpió Peeta.

Pero Cashmere no iba a claudicar. Era una estrella de Hollywood, y no estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Necesito ver a mi representante y quedamos aquí. Por favor, ya tendría que estar llegando. — batió sus pestañas arriba y abajo.

Katniss fastidiada por la escena, agarró su saco y mientras ellos continuaban debatiendo hizo su camino hasta la puerta. Peeta la alcanzó.

— Espera. Quedémonos. Juntos. Esperamos que ella haga lo que tiene que hacer, la llevo y luego…

— No Peeta. Quédate con ella. Yo me voy.

— No puedo dejarla. Se le rompió el auto y… — Volvió a tomarla del brazo — Espera, ¿Estas enojada?

Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado gritarle_ «¿Tu que crees?»_

— No — Le cuchicheo. Lo que menos quería era que la fulana escuchara su pseudo pelea. Estaba dolida. Volvió a suspirar — Mira, solo vine a saber… a buscar la respuesta si es que la tenías… — bajó la mirada — pero veo que no y lo mejor es que me vaya. No quiero interrumpirlos.

El sonrió internamente. Ella estaba celosa.

— Está bien. Haz como quieras.

Ella se soltó de su brazo y salió del bar. Mientras dentro del lugar una rubia sonreía por haber logrado su cometido.

…

Katniss caminó las cuadras hasta su departamento con el frío dándole de lleno en la cara.

Cuando llegó, sin ganas de nada en absoluto. Se metió en su cama, prácticamente vestida. Solo se quitó el pantalón.

La escena del bar se repetía en su cabeza. Esa mujer trataba con demasiada familiaridad a Peeta.

_«No pienses», _Se repetía a si misma. _«No lo hagas»,_ decía cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

No supo cuando, pero se quedó dormida.

Solo se despertó ante unos timbrazos insistentes. Se levantó como pudo, miró en el cuarto de Rue, vacío. El timbre siguió sonando. Era el timbre de la puerta, no el portero. ¿Quién tocaría con tanta insistencia?

Simplemente fue directa a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo un huracán se metió dentro.

No preguntó. No pidió permiso, simplemente se metió.

Sin previo aviso, la espalda de Katniss chocaba contra una columna y la boca de Peeta se cernía sobre la de ella. Besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Robándose su respiración.

— Te necesito…

El ligero suéter marrón voló enredándose con su cabello. Los botones de su camisa desaparecieron perdidos en el piso. Él se separó un momento solo para pasar su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Las piernas de ella enredadas en su cintura. Con una mano él se deshacía de su corpiño, con la otra, la sostenía. Los brazos de ella enredados en su cuello.

Se separó unos milímetros de su boca. Solo para decir lo que fue a decir. Había perdido los papeles, pero verla medio desnuda había derribado por completo la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

La verdad era que le había gustado verla tan predispuesta a conquistarlo y le hubiera gustado explotarlo un poco mas, pero no quería. No. No podía.

— Kat — Dijo con la respiración entrecortada

— Si… — Respondió ella de la misma forma

— La respuesta…

Ella le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Esperando.

— La respuesta es SI. — Dijo besándola otra vez — Si, Intentémoslo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hay! Lamento la tardanza pero me costo redondear el capi. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dejenme su comentarios.**

**A los guest del último capi: dejenme sus nombres, así les agradezco como correspode. Sip, Peeta es su esposo. Creanlo o no. Gracias por sus subi el me digan que les pareció. Nos leemos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 10MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola. Bueno, el capítulo llega hoy, porque ayer no tuve luz. Espero que me digan que les pareció. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

**Tiempo**

…

Una preciosa sonrisa asomaba a su cara. Había sido la noche perfecta. Cena, baile y ellos dos. Juntos como siempre. Juntos como nunca.

Solo habían pasado seis meses juntos y ya sabían que querían pasar el resto de sus días de la misma manera. Por eso sin que nadie lo supiera. Sin testigos. Sin nadie que aprobara o desaprobara sus actos. Sin miradas queridas u odiosas. Dejando afuera a todos. Algo de ellos. Solo para ellos.

Unos testigos cualesquiera. Personas que no conocían. Que no volverían a ver. Las promesas en sus miradas. Sus sonrisas cómplices. Las firmas de ellos estampadas en un libro. En un registro civil, en cualquier estado. Uno elegido al azar. Allí, finalmente después de seis meses, sellaron su amor. Su destino. Juntos. Uno del otro.

Peeta la había citado en el Volta ¡Cuan acertado el nombre del lugar! «Volta». Tiempo: lo que él quería con ella. Lo que quería que compartieran siempre. Lo que no tenía sentido sin ella a su lado. Lo que no quería, se le siguiera escapando. Tiempo. Tiempo.

Ella estaba extrañamente nerviosa. ¿Por qué Peeta querría que se vieran con tanta urgencia? ¿Estaría pensando en… terminar con ella? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sin embargo la idea se instaló caprichosa en su mente.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa alejada. Al fondo del bar. Si él terminaría con ella, no quería que miradas curiosas vieran su mundo derrumbarse. Lo aceptaría. Sin preguntas. Sin recriminaciones. Sin nada que hacer. Se lo había repetido muchas veces: _«disfrútalo el tiempo que dure» _

Nunca se había creído que él realmente se había enamorado de ella, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, de sus actos y sus palabras, había comenzado a creer. Mientras estaba allí sentada, se repitió que no era justo. Seguramente él se había dado cuenta que sus padres tenían razón. Que ella no era la mujer para él. Que podía estar con cualquier mujer más bella, más inteligente. Mejor. Ella no lo cuestionaría. Sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

Estaba perdida en lucubraciones cuando él llegó. Él se preguntó porque ella se había sentado en una mesa tan alejada. Pero de pronto una mesa en el fondo del bar le pareció lo más romántico. A media luz.

Camino a su encuentro. Cuando la saludó, notó la tristeza en su rostro. Intentaba sonreír pero apenas si lo conseguía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo hacía par hablar sin llorar? Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta. No había forma que pudiera lograrlo.

El se sentó frente a ella. Le tomó las manos. Preocupado.

— Kat, ¿Qué está mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tomo una respiración profunda intentando serenarse. Las palabras no salieron.

— Kat, antes que nada somos amigos. ¿Qué pasa? — exigió él. Las cosas no eran para nada como se las había imaginado y necesitaba imperiosamente saber que ocurría.

Ella finalmente y tras varias inspiraciones le contestó.

— Nada, solo… supongo que estoy un poco triste.

— ¿Pasó algo en tu casa? — Cuestionó él.

Ella negó.

— No. Solo, dime lo que has venido a decir — Le animó ella, tratando de sonreír.

Él no se lo creía. Se suponía que las cosas no serían así. Se suponía que ella le diría que si y que brillaría de felicidad, no que estaría tan triste. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, no era bueno. Sin embargo, si ella no quería contarle, él no la presionaría.

— Escucha Kat, se que hemos estado poco tiempo juntos… — comenzó él nervioso. Ella cerró los ojos. No quería escucharlo. No podía hacerlo. — el caso es que… No, espera. No creo que lo mejor sea… —él dudaba, las palabras eran lo suyo, sin embargo como siempre le ocurría frente a ella, frente a su amor se sentía inexplicablemente avasallado, sobrepasado y en blanco. — Yo quería decir, se supone que este sería un momento… — tropezaba con las palabras, las balbuceaba.

— Está bien Peeta. Lo acepto. Lo entiendo, si. — Hizo el amago de levantarse. Peeta la sujetó. La miró curioso. ¿Qué entendía? ¿Qué aceptaba? ¿Cómo es posible que supiera algo, si era un secreto, si él no se lo había dicho a nadie.

— ¿Qué, que es lo que sabes? — Cuestionó.

— Vamos, Peeta. No lo hagas más doloroso de lo que es. Ni siquiera hace falta que digas las palabras, ves. Lo sé. Y de verdad lo entiendo. Solo que no puedo evitar que me duela.

¡Pum! como una patada en el estómago.

— ¿De que hablas? — Ella se soltó de su agarre.

— Entonces quieres escucharme decir las palabras… — Ella trago saliva — está bien, Peeta. Entiendo que esto se terminó. ¿Está bien así o… — algunas lágrimas cayeron. De un manotazo se las limpió — bueno, parece...

Él la alcanzó ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella forcejeó. Él la sujetó más fuerte. La sentó encima de él.

— Escucha. Lo. Que. Tengo. Que. Decir. — Puntualizó él cada palabra.

Ella volvió a forcejear. La gente en el bar comenzaba a mirarlos. Él no la soltó.

— Escúchame, por favor. — Apoyó su frente en la de ella — No sé de que estas hablando, pero esto no se terminó. — Le susurró. — Vine hasta aquí, para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— No era así como lo había planeado…

Ella lo abrazó.

— Lo siento, yo creí que… — Se lamentó Kat.

Él se separó un poco. Tomó su cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mi, Kat? ¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en nosotros?

Él creía conocer la respuesta. Después de todo no habían empezado nada bien. En el pasado cuando Katniss le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, a él no le interesaba. Pero dueño de una vanidad increíble, la invitó a pasar el rato.

Katniss lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho, desde que lo había conocido; sin embargo nunca se había animado a decírselo temiendo el rechazo. Por eso se conformó con ser solo su amiga. Y estaba bien, o al menos eso se repetía _«Fíngelo hasta que lo creas»,_ ese fue su axioma por un tiempo. Lo vio salir con muchas chicas. Contarle sobre algunas. Romper con otras. Y en esas ocasiones, ella soñaba con ser la próxima, quería gritar_: « ¡Yo te amo! ¡Elígeme a mí!». _Pero se había tornado un sueño. Uno muy irreal y lejano.

Por eso cuando él le ofreció pasar el rato, ella decidió mandarlo a freír papas. No necesitaba su lástima. Su arrogancia la desilusionaba. Solo pretendía darle unos besos, unas caricias quizás. Migajas de lo que ella realmente anhelaba. Terminó la escuela. Se refugió en la facultad. Ocupó todo su tiempo. No pensaría en él. No se merecía su amor. Lo guardaría para alguien que si lo mereciera.

Y el momento llegó dos años después, cuando en un cumpleaños de Rue, volvieron a encontrarse. Ella había cambiado. Él había cambiado. Ella con 21, él con 24, volvieron a empezar. Pero esta vez… las cosas serían diferentes.

Se había enamorado de ella. La única mujer que en su vida le había dicho que no. La única que se atrevió a rechazarlo. La única que no había caído en sus brazos, a pesar de saberse enamorada de él. Esa, era la única mujer que le interesaba. Con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

— Lo siento — Musitó ella.

— Sh… — La cayó él — déjame decirte lo que vine a decir. — Ella le sonrió. Y ahí estaba, _esa_ era su inspiración. Esa era _su_ Katniss — sé que no hice las cosas bien, pero déjame hacerlas ahora. — Le apartó el cabello de la cara. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su propio corazón. Era su manera de demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Esperaba que pudiera sentir sus rápidos latidos y entendiera lo que eso significaba. — Katniss, no me alcanzan las palabras para explicarte lo que siento por ti y lo que provocas en mí. Eres mi sol, mi cielo, mis estrellas, mi otra mitad. Eres mi infinito. Y estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti… — ella lloraba y él iba secándole las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos. — sh…., déjame continuar, ¿si? Que esto no es fácil, y cada segundo que pasa me aterro más… — le sonrió cómplice — Prometo cuidarte… — Puso en mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja — No, no solo prometo cuidarte, prometo ser tu ángel guardián, no dejar que nada te pase, nunca. Protegerte y demostrarte todos los días cuanto te amo y que te vuelvo a elegir una y otra vez, una y otra vez — Le susurró — Siempre.

No pudo decir más. Ella lo besó. Bebió de sus labios como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. Besó, lamió, mordisqueó y cuando eso no fue suficiente, enredó su lengua con la de él, dentro de su boca. Se mezclaron en una danza extraña, en un baile sin fin y cuando la respiración comenzó a faltarles, se separaron. Ella apoyó su frente en la de él.

— ¿Eso es un si? — Preguntó él, haciéndola reír.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? — Preguntó divertida

— Lo mismo — Respondió él risueño, pero pronto se le ocurrió agregar algo más. — Hay algo más. Algo que quiero que hagas por mí.

— Dalo por hecho. — Concedió ella.

— Que bien, — Dijo acariciándole la cara, el hombro, el brazo — Porque quiero que me prometas que nunca perderás la fe en nosotros, en nuestro amor. Que nunca te rendirás con nosotros. Promételo.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

— Lo prometo.

…

— Kat — Le susurró él.

Por un momento, minutos, tal vez segundos, se había perdido en recuerdos. Imágenes vívidas de ellos juntos, del momento en que él le había propuesto casamiento.

— Si — Contestó ella.

— Mírame.

Clavo sus ojos grises en los de él.

Los dedos de él acariciaban sus costados, deteniéndose más tiempo en los costados de sus pechos. Su piel estallaba en piel de gallina a cada caricia. Sus bocas unidas. Los dedos de ella acariciando su nuca, su espalda. Era todo un sueño tenerlo así otra vez. _«Mío»,_ se repetía en silencio.

Peeta formó un reguero de besos desde su boca, pasando por su barbilla, su cuello. Por un momento, se detuvo sobre su pulso, sintiendo, disfrutando de las cosas que le provocaba sentirla así de acelerada. Se desabrochó el cinturón con una mano, le siguió el botón del pantalón. Ella bajó por un momento sus pies al suelo. Le ayudó a bajárselos y con él sus boxers. Volvió a treparse a él, a enredar sus piernas en su cintura. Katniss estaba solo en tanga. Sentía su propia humedad mojar su ropa interior, podía sentirlo a él en todo su esplendor. El apretaba su trasero, lo masajeaba. Ella enloquecida de placer devoraba su cuello. Él apartó la tela del tanga e introdujo un dedo. No necesitaba hacerlo, ella estaba preparada para recibirlo. Lo sacó y segundos más tarde llenó el lugar con su erección. De una sola vez, una sola embestida. Clavó sus ojos en ella. Placer, placer, placer. Más cada vez mas, y más intenso. Él no dejó de mirarla, ella tampoco apartó la vista. Mientras el hacía magia con sus dedos sobre su clítoris, bajó la cabeza. Lamió, chupó y mordisqueó un pezón, luego el otro. Adentro, afuera, adentro afuera. Sus ojos volvieron a su mirada y ella comenzó a sentir la burbuja , calor, mas calor. Placer, placer, placer. Lo montó más y más rápido. El lo percibió, más rápido, mas duro, hasta que ella explotó en un grito pronunciando su nombre.

— ¡Peeta! — Gritó con urgencia.

Él no lo soportó, dos embestidas mas y llegó también. Sosteniéndose a ella.

Las lágrimas de felicidad acudieron al rostro de ella y él la miró preocupado. Ella sonreía y lloraba todo al mismo tiempo. No pasaba nada. La mezcla de emociones llenando cada parte de su ser. Solo eso.

Salió de ella y la bajó al piso. La abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos. Desnudos, sudorosos, se sonrieron y él le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Comenzó a vestirse. Se subió los boxers y los pantalones. Miró alrededor buscando su camisa y ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces?

Por un momento se había dejado llevar por el deseo y la lujuria. No había ido allí para eso, sin embargo todo se había al carajo al verla medio desnuda ante él .Y ahora, no sabía que hacer, que decir. ¿Ella se enojaría por su arrebato?

No quería más que acostarse y dormirse entre sus brazos. Pero el estaba ahí dubitativo, la miraba como preguntándole que hacer. Ella no se iba a permitir dudar.

— Ven, le dijo — Y lo tomó de la mano.

Él la siguió obediente.

Ella apartó las sábanas y mirándolo se metió dentro. Seguía con el tanga puesto. Pero mientras el dudaba en al puerta sobre que hacer, ella se lo sacó y se lo tiró. Él reaccionó. Cerró la puerta y no volvió a tener dudas.

Después del segundo round que había sido exactamente lo opuesto al primero, degustándose y tomándose su tiempo para todo, Katniss estaba acostada sobre su pecho, con su cabeza sobre el lado del corazón. El la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, en lentas caricias que la estremecían.

Decidida a hablar con él y no dejarse llevar de nuevo por su cuerpo que seguía pidiéndole mas, se giró sobre su pecho y lo miró. Puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pensando si realmente todo aquello había pasado o si solo era un sueño.

— Peeta — Lo llamó ella. — ¿Estas dormido? — Continuó.

— Si — Contestó él de inmediato.

Ella sonrió. Él abrió los ojos y buscó su boca para besarla. Un beso rápido.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

Él la miró. Suponía lo que iba a preguntar y no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. No después de lo que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano debería contestar alguna de sus preguntas, así que asintió.

— Está bien.

No cambiaron de posiciones. Estaban cómodos.

— Tengo que decirte algo y tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Qué quieres primero?

¿Ninguna de las dos? No, no era una opción.

— Dispara — Contestó resignado.

Ella le sonrió.

— Todas esas chicas… las que vi contigo… — bajó la mirada incapaz de seguir.

— Kat, — él le puso un dedo en la mejilla, para que lo mirara. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Ya lo sabes, no?

Él asintió.

— Cuando te refieres a todas esas chicas, ¿a quien te refieres?

— Una morena que vi las primeras veces que salimos, Glimmer, Cashmere… — Contestó decidida.

— La morena, supongo que es Clove. Clove es amiga de mi prima, Glimmer — sonrió — no pasa nada. Solo es eso, una amiga de mi prima que salió una que otra vez conmigo porque está coladísima por Finnick, mi amigo Finnick ¿lo recuerdas? — Katniss asintió — tuvieron algo, de vez en cuando coinciden y cuando no coinciden Clove se queda conmigo, es una amiga. — La miró y ella lo alentó a proseguir — Glimmer es mi prima…

— Yo la escuché llamarte amor…

— No recuerdo el momento, ¿entiendes? — ella asintió, el prosiguió — Vive en Francia. Estuvo en pareja dos años y terminó con su novio. Se vino a pasar una temporada en Nueva york, pero está muy mal. No quería salir, y no hacía más que llorar. Así que con Clove, nos hemos hecho a la tarea de distraerla, una semana me tocó a mi y otra a ella.

— ¿Qué con la rubia? — Preguntó Katniss. Sabía perfectamente que esa sería difícil de asumir. Por algún motivo sabía que ninguna de las otras dos representaba ningún peligro, en cambio con esa…

— ¿Es necesario, Kat?

— Si, es necesario — Tragó saliva — pero deja, acabas de contestarme. — Dijo apoyando su mejilla sobre su pecho.

Él busco su rostro. Puso su mano debajo de su barbilla y la levantó hacia su mirada.

— ¿Que quieres saber, Kat? — Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Tuviste algo con ella?

Él asintió. Ella volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre su pecho. Una lágrima traicionera cayó y lo mojó. El volvió a buscar su rostro. Sus ojos nunca abandonando su cara.

— Es mi pasado, Kat. — Dijo limpiando el rastro de agua — tú eres mi presente. Besó la punta de su nariz, sus párpados, su boca. — Escucha, no quiero que estés preocupada por eso. Solo somos amigos. Te lo aseguro. — Ella no tenía tenía dudas de él. En cambio esa mujer… — Deja de fruncir el ceño — Le dijo, pasándole el dedo por la frente, y entremedio de los ojos. — Confía en mí.

— Mira, se que no tengo derecho y confío en ti, pero esa mujer… no te trata como tu amiga. Créeme, lo sé de buena fuente.

Él sonrió. Ella lo sabría, claro.

— Yo le dejé muy claro que mis intenciones con ella, no tienen fines amorosos.

— ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Hace un rato… — Dijo él — después del numerito que se montó en el Volta. — aseguró él. Para que se quede mas tranquila agregó — Le dije que eras mi novia. — Dijo esperando su reacción. Cuando comprobó que sonreía agregó — Mira, sé que es algo loco, pero quería darte mi respuesta hoy en el bar y esperaba que fuera la que me diste...

Ella lo cayó con un beso.

— Te creo — le susurró — ¿En serio? — Volvió a preguntar y Peeta sonrió ampliamente.

— Si. — la abrazó, acariciando toda su espalda y más allá — ¿Qué era lo otro que querías decirme?

De repente ya no se sentía tan animada para hablar, pero sabía que tenía que decirle alguna vez. Se había prometido no mentirle mas de lo necesario, obvio dejando afuera el pequeño detalle que él era su marido, así que iba a contarle de Rose.

Tomo aire y lo miró.

— ¿Tan grave es? — Ella negó.

— No es grave. Solo que no sé como vas a tomártelo. — él volvió a las caricias.

— Dispara — Dijo por segunda vez.

Ella apoyó su mejilla sobre su pecho y lo dejó salir.

— Tengo una hija, Peeta. Se llama Rose. — Él dejó de acariciarla abruptamente, buscó su rostro para ver si encontraba algún rastro de humor. No lo había, le decía la verdad.

Una hija. _«Tu hija»_, quiso aclarar ella. Pero era inútil, no podía.

— Di algo — Le dijo apoyando su cara otra vez en su pecho y abrazándolo fuerte.

— No sé que decir… — Estaba atónito. Una hija. ¿Qué cambiaba eso? ¿Mucho? ¿Nada? — ¿Dónde está?

— Con Mamá y Haymitch. — Contestó ella.

— ¿Por qué no la tienes tú?

— Porque tengo que trabajar, estudiar. Mira, se que…— Peeta le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

— No te estoy juzgando. Solo es curiosidad. — Lo sabía.

— Necesitaba volver a mi vida. Estudiar, trabajar, hacer lo que corresponde. Te juro que es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y no podía traerla conmigo, para dejarla con desconocidos a su cuidado. Allá por lo menos está con su abuela.

Él se detuvo. ¿Volver a su vida? Pensó un momento los pocos datos que ella le había dado alguna vez. No sacó nada en limpio.

— ¿Volver a tu vida? — Preguntó curioso.

— Después del accidente. — Asintió, sin dar mucho detalle. Era como pisar un campo minado. No sabía si algo de lo que dijera podía disparar algún recuerdo, así que había decidido hablar sobre ello lo menos posible — Todo el dinero que gano lo giro a Seattle, para su cuidado, alimentación y educación. Se que no compensa en nada mi ausencia, pero… espero volver pronto con ella —_ «Y llevarte conmigo»_, agregó para si.

Peeta asintió. No podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería eso para ella. La abrazó fuerte.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? — Indagó ella.

— Por eso. Debe ser difícil estar tan lejos de ella, ¿no?

— No sabes cuanto.

— Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿sabes? Digo, no hace falta que lleves una carga tan pesada tu sola.

Ella sonrió. No estaba sola. Siempre tuvo sus grandes aliados en ese plano .Su madre, Haymitch, Rue, Gale. Sin embargo que él precisamente dijera aquello, era algo tan grande, tan inmenso, que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y otro pesado nudo se instaló en su garganta.

— Gracias — Se las arregló para decir.

— De nada. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo es Rose?

— Es… — sonrió — Tiene el cabello de mi color, con algunos rizos rebeldes que le caen sobre la frente _«Como tú»,_ añadió en su mente.

Él sonrió. Ella pensó si debía dar el siguiente dato. No había forma que él lo asociara. Además, siempre podía decir que salió a su abuela.

— Tiene ojos azules.

— ¿Azules? — Ella asintió. Ahora era el momento de aclarar.

— Mi mamá tiene los ojos azules.

— Ah, claro. Alisa.

— Tiene una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa, que ilumina todo a su paso — Dijo soñadora.

— Como su mamá… — agregó él. — ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Va a cumplir 3, dentro de poco…

— Entonces, vamos a tener que buscar un enorme y lindo regalo.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él la beso en la cabeza.

— Es divertida, gruñona, generosa, enojona…

— ¡Por eso! como su mamá… — Dijo, y le guiño. Rieron de su broma y se acomodaron sobre el respaldo de la cama, medio sentados y abrazados — Apuesto a que tiene otra cosa tuya — Agregó él y ella lo miró curiosa — Apuesto a que es tan hermosa como tú.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. La verdad era que Rose, era la perfecta combinación entre ambos.

— Le gusta cantar, dibujar, pintar y que le lean cuentos cuando se va a dormir… le encantan sus muñecas — Prosiguió.

Le diría todo, le contaría todo lo que pudiera para que conociera a su hija. Y algún día con mucho valor le contaría la verdad. Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Las palabras que Peeta le dice a Katniss, las inspiraron una canción. Yo soy del palo del rock, no me gusta mucho lo meloso, sin embargo hay una canción de un cantautor argentino: Axel, que me pareció adecuada para el capi. Se llama, "te voy a amar".**

**La letra es preciosa. Dicho esto, espero que me digan que les pareció el capi. Saludines!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 11MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Buenas noches, cada vez mas tarde. Lo siento, pero este capi me costo muchísimo y no estoy del todo conforme con él. No se lo sentí raro... pero quizás soy yo. No las entretengo más, las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

Después de separarse esa tarde, cosa que no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Peeta se fue a su casa prometiendo volver más tarde a buscarla e ir a tomar algo por ahí. Con un poco de suerte podían pasar la noche juntos.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, que encerraban muchas promesas, él se fue. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Se sentía feliz. Las cosas habían ido mejor de lo planeado. Katniss y él habían hablado un poco y aunque no le habían dado nombre a lo que tenían, el era optimista.

Lo más increíble de todo, era que ella tenía una hija. Aunque todavía no lo había analizado a fondo, decidió que eso no cambiaba nada. Ella le importaba lo suficiente, como para intentarlo. Obviamente, lo que le preocupaba de ese tema, era el padre de la niña. Sin embargo, Katniss no lo había sacado a colación y él no quiso llevarlo tampoco. Habría tiempo para hablar de ello cuando fuera necesario.

Cuando llegó abajo, le tocó el timbre. Ella atendió al primer timbrazo.

— ¿Si?

— Ya te extraño — Dijo él.

Ella rió.

— Yo también.

— Nos vemos en un rato.

— Nos vemos. Beso.

Katniss colgó el auricular riendo y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. A medio vestir aún, se puso a juntar la evidencia de la pasión desatada horas antes.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

El suéter estaba tirado detrás del sillón, la camisa colgando de unas flores artificiales que asomaban de un jarrón grande en una esquina de la sala. No tenía un solo botón. Éstos estaban desperdigados por el suelo. El corpiño no lo encontró por ningún lado. Volvió a su cuarto, tratando de acordarse si se lo había quitado allí, cuando escuchó el ruido de llaves en la puerta.

Por las dudas se quedó en su habitación. Con Rue, nunca se sabía.

— ¡Soy yo! — Gritó Rue al entrar — ¡Estoy sola! — Avisó.

Katniss se asomó a la puerta. El corpiño le decía "hola" colgado de la puerta del baño. Lo tomó de un tirón y lo escondió detrás de ella como pudo. Rue le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y cuando la miró, detectó en su mirada algo distinto.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, estrechando sus ojos en su amiga.

— Nada — Katniss sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada. — Confirmó.

Rue, intuía que algo pasaba. No sabía que, pero estaba segura, Katniss estaba actuando extrañamente. Primero la vio esconder algo y luego llevarlo al baño y después se puso a barrer, aduciendo que había visto pelusas en el suelo.

Se sentó en el sofá grande.

— ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó involuntariamente en su rostro y se lo cubrió con las manos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es que… estuve con Peeta. — Dijo incapaz de ocultárselo por más tiempo.

Rue abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¡NO! — Katniss asintió repetidamente. Rue pegó un grito de la alegría y la abrazó. — ¡Que bueno! — Aplaudió Rue. — Estoy muy contenta por ti, amiga. — Agregó sinceramente.

— Si… — Dijo Katniss al borde de las lágrimas. Con ella podía permitirse sacar todas las emociones reprimidas y así lo hizo.

…

Cuando Peeta llegó por la noche a buscarla recibió las felicitaciones de Rue y también las amenazas. Tenía que cumplir su papel de amiga, después de todo, aunque fuera Peeta.

Esa noche la llevó a tomar algo a un pub cercano, que Katniss no conocía. Bailaron, tomaron unos tragos y Peeta la llevó a su casa.

Cuando estacionaron en la puerta, él recordó algo que había pasado un tiempo atrás. En aquel momento, ella había tomado la iniciativa, para después parar. Con suerte él conseguiría que hoy nada los detuviera.

Ella, que no tenía idea de lo que Peeta tenía en mente, pero recordó algo y aprovechó el momento para pedirle un favor.

Annie necesitaba un obstetra y ella se había ofrecido a preguntarle a Peeta. Después de todo se estaba por recibir, seguramente podría recomendarle a alguien.

Ella permanecía sentada en su lugar con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Se giró a mirarlo.

— Peeta — le llamó. Él estaba extrañamente callado.

— Hmm — Dijo tratando de prestar un poco de atención

— ¿Sabes? Hace unos días me llamó mi amiga Annie. No sé si la recuerdas. Bueno, no importa — Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano — El caso es que ella está buscando un obstetra y me ha preguntado si conozco alguno para recomendarle y como yo no conozco ninguno, pensé que tú, tal vez si y…

Él la callo con un beso. ¿Por que Katniss estaba hablando sin parar?

Ella sonrió.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo ella, tomando la cara de él entre sus manos

— ¿Qué? — Le devolvió él la sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso me estabas escuchando?

_«No, estaba pensando en la forma de convencerte para hacer algo»._ Definitivamente no podía decir eso.

— Claro. — Se quedó pensando, tratando de recapitular algo de lo que había oído. Era algo de una amiga y conocer a alguien. Pero en algún punto se había perdido un poco de información. Pensamientos de ella sentada sobre él, en lo que había ocurrido esa noche. En lo que podría ocurrir ahora, solo si la jugaba bien, inundaban su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Si no había entendido mal, Katniss dijo obstetra — solo estaba pensando… en quien. — arriesgó.

Katniss lo miró escéptica.

— ¿En quien, qué? — Le preguntó.

A ella le había parecido que no la escuchaba, lo notaba distraído, pero quizás solo fueran ideas suyas.

— En quien presentarle, lo que me preguntaste, para tu amiga — intentó él

— ¿Bueno y entonces?

— Creo que podría recomendarle al Dr. Odair.

— Bueno, entonces ¿me darás su número?

— Claro, — dijo él sacando su billetera. Siempre tenía alguna tarjeta de Finnick por algún lado. La encontró, pero entonces sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hecho de repetir aquello y por que no llegar más lejos aún. Solo con la anticipación, ya estaba calentándose el ambiente.

Tenía la tarjeta en la mano y se había quedado de nuevo sumido en pensamientos. _«¿En que piensas Peeta?»_, quiso preguntar ella. Aunque no lo hizo. Amago a tomar la tarjeta, pero entonces el reaccionó y la tironeó.

— Eh, eh… — Dijo él sonriendo. Acababa de ocurrírsele que podía pedir algo a cambio de la tarjeta. Ella le miró confundida. — ¿No pensarás que _no_ quiero algo a cambio de este gran favor, verdad?

Ella se acercó para besarlo. Lo hizo. Un beso rápido en los labios.

Volvió a intentar tomar la tarjeta. Él la alejó. Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Eso es lo que ganó yo? — Dijo él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó ella mirándolo incrédula.

Él estaba coqueteando, y aunque realmente no hacía falta, a ella le gustó el juego.

— No sé, solo digamos que esto tiene un precio…

— OK, déjame intentar de nuevo — Se quitó el cinturón y se acercó otra vez a su boca y esta vez, delineó sus labios con su lengua. Peeta la recibió gustoso. Ella lamió, succionó, y mordisqueo, para luego buscar su lengua y bailar con ella. Él no se quedaría atrás. Una danza por momentos lenta, por momentos rápida que los llevaba una y otra vez a reiniciar aquel beso, hasta que tuvieron que respirar y lentamente desaceleraron.

— Eso esta, un poco mejor… — Dijo él ligeramente sonrojado. El beso unido a sus pensamientos calientes, estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

Katniss lo miraba risueña. Ese era el Peeta que amaba. Él que conocía.

— ¿Solo un poco eh? — Dijo tratando de ponerse sería. Era imposible.

— Si, verás. Estuve pensando en algo que… fuera, no sé un poco más… — Katniss lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso él estaba sugiriendo…?

— Tú. Estas. Loco. — Le susurró.

No es que ella le pareciera mala idea.

— Es que, quiero cumplir una fantasía.

— ¿Fantasía eh?

— Sip, hace tiempo una señorita, que no voy a nombrar porque soy un caballero, me acorraló en este mismo auto, y me volvió loco… — le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz — pero después me dejó solo y abandonado.

Ella sonrió levemente sonrojada. Sabía perfectamente que él se estaba refiriendo a la vez anterior en el auto.

En el pasado, no es que no lo hubieran intentado, pero siempre se detuvieron en el último momento, donde preferían bajar y hacerlo en una cama o en cualquier superficie, dentro de su casa. Y no precisamente porque ella no hubiera querido continuar, sino porque él siempre priorizaba su comodidad y su bienestar. Parecía que en ese momento, entre el Peeta del pasado y el presente, la diferencia era que este Peeta estaba dispuesto a llevar la fantasía al extremo.

Katniss se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, esquivando el freno de mano a su paso. Estaba en falda, así que ésta rápidamente se agrupo en su cintura. Las manos de él, apresuradas, se instalaron sobre su trasero. Acariciaron la suave tela de la ropa interior. Apretaron. Con un dedo recorrió el borde de la misma, notando un ligero estremecimiento de su parte. Sus labios recorrieron la suave piel debajo de su oreja. Esta vez ella se arqueó hacia él. Su boca buscó su oreja. La mordió y succionó. Mientras las manos de ella viajaron al frente de su camisa, el se las sujetó débilmente.

— ¿Estas segura, Kat? — Ella lo miró. ¿No estaba claro?

— Si. —Contestó segura. Hubiera querido decirle que en esa misma situación en el pasado, era él precisamente quien siempre los detenía, pero no podía. — ¿Estas arrugando, Peeta? — Lo provocó.

— Nunca — contestó él.

Nada más que decir. Ella se movió en círculos sobre su entrepierna, provocando que se endureciera al instante. Él cerró los ojos en respuesta. Disfrutando. La temperatura subió unos grados en el interior del auto. Sus bocas colisionaron. Jadeando por falta de aire. Aún así, encontraron la forma para no separarse. Mientras el beso subía de tono, uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, fueron dejando paso a unos pectorales bien definidos y a unos abdominales duros. Katniss acarició, palpó y se deleitó con ellos. Las manos de él no perdieron el tiempo. Subieron por sus piernas lentamente, deteniéndose en el inicio de las medias, que llegaban por encima de sus muslos. Ella acariciaba en ese momento sus hombros y raspaba su clavícula con sus dientes.

— Eres tan sexy — Dijo él con voz ronca — Me vuelves loco Kat.

Solo esas palabras la hicieron ir de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos. Se movió otra vez. Ésta, para permitirle a él abrir el cinturón y deslizar los pantalones hacia abajo. Ella le ayudó con el bóxer. Lo liberó. Las manos de él se movieron por la cara interna de sus muslos. Raspando con sus dedos su húmeda ropa interior. Se la quitó. El calor estallando en el interior de Katniss. Él subió sus manos y se hizo cargo de su camisa. Mirándola a los ojos, se deshizo de cada uno de los botones.

Con una mano, corrió el asiento hacía atrás y ella dueña de una audacia desconocida, lo empujó. Erguida, encima de él se apoderó otra vez de su musculoso pecho, lamiendo, besando y chupando todo a su paso. Suspiros y gemidos llenaron el auto.

Él alcanzó a manotear su billetera. Sacó un preservativo. Katniss recordó entonces que la noche anterior no lo había visto usarlo, pero no tenía intención de arruinar el momento, así que lo dejó para después.

Mientras Peeta terminaba con su tarea, ella se soltó el corpiño. Exponiéndose ante él. Volvió a empujarlo. Tomó su erección con una mano ante la atenta mirada de Peeta. Oscura. Brillante. Lo colocó en la entrada de su sexo y poco a poco se dejó caer sobre él hasta encajarse. Él que estaba apoyado en sus codos, viéndola, soltó un gemido e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Disfrutando de las miles de sensaciones disparadas.

Katniss comenzó a moverse atrás y adelante lentamente. Entretanto, Peeta se deshacía en atenciones a sus pechos. Suspiros, gemidos, gruñidos… Peeta tomando el control. Moviéndola a su antojo, arriba y abajo, clavando sus dedos en su cintura haciéndola chillar de placer. Caricias y besos en ambas direcciones. Buscándose desesperados. Más duro. Más y más duro. Ella estremecida y bañada en sudor. Caliente. No dejó de moverse. Cerca. Penetraciones profundas. Largas. Necesitadas. Encontradas.

— Cerca — susurró ella

Peeta la miraba embelezado. Las manos de ella en su propio cabello. Levantándolo. El sudor cayendo por su cuerpo. El calor inundándolos y los movimientos sincronizados, hasta que un último gemido la hizo estallar y completamente saciada se derrumbó sobre él. Peeta consciente de que ella había llegado, se dejó ir con un profundo y gutural sonido.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Absortos en el tacto del otro sobre su piel. Peeta necesitando más. Se incorporó un poco. Ella todavía reposaba sobre su pecho.

— Necesito llevarte a mi cama — Murmuró en su oído.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

— Necesito que me lleves a tu cama — Dijo consciente de la calma después del huracán. Cerró los ojos somnolienta. Peeta lo notó.

— No te llevo para dormir — declaró él descarado — Te necesito. En mi cama. Ahora. — Buscó su boca y le dio suaves besos, lamió y acarició con su lengua. La convenció.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que ambos se vistieran y bajaran del auto, como si lo que acababan de hacer no hubiera pasado. Desesperados por volver a empezar.

…

El 14 de Febrero, Annie esperaba en la sala de estar de la Clínica Orígenes de Nueva York.

Katniss le había conseguido, a través del bombón, una cita con el Dr. Odair. Ginecólogo y obstetra.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, se levantó decidida y se dirigió al mostrador, donde una señorita la había llamado.

— ¿Qué puerta? — Preguntó Annie. No había prestado atención.

— Por allí — La convino la chica, señalándole la puerta del consultorio a su derecha.

— Gracias. — Sonrió nerviosa.

Era la primera consulta y ninguna de las chicas podía acompañarla. Se sentía en parte desilusionada. Pero estaban trabajando y ese médico no atendía en otro horario. Así que le tocó ir sola.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el médico estaba lavándose las manos, de espaldas.

Finnick al sentir la puerta abrirse, anunció:

— Ya estoy con Ud. Sra. Cresta.

— Señorita — Aclaró Annie, ni ella sabía con que intención. Se sentó.

Él se dio la vuelta, secándose las manos y entonces a Annie el mundo se le vino a los pies.

Finnick, tomó asiento. Anotó algo en los papeles que tenía delante y levantó la mirada, ante la pregunta de Annie.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad?

Él la miró. Estrecho sus ojos en ella. ¿De donde la conocía? Miró sus papeles.

— ¿Perdón?

— Es lo menos que puedes pedir — Atacó Annie.

El sonrió. Las hormonas y sus estragos en las mujeres.

— ¿Y por que debería hacerlo exactamente?

— No, si ahora va a ser que no te acuerdas de mí.

Finnick palideció. No solía llevar sus conquistas al plano laboral. Tratando de sonar profesional, apuntó algo… cualquier cosa en su ficha. Intentando recordar si la conocía y de donde. Pero nada salió.

— Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

— Glamm y vodka, ¿Te suena?

La comprensión pasó por la cara de Finnick. Sonrió. Una sonrisa provocadora, divertida. Una sonrisa que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera. Cualquier chica, menos Annie.

— Veo que te acuerdas.

— Algo. — Admitió él — Pero todavía no sé por que estas aquí.

— Olvídalo — Dijo Annie, levantándose. — Antes muerta, que atenderme contigo.

— Como quieras… solo recuerda, yo no te busqué a ti.

— Mira, Dr. Odair, pedí una recomendación y me dieron tu nombre, pero veo que se equivocaron. Yo no pedí un idiota recomendado, pedí un médico.

Finnick rió divertido. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? Desde la primera vez, no hizo más que atacarlo. Cierto era que no habían empezado de la mejor manera, pero ella tampoco le daba oportunidad.

— Ah, ¿si?... ¿Y quien me recomendó?, si se puede saber — Dijo él, haciendo hacia atrás en la silla.

Ella no recordaba el nombre de Peeta, mucho menos su apellido. Ella se había limitado a llamarle bombón y ese era el nombre que utilizaba con él. Cuando lo veía. Y tampoco era que lo veía muy seguido. Solo las veces que él iba a esperar a Katniss.

— Mmm, yo…. No recuerdo su nombre. — Dijo levantando la barbilla altivamente. Que no recordara su nombre no significaba nada.

— Ah… veo — Dijo Finnick con total parsimonia, juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Y que es lo que ves?

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

— Mira, creo que efectivamente te equivocaste de médico.

— No recuerdo su nombre, pero es tu amigo. Ese, el de Glamm. El rubio — Agregó Annie.

_« ¿Peeta?»,_ pensó Finnick ¿De verdad Peeta le había dado su número a esa loca? Debería hablar muy seriamente con él.

— Mira, no sé a quien te refieres, pero obviamente esto no va a funcionar.

Annie se sintió rechazada. ¿Y quien carajo se creía el estúpido este para decirle que no iba a atenderla?

— Por supuesto que no. Pero no porque tú no quieras. — Aclaró Annie — Faltaba más.

Se levantó refunfuñando palabras ininteligibles y salió por la puerta, cerrando de un portazo.

Finnick soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Le mandó un mensaje a Peeta.

_«No sabía que ahora me recomendabas con tus amigas»_

_«Finnick! ¿De que hablas?»_

_«Recién vino a verme una tal Annie Cresta»_

_« ¿Y?»_

_«Supuestamente vino de tu parte»_

_«Ah..Si. ¿Recuerdas que te llame para avisarte? Es amiga de Katniss._

No lo recordaba. Para nada.

_«No… bah! De todas formas es una loca» «¿Sabías que era la misma a la que le tiré el trago con vodka encima»_

_«¿?»_

_«No. Claro que no te acuerdas»._

_«No estamos hablando de Katniss», _Agregó Finnick para sí.

_«?»_

_«Bueno. De todas formas acaba de salir. Dijo una sarta de pavadas y se fue»_

_«Gracias Finnick. Veo que me has dejado muy bien parado»_

_«De nada hermano. Tú deja de mandarme LOCAS»_

_«jaja»_

…

Entretanto Annie llegaba al trabajo. Katniss se cambiaba para salir, ella se preparaba para entrar.

— Annie, ¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó curiosa, mientras se ponía el Jean.

Annie suspiró.

— No me hables. — Fue lo primero que soltó.

Katniss la miró confundida. Se acercó.

— ¿Sabías que el Dr. Odair, es en realidad el estúpido del amigo de tu novio que me tiró el vodka encima?

Katniss negó con la cabeza — No.

— Lo supuse. Igual no importa. Buscaré otro. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te vio?

— Si. Solo que me negué a atenderme con él.

— ¿Por?

— ¿Cómo que por? Es un idiota.

— Mmm… Annie, ¿lo conoces?

Annie se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba. No se iba a atender con él y punto.

— No, pero tampoco quiero. Gracias, por conseguirme el turno, pero voy a buscar otro.

— Como quieras — Dijo Katniss sorprendida por tanto rechazo. Annie no era así, pero no quería ni podía ahondar en el tema. — Solo, trata de hacerlo rápido. El bebé no va a esperar eternamente que tú elijas obstetra y cuando te quieras dar cuenta va a estar aquí.

Annie asintió en acuerdo.

Katniss le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola y confundida.

Sin embargo a fines de esa misma semana conseguía otro médico para que la atendiera.

…

Fines de Marzo.

Katniss estaba feliz. Veía a Peeta cada vez que podía entre semana y los fines de semana se quedaba en la casa de él y ahí se la pasaban de maravilla. Estaban un poco más afianzados en la relación que mantenían. Llevaban casi 3 meses juntos. La cosa iba bien.

Había una sola cosa que ponía nervioso a Peeta. Y cuando lo tuvo un poco más claro le preguntó a Katniss por aquello que le preocupaba con respecto a ese tema. El padre de Rose.

Ella casi siempre evadía el tema o no le contestaba, pero entonces la respuesta de Katniss ese día lo sorprendió.

— No pasa nada. Ya sabes — Se encogió de hombros, para darse mayor credibilidad.

— ¿No has vuelto a saber de él? — Preguntó Peeta cauteloso. Ella negó. — ¿Lo has buscado?

_«¿Como respondo a esa pregunta?»,_ se pregunto ella.

— Lo busqué… antes. — Admitió. _«Pero ya lo he encontrado__»,_ añadió para sí.

— ¿Antes? — Su corazón latía rápido, frenético.

— De ti… — Parecía la respuesta correcta.

— Entonces, no seguirás… — Katniss se acercó y lo calló con un beso. Lento. Largo. Destinado a hacerle olvidar todas esas preguntas que ella no podía responder. Sin aliento, se apartó de él.

— No voy a hacerlo — Musitó

_«No estoy mintiendo», _se dijo ella misma para callar la culpabilidad haciendo eco en su cerebro.

Él le sonrió. — Definitivamente, me gusta esa respuesta — Le contestó él, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

Ella se deshizo en sus brazos literalmente. Se besaron hasta que no pudieron respirar. Entonces, una mirada directa al corazón.

— Te quiero, Peeta — Musitó ella. Sin saber si se estaba precipitando al decirlo.

Fueron instantes, milésimas de segundo. Él estudió su cara. Las emociones fluyendo por sus venas. Su corazón apretándose ante esas palabras. La miró y la atrajo hacía sí y justo cuando ella pensaba que lo había hecho mal, justo cuando pensaba que se había apurado a decirlo…

— Yo también te quiero, Kat.

Escuchó llegar el sonido de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, galopando furioso contra su pecho.

— ¿Me quieres? — Las palabras apenas si salieron. Sus ojos nublados.

— Te quiero, muchísimo — No fueron las palabras, sino el énfasis en ellas, lo que la convenció.

Se fundieron otra vez en un beso abrasador. Caliente. Un beso interminable. Un beso que pretendía transmitir sentimientos. Los que acababan de decirse.

Y aunque ella hubiera querido decir las otras dos palabras. Aunque le hubiera gustado más, escucharlas. Se alegraba de haber sido capaz de volver a decir lo que dijo y sobre todo, de volver a escucharlas.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento. Necesitaba oírlo y después de 4 años y medio, aunque no alcanzaban a representar todo lo que sentía, bien valían la pena. Ya tendría tiempo para pararse a analizar. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando le dijera la verdad. Aunque llegados a este punto, cada vez dudaba más de su capacidad para hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chan chan! Ay! ya quiero conocer sus opiniones! Ya les dije que no lo había sentido tan fluido...¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Guest: Eva: Gracias por tu review. Me voy a fijar. Quizás me he comido algo... Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 12MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Hola. Gracias por sus palabras de aliento y por decir cosas tan lindas. Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de su agrado. Aunque ya saben, tambien se aceptan críticas.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

Una semana más tarde, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Annie, habían quedado en encontrarse en Glamm. Supuestamente era noche de chicas. Annie quería festejar con todo, antes de que se le notara el embarazo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto que Katniss no quería dejar de ver a Peeta, así que dejó deslizar, como quien no quiere la cosa, donde estarían esa noche. No le comentó nada a Annie, porque Annie estaba actuando un poco rara y después de todo era su cumpleaños. No quería que se enojara.

Es que últimamente no tenía tiempo para nada. Entre el trabajo (y que estaba haciendo unas horas extras por día para cubrir algunos días que se había pedido para el cumpleaños de Rose), los cursos de idiomas, alguna que otra pequeña obra de teatro que salía de tanto en tanto y Peeta, no había casi tiempo para salir con _las chicas._

Peeta también estaba deseoso de verla y había tomado debida nota de que las chicas iban a ese lugar. Finnick iba a salir con Clove, así que le propuso también como al pasar, ir hacia allí.

Así las cosas, las chicas ingresaron a la disco prontamente. Dieron unas vueltas, hasta que consiguieron ubicarse en unas mesitas cerca de los reservados, en el primer piso.

Katniss había elegido el lugar estratégicamente, ya que desde ahí podía ver a la gente ingresar al local.

No falló.

Apenas lo vio entrar, se removió ansiosa. Rue, que la estaba mirando, siguió su mirada hacia abajo, para encontrar la razón de aquel comportamiento. No dijo Nada. Ella también hubiera querido ver a Thresh de ser posible, sin embargo Thresh tocaba en otra ciudad y era imposible. Que él viajara para tocar, a una ciudad diferente cada fin de semana, empezaba a pesarle. Annie estaba en la suya. No se daba cuenta de nada, o no quería hacerlo.

Peeta había ido con Finnick, Clove y Glimmer. Los dejó sentados en una mesa y con la excusa de conseguir unos tragos, se alejo decidido a encontrar a Katniss.

Ella cuando lo vio moverse, fue a su encuentro. La excusa: ir al baño, que se encontraba en la planta baja. Rue sonrío cómplice y la dejó ir guiñándole un ojo.

Se encontraron a mitad de camino, gracias a un mensaje que Katniss le envió.

— Hola — Beso. — Hola — Susurró él en su oído. Ella sonrió. No escuchaba nada gracias a la música, así que podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa. — ¿Quieres bailar? — Dijo un poco más fuerte. Había notado el desconcierto en su cara. Ella asintió.

Se movieron hacia la pista, bailando de cualquier manera, haciendo caso omiso de la música que sonaba. Demasiado apretados.

Rue los vio y codeó a Annie, para que los mirara.

Annie rodó los ojos.

— Con razón quería venir aquí. ¿Tú lo sabías? — Rue se encogió de hombros.

— Quizás fue casualidad.

— Si claro. Miénteme, que me gusta. — Rue se rió. — Vamos, vamos a molestarlos — Insistió Annie.

Rue le dio una sonrisa malvada y asintió.

Así fue. Mientras ellos bailaban y se besaban muy acaramelados una canción muy, muy movida, ellas llegaron agitando los brazos, y una agarró a Katniss y la otra a Peeta, separándolos. Estallaron en risas divertidos, mientras bailaban y hacían el amago de volver a juntarse y las otras dos los separaban continuamente.

Cuando se cansaron de bailar, Peeta las invitó a la mesa donde estaban.

— Ay, no me lo puedo creer — Murmuró Annie, en voz baja. Katniss la escuchó y siguió su mirada: Finnick.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó curiosa.

Annie suspiró — El estúpido ese, está en la mesa.

Katniss miró hacia Finnick, Glimmer y Clove, que estaban sentados. Ella ya percibía la mala vibra de Annie.

— Escucha, no tienes que, Annie, pero trata de comportarte.

— ¿Yo? Pero porque me lo dices a mí. Es él el que siempre empieza. — Katniss estrechó sus ojos en ella. Eso era una completa mentira. — Ay! No me puedo creer que me hagas esto Kat. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué tenías que invitarlos?

Bien Annie tenía un punto. Pero ella no había invitado a nadie.

— Yo no invite a nadie, Annie. — Dijo seriamente, pero Annie la miró mal, así que reculó — bueno, tal vez, dejé caer el nombre de este lugar a Peeta, pero no lo invité. Y de todas formas Annie, no entiendo porque te la has agarrado con Finnick.

— Claro, porque es un santo y la loca soy yo, ¿verdad?

— Yo no dije eso. Pero es que hay que ver como te pones cada vez que lo encontramos. — Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano

— Bueno, mira. Para lo que hay que ver. — Le señaló la mesa.

La escena era Clove, sentada encima de Finnick haciéndole una operación de amígdalas, con la boca, mientras se movía sin para sobre él.

— Solo falta que le quite la ropa y estamos… — Murmuró algo… ¿enojada? Katniss notó el cambio y comenzó a pensar en que significaba aquello.

— ¡No! — Dijo mirándola. Annie le dio tal mirada que ella optó por callarse. Todavía quería seguir viviendo…

Annie no quitó la vista del espectáculo. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Podía ver la lengua de él dentro de la boca de Clove y por un momento deseo ser ella la afortunada. Sin embargo, rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos. Era un idiota.

En ese momento se desarrolló en su mente una lucha entre dos Annies, la que admitía que Finnick le atraía y la pesimista.

_«Un idiota que te gusta mucho»,_ le susurró su voz interna. _«Oh Cállate!»_, se reto a si misma.

_«No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, y menos con ese, ese… degenerado»,_ pensó.

_«Tienes razón. Por más que esté como un tren, tienes que dejar de pensar en él. Estas embarazada. EMBARAZADA. ¿Quieres que te diga las probabilidades que tienes de que te mire ahora? Te lo digo yo, Cero», _agregó.

_« ¿Y que? ¿Por eso ya no soy mujer?, _Si que lo eres, pero…_ ¿Pero que? Soy una mujer hermosa y el no tiene porque enterarse__»_

_«¡Pero si casi es tu obstetra! Por dios, ¡reacciona! Además que te crees. ¿Acaso crees que va a mirarte? _¿Por que no? _¡Por que no y punto! _A mi me lo justificas. ¿Por qué no puede fijarse en mí?¿ Tan mal estoy_? No dije eso, ¿pero tu has visto que los pantalones, esos que tan bien te quedaban ya no te van? _Es verdad_. Además Annie, tú no tienes suerte con los hombres... _Cierto. _Quieres embarcarte en algo con este, justamente con este… ¡pero si hasta le asoman los colmillos! _No quiero. _Entonces deja de pensar y desear estupideces. _No voy a sufrir otra vez por un hombre. No otra vez.»

_«Bien. Hasta que piensas»_

Ajenos a su lucha interior, los demás se saludaron y se sentaron donde pudieron y se pidieron unas bebidas. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Finn, la notó y fiel a su estilo buscó molestarla

— ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! — Gritó Finnick por encima de la música. — Ven que te voy a saludar, ya que aquí dice mi amigo que cumples años. Por cierto, se llama Peeta. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me recomiende. — Dijo como si fuera un secreto.

— ¡Oh, cállate! — Le dijo Annie.

— ¿Y que sino? ¿Vas a levantarte y vas a irte?

— Sería una buena opción, para no tener que verte.

— ¿Sabes que? Empiezo a pensar todo lo contrario. Demasiadas _coincidencias. — _Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Annie lo apuñaló, corto en pedacitos y acribillo, solo con una mirada.

Los demás miraban la charla, de un lado al otro, como si miraran un partido de tenis. No intervenían, pero Clove se estaba cansando de no ser el centro de atención. O, mejor dicho, el centro de la atención de Finnick.

— ¿Por que no vamos a bailar? — Le dijo.

— Si, mejor, ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí y dejas de molestar? — Dijo mirando a Finnick — No es por ti — Agregó, mirando a Clove, que le dedicó una gélida mirada.

Clove se paró y tironeó a Finnick, hasta que este decidió seguirle la corriente. Esa mujer lo exasperaba.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Annie se levantó y se fue.

Rue y Katniss salieron corriendo detrás de ella y Peeta, preguntándole a Glimmer si se quería quedar, tras la negativa de la chica, salió también.

Finalmente terminó llevando a todas a casa. A cada una de ellas, empezando con Glimmer, siguiendo con Annie, y terminando con Rue y Katniss.

Al momento de despedirse, Katniss le pidió disculpas a Annie.

— Si sabía que esto iba a pasar, no lo hubiera hecho Ann.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes. Estoy toda revolucionada por las hormonas. Creo. No he actuado nada bien esta noche. — Suspiró — Bueno, que me voy a dormir.

Se saludaron y Annie entró en su edificio, saludando con una mano al auto que se alejaba veloz.

Esa noche, Peeta se quedó a dormir con Katniss.

…

Cuando se despertó, Katniss no estaba a su lado. Una nota yacía sobre su almohada.

_«Voy a comprar algo dulce para despertarte con un rico desayuno»_

_«No me extrañes. Ya vuelvo»_

_«Katniss»_

Sonrió. Se levantó y encaminó al baño. La habitación de Rue, estaba abierta y vacía.

No hizo más que entrar al baño, y el móvil de Katniss empezó a sonar. Cuando salió, lo miró. Haymitch era quien había llamado. Lo apoyó otra vez sobre la cama, mientras se vestía.

Volvió a sonar. Se debatió internamente sobre si atender o no. Entre tanto el móvil dejó de sonar. Para la siguiente vez, sin pararse a pensarlo, atendió.

— Mmm, ¿Hola?

— Hola. Soy Haymitch. ¿Quién habla?

Carraspeó.

— Soy Peeta.

— Hola chico, ¿Esta Katniss contigo? — Dijo Haymitch con total familiaridad.

— Si. Solo bajó a comprar algo.

— Bien. Necesito hablar con ella, pero es bueno que estés cerca.

Desconcertado por esas palabras, Peeta preguntó curioso.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Si. De hecho.

— Puede decirme.

Haymitch no dudó.

— Dime Haymitch, por favor. La niña. Está ingresada en el hospital.

Peeta se alarmó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Haymitch no sabía si había metido la pata o no, así que decidió no arriesgarse.

— Mira, solo dile que me llame, ¿si? — Dudó un segundo — pero por las dudas quédate cerca de ella cuando llame.

Claro. Eso no tenía que decirlo. No se pensaba mover de ahí. Ansiedad al máximo extremo lo desbordó.

— ¿Es grave Haymitch? Puedes decirme. — Dijo con seguridad. — Para saber como se lo puede tomar.

Haymitch se lo pensó un instante, luego contestó.

— Esta ingresada por apendicitis. Es delicado. — ¿Apendicitis? Una sensación de angustia se deslizó por su espalda. Una profunda empatía lo embargó. Una que no llegaba a comprender, pero supuso que al tratarse de la hija de Katniss, él se sentía así por ello. — ¿Estas ahí chico?

— Si, lo siento. — Movió la cabeza para espabilarse.

— Tienes alguna forma de estar aquí pronto?

— ¿Yo? — Ante su pregunta Haymitch volvió a la realidad.

— Si, lo siento. Sería bueno que Katniss viniera, ¿sabes?

— Claro, apenas llegue le digo.

— Gracias — Hizo una pausa — Em, Peeta…

— ¿Si?

— Si puedes venir con ella… sería de gran ayuda.

— Por supuesto, señor.

— Nos vemos chico. Ah… — se quedó en silencio un momento — tú y yo, ya hablaremos luego… — soltó amenazante.

Peeta trago saliva ruidosamente y Haymitch sonrió.

— Claro.

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, tomó su móvil y llamó a Glimmer.

— Glimm.

— Hola primo.

— Escucha, necesito un favor.

…

Cuando Katniss entró en el departamento, lo hizo sacudiéndose agua nieve.

Peeta la estaba esperando en la cocina. Los nervios acudiendo a él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo se sentía tan involucrado que no podía separar las cosas.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Notando de inmediato un halo de rareza. Extraño.

El le sonrió forzosamente.

— ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? — Dijo ella estrechando sus ojos en él.

Él negó, pero rápidamente se corrigió.

— Siéntate — Pidió.

Ella dejó lo que traía en las manos y lo hizo.

— Peeta, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa? — Exigió.

Peeta incapaz de callarse por más tiempo, le contó lo sucedido. Katniss se comunicó con Haymitch de inmediato. Y cuando cortó, Peeta la estrechó en sus brazos, y trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo.

Le preparó un té y se lo llevó a la cama. Después que se lo tomó, dejo la taza a un lado y se recostó en su cama, con ella en brazos. Acarició su espalda, arriba y abajo en lo que esperaba fuera una caricia tranquilizadora.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

— Tengo que llamar al trabajo — Anunció.

— No te preocupes, Kat. Igual y llamas mañana. — Murmuró él.

— No. Voy a llamar ahora y a explicar mi ausencia por unos días. No quiero que me corran. Tengo que avisar.

Tomó el teléfono y así lo hizo. Cuando cortó, él ya estaba tendiéndole la mano. Ella negó.

— Tengo que buscar pasaje, Peeta. Tengo que ir lo antes posible.

— Ven. — Ella obedeció — Ya me ocupé de eso — Susurró.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿En que momento?

— Cuando Haymitch llamó primero. Sabía que tendríamos que viajar, así que…

— ¿Tendríamos?

— Claro, no pretenderás ir sola, ¿no?

Ella lo miró esperanzada. No quería pasar por eso ella sola. Era demasiado. Negó con la cabeza, mientras él la atraía nuevamente a sus brazos.

— Trata de dormir. Cuando Rue llegué, voy hasta a mi casa a buscar el bolso y vuelvo. Salimos a las cinco de la mañana. Ella se acomodó en su pecho. No se durmió hasta un par de horas mas tarde cuando él regresó con el bolso y volvió a ocupar ese lugar en su cama.

…

Cuando llegaron a Seattle, Peeta alquiló un auto, para no tener que estar dependiendo de nada ni de nadie.

Katniss estaba totalmente agotada. A pesar de las pocas horas de vuelo, era presa del pánico. Odiaba volar. No lo hacía casi nunca, salvo casos excepcionales, como este. Estaba totalmente angustiada también. Tenía miedo. Por lo que Peeta le había comentado, no debería ser algo grave. Él mismo había tenido apendicitis de niño. Sin embargo eso no sirvió de consuelo a Kat, que acostumbrada a que todo le saliera mal, se imaginaba el peor escenario posible.

Y para colmo de males, no podía compartir su angustia de madre con él.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras el conducía preocupado por su estado cuasi catatónico. Luego de meter el cambio, y con la otra mano en el volante, le apretó una mano. No hubo reacción por su parte. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó. Ella parpadeó, pero no lo miró.

— Kat — Intentó. Desvió por un segundo la vista de la calle, hacia ella que miraba por la ventana. — Katniss — Volvió a intentar él.

Ella se giró a verlo. Las líneas de preocupación llenando su cara.

— Estoy bien, Peeta — Pero no lo estaba. Ni cerca. No veía la hora de llegar al hospital general de Seattle.

Cuando llegaron, no espero siquiera que Peeta estacionara. Se bajó del auto prácticamente en marcha. Peeta la seguía de cerca, lo más rápido que podía.

Preguntó en el sector de informes por Rose Everdeen. Peeta tomó nota: la nena tenía el apellido de Katniss.

— Solo la familia — Informó la señorita de recepción.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Peeta. Él la miraba asintiendo en conocimiento. Él tenía que esperar allí. Conocía el procedimiento, pero ella tenía otros planes.

— Somos sus padres — Confirmó Katniss mirándolo. Él entendió que lo hacia para que pase con ella y hasta ahí todo bien. El problema fue, cuando la enfermera corroboró que alguien se había presentado ya como el padre de la niña.

— Disculpe — Dijo saliendo detrás del mostrador, deteniendo de esta forma el camino que Katniss y Peeta habían comenzado a hacer, hacia los ascensores. — Pero aquí tengo anotado, que su padre ya pasó por aquí — Miró de nuevo sus registros — Si. Él llegó anoche y no se ha movido del hospital aún. — Dijo mirándolos.

Katniss se quiso morir. ¿Quién diablos haría algo así?

Para Peeta fue como un golpe certero en el estómago. Un golpe de esos que te que quitan todo el aire. De repente todos sus temores, todas aquellas voces en su cabeza, que venían repitiéndole que ir allí sería una mala idea, se confirmaron. Sin embargo, Katniss no necesitaba de sus dudas ahora, rápidamente dejó a un lado sus posibles sentimientos heridos.

Mientras la enfermera seguía murmurando cosas.

— Gale Hawthorne, aquí lo tengo anotado — Dijo golpeando con una lapicera el lugar donde aparentemente estaba escrito. La enfermera esperaba una explicación.

Peeta intervino.

— Está bien, Kat. Te espero justo aquí — Informó tratando de sonreír.

Katniss lo miró. Trataba de sonreír, pero ella lo conocía demasiado. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Su actuación no era muy buena.

— No es lo que piensas — Aclaró. Él negó con la cabeza.

— No pienso nada, Katniss. Ve con Rose. Yo subo en el horario de visita.

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento. Asintió en acuerdo. Se montó en el ascensor, mirándolo hasta que éste cerró sus puertas. En el refugio de hierro, se permitió llorar por primera vez desde que se había enterado. Tibias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Lágrimas de angustia. Lágrimas de impotencia. _«Maldito Gale»,_ ya la escucharía.

En cuanto entró en la segunda planta, Alisa y Haymitch se acercaron. Katniss abrazó a su madre.

— Lo siento hija. Te aseguro que no hubo forma de saberlo antes. Ella jamás se quejó de dolor de panza o de alguna molestia. — Dijo compungida Alisa.

— Ya mamá, lo sé. Tranquila. — Le sonrió como pudo a Haymitch, que se había sumado al abrazo y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Alisa se sacudió un poco la preocupación. Haymitch le ofreció su pañuelo.

— Gale está adentro — Informó Alisa — No hubo forma de hacer que se vaya anoche.

Katniss asintió. Haymicth carraspeó.

— ¿Viniste sola? — Katniss negó con la cabeza — ¿Dónde está?

— Abajo — Contestó — ¿Lo puedes ir a ver? Se quedó… confundido, porque la enfermera nos dijo que el padre de la niña estaba aquí.

Haymitch negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo entre dientes. Algo de cómo la gente no se mete en sus propios asuntos.

— Voy. Tú ve a ver a Rose — Besó la cima de su cabeza otra vez y se dirigió a los ascensores. Se volvió a mitad de camino. — ¿Qué sabe? — Katniss negó por décima vez en el día.

— Nada. Todavía no pude. Hace poco que estamos juntos. Estamos… saliendo.

— Bien. Después hablaremos de esto tú y yo. — Dijo algo molesto — No se merece, no saber.

— Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Haymitch suspiró. No era el momento.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó, mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia los ascensores.

— Ve — Murmuró Alisa a Katniss — Te espero aquí — Le dijo, después de informarle el parte médico del día anterior.

Katniss se dirigió a la habitación de la niña. Cuando entró vio a Gale sentado a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano inerte de Rose.

El enojo se esfumó cuando vio a su niña tendida en la cama, con sus ojitos cerrados.

— Hola — Dijo Gale, levantando la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas — ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?

— Peeta — Dijo sin mirarlo. — ¿Cómo esta Rose?

— No me dijeron mucho — Katniss levantó una ceja, dispuesta a atacar — Por cierto, dije que era su padre. — Esta vez Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No es el momento de hablar de esto Gale, pero te he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de decir eso. Sobre todo porque Rose, tiene a su padre.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó él — No sabía como hacer para entrar a verla. Katniss no puedes entender como me siento — susurró — Se que no soy su padre, pero también se que sabes como siempre me he sentido con respecto a ti, a ella. — Suspiró — Si tu hubieras querido, me hubiera casado contigo y habría asumido su paternidad sin problemas.

Katniss se sintió culpable por un instante. Entonces recordó que Peeta estaba abajo y que no podía pasar a ver a su hija por su culpa.

— Gale, este no es el momento. — Katniss se sentó en la silla al lado de Rose.

El mismo tema una y otra vez. Katniss pensó que con tiempo y distancia de por medio, algo cambiaría. Sobre todo por el bien de Johana.

Gale siempre había estado enamorado de ella y cuando Peeta desapareció de su vida, trató de convencerla más de una vez de que ella y su hija necesitaban que alguien se hiciera cargo de ambas, pero ella no podía aceptar eso.

Lo quería, sí. Pero solo como un amigo. Ni más, ni menos. Y no podía aceptar el hecho de haber perdido a Peeta para siempre. Todo lo que había vivido con Peeta, no podía terminar así, de ninguna manera. _«No voy a rendirme contigo»,_ se recordaba _«No voy a rendirme con nosotros»._

— Lo sé, lo siento — El silencio llenó los vacíos por un instante. — Entonces… ¿Estas otra vez con él? — Preguntó incapaz de permanecer callado. Incapaz de no hacer la pregunta.

— Gale — Suspiró Katniss — Ahora, no. — Repitió Katniss.

Él bajó la mirada con la certeza de que así era. ¿Y que esperaba? Cuando él la ayudó a localizarlo, era para estar con él ¿no?.

Sin decir más, salió al pasillo y se dejó caer en una incómoda silla.

…

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja…

— Hola — Haymitch se sentó al lado de Peeta. Katniss tenía razón, se lo veía cabizbajo. Peeta lo miró, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad. — Soy Haymitch — Se presentó éste. La comprensión pasó por el rostro de Peeta.

— Ah. Hola. Soy Peeta. Peeta Mellark — Le tendió la mano, Haymitch la estrechó.

— Lo sé, chico — Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Peeta se quedó pensando ¿Cómo lo sabía?, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Cómo está la niña? — Preguntó en su lugar.

— Supongo que bien. Le hicieron una ecografía para descartar cosas, no sé — se encogió de hombros — no entiendo muy bien los términos que usan los médicos. La tienen que operar, solo estaban esperando que llegue su madre.

Peeta se detuvo un momento, pensando.

— Seguramente, es para ver si está inflamado o infectado. Quizás también le hagan una tomografía, para tratarla con antibióticos, antes. Es de rutina — Explicó Peeta.

Haymitch lo miró.

— ¿Eres médico? — Preguntó consternado.

— Casi — Se encogió de hombros

— Y por que no todos lo explican tan fácil — Preguntó.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Peeta.

— ¿Como está Katniss? — Preguntó Haymitch, mirándolo de reojo

Peeta negó. — No lo sé. Ayer cuando le di la noticia, me pareció que lo había tomado bastante bien, pero luego… al llegar, no sé. Ha estado actuando raro.

— Dale tiempo muchacho — Peeta lo observó — No sé si lo sabes, pero Katniss no lo ha tenido nada fácil

Peeta asintió.

— Lo sé.

— Cuando le pasa algo a tus seres queridos…. —comenzó Haymitch.

— Lo entiendo, en serio — Lo cortó Peeta — como médico, se que cuando se trata de la familia… es, difícil.

— ¿Y como lo llevas? — Peeta se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, supongo. Esperando conocer a Rose. — Haymitch sonrió.

—Esa pequeña te robará el corazón. — Aseguró Haymitch. Peeta asintió.

— ¿Está su padre arriba? — Preguntó directamente.

Haymitch negó. Incapaz de mentirle en la cara. Trató de evadir su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Solo curiosidad — Mintió — la enfermera anterior, dijo que lo estaba.

— No sé nada de eso. Un amigo de Katniss está arriba. Conoce a Rose desde bebé, supongo que la enfermera entendió mal. — Lo tranquilizó.

Peeta asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

— Entonces — cambió de tema Haymitch para distraerlo — ¿Qué pasa entre mi hija y tú?

Peeta tragó saliva.

— Estamos… juntos. Salimos, hace un tiempo. — Haymitch sonrió. _«Si supieras, chico. Si supieras», _pensó.

— Vamos, vamos, relájate muchacho. No voy a comerte — murmuró Haymitch — Además, es elección de ella, no mía.

Y entonces Peeta se relajó y la conversación derivó hacia otros temas. Tuvieron una hora completa para hablar. Peeta terminó pensando que a simple vista, Haymitch era una buena persona.

Cuando los dejaron pasar, subieron a la segunda planta. No más salir del ascensor Haymitch maldijo entre dientes, ante la escena. Frente a ellos, Gale abrazaba a Katniss y ella se aferraba a él.

…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, aquí estamos ahora. ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Digánme que les ha parecido.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 13MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Lo siento! Ayer cuando terminé de contestar reviews, estaba dando los últimos toques al capi para subirlo y me quedé sin luz...así que por eso el capi no fue ayer. Lo dejo con Uds.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 13**

Por segunda vez en el día, Peeta sintió un golpe en el estómago y que se quedaba sin aire.

Haymitch observó que Alisa no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que estaría con la nena.

Carraspeó al acercarse, advirtiendo a Katniss de su presencia.

Peeta detrás de él, miraba curioso la escena. Su boca en una línea fina. Aparentemente Katniss y su amigo eran _muy_ unidos. Aunque no le gustó aquello para nada, no pronunció palabra. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Ese no era el lugar.

Katniss se deshizo del abrazo de Gale y se apresuró a los de Peeta, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó fuerte, mientras él murmuraba palabras en su oído. Lentamente pudo sentir como se iba sosegando.

Gale era quien miraba la escena ahora. Incrédulo, se quedó parado al lado de Haymitch mientras Peeta y Katniss hablaban en susurros a saber de que.

Katniss apenas pudo, quiso aclararle las cosas a Peeta, pero él le dijo que no lo hiciera, que ya hablarían cuando todo pasara.

Cuando dejaron de susurrarse, Gale se acercó a ellos.

— Catnip, el médico viene en unos minutos a darnos el parte — Le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Peeta lo estaba mirando mal. Contando hasta diez, intento serenarse. Eran amigos, ¿no? Katniss notó la tensión de inmediato ante el acercamiento de Gale, e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento, los presentó.

— Peeta, este es mi amigo, Gale — Dijo mirando a este último significativamente, o al menos eso esperaba ella que el entendiera, no quería líos — Gale, mi novio, Peeta — Le sonrió calidamente a Peeta, que se tranquilizó un poco ante la palabra que ella utilizó para definirlo.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos fuertemente, mas de lo necesario y más por obligación, que por cortesía.

El médico se hizo presente mientras ellos seguían midiéndose con las miradas.

— Buenos días — El médico estrechó las manos de todos e hizo una breve pausa. Miró unos papeles que traía en las manos — los papás — afirmó, mirando a Katniss y Peeta que estaban medio abrazados.

Peeta iba a corregir, cuando Katniss se le adelantó.

— Si — Miró a Gale, suplicando con la mirada que se callara. Éste así lo hizo.

— Vengan conmigo.

Los llevó a un lado y les comunicó las noticias.

— El estado general de Rose es bueno. Afortunadamente el apéndice no estalló, sin embargo es necesario operar. En este momento estamos suministrando unos antibióticos para bajar la inflamación…

Katniss lo miraba aturdida. Peeta le apretaba el hombro, viendo como se volvía blanca.

— ¿Estas bien? — Ella negó — Siéntate. Disculpe — Dijo mirando al médico. La condujo hasta las sillas, en la sala de espera — ¿Quieres que hable con el médico?

Ella estaba medio mareada, pero asintió.

— Por favor, ve tú. Que te diga a ti. — Le acarició la cara.

Gale ya se había acercado.

Peeta, se tensó, pero sin tiempo a nada se encontró siguiendo sus indicaciones. Dejando a una Katniss casi desvanecida, en brazos de Gale.

Así y todo, prestó atención a las indicaciones y palabras del médico, que le explicó, los pasos que seguirían para operar a Rose.

Él tomó nota mental de todo, para luego trasmitírselo a Katniss. Era una intervención simple. Y prácticamente la niña no corría riesgos.

Despidió al médico con un apretón de manos y se dirigió otra vez hacia Katniss, que seguía en brazos de Gale.

— Ya está, gracias — Le dijo acercándose.

Pero Gale, no se dio por aludido y no la soltó. Hasta se dio el lujo de mandarlo a buscar una enfermera.

Peeta volvió a recordarse que estaba en un hospital y el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Muy consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para exponer sus celos. Se limitó a ir en busca de la dichosa enfermera.

Cuando volvió con ella, la enfermera hizo su trabajo. Viendo el estado del que era presa, además de reanimarla, tomarle la presión, etc, le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina.

— ¿Alguna enfermedad por la que se esté medicando? — Katniss negó

— ¿Embarazo? — Volvió a negar. — No que yo sepa.

Katniss buscó los ojos de Peeta. Se sintió sumamente tranquila al ver la seguridad de él reflejada en su mirada.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, tomó su mano, ante la atenta mirada de Gale, que no se perdía detalle. No lograba comprender que estaba sucediendo. Un poco vencido, se apartó hasta quedarse a un lado. Era evidente que Katniss no le prestaría la más mínima atención con Peeta ahí.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y dejaron de darle vueltas, Peeta la atrajo hacia si y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

— ¿Estas bien? — Ella asintió — Me diste un gran susto.— Le dijo.

— Solo me mareé un poco. La enfermera dijo que tenía baja la presión.

Él asintió. Era normal, considerando la situación.

— El médico dijo que operarán a Rose, mañana a primera hora. Es una operación simple, que no reviste ningún riesgo para ella.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Él la miró, y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

— Estoy seguro. — Respondió firmemente. Sin dejar lugar a dudas. — Katniss — Dijo levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Confías en mi? — Ella asintió sin dudarlo un instante — Entonces, quédate tranquila. Todo va a salir bien. Ya verás. Mañana a esta hora Rose va a estar despierta y tendremos que atarla a la cama para que no se mueva — Ella esbozó una sonrisa tenue.— Confía en mi, amor. Todo va a estar bien.— La abrazó y al separarse plantó un beso en su frente.

Y así fue. Pero antes de que empezara la operación, les solicitaron algo.

— Necesito un dador de sangre. — Anunció el médico — Verán — se explicó — es preventivo, hay que tenerlo por las dudas y en este momento hay poco o nada en el banco de sangre del hospital de este grupo y factor y necesita una pequeña reposición — el cirujano sonrió y Katniss palideció.

— No hay problema — Dijo sin mucha convicción.

El Doctor examinó la ficha que traía en las manos.

— ¿Ud. es A positivo? — Katniss negó.

— 0, Soy 0 positivo.

— ¿Papá? — Preguntó el médico.

— Yo lo hago, soy A positivo. — Dijo Peeta, mirando a Katniss.

El doctor asintió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Cuando regresó junto a Katniss, ella estaba aún pasmada por el último acontecimiento. Lo observó, mirarse el brazo, que aun seguía con una bandita adhesiva en el lugar de donde le habían hecho la extracción.

Ella le apretó la mano, para llamar su atención.

— ¿Te dije que te quiero?

— ¿Qué, por esto? — Dijo señalándose el brazo. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo — Solo lo hice por el desayuno gratis. Ya sabes, — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Katniss sonrió, ante su intento de broma y le siguió el juego.

— Aunque solo sea por eso, te quiero. — Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

— Yo también te quiero.

Operaron a Rose y Peeta realmente esperaba que Katniss no se diera cuenta lo nervioso que estaba él. Uno al lado del otro. Ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y tomados de la mano, al cabo de una hora, recibieron las buenas noticias del cirujano que la intervino.

— ¿Los padres de Rose Everdeen? — Preguntó al salir del quirófano. Katniss asintió — La operación fue todo un éxito.

Sin importar la confianza que tenían en que todo iría bien, ambos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

— Ahora hay que esperar que pase la anestesia. Van a traerla en unos minutos. — Dicho esto se fue.

Katniss se aferró a Peeta en un largo abrazo.

…

— Pueden pasar. — Anunció una enfermera media hora mas tarde.

Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Rose descansaba plácidamente entre las sábanas blancas y la manta marrón claro.

Peeta se quedó a un costado mirando la escena que se desarrollaba a escasos pasos de él. Siendo participe silencioso del amor que desprendía Katniss hacia su hija.

Totalmente abstraída, ella acaricio su cabecita y sus mejillas. Se aseguró que estuviera bien tapada, alisando las ya tiesas sábanas. Le acomodó el bracito, del cual salía una vía con el suero y por donde pasaba el suministro de medicamentos que debían darle, por las próximas 48 hs. Beso, su frente con la esperanza de que despertara y la viera con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero era inútil, todavía la anestesia duraba.

— Es preciosa — Dijo Peeta a su lado. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Él estaba ahí.

— Gracias — Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

El se acercó y dueño de una extraña emoción, le dio un beso en la frente a Rose.

— No veo la hora que despierte — Murmuró ella.

— Tranquila, ya pasó lo peor — Dijo él besando su sien.

Ella se giró en sus brazos y lo besó. Luego se separó de él para sentarse en la silla, al lado de la niña.

— Voy a avisar a todos. — Le anunció, tomándose unos minutos para mandar unos mensajes.

Como era de esperarse los llamados se sucedieron prácticamente al instante.

Primero llamó Alisa. Luego, Gale y finalmente Rue. Le explicó a todos mas o menos los mismo que le había comentado el doctor, que estaba todo bien y que Rose descansaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Al rato de estar en la habitación, la voz de Rose, volvió a resurgir

— Mami — gimió bajito.

Katniss se acercó.

— Aquí estoy Rose, aquí mismo. — Dijo apretando suavemente su mano.

La pequeña abrió los ojos somnolienta. Primero los abrió y volvió a cerrar una y otra vez; al rato de intentarlo e intentarlo, sus ojitos pestañearon un par de veces, hasta que pudo abrirlos, más o menos y vio a su madre sonreírle.

— Mami...— se agitó

— Hola. ¿Como te sientes?

— bien... — murmuró

— ¿No duele la pancita? — Preguntó Katniss. La niña negó con la cabeza.

— Ven — Animó a Peeta que permanecía ajeno a la situación y soltando la mano de la pequeña.

Se acercó cauteloso, casi con miedo de estropear el momento entre madre e hija.

— Rose — Dijo tomando su pequeña manito — este es Peeta.

La niña lo miró curiosa, pero más que curiosa lo miró con recelo ¿quien era ese señor?

— Hola Rose — Dijo Peeta, observándola.

La niña no contestó. Le miraba con desconfianza. Pero Peeta decidido a ganársela, le dijo:

— ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? — Le sonrió y acarició su carita.

La niña esbozó una sonrisita y Peeta levantando la mirada le guiñó un ojo a Katniss, que miraba embelezada la escena.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Gale se asomó.

Rose miró en su dirección y estalló en una gran sonrisa.

— Papi — murmuró, estirando una mano, claramente esperando que el la tomara.

Katniss pensó que las cosas no podían salir peor. Trató de arreglarlo, lo mejor que pudo.

— Rose, que dijimos de decirle "papi" a Gale? — regaño suavemente a la niña.

Gale intervino.

— Sabes que no me molesta, todo lo contrario. — Dijo acercándose — bien podría ser mi hija. — Dijo dándole un beso a la nena.

— Gale, no me parece que lo haga.

— Papi, — murmuró Rose, tironeando su mano.

— Pues, tendrás que acostumbrarte — Dijo mirando alternativamente entre ella y Peeta — porque esta señorita podrá decirme papi cuantas veces quiera. Al fin y al cabo, soy el único que ha estado por aquí todo este tiempo, ¿no? — Dijo abrazando a la niña.

_«Entonces, es cierto. Katniss encontro a Peeta»_, se dijo a si mismo.

Espero por una reacción de Peeta pero esta no llegó. Lo estudió entonces con mayor detenimiento. Por supuesto el sabía que Peeta tras el accidente, sufría de amnesia, pero ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara? O peor aún, que no respondiera ante su provocación. Estaban hablando de su propia hija, ¿Podía ser que tuviera la sangre tan fría, como para no reaccionar? A menos que…

_«Estúpido Gale.»,_ pensó ella.

— Gale, tienes un minuto — Lo convino Katniss.

Era el primer encuentro entre padre e hija y no iba a permitir que Gale lo arruinara.

— Dame un minuto, ¿no? déjame estar un ratito con esta pequeña.

Contó hasta diez, para no decir lo que estaba pensando. Claramente Gale estaba tratando de marcar territorio, lo cual no tenía sentido. Lo hubiera tenido si las cosas fueran como el quería hacer ver; sin embargo Peeta no tenía idea de la existencia de Rose. Dolorosamente, no la tenía.

— Katniss, ¿por que no van al bar? No has comido nada en dos días más que unos tés y unas pocas galletas — Sugirió Peeta, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario delante de la niña.

Ya había captado el mensaje nada sutil de Gale. Había decidido que _no_ iba a inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Creía que siendo su amigo, era Katniss quien tendría que ponerle un límite. Algo acerca del tipo, no le gustaba nada, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para opinar.

Katniss negó rápidamente, pero luego al pensar en que Peeta se quedaría el suficiente tiempo solo con la niña como para que la conozca algo más, aceptó.

Le dio un beso a su hija y uno a Peeta en la mejilla acompañado de una caricia. No quería confundir a la niña. Todavía no habían hablado acerca de lo que los unía y el porque él estaba ahí.

— Ya regreso. — Musitó para que solo ellos escucharan.

— Tranquila, tomate el tiempo que quieras. Solo hazme saber si necesitas algo. — murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.

Una vez en el bar, Katniss aclaró los tantos con Gale.

— Entonces — Dijo él — ¿Por qué Peeta no me frenó ahí arriba?

— Sabía que podías ser un imbécil — Respondió Katniss — pero nunca pensé que a este extremo.

El pareció pensárselo.

— Mira, lo siento.

— Se que no lo haces Gale — Dijo negando con su cabeza — ¿Estas tratando de provocarlo? ¿De confundirlo? ¿Por qué dijiste eso de que podrías ser su padre?

— Ah, ya entiendo… — Dijo Gale, estrechando sus ojos en ella — todavía no le dijiste nada… interesante. — Dijo pasando por alto sus palabras.

Katniss suspiró.

— Mira Gale, voy a decirlo solo una vez. — Aclaró Katniss — Métete en tus asuntos, y déjame tranquila a mí con los míos.

— Claro, así me agradeces que me haya quedado con Rose, la otra noche. Entiendo. — Dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

— Ay, ya por favor, deja de dar lástima. — Gale sonrió.

Se acercó una chica y tomó su orden. Katniss no tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo sabía que algo debía ingerir. Terminó por pedirse un café con leche y un tostado. No prestó atención a lo que pidió Gale. Cuando la chica se retiró, Katniss continuó hablando.

— Mira Gale. Todavía no le he dicho nada a Peeta. Continúa con amnesia, así que te pido por favor, que no me lo hagas más difícil… — Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

— No te lo pongo difícil Katniss. Lo tienes difícil. A esta altura creí que ya que volviste con él, al menos le habías dicho todo, pero veo que no es así. Solo estaba jugando con él. — Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada. — Ok, ok, sé que no estuvo bien — aceptó él riendo — pero es que no me pude resistir… si te hace sentir mejor, le pediré disculpas.

Les dejaron lo ordenado y Katniss se sorprendió al ver toda la comida que había pedido él. Tres hamburguesas completas, papas fritas para tres y gaseosa.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Gale, mirando su expresión — tengo hambre. Katniss se encogió de hombros.

Mientras comían, siguieron conversando.

— Gale, mejor ya no hagas nada. Te pido por favor, cuando vayas a saludar a Rose, compórtate, por favor… ya no somos unos adolescentes.

— Ya… — Dijo Gale masticando su hamburguesa — es cierto.

— Si y además yo ya elegí hace mucho tiempo… y tú también…

…

Entretanto en la habitación, Peeta trataba de comunicarse con Rose.

— ¿Necesitas algo Rose? — La niña negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Asintió

— ¿Y mami? — Preguntó

— Ya viene, fue a comer algo con Gale y…

— ¿Papi? — Dijo Rose

Escuchar esa palabra hizo que Peeta se estremeciera. La miró con mucha ternura no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a él o si hizo referencia a Gale pero definitivamente le gustaba como había sonado.

No la corrigió.

— Papi, tele — Dijo Rose, señalando un monitor en un rincón.

Definitivamente Rose, le estaba hablando a él. Peeta pensó, que esa era su forma de referirse a los hombres en general.

— Mmm… Rose, la tele… — Dudó, no sabía como se lo tomaría la nena — la tele no funciona — Dijo negando con la cabeza — pero déjame ver… — Dijo buscando en un bolso que había traído Alisa cuando la internaron — ¡mira lo que tenemos aquí! — le mostró un cuaderno y unos colores y la sonrisa de Rose se iluminó — ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? — la niña asintió feliz.

Peeta se puso a dibujarla, mientras Rose miraba. Estaban los dos, en la cama medio sentados. Peeta tenía una pierna colgando. Rose apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de Peeta, chupándose el dedo y observando como Peeta trazaba las líneas que conformaban el dibujo. Le hizo un precioso vestido y Rose iba pidiéndole que agregara cosas.

— ¿Corona? — Preguntó Rose

— Ah… Quieres una corona… — Dijo Peeta. Se puso inmediatamente a ello.

Rose asintió — Pincesa… — Dijo

— Mmm… Rose, di princesa, por favor — Pidió Peeta

— Pincesa — Repitió Rose

— No Rose, no Pincesa, — Dijo Peeta, tratando de enseñarle — sino princesa — Repite conmigo, — dijo Peeta sin dejar de dibujar — prin…

— Prin — Repitió ella.

— ce

— ce — hizo el eco Rose

— sa

— sa — repitió sonriendo.

— Bien ahora di, prin-ce-sa — terminó Peeta

— Pi… — comenzó la niña

— No Rose, no pi, prrrin, recuerda prrrrrrrrrrin — Le recordó él tranquilamente. Nunca dejando de dibujar y nunca levantando el tono de voz — ¿Puedes decir Prrrrrrin?

— prrrin — intentó Rose. Peeta aplaudió

— ¡Muy bien! ¿y ahora que sigue?

— prrrin… ce….sa — repitió Rose.

— ¡Perfecto! — Festejó Peeta, le dio un beso en la sien — ahora todo junto, princesa.

— prrrincesa — Dijo Rose con alguna dificultad.

— Muy bien, Rose. — Dijo Peeta, mostrándole el dibujo. Había terminado la corona — ¿Qué más quieres que dibuje? ¿Flores?

— Flores…

Cuando Katniss entró y vio la escena se emocionó muchísimo.

Gale no volvió con ella. Vendría más tarde para despedirse de Rose, pues tenía que trabajar.

Se quedó parada en la puerta por unos minutos.

— Ahora lo pintaremos… — Dijo Peeta resuelto — a ver ¿de que color tiene los ojos Rose? — Le preguntó — La niña lo señaló a él — No… — Le dijo Peeta — No yo, tú — Dijo señalándola. — La niña lo miró y busco el color azul entre los colores, se lo dio en la mano.

— Muy bien Rose, que niña tan inteligente eres — Le dijo

— Ella si, pero tú no — Dijo Katniss acercándose y riendo

— mami...

— Lo que quiso decir Rose, es que tú y ella tienen los ojos del mismo color.

Él no se pudo resistir… ella se había acercado y poniendo las dos manos en su cintura, le robó un beso rápido.

— Ahí estas… — Le dijo

Ella le sonrió. Se sentó cerca de ellos.

— Pero… ¿que estamos dibujando? — Le preguntó a Rose — ¿Esta es Rose? — la niña negó.

— Pi… — se interrumpió y miró a Peeta. Él le hizo mímica con los labios, formando la primera sílaba — prrrin… —arrancó — ce…sa.

Katniss elogió la pronunciación — ¡Muy bien!, No le sale muy bien la pronunciación de esa palabra — Le susurró a Peeta.

— Lo he notado — Contestó este — pero estuvimos practicando, ¿No es cierto Rose?

Rose asintió. Ella lo miró y gesticulo un gracias.

— Entonces — Dijo Katniss — ésta es la princesa Rose…

Así pasaron la tarde, entre dibujos, pintando y pronunciando palabras que le costaban. Cuando la noche se acercó, Alisa y Haymitch pasaron a ver a la niña y trataron de que Katniss se fuera dormir a su casa, pero no hubo forma. Gale pasó también y se despidió de Rose. Las disculpas nunca llegaron, pero no importaba. Para alivio de Katniss, su actitud había cambiado.

Después de dar de cenar a la niña un caldo, Peeta y Katniss estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno quería abandonar la habitación. Cuando Rose se durmió, Katniss se sentó en el regazo de él y se dieron unos cuantos besos. Más tarde, se acurrucaron como pudieron y se durmieron.

Al cabo de las 48hs., le dieron el alta y en la noche, cuando la niña se durmió, Katniss y Peeta se despidieron de Alisa y Haymitch.

— Mamá, por favor. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

— Por supuesto — Asintió Alisa. — No te preocupes, hija. Va a estar bien.

Ella asintió, pero se sintió invadida de una gran tristeza. Cada vez le era más difícil separarse de Rose. Llegaron al aeropuerto y mientras esperaban el vuelo que los llevaría de vuelta a Nueva york, Peeta lo notó.

— Va a estar bien, Katniss. — Dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia si.

— Lo sé… solo… ya la extraño Peeta — Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él — cada vez me cuesta más dejarla…

Peeta lo entendía, pero realmente no veía otra solución que no fuera que la niña se mudara con ella.

— Shhhhh — Dijo acariciando su cabeza. — lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Quizás, no sé… tal vez es hora que pienses en traerla contigo… — Le propuso él.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

— ¿Tú crees? — Él asintió

— Creo que deberías considerarlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, a pesar de que tenía la mayor parte escrita, me costó bastante redondearlo. Espero que me cuenten que les pareció a Uds.**

**Además les aviso que he subido una adaptación: Un seductor irresistible, cuando quieran dense una vuelta y díganme que les parece la historia. Eso si, la actualizaré una vez por semana, para poder continuar con Mentiras verdaderas a un buen ritmo. Nada más por ahora.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 14MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Disculpen pro la demora en publicar el capítulo. Estoy un poco ¿bloqueada? y el capítulo no acababa de salir, pero bueno, aqu´pi está recién salido del horno. Espero que me cuenten que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14**

Al otro día de volver de Seattle y tras haber pasado cuatro días, sin dormir, comiendo mal y poco y después de un día realmente muy duro de trabajo, el día se cobró el cansancio de Katniss.

Apenas salió del trabajo, se fue directa a su casa. Quería bañarse, comer algo y acostarse. Estaba agotada a más no poder. Había quedado con Peeta que se verían al día siguiente.

Se baño y mientras se hacía unos simples macarrones con queso, llamó a su madre. No, que no la hubiera llamado durante el día, porque en realidad la había llamado cuatro veces, cinco con esa, pero necesitaba escuchar que todo estaba bien con Rose.

Mientras comía, pensaba en lo que había dicho Peeta en el aeropuerto.

Desde que habían vuelto, sus palabras habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería su día con Rose en su vida? No podía dejar de trabajar y tampoco podía quedarse a cuidar a Rose. Pero la necesidad de estar con su hija se estaba convirtiendo en algo esencial.

No podía dejar de imaginar escenarios donde tenía a Rose a su cuidado. Podía trabajar medio turno. Pero entonces no le alcanzaría para solventar sus gastos y los de la niña. Además necesitaría una guardería y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Eran carísimas. ¿Y que pasaría cuando ella tuviera que ir a los cursos? ¿Podría contar con Rue? ¿O con Annie? Lo más probable es que ellas no tuvieran problema, en cambio ella… no le gustaba la idea de traer a Rose y no poder cuidarla ella, de tener que dejársela a alguien más.

El timbre sonó.

Eran las diez de la noche. Rue se iba a ver con Thresh y no sabía a que hora regresaría. Annie estaba trabajando. Tenía el turno de la noche.

— ¿Diga?

— Soy yo — Contestó la voz de Peeta.

Katniss abrió la puerta de abajo y se apresuró al baño a lavarse los dientes. Lo hizo y al salir, se miro en el espejo. Había estado evitándolo todo el día. Sabía que debía tener una pinta espantosa. Tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso, el pelo húmedo, la cara pálida. ¡No podía estar peor!

_«¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?»,_ pensó ella.

Pero todo eso dejó de importar cuando abrió la puerta, tras sonar el timbre, y Peeta le sonrió.

Avanzó hacia ella para besarla y entonces notó que ella llevaba el pijama lila con corazoncitos que le había visto puesto aquella vez que había ido a "acorralarla".

— Me pone mucho ese pijamita — Le susurró.

Katniss sonrió.

— Me pone mucho que a ti te ponga este pijama — Contestó ella, sacándole en el camino la campera marrón que llevaba puesta él. — ¿Quieres cenar? — Dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios y cambiando de tema.

— Mmm... ¿Que cocinaste?

— ¿Por que, según lo que diga vas a tener hambre o no? — Dijo ella metiéndose en la cocina.

Peeta rió, negando. La abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, ya que ella se había acercado a la alacena a buscar un plato y un vaso.

— No. Por que ya comí, pero quería saber que habías cenado tú...— Dijo dándole un beso en el hombro.

— Bueno... yo comí macarrones con queso. — Dijo ella, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima cuando le dijera.

— Veo que te gustan las comidas muuuuy elaboradas

Katniss rió con ganas.

— Sabía que ibas a reírte de mí — Hizo un puchero, que a Peeta le pareció adorable. La dio vuelta en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la nariz.

— ¿Qué pasa, hoy no vino el chef? — Preguntó él, mofándose de ella

— Creo que acaba de llegar….

— Ah, ¿si? ¿Eso quiere decir que yo tendré que cocinar cuando vivamos juntos?

Ella se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que Peeta decía algo así desde que habían vuelto. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara. Lo que fue un gran alivio para Peeta, que no estaba seguro de haber dicho algo muy acertado. Solo llevaban juntos tres meses.

Katniss le devolvió el besito en la nariz y decidió no hacer ningún comentario relacionado con lo que él dijo.

— Entonces… ¿Te sirvo o no? — Él negó con la cabeza.

— Paso. — Dijo separándose de ella y sentándose en una silla — Dime, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

— Bien… — Dijo sentándose en la silla de la esquina de la mesa. De esa forma quedaban mirándose, casi enfrentados, pero cerca uno del otro. — un poco cansada. — Él le tomó la mano.

— Debes estar exhausta… no debería haber venido. — Hizo una pausa — mejor me voy, así puedes descansar.

— No. Quédate, quiero que hablemos de algo, Peeta. — Había recordado que le debía una explicación sobre Gale.

— ¿De algo? ¿De qué? — Cuestiono él, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a acomodarse.

— Te debo una disculpa — Él clavo sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

— Por Gale. Lo siento, es que ha estado de una forma tan permanente en la vida de Rose, que se cree con ciertos derechos que nunca le he dado.

— No pasa nada — Dijo el seriamente. — No voy a meterme en eso Katniss, no sé que problemas hay o hubo entre Uds. — Sonaba sincero y tranquilo.

— Ninguno — Se apuró ella a contestar.

— Además, no sé porque deberías pedir disculpas tú, si el imbécil es él — Bromeó.

Ella sonrió, pero rápidamente agregó.

— Es serio, Peeta.

El suspiró profundamente. Necesitaba que le aclarara un par de cosas.

— Está bien... dime. ¿Debo preocuparme?

— No hay nada romántico entre él y yo, si es lo que estas pensando. — Aclaró ella. Él sonrió un tanto aliviado. — ¿Que mas quieres saber?

— Pero él si siente algo por ti. — No fue una pregunta.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

— Las cosas por mi parte siempre estuvieron claras.

— Mientras tú las tengas claras… ahora, solo déjame preguntarte algo. Ya sé que hace un momento he dicho que no iba a meterme y sé que no debo hacerlo, pero… ¿Él es el padre de la niña? — Soltó la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza. Necesitaba oírlo de su boca.

Una extraña sensación de deja vú se agitó en ella, que fue transportada hacia el día del accidente. Todo se había originado en algo que Peeta había visto y que ponía en duda su relación con Gale.

— No. — Tomó aire y agarró su mano por encima de la mesa — Peeta, ya te dije, _nunca _hubo nada romántico entre él y yo.

Peeta soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta pero estaba reteniendo.

Suspiró. A continuación no dijo nada por un buen rato, rumiando palabras en su cabeza, durante tanto tiempo que Katniss sintió que tenía que llenar los vacíos. Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca.

— Entonces, no tienes porque disculparte. El comportamiento de Gale alrededor de Rose, no me preocupa. — Dijo Peeta seguro de si mismo — Si consideras que tu hija no tiene una figura paterna en su vida desde... nunca, creo que es bueno para ella. — Katniss lo miró y asintió, indicándole que continuara. — No estoy preocupado por eso. — Hizo una pausa — Sin embargo, cuando se trata de ti...— Él se calló y Katniss lo miró curiosa — no estoy tan seguro de poder ser totalmente cabal, a la hora de ver la forma en que te mira o te abraza — continúo tranquilamente, como si lo que acabara de decir, no fuera una declaración de guerra — _eso_, no me gusta. No voy a ser capaz de tolerarlo de ninguna manera — Remarcó — Volviendo a Rose, si nosotros llegamos a algo más... digo, si llegamos a oficializar nuestra relación, que espero que si y ella vive con nosotros, como realmente espero que ocurra algún día — Se paró abruptamente dándose cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban. Quizás Katniss pensaría que estaba loco. Todo era demasiado rápido. — supongo que dependerá de ella mantenerlo en su vida. — Suspiró — Respecto a ti... necesito saber que es lo que te une a él.

Toda la declaración en sí dejó emocionalmente agotada a Katniss. Repasó en su mente las palabras de él una y otra vez. Estaba claro que este Peeta no era el mismo que aquel que se había puesto tan celoso de Gale. De todas formas, aún sin recordar, guardaba cierto resentimiento hacía aquel.

Por un momento se abstrajo y volvió al día del accidente.

...

— _Gale, ya te lo he dicho más o menos mil veces, estoy saliendo con Peeta — susurró Katniss. Estaba muy cansada de tanto repetir lo mismo._

— _Lo sé. Es que no lo puedo entender._

— _Gale, estoy enamorada de él. Siempre lo he estado. _

— _¿Como que siempre?_

— _Conozco a Peeta desde hace mucho tiempo. Íbamos juntos a la secundaria._

_Gale pareció pensárselo._

— _No me digas que él es... él es el tipo ese por el que sufrías hace un tiempo..._

— _No tiene importancia, Gale. Estamos juntos ahora._

— _Entonces es él._

— _¿Y a ti que mas te da? _

_Gale negó vehemente con la cabeza._

— _No puedo creer que le des una oportunidad a ese tipo y no a mí. —_

_Katniss suspiró_

— _Gale, no se trata de eso._

— _¿Y de que se trata, Katniss? — Dijo Gale, tragando saliva. — Somos amigos hace mucho tiempo ¿Acaso no sabes que te quiero? — Pasó una mano por encima de la mesa y le tomó las manos._

_Katniss no las retiró. Pensó detenidamente que decir para no lastimarlo, pero concluyó que no había forma correcta o incorrecta de decirle las cosas a Gale, solo tenía que hacerlo. _

— _Gale — Dijo levantando la mano y acariciando su mejilla — hay cosas sobre las que no tenemos control. Mi corazón eligió a Peeta ¿Que puedo hacer? Lo amo._

_Él se apoyo en su mano, disfrutando de su caricia. Se acercó, recargando su frente en la de ella y cuando ella menos se los esperaba, la besó. Katniss no se movió. Nunca había considerado la idea de besar a Gale pero definitivamente le servía para medir el alcance de sus sentimientos hacia Peeta, porque el beso le resultó indiferente. No sintió nada._

_Una voz sonó a espaldas de Katniss_

— _¡Vaya! Menos mal que no pasaba nada...— Él había visto la situación, sabía que Gale la había besado, pero el hecho que ella no se retirara, dolió demasiado. Él la había advertido varias veces acerca del comportamiento de Gale, siendo algo más que un amigo posesivo, pero Katniss siempre lo descartaba._

_Katniss se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos de un decepcionado Peeta. Éste no dijo nada más, no podía, no le salían las palabras. Cerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida. Se sentía demasiado dolido. Su mujer estaba con otro. No, peor. Su mujer besaba a su mejor amigo...aquel con el que juró que no pasaba nada. Aquel que ella misma había dicho que había puesto en su lugar...Evidentemente no solo no lo había hecho, sino que además le permitía tomarse ciertas libertades._

_Se sentía un idiota._

_Mientras se dirigía a la camioneta. Dentro del bar, Gale sujetaba a Katniss de un brazo y ella se soltaba propinándole una sonora cachetada._

— _¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme! ¡Has arruinado todo! — Gritó, en medio de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar._

_Se apresuró a la puerta, y en el momento que Peeta subía a la camioneta del lado del conductor, ella subía del lado del acompañante. _

— _Bájate — Le gruñó él._

— _Peeta..._

_— Bájate — Repitió. — No voy a volver a decirlo. ¡Bájate! — Gritó, agarrando fuertemente el volante- Sus nudillos volviéndose blancos._

_Katniss reaccionó._

— _No voy a bajarme. Primero vas a escucharme._

— _No voy a hacer ninguna locura, si eso es lo que te preocupa. — Dijo Peeta con su mirada perdida al frente. — Ahora, por favor, bájate. Cuando me tranquilice hablamos._

_Katniss sabía que estaba siendo terca, pero también sabía que Peeta necesitaba tranquilizarse_

_Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajo. _

— _Estaré en casa, esperándote — Dijo ella_

_..._

— Kat, ¿Estas bien? — La profunda voz de Peeta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Asintió volviendo a la realidad. Debía aclarar lo que preguntó de Gale.

— Gale y yo, solo somos amigos. — Afirmó ella — No voy a mentirte y decirte que alguna vez, no considere la opción de estar juntos, pero la verdad es que nunca pude imaginarlo como algo más que un amigo. — Hizo una pausa — Pero Peeta, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de verlo, solo porque a ti te moleste que lo haga — Aclaró. Él levantó una ceja — Te lo digo de otro modo, somos amigos, solo amigos, como tú y Cashmere — Agregó.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— No es lo mismo — dijo él

— Oh! Por supuesto que si lo es. — Declaró Katniss.

— No. No lo es. Cashmere es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y si tuvimos algo, pero hoy no hay nada más que amistad. Se lo deje bien claro la última vez que nos vimos. Y no sé porque estamos hablando de eso, cuando deberíamos estar hablando de Gale y tú. — Dijo el de la manera mas calmada posible.

— ¿Quizás porque es exactamente de la misma manera para mí? — Peeta siempre había estado celoso de Gale. En el pasado había llegado a prohibirle verlo, se habían peleado por ello, y como si eso no fuese suficiente casi habían llegado a las manos. Parecía ser que en esta ocasión, no sería diferente. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder demasiado con ese tema, después de todo ella había hecho la misma observación con respecto a Cashmere — Peeta, escucha no quiero pelear, solo quiero que entiendas que yo también le he dejado clarísimo a Gale que entre nosotros no puede haber nada mas que amistad.

— ¿Y él lo ha entendido? Porque, si te soy sincero, no parece haberlo entendido, en absoluto. — Dijo su voz desprovista de toda emoción. — ¿Has visto de la forma en que te mira? ¿O la forma en que te toca? Katniss soy un hombre y así como tú puedes ver las segundas intenciones en otras mujeres..., de la misma manera puedo ver yo las intenciones en él. — Suspiró. — Tampoco quiero pelear, pero el tiene que saber que me molesta que esté tocándote, aunque sea solo un simple abrazo.

— No tienes porque estar celoso de él, Peeta — Katniss cambió de táctica, tratando de bajar los decibelios y enfriar un poco la conversación — Te quiero a ti — Afirmó Katniss, tomando su mano y apretándola — ¿Entiendes? No se lo que me estás pidiendo realmente, ¿Que deje de hablarle? ¿Que no lo mire? — negó con su cabeza — pero piensa antes de decidir, porque voy a pedir el mismo tratamiento para Cashmere. Es más, tu has dicho que Uds. tuvieron algo, bueno yo no.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarla, y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Lo más cerca que tuvimos de tener algo fue un beso que me robó y después del cual, se ligó una bofetada. — Aclaró Katniss, volviendo a recordar el motivo del accidente. El dejó de fruncir el ceño y relajó su cara. No sonrió, pero hizo una mueca bastante parecido a una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, no pretendía poner esto en ti, de verdad. Y menos en esta situación. Es solo… — Suspiró audiblemente — no me gustó que se comportara tan… cariñoso contigo. Como si tratara de demostrarme algo. Supongo que me he pasado, es que parecía que me estaba provocando — Dijo él pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso. «Así que a Peeta no se le escapó el sarcasmo de Gale», pensó Katniss — He tratado de mantener la cabeza fría durante todos estos días. He estado controlándome todo el tiempo, pero bueno, has querido hablar y bueno…

— Voy a hablar con él.— LE interrumpió Katniss — No quiero que Rose siga llamándole papi, eso puede confundir mucho a la niña. — Lo pensó un momento y luego siguió — Y voy a aclararle por vez número… — Se quedó pensando… — no sé cuanto que se abstenga de hacerme demostraciones de cariño.

— Está bien, no hace falta. — Aceptó Peeta — Trataré de ser más tolerante con él. — Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella se dejó acariciar. — Creo que mejor me voy. Necesitas descansar y toda esta conversación… — No terminó la oración. Se levantó y le dio un beso rápido — Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas. Rose me dijo papi, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó rápidamente. _«Mi hija reconoció a su padre?_», ¿puede ser?, pensó.

— Yo creo que ella le dice papi a todos los hombres que ve a su alrededor.

Katniss tragó saliva.

— ¿A Haymitch como le dice?

Ella carraspeo. Incapaz de que saliera nada por su boca antes.

— Le… le dice abue. — Respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Ey… ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó peeta preocupado — solo fue una teoría. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido. A Haymitch lo ve diariamente, sabe que papel tiene en su vida, es su abuelo. — Razonó Peeta en voz alta. La miró, ella estaba blanca.

— Kat, ¿en serio estas bien?

Katniss sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Asintió y lo acompaño hacia la puerta, allí se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Esa noche Katniss, por primera vez desde que volviera con Peeta, tuvo pesadillas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno,breve avance del motivo del accidente. ¿Que les pareció? El siguiente calculo que estará para el viernes. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 15MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, explicaciones. He tenido una semana muy mala y casi no he podido escribir, por eso no he podido publicar antes. No me gusta dejar la historia tan colgada o sin publicar durante tantos días, pero la verdad es que no pude ante. Les pido disculpas. Espero esta semana poder cumplir con las entregas tal y como lo venía haciendo martes y jueves.**

**Este es el capítulo de hoy. No las/os entretengo más.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando pasan cosas malas, realmente muy malas, algunas personas tienden a buscar el motivo por el cual sucedieron esas cosas y van a través de una serie de hipotéticas opciones, considerando que pasaría si una de ellas no ocurriera.

Es difícil creer que con solo cambiar una de ellas, las cosas no hubieran tenido el mismo desenlace.

Katniss creía que el accidente era su culpa. Ella creía firmemente que era así. Y se culpó. Y lo hizo durante muchísimo tiempo: los dos primeros años continuamente. Se pasó todo el embarazo y el primer año de la nena culpándose y negándose a recibir algún tipo de ayuda o tratamiento. Mucho tiempo después entendió que era su manera de castigarse por lo sucedido.

No podía dejar de pensar, que si ella le hubiera hecho caso a Peeta, que si hubiera mantenido a raya a Gale, nada de todo eso hubiera sucedido, porque Peeta nunca se hubiera enfadado.

Aunque ella no podía saberlo si Peeta no se hubiera visto aquello, él nunca se hubiera subido a la camioneta tan alterado. Y nunca hubiera necesitado fumar. Y sino hubiera necesitado fumar, no se hubiera agachado para buscar el encendedor que se le había caído. Y sino se le hubiera caído, no hubiera desviado la atención del frente. Y tal vez solo entonces, hubiera visto el auto de adelante de él clavar los frenos. Y quizás, solo quizás no hubiera tenido que volantear. Y entonces no se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol.

Luego de informarle a Peeta que lo esperaba en casa, paró un taxi, dejando a un descolocado Gale dentro del bar.

Mientras Katniss se dirigía a su casa en taxi, no pudo evitar fijarse en los sonidos de ambulancias o bomberos, o policía, o de todos juntos, agitándose a su alrededor. Haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, hasta ver que los adelantaban.

El taxi siguió su camino, pero a los pocos minutos, un policía con chaleco naranja, lo hizo desviar. El chofer se apeó del vehículo para averiguar entonces por donde retomar. El policía le informó. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y éste se subió al auto y siguió su camino por donde estaba el desvío.

— Parece que hubo un accidente — Informó el taxista mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Katniss le devolvió la mirada, pero permaneció en silencio.

— Es una pena. Ver como gente joven pierde la vida en accidentes tan tontos como chocar contra un árbol o pasarse un semáforo en rojo.

_«Cierto. Sin embargo, ¿no pudiste elegir un tema menos alegre para hacer conversación?»,_ pensó Katniss para sí.

— Un chico de unos 25 años, creen...aparentemente. — Siguió informando el taxista.

Una extraña sensación se le deslizó por la espalda. Katniss se interesó por el dato.

— ¿Un chico dice? — El taxista volvió a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

— Si — Se encogió de hombros. — probablemente uno de esos niños ricos. Por el tipo de auto que llevaba, pero aún así. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él. — Negó con la cabeza — Toda una vida por delante... — Volvió a negar con la cabeza — quien sabe, mujer, hijos, novia...— Se lamentó el hombre.

Preguntas acertadas, en el momento exacto.

— ¿Por el tipo de auto? ¿A que se refiere?

— Según lo que me dijo el policía, una camioneta 4x4...— El tipo siguió hablando, pero Katniss ya no lo escuchaba. Su mente trabajando rápido, muy rápido.

Un sonido sordo se había apoderado de su cabeza. El corazón palpitando a mil. «Que no sea él Dios mío, por favor, pavor, por favor», sus pensamientos acudiendo hacia Peeta.

Quiso pedirle al taxista que volviera, rápido. Sin embargo nada salió de su boca. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar. Adentro-afuera. Adentro- afuera. Cada vez se hacía más imposible lograrlo.

El chofer siguió parloteando, pero en un semáforo cuando posó su mirada en Katniss, paró.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó en un tono de voz lo bastante alto como para que lo escuchara.

Pero ella no contestó. No podía. Sus pulmones se negaban a colaborar.

El taxista estacionó a un lado y se bajó del auto, para socorrer a Katniss que no solo no contestaba, sino que parecía no estar respirando.

— Señorita, por favor. ¿Esta bien? — El tipo volvió a la parte delantera del auto y buscó algo para hacerle aire. Tomó unos papeles y volvió rápidamente atrás. Los agitó hábilmente frente a Katniss y ella poco a poco fue sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a pasar.

— Ten, ten, tengo que ir...— Comenzó a balbucear, apenas pudo emitir palabra.

El taxista la miró asombrado.

— ¿Qué? No, no puedo llevarla a otro lado que no sea el hospital señorita.

— Por favor — lloriqueó Katniss — tengo, tengo, que saber... — murmuró una y otra vez.

— Señorita, por favor. No me comprometa. La llevaré al hospital más cercano.

Katniss se tensó. Tenía que saber.

— ¡No! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que instantes antes no podía casi respirar.

Como pudo se bajó del taxi, metió la mano en la cartera y le dejó dinero, sin mirar siquiera de cuanto se trataba. Tenía que saber.

— ¿Por donde? — Le preguntó al taxista. Éste la miró sin entender a que se refería.

— ¿Por donde fue el accidente? — Exigió.

— ¿Ah?... el accidente. — Dijo el hombre, no entendía cual era el punto. — Es como a veinte cuadras. ¿Recuerda donde nos desviamos? creo que desde ahí serán unos 500 metros. Eso al menos me comentó el policía.

Katniss asintió. No estaba cerca, pero aún así lo intentaría.

Sin siquiera dar las gracias, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Se puede saber donde va? — Dijo el tipo parado aún, mirando como se marchaba. Katniss no respondió.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor empezó a apurar el paso. Y cuando cogió el ritmo, empezó a trotar. Cuando llegó al lugar del accidente, estaban subiendo la camilla a la ambulancia.

Se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la valla que no le permitía pasar. Quiso meterse, pero no la dejaron. Quiso gritar y no le salían las palabras. Rogó, pataleó y lloró, hasta que una señora paramédica presumiblemente, tratando de tranquilizarla, se acercó a ella a preguntar que pasaba. Con un tono de voz tranquilo, le dijo a su compañero que se hacía cargo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó mirando a Katniss, que ya sin fuerzas, se había quedado arrodillada en el piso.

Katniss se limpió con el dorso de la mano, las lágrimas que salían silenciosas.

— Trate de tranquilizarse — le dijo, mirándola y ayudándola a enderezarse.

Katniss temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había reconocido la camioneta. Era la de Peeta. Pero no la dejaban pasar. Cada vez que trataba de hablar, horribles sonidos escapaban de su garganta.

— Tranquila — Le susurró la paramédica Paylor — Trate de respirar. Inspire, espire. — La guió.

Paylor hablaba tan tranquila, que era difícil no escucharla. Katniss comenzó a mirarla y seguir sus indicaciones. Cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, intentó hablar. Para su suerte, esta vez, pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Donde lo llevan? — Dijo poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Es UD. familiar? — Katniss asintió rápidamente.

— Soy su esposa.

Paylor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. «Con razón, pobre chica», se dijo.

— Bien. Lo llevaron al Hospital interestatal de Nueva York. ¿Tiene alguna identificación para enseñarme?

Katniss buscó su cartera, pero no la encontró. No recordaba si la llevaba o no encima. No sabía si la había perdido o se la habían sacado. Estaba muy confusa. Miró hacia todos lados, buscándola.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No sé... mi cartera... no la encuentro. Comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

— No se preocupe. Vamos, la llevaré en la ambulancia, de todas formas tengo que ir al hospital.

Por primera vez entre tanta confusión y rabia y miedo, realmente mucho miedo, Katniss encontró alguien que le tendió una mano.

— Gracias.

…

Se precipitó hacia el interior del hospital acompañada por Paylor.

Preguntó por Peeta Mellark en recepción y la fueron guiando hasta que terminó en la sala de espera. Le pidieron los datos de seguridad social. Katniss no los tenía, así que desde el hospital habían llamado a sus padres, que estaban al llegar. Pero ella no quería pensar en eso ahora.

— Familiares de Peeta Mellark — Dijo un médico apareciendo una hora después.

Katniss caminó lo más erguida posible, hasta que se acercó al médico. Éste le explicó:

— Su estado de salud es reservado. Tiene una pierna rota, dos costillas fisuradas, varios cortes, contusiones por todo el cuerpo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, debido al impacto. Sigue inconsciente.

Katniss cerró los ojos fuertemente. Todo le daba vueltas. El médico la sostuvo por un breve momento, mientras llamaba a gritos a una enfermera. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, le fallaron y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó estaba tendida en una camilla. Un médico le tomaba los signos vitales.

— Bienvenida — Le dijo al verla despertar. Le examinó los ojos con una linterna — ¿Como se siente?

Katniss intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo se mareó.

— Estoy mareada — musitó

— Quédese acostada. — Ordenó, aunque ella permaneció sentada. Tenía en su brazo un tensiómetro, que la enfermera que estaba a su lado estaba estudiando detenidamente.— ¿Toma alguna medicación diariamente? — Dijo el médico tomándole el pulso.

— No.

— La presión está baja, doctor.10-6 — Informó la enfermera

— ¿Embarazo?

Katniss negó, no muy convencida.

— ¿Fecha de su última menstruación?

— ¿Es todo esto necesario ahora? No la recuerdo. Quiero — Negó al borde de las lágrimas — Necesito ver a mi esposo, por favor. — Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos…

— En un minuto — La tumbó de nuevo el médico — Le haremos una extracción — Le dijo a la enfermera — Así lo descartamos. — La enfermera se apresuró entonces y le sacó sangre — ¿Se siente mejor? — Preguntó.

La ayudó a levantarse y esta vez no se mareó.

— Estoy bien — Murmuró. — ¿Sabe en que habitación está? Mi esposo — Aclaró.

— Creo que en la habitación 201. Cual era su apellido... — Dudó la enfermera.

— Mellark

— Si, habitación 201. Lo acaban de instalar. ¿Puede sola o la acompaño?

Katniss en respuesta se tambaleó.

«Otra vez los mareos», pensó, pero como quería ir a ver a Peeta le dijo que se sentía bien.

Caminó por el pasillo, lo mas derecha que pudo. De tanto en tanto se agarraba a la pared, para no caerse. Cuando llegó a la habitación, quiso entrar pero una enfermera le impidió el acceso.

— ¿Disculpe? Solo familia.

— Soy su esposa.

— Claro, ¿puede esperar un momento? — La enfermera volvió a entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Dentro de la habitación, la enfermera terminó de acomodar a Peeta, volvió a controlar, frecuencia cardíaca, pulso y saturación de oxigeno, tomo su temperatura, la presión. Curó sus heridas superficiales y las vendó.

Luego hizo un llamado y le dieron una orden.

Cuando volvió a abrirla Katniss estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. La enfermera se acercó y le dijo que podía pasar, pero que vendrían a buscarlo en un rato para hacer nuevos estudios.

Katniss asintió, sin entender demasiado que decía la enfermera. Solo quería verlo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Peeta yacía acostado en la cama. Tenía un collarín alrededor del cuello, una venda en la frente. La pierna izquierda extendida y levantada, apuntando el techo. Enyesada. Tubos y cables saliendo de su cuerpo. Máquinas tomando todos sus signos vitales.

Se aproximó casi con miedo. Le acarició la cara y lo besó. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

— Peeta — Susurró, tomando su mano. — Peeta, por favor, despierta. — Lo repitió muchas veces, esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo, el silencio inundaba la habitación. Solo se escuchaban los pitidos de las máquinas que tenía conectadas.

Agarró su mano y la apretó.

— Perdóname, por favor. — Se derrumbó en un costado sobre su brazo, agarrando su mano y llorando hasta que no le salieron más lágrimas.

Luego de estar un rato apoyada sobre el borde de la cama, sobre el brazo de él. Una enfermera golpeó la puerta y le entregó un sobre. Katniss lo dejó a un costado.

El Dr. Heavensbee se hizo presente.

— Señorita Everdeen, ¿verdad?…. — se la quedó mirando por un momento.

Katniss se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y lo miró. Asintió.

— Señora, el laboratorio ya está, estos son los resultados — Dijo tomando el sobre — debo decirle que hemos descubierto la causa de los mareos que ha sufrido instantes antes. Sé que estas no son las mejores circunstancias, pero déjeme decirle que haremos todo lo posible para que su esposo se recupere — Katniss lo miraba sin entender una palabra de lo que decía. — Bueno, como bien sabe, le hemos hecho un análisis de sangre, y el resultado que ha arrojado ha sido positivo.

— ¿Positivo? De que esta hablando.

— Está Ud. Embarazada. De pocas semanas, probablemente, pero embarazada.

— Debe haber algún error. —Dijo ella negando entre lágrimas — Nosotros nos cuidamos y… — Se detuvo a mitad de la frase al recordar que en las últimas semanas no habían tenido todo el cuidado del mundo. Varias veces lo habían hecho sin protección. — Yo…

El Dr. La miró y sonrió de lado. Algo debía haberse acordado Katniss para que abriera los ojos tan grandes. Asintió. Se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— La felicito. Cuando esto pase… comience a hacerse los controles… Y por favor, coma. Ahora deberá hacerlo por dos. Los dejo solos.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta y salió a través de ella.

Ella, que no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato que el médico le hablo. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Peeta y le susurró entre sollozos…

— Vas a ser papá, Peeta. — Se levantó, le dio un beso en los labios y conteniéndose un poco musitó — Por favor, no me dejes sola Peeta. Te prohíbo que nos dejes solos, ¿escuchaste?

La intimidad del momento no les duró nada. Un ruido de tacones sonando en el pasillo, llamó su atención.

Pronto un torbellino de brillos ingresó en la habitación. Era Effie, la madre de Peeta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Murmuró al entrar — ¡Dios mío! — Apartó a Katniss para sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama — Peeta, hijo, ¿Qué pasó? Pero mira como estas, hijo, por favor. En que estado has quedado, Peeta.

Katniss no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas. Pensó que se trataba de preguntas hechas al aire, que no esperaban respuesta. Parecía realmente afectada por el estado de su hijo.

Effie se puso a llorar. Robert, que estaba a su lado le apretaba un hombro. Ninguno le dirigía la palabra.

Un médico viejo entró. En el guardapolvo, su identificación decía Dr. Snow, era el director del hospital.

— Coriolanus — Dijo Robert, estrechando fuertemente sus manos.

— Robert, Effie. Lamento muchísimo que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias.

Robert asintió.

El Dr. Snow, miró entonces en dirección a Katniss.

— ¿Y Ud. es?

Ella tendió su mano. El no la tomó. Se limitó a asentir.

— Katniss Everdeen — Dijo. No sabía si debía agregar que era su esposa. Sus padres no sabían absolutamente nada de eso, así que prefirió callar.

— Por favor Coriolanus, dinos su estado.

— El pronóstico es reservado, Robert… lamento ser yo quien les de esta noticia, pero todavía no a recuperado la conciencia. Sabes que estos casos con complicados, por el momento hay que esperar.

Katniss sintió que las piernas no la sostenían y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conversación que tenía lugar frente a ella, hasta dejar de escucharla. La visión se convirtió de nítida a borrosa y le faltó el aire. Luego todo se oscureció.

Despertó por segunda vez acostada, solo que esta vez en una cama. Tenía una vía, de donde se fijo le llegaba suero. Quiso hablar

— Peeta… — Dijo removiéndose incómoda. Una enfermera se acercó.

— Shhhh… ¿Cómo se siente? — Le preguntó.

— Bien — Dijo todavía atontada — ¿Cómo está mi esposo? — La enfermera bajó la mirada y se retiró, dejándola sola.

— Enfermera — Llamó Katniss, pero ésta no volvió.

El que si se hizo presente fue Dr. Heavenbee.

— Srta. Everdeen, le dije que se cuidara. ¿Ha comido Ud. algo en todo el día? — Katniss lo miraba sin entender del todo a que se refería. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella podía estar pensando en comer, después de todo lo sucedido? Negó con la cabeza. — Mire sé que este no es un buen momento, pero tanto como lo quiera o no, hay un bebé en camino y debe cuidarse.

Katniss asintió — Quiero saber como está mi esposo, Dr.

El médico paso por alto sus palabras y continuó hablando.

— Katniss, por favor, concéntrese en lo que voy a preguntar: ¿tuvo alguna pérdida estos últimos días?

— ¿A que se refiere?

— Pérdida, sangrado, menstruación….

— No lo sé, no recuerdo… es posible que algo, pero poco.

— Bien, pero lo hubo. ¿Siente contracciones?

Katniss negó.

— No sé bien a que se refiere, supongo que no. No lo recuerdo.

— Katniss, si tuvo contracciones necesito saberlo, a fin de suministrar algún medicamento para evitar que pierda el bebé — Explico el médico tranquilamente

¿De que estaba hablando?, se preguntó Katniss.

— No le entiendo…

— Katniss, hace unas horas, se desmayó. Tuvieron que socorrerla y al hacerlo notaron que su ropa interior estaba manchada con sangre. A eso me refería cuando le pregunté si había tenido alguna pérdida, pero es importante también, saber si tuvo o tiene contracciones. Para que me entienda, una contracción en este punto del embarazo tiende a sentirse como pequeñas pulsaciones en la vagina… ahora bien ¿Ha Ud. experimentado algo como eso?

Katniss se detuvo a pensar. No recordaba haber sentido nada parecido hasta ese día. Luego de que Peeta los viera en el bar, comenzó a experimentar eso mismo que el médico le explicaba pero no le había dado la mayor importancia.

Asintió — Si, hoy mismo.

El médico anotó algo en una ficha que traía.

— Bueno, acá dejó anotada la medicación que tienen que suministrarle. — Dijo anotando algo en la ficha — Debe hacer absoluto reposo.

Katniss comenzó a negar rápidamente

— No puedo hacer reposo, tengo que ir a…

— Srta. Everdeen. Esto es importante, puede perder el bebé, ¿lo entiende? — Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas — Escuché, sé que esto es muy difícil, pero le repito. Es muy importante que haga reposo… — el médico se detuvo un instante y luego prosiguió — Le propongo algo, hagamos lo siguiente: llame a un familiar para que se quede con su esposo y que de esta manera, venga a verla a Ud. también. Si todo va bien, quizás hasta podamos acercarla a su habitación en silla de ruedas, ¿Qué le parece?

Katniss asintió. Por un momento, la esperanza hizo su aparición, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta que no tenía su cartera, frunció el ceño.

— No tengo teléfono. Creo, creo que me robaron la cartera cuando ocurrió lo del accidente.

— Está bien. Miré, puedo pedirle a alguna enfermera que llame a su casa o avise a alguien… solo escríbame su número y a quien debemos llamar y le avisaremos.

Así lo hizo. El médico se aseguro que la enfermera le suministrara la medicación que le había prescripto. Mientras, ella se ocupaba de eso, él mismo llamó desde su móvil a casa de su madre y la ponía en sobre aviso. En menos de dos horas, Alisa ingresaba al hospital.

— Hija, vine lo más pronto que pude. — Dijo saludándola con un beso al entrar. Dejó la cartera a un lado. — ¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

Katniss le contó todo lo que había pasado y como hacía dos horas y media que no sabía nada de Peeta. Tomó aire brevemente para comunicarle la novedad, ya que Alisa no entendía, porque no podía levantarse de allí:

— Mamá, vas a ser abuela. — Dijo Katniss, su voz desprovista de emoción. Le hubiera gustado comunicar la noticia de otro modo, pero bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraban…

— ¡Oh Katniss!… — Dijo su madre, abrazándola. — Te felicito, hija. Los felicito. — Miró a su hija a los ojos y vio que no había emoción en ellos, no había sonrisa, nada. — Katniss, todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.

— Si — Dijo ella tímidamente. — Sólo, estoy tan preocupada mamá. Necesito ver a Peeta.

— Está bien. Voy a verlo yo, para que te quedes tranquila. Prométeme que no te levantaras.

Katniss asintió y Alisa partió hacia la habitación 201. Cuando llegó a la puerta golpeó, pero al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y pasó directamente.

La habitación estaba vacía. No había rastro alguno de que hubiera habido allí alguien internado.

Se dirigió al box de enfermeras, para buscar información.

— Disculpe, quería saber donde se encuentra el paciente de la habitación 201 — Preguntó amablemente a una enfermera.

— ¿En la 201? — La chica miró el registro de pacientes. Acababan de trasladar al paciente a otra institución — ¿El Sr. Mellark?

Alisa asintió.

— SI, Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

— Lo trasladaron.

— ¿Cómo que lo trasladaron? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? — Dijo Alisa, abriendo los ojos excesivamente.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esa información.

— ¡¿Cómo que no puede darme la información?! ¡Es el novio de mi hija! — Contestó Alisa, pensando en como se tomaría Katniss esa noticia

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. Si me disculpa, debo seguir trabajando — Agarró unas fichas y algunos enseres y salió por el pasillo.

Alisa, no se detuvo ahí. A cada enfermera que veía le preguntaba por Peeta, por el paciente de la 201, pero muchas enfermeras acababan de ingresar al turno, y no lo habían visto. O no sabían, o no podían darle información.

Pidió hablar entonces con el médico que había estado atendiendo a Katniss: el Dr. Plutarch Heavensbee. Le explicó la situación y el médico averiguó que a Peeta se lo habían llevado sus padres, que lo habían trasladado a una clínica privada, pero que no le podía proporcionar más datos.

Alisa se afligió mucho. Conocía de sobra el amor que su hija tenía por Peeta y viceversa. Aquella noticia le destruiría, pero confiaba en poder conseguir los datos para que en unos días, Katniss pudiera ir a ver a Peeta. Mientras hablaba con el Dr. Heavensbee, y este le explicaba que no era conveniente decir nada a Katniss en su estado.

Entretanto en la habitación Katniss se removía incómoda en la cama. Estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, comenzaba a pasarle factura. Estaba nerviosa, Alisa se había ido hacia ya bastante tiempo, ¿y si había pasado algo? Comenzó a llamar a la enfermera, que se hizo presente y detrás de la cual, ingresó el Dr. Heavensbee, detrás de él su madre.

La enfermera inyectó algo al suero, y Katniss comenzó a sentir que los párpados se le cerraban hasta dormirse. Cuando despertó y le explicaron la situación, estaba tan sedada que no tuvo reacción. No como si fuera ella al menos. No gritó, ni peleó. Solo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente hecha un ovillo, mirando la ventana. Sin emitir palabra, sin hablar con nadie.

A los pocos días, la llevaron a su casa. La instalaron en su habitación y continuó con la misma postura, ya no por el efecto de los calmantes, sino por la tristeza. No tenía forma de encontrarlo, le había perdido la pista. Su teléfono no funcionaba o había sido dado de baja. Los teléfonos que tenía de sus padres tampoco servían. Prim no contestaba sus mensajes, ni hablar de los llamados.

Fue sintiéndose cada vez más triste. Comía por pura inercia y porque en el fondo, dentro de su nebulosa mente, sabía que dentro de ella se desarrollaba una vida. Pero era lo único, porque sin poder comunicarse con él, sin saber donde estaba, no le veía sentido a continuar. Le había fallado.

Y entonces cuando todo parecía oscuro, cuando todo había perdido sentido, Alisa, Haymitch, y Rue de a poco fueron llevándola otra a vez a la vida. Tenía que pensar en el bebé. Esa partecita que era mitad de ella y mitad de Peeta. Tenía que cuidarse. Tenía que cuidarlo. Peeta nunca le perdonaría que le pasara algo al hijo de ambos.

Los meses pasaron. Gale trató de contactarla, pero ella se negaba. _«Si le hubiera hecho caso a Peeta, nada de esto hubiera pasado» «Él estaría acá conmigo. Disfrutando del embarazo» «Disfrutando de la idea de ser padres»_, pensaba. Así, que como estaban las cosas, ella no le haría lugar a Gale en su vida.

…

Cuando Rose cumplió el año, las cosas no estaban mejor. Katniss vivía por y para la bebé a tal punto que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Se estaba comportando obsesivamente.

Entonces apareció Gale otra vez. De nuevo. Y Katniss le rechazó una y otra vez. Pero Gale que se sentía totalmente culpable por la desdicha de su amiga, estaba haciendo algo que ella no sabía. Algo que ella no esperaba.

Como buen policía que era, estaba investigando el traslado de Peeta. Estaba investigando su paradero. Y había encontrado algo.

Siguió insistiendo en hablar con ella, pero Katniss era implacable. No aceptaría su amistad de nuevo. Primero porque era mentira. Y segundo porque no lo quería en su vida.

Una buena competencia de testarudos. Eso era. El que insistía en hablar con ella; y ella que insistía en rechazarle. Hasta que un día, el le entregó un sobre a Alisa, para que se lo de a Katniss. En el había un montón de papeles y fotos de los últimos lugares donde Peeta había estado el último tiempo.

Solo entonces Gale pudo volver a acercarse. Solo entonces fue bienvenido. Y fue gracias a él que Katniss encontró otra vez las fuerzas para seguir adelante. No solo por su hija. Sino, porque había encontrado la manera de llegar otra vez a Peeta.

Y esta vez inesperadamente se lo debía a la misma persona que los había separado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, aun falta un poco de esta parte de la historia, pero creo que la exploraremos mas adelante. En el siguiente volvemos al presente. Espero me digan que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 16MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola! He aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

El cumpleaños de Rose, se celebró en casa de los padres de Katniss un sábado 3 de Mayo por la tarde.

Durante ese fin de semana, Katniss volvió a viajar en avión, pese a su aversión a hacerlo.

Peeta la había convencido hacía un mes atrás, de que de esa forma podían ir y venir en un fin de semana, sin necesidad de pedir más días en el trabajo. Y la había convencido. No solo por eso, sino también porque Glimmer, trabajaba en una aerolínea, y conseguía los pasajes mucho más baratos.

Ese viernes a la noche, cuando llegaron, Haymitch fue a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Peeta se sorprendió al notar la efusividad con la cual, éste lo recibía. Al igual que Alisa. Ambos siempre lo recibían muy bien, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. También le sorprendió que fueran tan abiertos en cuanto a dejarlos dormir juntos, en la misma habitación. No que fueran adolescentes tampoco, pero él creía que como Rose no sabía aún sobre su existencia al lado de su madre, resultaría raro.

Ese fin de semana Katniss y él hablaron con la niña acerca de su relación. Explicándole, todo lo que podían a una nena de tres años, que eran novios.

Rose se mostró indiferente al principio, pero pronto, más de lo esperado, estaba colgada de Peeta y pidiéndole UPA. Lo seguía por toda la casa, incluso rechazando a Katniss en su camino por llegar hasta él. Y cuanto más lo seguía y Peeta la aceptaba, ella más quería estar con él.

Así que cuando llegó la hora de la siesta, Katniss la baño y quiso llevarla a su habitación para hacerla dormir, pero los planes de Rose diferían ligeramente con los de su madre. Así que apenas salió del baño en pijama y pantuflas, buscó a Peeta por todos lados y al no encontrarlo dentro de la casa, corrió escaleras abajo siguiendo su voz.

Peeta estaba afuera ayudando a Haymitch a pasar unos cables a una altura considerable para el aparato de burbujas que habían alquilado. Las luces ya estaban colocadas alrededor de todo el patio, al igual que los globos.

Cuando Rose salió corriendo a través de la puerta con Katniss pisándole los talones, Peeta, que la había visto bajar corriendo la escalera, ya estaba esperándola a unos metros de la puerta, con una rodilla apoyada en el piso y con los brazos abiertos.

Rose miró hacia atrás a su madre que la seguía de cerca y le gustó el juego, riendo se arrojó a los brazos de Peeta, con tanta fuerza, que Peeta no pudo sostenerse y se cayó hacia atrás.

Una vez que hubo comprobado que Rose no se había lastimado, comenzó a reír con la niña en brazos.

Katniss le riño a la niña:

— Rose, ¡vamos a dormir la siesta! — Dijo estirando los brazos hacia ella. En respuesta la nena apretó sus delgados bracitos alrededor del cuello de Peeta.

El sonrió, abrazándola.

— ¡No! — Contestó Rose enseguida — No dormir. Rose jugar...

— No, nena, debes dormir un poco... — Respondió Katniss, un poco cansada por la carrera.

La nena negó rápidamente otra vez.

— No quiero dormir...

— Si Rose, debes dormir — Dijo Katniss, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura y tirando levemente para quitarla de brazos de él.

— No quiero — Contestó al nena apretándose más a Peeta. Estaba punto de llorar.

Peeta le hizo señas a Katniss y murmuró algo al oído de Rose. La pequeña lo miró y asintió.

Peeta se paró del piso con Rose en brazos e hizo su camino hacia la casa. Katniss lo miraba sorprendida. Le siguió adentro. Por las escaleras hacia arriba y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Rose, él manoteó el pomo de la puerta y se metieron en la habitación los tres. Cuando Peeta se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó a Rose en ella, Katniss creyó que podía hacerse cargo desde ahí.

— Gracias — Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El le sonrió. Quiso pararse de la cama, pero Rose, tiraba de su brazo

— Quiero dormir con Pee... papi. — Protestó Rose

— No nena. Peeta está ayudando al abuelo. Duerme con mami.

Rose negó vehemente.

— Dormir con papi...

Peeta miró a Katniss pidiendo permiso. Ella pareció pensárselo y asintió.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Estas de broma, no? ¿Como podría molestarme?

Por un momento Katniss sintió un pequeño tironcito en su corazón. Para ella era evidente que Rose inconscientemente reconocía a Peeta y eso la puso muy feliz, pero a la vez había algo que le daba un poquitín de celos, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera dormir con Peeta y no con ella? A Peeta, apenas si lo conocía. Ella era su mamá. Si, ok él era su papá, pero ella no lo sabía.

Katniss decidió retirarse a ayudar para los preparativos de la fiesta.

Peeta se tumbo al lado de su nena de costado y de frente, mientras ella se chupaba insistentemente el dedo, Peeta le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que ella durmiera. Cada vez que él paraba, Rose levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba.

Peeta reía y a continuación intentaba reprenderla, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Rose rápidamente cogió el truco. A su papá podía manejarlo como quería, a diferencia de a su madre. Peeta era más tolerante y menos rígido en ese sentido. Sin embargo, sabía que la niña debía dormir. Katniss le había dicho que sino lo hacía, se pondría imposible a la hora del festejo porque estaría pasada de sueño.

— Rose... — Dijo Peeta, la nena estaba sentada ahora en la cama, jugando con unos muñecos de peluche que estaban en un costado de la cama. — Rose, ven a dormir, ven. — Susurró.

— Rose no dormir. Tony dormir, Prin dormir, Budy dormir — Dijo acomodando a los muñecos en fila y tapándolos con una manta.

Peeta la miró. Era una pequeña preciosa. Podía estar horas mirándola, era tan parecida a Katniss con su cabello oscuro ondulado y esos enormes ojos azules que resaltaban su cara, le hacían acordar tanto a Prim.

— Ven a dormir... — Dijo por vez número... ¿diez? La nena negaba con la cabeza — bueno, si no vas a dormir, me voy — Dijo amagando a ponerse en pie.

— No, papi — Dijo estirando sus brazos hacia él. Comenzó a sollozar.

— No, nena, no llores — Murmuró contra su cabello. La pequeña, parada encima de la cama, se aferraba a su cuerpo. — Bueno ya...entonces ven aquí — Dijo sentándose al tiempo que la acomodaba en la cama. De pronto recordó que Katniss en algún momento le comento que le gustaban los cuentos. — ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento Rose?

— Cuento — Dijo bostezando.

Peeta se levantó y escogió un cuento y se puso a leerlo. Rose se durmió casi al instante chupándose el dedo. Él se quedó mirándola embobado. Se quedó por tanto rato que sus párpados comenzaron a pesar. El cansancio del viaje y haber estado en movimiento todo el día, hicieron que se durmiera a su lado.

Cuando Katniss entró sigilosamente a la habitación un par de horas después, Rose dormía boca arriba, con ambos brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza y las piernas ligeramente separadas y flexionadas. Katniss solía bromear, diciéndo que era la posición "pollo a la parrilla" Cuando se dio cuenta que Peeta a su lado yacía en la misma posición. Katniss sonrió. No cabían dudas de que eran padre e hija.

Ella trató de no hacer ruido, pero no pudo resistirse a sacarles una foto.

La primera foto, juntos.

Al notar el flash, Peeta abrió un ojo y llevó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos, agarró las piernas de Katniss con el derecho.

Ella se sacudió ligeramente asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta que era la mano de él.

— ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? — murmuró Peeta con voz ronca.

— Shhhhh... Déjala dormir un poquito más. — Dijo ella, agachándose y acariciándole el rostro.

Él se levantó y se quedó sentado sobre la cama, con ella entre sus piernas. A la altura de su cabeza, el vientre de Katniss. Apoyó su cabeza allí y depositó varios besos.

— Eh... ¿Que significa eso? — Preguntó Katniss riendo.

— Nada, solo... — Vaciló un segundo. Últimamente muchas emociones estaban acumulándose en su interior. Cosas que seguramente harían huir a Katniss apenas las dijera. Reconocía que estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia ella, mucho más fuertes de lo que esperaba, y estaba seguro que no era el momento para analizarlas. Y le gustaban, al tiempo que lo aterraban. La última vez que se supone había amado a alguien, esa mujer lo había abandonado. Estrechó sus ojos en ella. Ella no era esa mujer. Katniss merecía toda su confianza y si bien no estaba preparado para decir las palabras, decidió que podía decirlo de otra forma — me gusta esto, — Dijo — ella — dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, a Rose — tú y yo... se siente como... se siente como… familia — Dijo finalmente.

A Katniss algo le oprimió el pecho. Le acarició la cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos. El levantó la cabeza, disfrutando del mimo. Y entonces ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

No había palabras. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

Familia.

Él había dicho: familia. Y no podía ser más perfecto.

_«Deberías sentirte culpable»_, le susurró una voz en su cabeza.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta, se negaba a pasar más allá de sus límites, así que solo se conformó con admirarlo, mirarlo y amarlo. Esperaba que Peeta no pudiera leer sus sentimientos a través de su mirada, porque estaba bastante segura que no había forma de disfrazar la mirada que le estaba dando.

— Nunca tuve eso... — Siguió hablando él, ajeno a las emociones que golpeaban a Katniss — mis padres son… — buscó las palabras un momento — especiales. — Concluyó. _«Dímelo a mí»,_ se dijo Katniss. — Mi madre siempre estuvo tan pendiente de si misma, de su belleza, de su estado físico… — _«Del que dirán_», agregó Katniss para sí — y mi padre... él siempre estuvo muy metido en su trabajo. Prim y yo siempre estábamos con la niñera de turno. No recuerdo una sola vez que alguno de los dos haya hecho algo tan simple, como leernos un cuento. — Cerró los ojos.

— Eso no quiere decir nada, Peeta — Dijo ella, tratando de suavizar el dolor que veía en sus ojos — Los padres también nos podemos equivocar, no somos perfectos. Sino mírame a mí...

Él se paró para abrazarla.

— No digas eso... Yo lo digo más como — buscó las palabras — nunca en mi vida me trataron como tú tratas a Rose. En tus ojos puedo ver lo que sientes por ella. Y es indescriptible lo que eso me provoca. — Rozó sus labios con los suyos, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para aceptarlo.

— Me estas asustando... — Dijo ella riendo, aún con los ojos cerrados…

Peeta la observó. Con los ojos cerrados, hablando sobre su boca susurró.

— Quiero _eso _para nosotros. Quiero _eso_ para nuestros hijos. — La estudió un momento esperando su reacción. — Se maldijo internamente.

Dos segundos antes había estado peleándose con si mismo para evitar analizar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Para no asustarla, para que ella no sintiera la presión... Y ahora había soltado lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada. _« ¿Que quieres decir Peeta?»,_ se preguntó.

— No quiero que pienses que te estoy apurando, — Aclaró él. No iba a asustarla. Pero tampoco iba a retroceder en sus palabras. — porque eso no es así. Pero… algún día, cuando te sientas preparada… — _«Cállate Peeta, lo estas estropeando»_, se reprendió a si mismo.

Bajó la cabeza, y suspiró frustrado.

El corazón de Katniss se saltó un latido. Llevaban 5 meses juntos. CINCO.

Esta vez, era inclusive, más rápida que la anterior. ¿Estaba Peeta pidiendo, lo que ella creía haber escuchado?

No podía estar segura.

Cruzó sus manos a la altura de su nuca. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera esperando. Se mordía nerviosa e insistentemente el interior de las mejillas. Sus manos no aflojaron su agarre en su cintura, pero se sentían dudosas, como si realmente no supiera que hacer.

Ella le dio un beso en la nariz y el sonrió. Eso aflojó un poco la tensión. Por lo menos no había salido corriendo. Eso ya era decir mucho. Aunque tampoco había dicho nada. Ni una palabra.

Rose eligió ese momento para despertarse. Sollozó desde la cama y ambos se separaron como si estuvieran quemando.

— Papi… — Llamó Rose…

Katniss murió de amor al oír decir a su hija la palabra papi. Estaba cargada de mucho más sentimientos, ahora que él había…

— Si, nena. — Dijo Peeta. Rose estiró sus brazos desde la cama y Peeta la tomó en brazos. Rose apoyó la cabeza en su hombro automáticamente y con un brazo aferró su cuello; el otro lo tenía ocupado: chupándose el dedo.

Katniss quería quedarse a vivir en ese momento por siempre, pero había un cumpleaños al que asistir.

— Rose, nena — La llamó Katniss — hay que vestirse… — Dijo acariciando su espaldita.

La nena gruño.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero aquello fue para Katniss como una patada en el estómago. No entendía porque Rose la rechazaba de tal manera. No había podido hacer que estuviera con ella un solo momento en todo el fin de semana.

Peeta sabía que el gesto de Rose había provocado algo en Katniss. Su ceño suavemente fruncido se lo dijo. A él tampoco se le escapaba que la nena no quería estar con su madre.

Mientras con un brazo, sostenía firmemente a Rose. Con la otra mano, acarició con un dedo su frente, justo donde se había formado el pequeño pliegue. Ella lo miró. El leve desencanto esfumándose.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Katniss asintió.

— ¿Rose? — Llamó Peeta. La nena levantó la cabeza de su hombro. — ¿Vamos a vestirnos?

La niña negó con su cabeza.

— Rose… yo quiero ver a la princesa Rose, ¿tú no quieres? — Dijo acariciando su pancita, ella se levantó como un resorte.

— Princesa — murmuró, con ojitos cansados.

— Bueno, entonces ve con mami, ella va a vestirte — Intentó convencerla Peeta.

Volvió a negar otra vez.

Katniss frustrada, torció el gesto y su boca se volvió una línea fina. Peeta le hizo señas de que esperara.

— Pero hay que vestirse Rose… mami va a ponerte ese hermoso vestido que te regaló tía Rue, ¿no quieres ponértelo?

— Si… — susurró.

— Entonces ve con mami, nena. Ella te pondrá el hermoso vestido de princesa, ¿quieres?

Rose miró a su madre y volvió a negar…

Katniss se pasó una mano por la cara frustrada. Peeta la miró como disculpándose por no poder convencerla. Katniss estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Bueno, no pasa nada — Dijo Katniss como si no le importara — …cancelaremos el cumpleaños… si Rose no quiere vestirse, le diremos a los abuelos que no hay cumpleaños… — Dijo Katniss mirando a Peeta.

— Rose quiere cumpeaños… — Dijo Rose mitad sollozo, mitad susurro.

— ¡Entonces, a cambiarnos! — Katniss triunfalmente trató de tomarla de brazos de Peeta, y la nena se aferró fuerte a su cuello.

Katniss gimió.

— Shhh… — Musitó Peeta. No sabía que hacer. Sopesó las opciones, y entonces dijo — Si quieres puedo vestirla…

Katniss lo miró. Él no sabía decir si su mirada era de alivio o de reproche. Ella se limitó a asentir. Al parecer Rose, no la necesitaba tanto ahora. Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. Una angustia creciente floreció en su pecho.

— Los dejó solos — murmuró. Antes de salir, dejó el vestido sobre la cama — Cuando terminen, búscame — Le dijo a Peeta — hay que peinarla.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Peeta tiró de su mano y estrechándola con un solo brazo, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

— Ve a cambiarte — Le dijo al oído.

Rose sollozó.

— ¡No besos! — Estalló.

Ellos se miraron. ¿Sería eso lo que tenía de tan mal humor a Rose?

— No pasa nada nena — Dijo Peeta pasando una mano por su cabecita.

— Mejor me voy, cámbiala y búscame.

Peeta le sonrió. No sería tarea fácil, pero lo intentaría. Le hinchaba el corazón, sentir la confianza que ella tenía en él para dejarla sus manos.

…

El cumpleaños fue todo un éxito.

Rose, tras la incomodidad inicial, se había portado como un ángel.

Habían bailado, jugado, saltado. Se había sacado muchas fotos.

Katniss aprovecho par tomarle muchas fotos con Peeta. Con la excusa de que la nena no quería estar con nadie más. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban los tres juntos y guardó cada detalle que pudo en su cámara. Inmortalizándolo.

El domingo llegó más rápido de lo deseado y pronto estuvieron armando las valijas para volver.

Katniss comenzaba a sentir la angustia de la despedida cada vez con más horas de anticipación. No podía evitar ponerse triste al pensarlo. Algo oprimía su pecho.

Peeta la observaba a distancia. Cada vez que estaba sola, la notaba secarse lágrimas. Ella creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados no hacían nada por disimular su tristeza.

Cuando esa noche, Rose se durmió cerca de las ocho de la noche, ellos se encerraron en el cuarto de Katniss. La idea era descansar un rato. El vuelo salía a las diez de la noche. Katniss había cambiado el turno del día siguiente en el trabajo, por lo que entraba en el turno de la tarde.

Él estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Se había sacado las zapatillas, y ella se acercó y se sentó en su regazo. Simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía el uno de la otra.

Él cerró los ojos. Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. Suavemente los besó varias veces, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas, su cuello y su nuca. Luego giró su cabeza en una posición inclinada para profundizar el beso. Ella acompañó el movimiento, para darle mejor acceso, colgando sus brazos de su cuello. No hizo falta pedir permiso. Su lengua invadió su boca y entonces la enroscó con fuerza contra la de ella. Permanecieron segundos, minutos, tal vez prodigándose atenciones para después apoyar sus frentes juntas.

— Te extrañé — Dijo él, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin despegarse de su frente.

Ella rió.

— Pero si estuvimos juntos todo el fin de semana...

— Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no cuenta si no puedo tenerte así. — Dijo él abrazando su cintura.

— Yo también soy culpable. — Ella le dio un beso rápido — Además, no es que me estoy quejando...

El sonrió. Retiró el cabello de ella, hacia atrás de sus hombros, mientras la miraba, estudiando atentamente su rostro. Se la notaba cansada. Resiguió con sus dedos las sombras bajo sus ojos.

— No debería haber venido. Estas cansada. Rose te ha dado mucha batalla este fin de semana — Musitó.

— Hmmm... — Hizo una mueca — Si Rose a estado un poco combativa… pero, no se me ocurre mejor manera de descansar, que esta — Murmuró contra su boca.

El le acarició los hombros, la espalda y enlazó sus dedos en su cintura, sin dejar de frotar círculos con sus dedos pulgares. Sin dejar de mirarla. Ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Ella se estremeció. Él desenredó sus dedos, para levantar lentamente la parte superior del pijama y colar sus dedos debajo. Acariciando el pocito al final de su espalda.

— Mmm... Me vuelve loco esta parte tuya — susurró en su oído.

— Mmm... Lo sé

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y como lo sabes? No creo que te lo haya dicho nunca...— Dijo el abriendo los ojos de golpe.

_«Ups, que bocona soy»,_ pensó Katniss _«¿Y ahora como arreglo esto?»_

— Mmm... ¿No sé, quizás sea tu énfasis en esa parte?, como ahora — Dijo tratando de zafar, y sintiendo como los dedos de él le daban un masaje en esa parte. Ella se arqueó, chocando sus pechos, contra los fuertes pectorales de él.

— Mmm... Eres muy receptiva. — Dijo él, besando el punto debajo de su oreja, que terminó de encender a Katniss. Emitió un bajo gemido y cambió de posición, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Peeta se rió contra su cuello. Se arrastraron y posicionaron sentados contra el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿De que te ríes? — Preguntó también riendo ella.

— Creí que estabas cansada... — Respondió Peeta en modo casual

— Lo estoy, pero no soy de piedra Peeta... hace días que no estamos juntos... te extraño... — Dijo apretándose contra él.

Nada más que decir…

Las manos de ella buscaron los botones de su camisa y fue desabotonando cada uno, para luego meter sus manos dentro. Sacó su pijama por su cabeza y llevó sus manos a su sujetador. Lo desabrochó y volvió a apretarse contra él.

Peeta sintió su cuerpo estallar en piel de gallina ante el contacto. Con sus manos acarició sus costados una y otra vez. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la tumbó sobre la cama. Arrastro sus pantaloncitos y su ropa interior por sus piernas y cuando los tuvo fuera los tiró en el piso. Comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por sus piernas, subió por su larga longitud hasta su cintura. Le dio el mismo tratamiento a ambas piernas. Cuando llego a su cintura la segunda vez, se entretuvo con su ombligo, provocándola. Katniss gemía y se arqueaba cada vez más. Él levantó la vista para mirarla, estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que el había detenido por completo sus besos, abrió los ojos. Se incorporó sobre sus codos primero, luego se sentó. Peeta estaba medio sentado sobre sus rodillas. Se terminó de sacar la camisa. Ella se aproximo y manoteó el cinturón. Se lo quitó, desabotonó lentamente sus pantalones y él se los bajó haciendo un ligero bailecito con las caderas.

Katniss rió.

— ¿Estas riéndote de mí?

— Para nada — Dijo Katniss, aguantando la risa que se colaba entre los dientes.

— Estas bajando mi autoestima — Se apoyó en una mano y con la otra se terminó sacando los pantalones, arrastrando a su paso los bóxers, que terminaron de cualquier forma por el suelo.

Katniss buscó su boca y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separó, él se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Acarició sus caderas, provocando que ella se ondulara en la cama. Besó otra vez su ombligo y depositó ligeros besos sobre su vientre.

— Peeta… — murmuró ella, tirando de su pelo

— Mmm… — Ella lo arrastró hacía arriba para besarlo. Peeta se sostuvo sobre sus manos, para evitar dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

Hizo un camino de besos, esta vez desde su boca, por su barbilla y su garganta. Lamió su cuello y clavícula. Ella clavó sus dedos en su espalda y su trasero, encendiéndolo más. El siguió su camino hacía abajo y se entretuvo tanto en sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando y besando que había conseguido volverla loca.

— Peeta… — Repitió con insistencia.

Él volvió a mirarla. Estaba retorciéndose debajo de él, inclusive mientras sus cuerpos estaban levemente separados. Bajó una mano por su costado, que comenzó en su pecho izquierdo y terminó en su cadera. Caricias tan ligeras, como plumas.

— Te necesito — murmuró ella posando una de sus manos en su miembro y dándole un masaje arriba y abajo.

— ¡Dios! Si sigues haciendo eso… — susurró Peeta apartando su mano y casi sin aliento — no te voy a servir para nada…

Tomó sus manos y las llevó una a cada lado de su cabeza. Bajó su cabeza para besarla, lo hizo. Con una mano mantuvo las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza, y con la otra bajo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su clítoris. Katniss gimió y se movió contra sus dedos. Se abrió más para darle mejor acceso. Peeta frotó, acarició y golpeó su centro, llevándola al orgasmo en segundos. Mientras todavía sentía su cuerpo temblar, Peeta la penetró. Su boca buscó la de ella, bebiéndose sus gemidos. Jadearon juntos en busca de aire. Mirándose, acariciándose a cada envite, coordinando movimientos, sintiéndose. Los sonidos del vaivén de la cama se volvieron rápidos, frenéticos, bruscos y mientras temblaban juntos los dos pensaron en las mismas palabras, pero ninguno de los dos se animó a decirlas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Por suerte este capítulo salió más fácil. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 17MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola. Este salió mas corto, espero que igual lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

**(Presente)**

Cuando Katniss llegó al trabajo ese lunes, Annie la estaba esperando sentada, acariciando su insipiente vientre que apenas iba asomando. Cuando la vio entrar, le sonrió. Y luego se puso seria.

Katniss la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y acarició su pancita.

— ¿Como estas? ¿Como está mi ahijado? — Dijo pasando a su lado y dejando sus cosas en su gaveta.

Annie no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba rara. Parecía molesta, a ratos al menos. Katniss acostumbrada a tenerla toda alegre y sonriente a su alrededor se preocupó.

— ¿Que pasa?

Annie torció el gesto y Katniss supo que definitivamente algo le ocurría. Se agachó en cuclillas enfrente de ella.

— ¿Que esta mal Annie?

— ¿Cuando ibas a decirme? — Su mirada era dolida.

— ¿De que hablas Annie? — Preguntó Katniss preocupada del todo. Se sentó a su lado.

— De tu hija hablo, de eso. — Se cruzó de brazos. Katniss suspiró. — Pensé que éramos amigas...

— Lo somos Annie. — Dijo pasando una mano por sus hombros.

— ¿Y entonces porque no me dijiste?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— Es complicado — Respondió ésta — ¿Como te enteraste? Nadie lo sabe.

Annie se encogió de hombros. ¿Como explicaba eso exactamente sin descubrirse?

—¿importa? — Trató de desviar el tema — lo que importa es que no me lo dijiste Kat, ¿Acaso no merezco tu confianza?

— Annie... — Murmuró Kat, abrazándola.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron fuerte y al separarse tenían los ojos rojos y llorosos.

— Lo siento — Dijeron ambas a la vez. Se sonrieron.

— Es que era muy complicado Annie. Aún lo es.

— ¿Por eso vive con tus padres y no aquí contigo? — Preguntó Annie curiosa, sorbiendo por la nariz. Katniss busco un pañuelo descartable y se lo ofreció.

— Algo así... mira, discúlpame ¿si? en realidad es bastante mas complicado de explicar de lo que parece.

Annie le apretó la mano, infundiéndole confianza. Katniss sabía que podía confiar en ella, lo sabía. Solo... se sentía raro contárselo a alguien, ya que durante mucho tiempo había sido algo estrictamente de familia, a excepción de Rue y Gale.

— Voy a tratar de resumirlo. — Y entonces le contó de que se trataba todo aquello, no sin antes hacerle prometer que eso se quedaba entre ellas.

Annie puso toda clase de caras, pasando por el asombro, el dolor y finalmente la comprensión.

— Ah, ahora entiendo... — murmuró Annie. — Finnick tenía razón. — dijo distraída.

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Como? — la miró confundida

— ¿Como, que? — Contestó Annie.

— Dijiste: "Finnick tenía razón"

— ¿Yo? — Annie se paró y camino de espaldas a Katniss pensando que decir, pero enseguida se rindió. No se le ocurría nada y además ¿no estaba ella reclamando que Katniss le había mentido? O bueno, que le había ocultado información, lo que para el caso era lo mismo. ¿Que clase de amiga sería si ella hiciera algo semejante? Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga. — Ok, no quiero que hagas un gran alboroto por lo que te voy a decir, — Katniss la miró entonces expectante, Annie sonrió tímidamente, casi como pidiendo disculpas — he... — se rascó la cabeza — he estado viendo al Dr. Odair.

Los ojos de Katniss, asombrados, asintieron en conformidad.

— Oh, me alegro que decidieras arreglar las cosas con él. Peeta me ha dicho que es un gran obstetra.

Annie rió nerviosa. Katniss no había pillado lo que ella quiso decir.

— Mmm... No, no me entiendes. No estoy viendo a Finnick a modo "obstetra" — Annie hizo las comillas en el aire, remarcando obstetra. Miró hacia el suelo levemente sonrojada.

Como Annie se calló, Katniss siguió hablando...

— Ah, no? ¿Y como es entonces que lo estas viendo? — No hizo falta aclaración. Katniss abrió los ojos ampliamente en comprensión. — ¡Oh!, ¿Y como es que eso sucedió exactamente? — Preguntó Atónita, luego de una larga pausa.

Annie le devolvió una sonrisa.

— Solo... sucedió. — Los tonos rojos inundaron su cara. Sólo había ido a pedirle disculpas por como lo había tratado, en un ataque de buen tino, pero sin saber como, terminó besándolo apasionadamente. Ella apretada contra la puerta de su consultorio.

— ¿Uds?…— No sabía como preguntar — están como… ¿juntos? — Dijo finalmente. Annie asintió. — Odio decir esto, pero ¿Estas segura, Annie? — Hizo una mueca. Finnick parecía del tipo que podría romperle el corazón a Annie.

— ¿Por que lo dices? — Annie arrugó la nariz.

— Mmm, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal Annie, pero Finnick no da como el tipo... hombre de familia... y además — Dijo con precaución. Annie estaba muy susceptible, lo que menos quería era hacerla enojar. — ¿Ya le has dicho lo del bebé?

Annie negó.

— Todavía no — se calló abruptamente pensando si confesar aquello — solo hace un par de semanas que sucedió. Todavía no... — Otra pausa — fuimos mas allá que unos besos. Calientes besos — Aclaró como si hiciera falta. — Ya has visto que no se nota mucho, ¿verdad?

— Hmmm.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Que quieres decir con Hmmm? — Preguntó Annie.

Katniss suspiró.

— ¿Quieres la verdad de lo que pienso?

Annie asintió.

— Annie, respóndeme antes esta pregunta ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que va a pasar para que se de cuenta?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

— Es obstetra, Annie. Si ya no se dio cuenta, no va a pasar mucho más. ¿Por que no se lo dices?

— Lo voy a hacer, es solo que… me da miedo — Confesó — no se como se lo pueda tomar. Ya sabes, es un tipo así como muy... mmm... caliente. — Katniss rió. — quiero, quiero disfrutar primero de eso con él. Luego se lo diré.

— Cuando dices "eso", quieres decir... ¿sexo? — Annie asintió.

— Por supuesto sexo con Finnick. Eso quiero.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con no contarle de tu embarazo?

— ¡Ay! Vamos, ¿vas a decirme que él no me va a dar una patada cuando se entere?

— No veo el por que, — Dijo Katniss dudando. — pero entiendo que tengas miedo.

— No veo el porque — Dijo imitando su voz — Katniss, eres pésima mintiendo. Cuando se entere que estoy embarazada pum, explota la burbuja. ¿O acaso crees que se va a quedar sabiéndolo?

Katniss meditó su repuesta. Finnick parecía a todas luces un mujeriego, pero no una mala persona, aunque quien sabe como reaccionaría al enterarse. Tampoco lo conocía demasiado. Además, ¿Quien dijo que no lo sabía ya? Ella no recordaba si le había mencionado a Peeta que Annie era su amiga embarazada.

— No lo sé — respondió sinceramente — solo digo que quizás el se lo piense mejor si sale de tu boca, a tener que darse cuenta por si mismo.

_«Buen punto»,_ pensó Annie. Aunque de todas formas, ella no estaba buscando alguien que se hiciera cargo de su hijo. Solo quería sexo. _«Sexo, si eso es lo que quiero»_ No quería enrollarse con él para que el luego le diera una patada donde no le da el sol. Solo quería una cosa de Finnick, con Finnick: sexo.

— Apreció las buenas intenciones, Kat, voy a pensarlo. — Mintió. — Ahora dime tú ¿porque no le dices la verdad a Peeta?

Claro, obviamente ella no se iba a escapar de esa pregunta. Mientras se ponía en movimiento para cambiarse, meditó la respuesta.

— Creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto. — Dijo subiéndose el pantalón.

— No es un buen lugar, ¡mis narices! — Dijo Annie, haciéndola reír — Yo puedo hablar de mis cosas aquí, así que tú puedes hablar de las tuyas también.

— Es muy largo de explicar, Annie y ya no tenemos tiempo, debemos bajar. — Trató de convencerla Katniss.

Annie miró el reloj. Tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que no hablarían del tema.

— Esta noche. Mi casa. ¿Vienes?

Katniss calibró sus opciones. Al otro día, era un día laborable y tenía que hacer el turno de la mañana. Por otro lado Peeta cenaría con sus padres. No le gustaba hablar del pasado, pero ¿que otra opción tenía con Annie?

— ¿Puedo decirle a Rue? — Necesitaría apoyo.

— Por supuesto.

— Hecho. Noche de chicas...

...

Peeta cenaba con sus padres, esa noche, así que no se verían. Ese era el motivo por el cual hablaban hacía ya más de diez minutos. Peeta desde adentro de su habitación.

— Tengo que volver Peeta — Susurró Katniss dentro del baño del restaurante.

— Lo sé, bueno. Escucha. Tengo que viajar por unos días ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Katniss rió.

— ¿Viajar? ¿Donde? No puedo seguir pidiendo días… — Hizo una mueca — No puedo seguir hablando contigo ahora Peeta. Nos hablamos mañana. Te quiero.

— Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

El sonido de la línea fue lo que oyó a continuación.

Tenía que volver a la mesa, o mejor dicho a la sobre mesa. No tenía ganas, pero debía hacerlo. _La cena en familia _a la cual lo habían invitado sus padres, consistía en unas diez personas, de las cuales de familia solo eran ellos tres; el resto, invitados.

Entre esos invitados estaban los padres de Cashmere, íntimos amigos suyos. La mismísima Cashmere y el resto eran actores que compartían cartel con su madre, en la próxima película.

Bajó las escaleras todo lo lento que pudo, pero pronto se encontró sentado en uno de los grandes sillones de varios cuerpos, tomando una copa, con desconocidos.

Con la cabeza totalmente en otro lado y tratando de pilotear una conversación que no era en lo más mínimo de su interés, asentía cada cierto tiempo, mientras se imaginaba que estaba en otro lado, con otra persona.

— Entonces, Peeta, tu madre dice que te recibes pronto de médico — Pregunto uno de los hombres, del que no recordaba si se llamaba Pollax o Pollux, algo así.

— Así es — corroboró escuetamente. _Ese_ era el tema del que le gustaba alardear a su madre. Y del cual a él no le gustaba hablar para nada.

— ¿Y que especialidad vas a seguir?, si puedo ser curioso.

_«En realidad NO te incumbe»_, pensó.

— Bueno, todavía no lo he decidido. — Dijo en su lugar.

— Pues, me imagino que será la misma de tu padre, ¿Verdad? — Dijo otro tipo despreocupadamente.

— Por supuesto — Se adelantó a contestar su madre — ¡Imagínate que no aprovechara los conocimientos de Robert Mellark, el mejor cirujano plástico del país!

— En realidad — Insistió Peeta con una sonrisa — como dije, todavía no lo he decidido, pero no creo que esa sea mi elección.

Effie sonrió a los invitados, para tratar de tapar la incomodidad del momento. Su hijo acababa de contradecirla, en público.

— ¿Y para cuando es la boda? — Preguntó una de las actrices, de la cual Peeta ya no recordaba ni el nombre. ¿Era Cressida?

— ¿Perdón? — Respondió Peeta, _«Seguramente entendí mal», _se dijo.

— ¿Qué cuando se casan? — Repitió la actriz.

La cara de Cashmere era todo un espectáculo. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa que parecía que fuera a partirle la cara en dos.

Peeta la observó curioso. ¿Así que de esto se trata todo realmente? Miró a su madre, en la misma situación.

— Definitivamente — hizo una pausa — no creo que ocurra. — Sonrió — Apoyó su copa en la mesa ý se levantó. — Si me disculpan, si ya hemos terminado con esta farsa, me retiro.

— Disculpen, mi hijo está muy nervioso por el tema de los finales — Explicó Effie, mientras Peeta salía por el pasillo e intentaba serenarse. — ¡Enamorados! — Agregó segundos después. Cashmere con cara de piedra asentía a las palabras de Effie.

— Mamá, ¿Tienes un minuto?, ¿Cashmere? — Llamó Peeta, al escuchar sus palabras.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y pidiendo las excusas del caso, se levantaron y se dirigieron al pasillo.

Peeta les señalo el escritorio. Ambas lo siguieron. Él comenzó a pasearse como un gato enjaulado.

— ¿Me pueden explicar de que va todo esto? — Dijo lo más calmo que pudo.

— No sé a que te refieres. — Contestó Effie.

— No sabes a que me refiero. — Dijo clavando a su madre una dura mirada — Oh, quizás si voy a preguntarte en medio de la sala, sepas a lo que me refiero, ¿quieres eso? — Preguntó Peeta desafiante.

Ellas se miraron.

— Por favor, darli…, digo Peeta, — Se corrigió a tiempo Cashmere — es solo una confusión. Seguramente hayan leído alguna revista, donde tú y yo estábamos comprometidos.

— Me pregunto, ¿quien se encargó de NO desmentirlo?

Effie miraba de uno a otro, sin entender.

— ¿Uds. dos no están juntos? — Se desayunó la mujer. Peeta no le dio tiempo a responder.

— Cashmere, creo que fui muy claro contigo la última vez que nos vimos. — Comenzó a levantar la voz él — Estoy saliendo con alguien. Estamos muy bien juntos y tú y yo, solo somos amigos. ¿Te lo aclaré o no te lo aclaré? — Preguntó exasperado.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde la sala. Peeta no había planeado que fuera así, pero realmente la situación, le sobrepasaba.

Cashmere asintió humillada delante de la madre de Peeta que los miraba asombrada. Bajó la mirada al suelo.

— ¡Peeta! — Lo reprendió su madre en susurros — En primer lugar, baja la voz. En segundo lugar, pídele disculpas a Cashmere.

— No voy a hacerlo. — Respondió él.

— Oh, por Dios! Yo te eduqué mejor que eso, Peeta.

— Error mamá, tú no me educaste. — Replicó Peeta.

— ¡Peeta!, pídele disculpas a Cashmere y a tu madre — Dijo su padre ingresando a la biblioteca. — ¿Se puede saber que ocurre? ¿Por qué están a los gritos? Se escucha todo desde la sala.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, es cierto, los invitados. — Dijo Peeta con una carcajada sardónica.

— Pídeles disculpas — Repitió Robert.

Peeta rió.

— ¿Realmente piensas que voy a pedirles disculpas?

Su padre no respondió.

— Mira, ¿sabes que?, mejor me voy. — Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Su padre lo tomó de un brazo. Él miró su agarre y levantó la vista para verlo molesto. Dio una leve sacudida de su brazo y se soltó.

— No sé lo que le pasa… — murmuró Effie indignada. Se sentó en un sillón y Peeta la observó prepararse para la actuación en 3,2,1… _«no sé por qué nos haces esto, Peeta»_, repitió en su mente las palabras que se sabía de memoria — ¡No sé por qué nos haces esto, Peeta! — Dijo Effie llevándose el dorso de la mano a la cabeza y sollozando.

Peeta rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Aclaremos esto. — Dijo Peeta. — Yo solo me estoy defendiendo.

— ¿Defenderte?, pero ¿de que estas hablando, hijo? — Preguntó Robert

— Primero. No estoy de novio con Cashmere, mamá. Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo y quisiera evitar tener que dar detalles de la razón, si me entiendes — Dijo mirando a Cashmere. Ésta evadió su mirada. — Segundo. No voy a soportar que me inviten a esta clase de reuniones solo para inducirme a hacer lo que Uds. quieren que haga. Es mi vida, son mis decisiones y ninguno de Uds. tiene derecho a tomar esas decisiones por mí. — Effie murmuraba entre dientes, algo de que no podía tratar así a sus padres — Y tercero, y más importante — continuo Peeta — Estoy saliendo con alguien y es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Creo… — Dudó un segundo — No. Estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado. Y no voy a permitir que arruinen eso. — Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Contó internamente hasta diez, las cosas no había terminado, aún. — Cashmere, espero que tengas la decencia de salir y aclarar a esas personas — Dijo señalando la sala — que lo que creen es mentira, que no hay boda, que no somos novios, que nada de eso va a pasar. — Mamá, — Effie se enderezó — espero que entiendas que no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer como cuando era un niño o un adolescente, ¡soy un hombre de treinta años! Y papá… — Dijo cansado, mirando finalmente a su padre — Trata de controlarla.

Salió del escritorio y desde allí directamente a la calle. Se subió al auto y se fue. Al llegar a su casa, le dolía la cabeza. Se duchó y se metió en la cama. Lo único que sacó de bueno de todo aquello, fue su certeza de que estaba enamorado de Katniss.

A pesar de ello, el sueño tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo, le trajo un sin fin de sueños incoherentes.

…

Ajena a la noche que Peeta tenía, Katniss le contaba a Annie el derrotero vivido hasta volver a encontrarlo.

Le contó como Gale, investigando un poco, averiguó que Peeta había vuelto a la universidad. Hacia allí se dirigió con la esperanza de poder hablar con él. Se lo chocó a mitad de camino en uno de los pasillos. Peeta levantó la vista y pidió disculpas, como si nada, como si no lo conociera.

Esa fue la primera pista que tuvo Gale de que algo había ocurrido con él para que no buscara a Katniss.

A él personalmente no le cerraban unas cuantas cosas. Por la información que había logrado reunir, luego de que sus padres lo sacaran del interestatal de Nueva York, lo trasladaron a una clínica de Neurocirugía de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe en la cabeza?, y en todo caso, ¿porque no se lo habían dicho los médicos a Katniss?

Por sus investigaciones sabía que Peeta había ingresado al hospital, con contusiones, una pierna rota, dos costillas fisuradas y un golpe en la cabeza. Eso constaba en los registros y es lo que Alisa había podido corroborar con Katniss. Entonces ¿Por que una clínica de Neurocirugía? Había algo que no estaba bien.

Gale intentó averiguar directamente en la clínica acerca de lo sucedido con él, pero no le brindaron mayor información, ya que era confidencial, por ser la historia clínica de un paciente.

Pero no se rendiría. Por días estuvo estudiando a las personas que entraban y salían de la clínica. Su mejor opción, concluyó era preguntar al personal, como enfermeras y camilleros. Sin embargo no logró mucho más que unos pocos datos y él necesitaba más información. El tipo de información que solo le podía dar un médico. Se dedicó entonces a recopilar datos e información acerca del personal médico de la clínica. El trabajo le llevó varias semanas, pero lo consiguió.

Así dio con la Dra. Johana Masson, neuróloga de la institución. En un primer momento. la sedujo hasta lograr sacarle lo que necesitaba.

Así se enteró de que a Peeta lo habían trasladado, porque tenía un hematoma subdural que descubrieron a través de una tomografía y necesitaban drenarlo, por ello lo habían trasladado a la clínica de Neurocirugía. Lo operaron inmediatamente, pero luego del proceso Peeta había perdido algunas funciones motrices en sus manos, sobre todo y también la memoria. Se suponía que era algo temporal, pero luego se acentuó.

Según la doctora Masson, no podían decirle la verdad, no sabían que consecuencias podía traerle eso a su cerebro y _ese_ era el principal motivo por el cual hasta el momento Katniss no se lo había dicho.

Para cuando terminó de relatarle lo ocurrido, las tres estaban exhaustas, ya que Rue hacia las acotaciones de cosas que Katniss olvidada. Solo así, Annie tuvo la versión completa de los hechos.

Recordaron que el siguiente era día laborable y debían levantarse muy temprano. Decidieron irse a dormir, así que se acomodaron en las camas y trataron de hacerlo.

Katniss no lo logró de todas formas. Tanto revolver en el pasado no le hacía nada bien.

Solo esperaba tener el suficiente valor para poder decirle pronto a Peeta eso mismo que acababa de decirle a Annie. Parecía sencillo, no obstante, Peeta no era Annie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, espero que les guste este capi. Varios puntos se van aclarando… espero me digan que les pareció.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 18MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Advertencia: Si alguna/no sufre de diabetes, les recomiendo no leer el siguiente capítulo. No seré responsable de un coma diabético Jajaja. Ahora en serio, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 18**

Unos días más tarde, el 8 de Mayo, Katniss cumplía años. Y él realmente no sabía que regalarle.

Con las cosas claras en su corazón, cualquier cosa le parecía poco.

Bueno, sí se le ocurrían muchas cosas materiales, pero él quería darle algo que ella no se esperara. Todavía no le había confesado lo que sentía, quizás ese sería un buen regalo. Tenía que pensar seriamente como hacérselo saber y aunque se le ocurrían muchas formas, ninguna se sentía correcta.

Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente.

Tras unos días de hacerlo, finalmente se decidió. Sabía exactamente que hacer y que decir, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Hizo un par de llamados y finalmente, sonrió. Sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. O eso al menos esperaba él.

...

Katniss esperaba en su departamento el Taxi, que según Peeta la pasaría a buscar. Cualquiera que viera a Katniss caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo sonar sus bajos tacones, pensaría que el taxi estaba llegando tarde, pero no. Eran solo sus nervios que estaban haciendo estragos.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el portero sonó. Era el taxi, que puntualmente la pasaba a buscar.

Nunca había hecho un recorrido tan nerviosa como estaba en ese momento.

Cuando Peeta le envió un mensaje de felicitación el día anterior por sus cumpleaños, que rezaba: _«Feliz Cumpleaños. Te quiero» _se sintió realmente desencantada. No entendía como él podía ser tan frío como para no saludarla personalmente o al menos llamarla.

_«Nada más impersonal que un mensaje_», murmuró.

Totalmente decepcionada, luego del trabajo se dirigió a su departamento. Cuatro años separados. Cuatro años de no festejar su cumpleaños. Este año creía que sería diferente, pero no.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio movimiento en la oscuridad en un primer momento se asustó. Encendió la luz entonces y se lo encontró adentró, parado esperándola con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Ella le sonrió tan grande, que cualquiera podría pensar que iba a desnucarse. Se arrojó en sus brazos de forma desesperada y lo besó con todo de sí.

— Wow! — Le dijo él alucinado de tamaña reacción. El ramo quedó olvidado en el sillón — si sabía que ibas a recibirme así, solo por un ramo de flores, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Créeme.

Ambos rieron y ella escondió la cara en su cuello, mientras con una mano lo abrazaba y con la otra se limpiaba las odiosas lágrimas que no querían detenerse.

Él la obligó a mirarlo, desenterrando su cabeza de su cuello y se las limpió con los pulgares.

— Eh, ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo tomándole la barbilla. Ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan escueto en su mensaje. La miró a los ojos. ¡Dios! Se la veía claramente afectada — Lo siento, solo quería darte una sorpresa. ¡Soy un tonto! — Besó su frente.

Katniss lo apretó fuerte. Sabía que estaba exagerando, que no era para tomárselo de esa manera porque era una reacción directa a su ausencia para estas fechas durante años y que él no tenía la culpa de haber estado ausente, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas.

— No eres un tonto. Soy yo que estoy demasiado sensible — Murmuró ella contra sus labios.

Se besaron durante un buen rato. Empezó por un beso dulce, de suave roses de labios y como siempre les ocurría, terminó volviéndose febril y desesperado. Todo labios ardiendo, lenguas enrollándose y desenrollándose y mordisquitos.

Peeta fue aflojando hasta separarse.

— Creo que es mejor que me vaya — Dijo Peeta sin aire, tratando de recomponerse de semejante beso.

Katniss lo miro en forma reprobatoria.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Fingió un puchero y Peeta besó la cima de su nariz; sus manos aún en su cintura. — Yo pensé que te quedarías, cenaríamos y entonces me darías mi regalo — Le susurró al oído. Los sentidos de Peeta se despertaron ipso facto. Esto iba a ser más difícil si se quedaba más tiempo.

— Necesitas descansar, así que si. — Dijo, frotando sus brazos arriba y abajo. — Pero te diré lo que haremos. Mañana a las ocho un taxi vendrá a buscarte para que pases el mejor cumpleaños en la historia de los cumpleaños. — Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Katniss arrugó la nariz. Él se separó un poco. Si permanecía tan cerca de ella iba a ser imposible que se fuera a su casa. Sobre todo con sus palabras en su cabeza y de la forma que lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

— Escucha, pon las flores en agua, así no se mueren — Le dijo levantando el ramo y entregándoselo.

— Claro — Dijo Katniss tratando de sonreír. Tomó el ramo y se dirigió a la cocina. Peeta la siguió contra su mejor juicio.

Ella estaba de espaldas, apoyando levemente su cadera en la mesada, cargando agua en jarrón donde pondría las flores.

— Kat — Dijo Peeta posicionándose detrás de ella. Enredó sus brazos en su cintura, apoyando sus manos en su vientre y su barbilla en su hombro. — ¿Sabes que no quiero irme, verdad? — Katniss no respondió. Estaba segura que si lo hacía, no podría decir ni media palabra por culpa de las estúpidas lágrimas. — No quiero irme, Kat.

— Entonces quédate —Emitió un sollozo lastimero, más que una frase.

Peeta sabía que debía irse, pero no podía dejarla de esa manera. Contra todo pronóstico, comenzó entonces un camino de besos en su cuello y bajó por su hombro, mientras levantaba su camisa y colaba sus manos debajo. Subió centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar a la base de su corpiño y acarició ligeramente sus pechos por debajo. Cuando sintió la piel de gallina estallar bajó sus manos, se estremeció. Katniss subió los brazos y acariciaba su nuca y su cabello con sus manos, incitándole a continuar. Peeta subió la copa del sujetador y Katniss emitió un gemido. Sus botones rosados como piedras clamaban su atención. Peeta no la decepcionó: acarició, apretó, pellizcó y retorció entre sus dedos. La respiración era cosa del pasado para ella, que como pudo busco su boca para besarlo. El le dio el gusto. Mientras la mantenía con una mano en su vientre, firmemente empujando en su contra, con la otra desabotonó su jean. Sintió los dedos de él colarse por debajo del culote de algodón que llevaba puesto y se sintió dichosa. Peeta frotó y frotó su clítoris, sin dejar de besar y lamer, chupar y morder un lado de su cuello, debajo de su oreja y su hombro. Añadió un dedo y luego otro, mientras ella se movía contra su mano, más duro y más rápido cada vez, hasta que la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, dejándose ir con un sonoro _« ¡SI!»._ Ella no dejó de retorcerse y empujar. Podía sentir el resultado de la excitación de él, golpeándole el trasero, moviéndose cada vez más rápido contra ella, hasta que oyó una maldición entre dientes y la cremallera de su pantalón bajarse y liberarse, para luego sentir la humedad en su trasero.

Se quedaron así por un momento. Peeta apoyando su frente contra su espalda. Recuperando la respiración y contemplando el desastre que había hecho. Y ella tratando de registrar lo que había pasado. Con las piernas como gelatina por culpa del orgasmo que Peeta le había propinado.

Se besaron con hambre y poco a poco, se separaron. Peeta hizo uso del baño. Se limpió como pudo y todo lo que pudo, antes de salir. Mientras tanto ella se había higienizado y puesto el pijama en el baño de la habitación de Rue

— Bueno, creo que no ha quedado tan mal… — Dijo, revelando el pantalón mojado en la parte inferior de la bragueta, y mirándola. Ella se había puesto el pijama que le volvía loco. Estrechó sus ojos en ella — ¿Estás de broma verdad?

Katniss se hizo la tonta, sabiendo que había logrado el efecto deseado.

— No sé por que lo dices — Dijo salvando la distancia que los separaba y abrazándolo. — Gracias, eso fue… inesperado — murmuró.

Peeta la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó. Un beso rápido de todos modos.

— Ahora si tengo que irme Kat — murmuró — te prometo que mañana continuamos donde lo dejamos, ¿si?

Ella asintió, no muy convencida. No quería que se fuera.

— Confía en mí, ¿quieres? — Dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara. — Nos—beso—vemos—beso—mañana—beso.

Se separaron. Katniss lo acompañó a la puerta, pero antes de dejarlo ir le preguntó:

— ¿A que hora dijiste que me pasas a buscar?

— A las ocho, y no seré yo, sino un taxi — Aclaró Peeta que aún la tenía de la mano.

— ¿Y que se supone que me ponga?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Ropa informal, de coctel?

Él se acercó lo más que pudo y le susurró al oído:

— Vas a mi casa Kat, ponte lo que quieras. No va a durar mucho de todas formas — Le guiñó un ojo — Lo que si, — Continuó como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera suficiente — asegúrate de llevar este… — pasó un dedo por debajo del bretel y Katniss se estremeció. —…pijama — La miró a los ojos detenidamente y el brillo en sus ojos le dijo que había captado el mensaje.

Katniss rió encantada y negó con la cabeza a la vez.

— No puedo esperar a mañana — musitó, apoyada contra la puerta, una vez que Peeta se había marchado.

Y ahí estaba ahora hecha un manojo de nervios. _«Que habrá tramado Peeta», _se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El taxi se estacionó frente a un muro blanco que rodeaba toda la esquina y un portón en color negro en uno de los lados.

Katniss se apeo del auto y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Buscó el mensaje de Peeta, y leyó la dirección que le había pasado. Era esa exactamente. _«No sé que esperabas»,_ murmuró para sí. Asintió al taxista para que se marchara y toco el timbre.

El portón se abrió al instante, revelando una construcción, en lo que a ella le parecieron dos plantas, en color blanco y madera con grandes ventanales de vidrio, demasiado vidrio. Una piscina se extendía en el costado izquierdo de la casa, en medio del jardín.

Un Peeta sonriente abría la puerta de la casa, haciendo señas desde adentro para invitar a pasar a una Katniss totalmente atónita.

— Bienvenida — Dijo Peeta al verla parada en la puerta. Hizo un repaso de su cuerpo, de arriba abajo y clavó sus azules ojos en ella.

Solo entonces, ella despertó. Él iba vestido con unos jeans en color azul óxido, un poco desgastado adelante y una camisa negra. Estaba increíble. De pronto ella se alegró de haber hecho caso a Rue, y haberse puesto el vestido que sugirió. Era negro, se fruncía en la cintura. Tenía escote redondo y sin mangas. La espalda era de plumeti y tenía una abertura atrás en forma de gota pero al revés, que terminaba en la cintura. Llevaba unas sandalias, no demasiado altas, negras también.

— ¿Wow? — Soltó ella de repente.

— Ven aquí — Dijo Peeta por fin reaccionando. La tomó de la mano, y la hizo pasar. Puso sus manos en su cintura y le dio un cálido beso.

Cuando se separaron la guió en un recorrido por la casa. En realidad se trataba de un loft A excepción de la pared izquierda de la sala de estar que era toda de madera, el resto de las paredes eran blancas hasta cierta altura y a partir de allí estaba revestida en lo que parecía madera color nogal, a juego con los pisos. Los ventanales eran inmensos y estaban distribuidos alrededor de toda la casa, tanto que Katniss por un momento, se sintió dentro de una pecera. La casa estaba muy bien decorada y llena de luz. En medio del loft se erguía una enorme escalera negra, que llevaba al piso de arriba y en el costado derecho y por debajo de la escalera había una especie de descanso en color gris sobre el que se extendían plantas, creando una maravillosa vista. A continuación del descanso y en el final de la casa se encontraban las alacenas y bajo mesadas, todas en color blanco. La cocina era una gran isla en el fondo sobre la que colgaba una enorme campana de color acero y enfrente del descanso con plantas, mas a la derecha del loft, el comedor. Una mesa larga color madera, con unos bancos alargados y algunos troncos a modo de cabeceros. Hacia la izquierda de la escalera y justo enfrente del comedor, se encontraba lo que sería la "habitación". Una enorme cama king size, con base color chocolate y un cobertor blanco, dominaba el espacio. Sobre la cama un montón de almohadones color chocolate, maiz y blanco. Por encima de la cama, unas lámparas colgantes ofrecían la iluminación al sector. A la izquierda de la cama, un muro blanco dividía el dormitorio de la sala de entretenimiento. Un LED de 42" presidía la pared medianera y debajo en un mueble empotrado en la misma pared, había una WII. Un sofá interminable en tonos beige formaba una "U" perfecta. En la pared que enfrentaba la medianera, unos estantes empotrados habían un sin fin de libros. Una alfombra blanca y mullida apareció bajo sus pies en la sala de estar, que era por donde habían entrado. Los sillones individuales eran de color madera, al igual que la mesa. Eran de tres patas, dos por delante y una sostenía el respaldo que estaba levemente caído hacia atrás como si estuviera vencido y el asiento, de forma ovoide, subía por ambos costados. El centro era marrón claro y el resto oscuro. La mesa era como un cubo y parecía que estaba hecha con algo así como cañas, aunque realmente no lo eran, se notaba una madera mucho más resistente y sofisticada. En un costado un hogar era compartido por sala de estar y sala de entretenimiento. Era una mezcla entre moderno y sobrio.

Katniss miraba todo con los ojos como platos, pero cuando vio la pintura extendida sobre la pared, en la sala de estar, una emoción enorme invadió su pecho y casi sintió que le faltaba el aire. Al instante supo quien había pintado eso. Era una réplica de una pintura de Peeta. En la pared, sobre la puerta de entrada a la casa, un atardecer en todo su esplendor. El sol descendiendo en el horizonte, el cielo surcado por suaves tonos naranjas.

Buscó a Peeta que estaba situado tras ella, esperando su reacción.

La verdad era que le había parecido una maravillosa idea, pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos y ella no decía nada, la idea iba perdiendo poder y comenzaba a parecerle más una tontería, que algo romántico.

Clavó sus ojos grises en él. Evidentemente estaba nervioso, porque se mordía el interior del la mejilla y retorcía algo que llevaba en las manos.

Se besaron suavemente, como acariciando los labios del otro. Peeta suspiró, liberando el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Permanecieron de pie, abrazados y en silencio, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

— Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

— ¿Estas de broma? Peeta, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años — _«Nunca mejor dicho», _Pensó ella. Hacía unos cuantos años, para su primer aniversario el había hecho esa pintura y se la había regalado. Todavía la tenía enmarcada y colgada en una pared de la casa que compartieron.

— Y todavía no hemos terminado. — Dijo sonriendo triunfal.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Recuerdas que te he invitado a cenar ¿verdad?

— Si

La guió tomándola de la mano hasta el fondo del loft, donde se encontraba la cocina. La hizo sentar en un taburete alrededor de la isla, cerca de él, para poder verla mientras cocinaba para ambos. Le entregó una copa de vino y brindaron.

— Por ti, y para que este sea el mejor cumpleaños. — Dijo él. Chocaron sus copas y Katniss pensó que de hecho ya lo era y por lejos el mejor. – Bebieron de sus copas mirándose a los ojos. Un beso rápido aterrizo en su boca y no tuvo tiempo de devolvérselo. Él ya se había alejado y se estaba colocando un delantal blanco.

Ella sonrió y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

Ellos cubiertos de harina, en su cocina, en su vieja casa en Seatlle, mientras bailaban al ritmo de alguna canción. Él comiendo del cuerpo de ella y viceversa. Ella intentando preparar una cena decente, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda; él riendo, matafuego en mano, mientras ella sacaba el pollo carbonizado del horno; él comiendo carne quemada y diciendo que era lo más rico del mundo…

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Es que, te has ido…

— No, solo estaba pensando en lo bien que te quedaría… el gorro de chef.

El cocinó, mientras la música emanaba del sistema de audio. Estaba preparando Pollo grillado con verduras salteadas y una ensalada mediterránea. Katniss hubiera querido ayudarle aunque sea a lavar las verduras, pero él no la dejaba. Objetaba diciendo que era su cumpleaños, su invitada.

La pura verdad era que tenía un montón de sorpresas preparadas para esa noche, y esperaba que la última le gustara tanto como la primera. Esa pintura que había elegido para plasmar en la pared, le había llegado en un sueño. La imagino enmarcada en una pared y a Katniss mirándola toda soñadora.

Ella lo trajo a la realidad de vuelta.

— Ahora el que se ha ido eres tú — murmuró tocándole el brazo.

Habían sido dos días sumamente extraños. Después del jaleo en casa de sus padres, al irse a dormir, había soñado cosas bastante particulares. Normalmente tenía algunas pesadillas, pero esas últimas noches había soñado cosas sin sentido entre su pasado, el accidente y Katniss. Cosas que no tenían conexión alguna.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

— Solo estaba pensando en nosotros… venga, vamos a la mesa. Esto está listo.

La mesa ya estaba puesta. Eso si le fue permitido a Katniss y durante el tiempo que le llevó hacerlo, Peeta no pudo quitar la mirada de ella. Se sentía demasiado familiar, pero no permitió que el sentimiento lo abrumara. Era otra cosa. Se sentía cómodo.

Ella lo vio todo el tiempo con el rabillo del ojo, imaginando que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Preguntándose si él sentía la conexión tan fuerte como ella esa noche. Eran cosas demasiado cotidianas y que habían hecho juntos en más de una ocasión.

La embargó la incertidumbre al pensar en que pasaría si de pronto él recordara todo. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Estaría obligada a contarle todo? ¿Y que pasaría con ellos? ¿Querría él seguir adelante con aquello? Por su parte los sentimientos estaba tan claros como el agua, pero… ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaría con sus sentimientos?

— ¿Kat?

— Si.

— Te preguntaba si quieres seguir con el vino o puedo ofrecerte otra cosa.

— El vino está bien.

El dejó el vino sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella. Colocó su mano al final de su espalda.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si. Solo pensaba en Rose — mintió. No es que no lo hubiese hecho. El día anterior Rose la había despertado con un _«feliz cumpleaños mami»,_ que le había llegado al corazón, pero no podía decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

— Lo siento — Dijo él finalmente dándole un beso en la sien — también me gustaría que estuviera aquí con nosotros.

— Si… — Fue lo único que le salió decir a ella.

Cenaron. Por momentos en un cómodo silencio. Por momentos hablaban de los planes para la semana. Siempre pensando en el futuro. En que iban a hacer tal o cual día.

Cuando terminaron ella le ayudó a poner los platos en el lavaplatos. Y se tomaron un café mientras veían una película.

Se rieron mucho mientras veían _«Como si fuera la primera vez»_ pero a Katniss le dejó un mal sabor de boca saber que Peeta estaba en una situación parecida.

Para cuando la película terminó, ella estaba llorando y Peeta la abrazó fuerte. Lloraba por más que el final feliz de la película, solo que él no lo sabía.

— Hey, Kat. Es solo una película — Dijo levantando su barbilla. Ella no sonrió. Era más que una película, pero no le podía decir. — Shhhh… si sabía que ibas a ponerte así, te aseguro que no la ponía. — Murmuró besando sus párpados y acariciando su cabello. Ella se dejó mimar y por unos minutos, se acurrucaron en el sofá.

Pasado unos instantes en que ella pareció calmarse, él la llevó a la cama.

Había planeado otra cosa, pero Katniss estaba extrañamente desinflada después de ver el film y no era tan insensible como para sugerirle hacer el amor. Así que la ayudó a desvestirse, ponerse el pijama y la metió en la cama. Luego se desnudó él y se metió también. Puso el despertador a las seis y se acomodó boca arriba, llevándola con él. Ella se durmió entre sus brazos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Cuando el despertador sonó. Él se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Frutas, algunas tostadas, queso, mermelada, tarta de manzana y café con leche. Lo preparó todo y lo dejó al pie de la escalera. Luego se acostó a su lado y la despertó con un tierno beso. Ella parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos.

— Mmm… ¿ya es medio día? — Preguntó, dándose vuelta y quedando de espaldas al colchón.

— No, pero tengo un regalo más de cumpleaños, ¿lo quieres? — Ella sonrió y asintió aún dormida.

— Si me dejas ir a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes y peinarme…

— No hace falta. Estas bien así…

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Peeta, ¿sigues borracho? Cualquiera que me viera a estas horas y con estas pintas diciéndome esas cosas, pensaría que lo estas.

El rió, haciéndole cosquillas y ella se retorció de risa en sus manos.

— O, también podría pensar: "es un hombre muy enamorado". — Ella dejó de reír, y despejó su cabello de su cara. Él se había posicionado sobre ella. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Él se había quedado serio también, mirando entre sus ojos y sus labios. Preparándose para lo que iba decir, pero entonces el móvil volvió a sonar, indicando que habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que sonó.

— Vamos, déjame ir al baño — murmuró.

Él se levantó de mala gana y ella corrió al baño. Peeta podía sentir todavía el martilleo de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Había estado tan cerca. Si su móvil no hubiera sonado, la sorpresa estaría arruinada.

Corrió entonces al pie de la escalera. El desayuno, todavía en la bandeja, y tapado por una campana de acero se conservaba caliente. Se apresuró por la escalera hacía la terraza llevando lo que había preparado y lo dejó sobre la mesita. El banco, acolchado por los almohadones, estaba bien ahora que lo había acomodado por vez número cien. Había un ramo de fresias de todos colores, recién cortadas en un pequeño florero junto a la bandeja. No hacia frío. Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, donde la tibia brisa los envolvería. La escuchó llamándolo y bajó. Ella estaba subiendo los escalones. Él la obligó a bajar.

— No, no, no. — Dijo. — Antes de subir, debes ponerte esto — Le enseño un pañuelo negro que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Respondió ella riendo.

— Katniss, ¿Confías en mí?

Katniss lo miró a los ojos con todo el amor que fue capaz de reunir. Asintió.

— Entonces… ¿por favor? — Dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo.

La guió por la escalera hasta la terraza y la sentó en el banco que había preparado. Quitó la campana de la bandeja y dejó todo dispuesto. Luego le quitó el pañuelo y Katniss se sorprendió al ver aquel lugar.

Era un enorme jardín montado en la terraza. Todo lo que sus ojos veían era el verde del pasto y las plantas, mezclado con la madera de los bancos y la mesa. Y para coronarlo todo la puesta del sol a lo lejos. Los rayos surcando el cielo, y abriéndose paso entre los tonos naranjas y rosas. Parecía una pintura. Parecía _su_ pintura.

— Esto es… — Dijo tratando de articular palabra…

— Es hermoso, lo sé. — Murmuró Peeta. Se había sentado junto a ella, para observar sus reacciones. No quería perdérselas. — Feliz cumpleaños Kat. — Susurró y la besó.

Ella le devolvió el beso, pensando que solo Peeta podía superarse a si mismo. Cada cosa que hacía, cada cosa que decía, solo hacía que se enamorara más de él. Y entonces supo que era el momento. Y que no importaba si él no se lo decía. Ella necesitaba decirlo.

— Peeta… yo. — En ese momento levanto la vista, para ver el cielo, el amanecer y tomar fuerza para decirlo, pero entonces vio algo que no había visto antes.

En la parte superior de madera, de la "caja", de la cual ellos habían salido antes, que estaba rodeada de ventanas de arriba abajo, había un letrero. Uno muy claro. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas en conocimiento y buscaron su mirada.

— ¿Es cierto? — Murmuró

— Oh, no — Dijo él con un movimiento de la mano — se me olvidó quitarlo. — bromeó. Rió nervioso y luego se puso serio. — Si Kat. — asintió, tratando de hacerle entender que era cierto.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Había esperado tanto por esas palabras, y nunca más literal que eso. Cuatro años era demasiado tiempo, pero valía la pena cada segundo por llegar a ese momento.

Se olvidó de todo. Del sufrimiento, de las pesadillas, de la culpa y su pecho se hinchó de amor.

Se acercó a él, casi tímidamente y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos quemaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Él, con más confianza ahora, ya que ella no había salido corriendo, la abrazó por la cintura. Ella apoyó su frente en la de él con los ojos cerrados aún y más como una salida para evitar llorar, intentó bromear:

— ¿Te olvidaste de borrar lo que está escrito ahí arriba?

Peeta tragó saliva.

— Está justo, donde debe estar, para que lo vea la mujer a la que van dirigidas esas palabras. — Le susurró al oído

— No me digas que no estaremos solos — Siguió con la broma y abrió los ojos.

Ambos rieron, dejando salir la tensión que habían acumulado. Él acunó su cara en sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

— Te amo, Kat.

Las lágrimas no aguantaron mucho más tiempo dentro de sus ojos y después de unos horribles sonidos, que etiquetó como sollozos, finalmente pudo decirlo.

— Te amo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Chan chan! No me digan que no he estado la mar de melosa, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus opiniones. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 19MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Bueno, tributoylarcha, o que estas leyendo mi cabeza o mis archivos, jajaja. Que disfruten el capítulo!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 19**

Dos meses más tarde...

— ¿Kat? Mi amor estas lista? — Gritó Peeta, entrando nuevamente a la casa.

— ¡Ya voy! — Contestó Katniss desde el baño.

Se habían mudado juntos un mes después de las famosas palabras.

— Vamos Rose, vayamos subiendo al auto, y esperamos allí a mami — La niña agarró la mano de Peeta y la tironeo, estirando sus bracitos y pidiendo upa.

Peeta le acarició la cabeza y la alzó. Rose automáticamente enrolló uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la mochila en la espalda y chupándose el dedo, la nena era la ternura personificada. O al menos eso era lo que Peeta pensaba.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y le acarició la carita.

— Tengo sueño — Murmuró Rose.

— Lo sé, pero ya vamos al jardín y vas a ver lo bien que lo pasamos. ¿Quieres ir al jardín?

— Hmmm — Peeta le sonrió.

Katniss los observaba desde la escalera, parados en la puerta de la casa, hablándose en susurros. La imagen era conmovedora. Cada vez que los veía debía reprimir las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos, ante la imposibilidad de explicar cada vez, que era lo que les provocaba.

Bueno si, tenía excusas para mostrarse tan sensible; sin embargo trataba de contenerse.

— Ya estoy con Uds.— Dijo acercándose y dando un beso rápido a Peeta en los labios, mientras acariciaba a Rose, que se removió inquieta bajo la caricia de su madre.

Katniss hizo una mueca. Todavía le costaba muchísimo ver a Rose tan esquiva, pero ahora por lo menos sabía el motivo. Y Peeta la atendía como a una princesa, eso también era cierto.

Peeta la observó y supo al instante el dolor que eso le estaba causando, e intentó suavizar el impacto.

— No se lo tomes en cuenta, tiene sueño.

Ella solo asintió.

Se subieron al auto, Katniss del lado del acompañante y Rose, en su silla en la parte trasera. Luego de que Peeta le ajustara el cinturón de seguridad, se apresuró al frente.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó, ni bien subió.

— Si — Dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Peeta estaba demasiado sobre protector. Si por él fuera ella, no tendría que trabajar, ni moverse de su casa.

Hasta que la había acompañado a hacerse el examen de rutina se lo podía notar de lo más normal. Pero cuando la acompaño al médico para apoyarla y quedarse tranquilo, todo se había vuelto una locura.

...

— ¿Qué? — Katniss casi gritó.

— Tranquilícese — Le recomendó el Dr. — He dicho que está embarazada.

— No puede ser — murmuró, negando con la cabeza vehementemente.

— Oh, si. Si puede ser — Sonrió el médico. — Sra. Everdeen, está Ud. embarazada y por lo que dicen los resultados, de más o menos 8 semanas.

Miró a Peeta que sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras le apretaba la mano. Ella todavía no podía creerlo.

— Tiene que haber un error, ¿Que posibilidad hay de que haya una confusión entre dos análisis? — Dijo, sintiendo en el acto lo descabellado de su pregunta.

— Mire, entiendo que la noticia no sea de su agrado, pero no puede poner en duda al hospital por ese motivo — Explicó el médico. — Tenemos a los mejores profesionales trabajando para nosotros y si bien es cierto, que los errores pueden existir, no creo que estemos frente a uno.

— Es que es imposible, porque yo tengo mi período cada mes. Si bien es cierto que estoy... estoy...— se quedó callada...

— Está bien doctor. ¿Alguna indicación en particular? — Preguntó Peeta, tomando el control de la situación.

— Por supuesto, que vaya a ver a un obstetra y se ponga en sus manos. Por ahora, puede seguir estas pautas generales — Dijo garabateando algo en un papel. — que trate de no estresarse.

Peeta asintió, despidiéndose del médico y los dos salieron de la consulta.

Katniss no habló una sola palabra. Estaba atónita. Perpleja. ¿Como afectaba eso a su vida? ¿Y a la de Peeta? Él había pospuesto sus exámenes, con la clara intención de dejarlo para más adelante, ¿pero que iba pasar ahora?

Embarazada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, caminando como un zombi, sin saber bien donde. Podía sentir la mano de Peeta sostenerla con fuerza. Sabía que no la dejaría caer. ¿Un hijo? ¿_Otro_ hijo?¿Como hacía para decirle la verdad ahora? Además, nadie dijo que Peeta aceptaría su paternidad. _«Estaba sonriendo, feliz»,_ se dijo a si misma. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió miedo. Un enorme miedo de que todo lo que estaban viviendo llegara a su fin.

Una vez le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al auto, dio la vuelta para subirse él.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento. El silencio consumía el aire entre los dos.

Él estaba absolutamente feliz. No tenía la más mínima duda de lo que quería, pero viendo la reacción de Katniss, tenía miedo de lo que ella podía llegar a decidir. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba espacio. Se la veía claramente afectada, pero no había forma en el mundo en que no dijera nada.

Así que luego de un breve instante en silencio, se pronunció:

— Este silencio me está matando. Por favor, dime en que estas pensando. — suplicó, luego de tomar una profunda respiración.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, entonces yo llenó los espacios. — Murmuró luego de un momento — Espero que no estés pensando ninguna locura — Ella lo miró atentamente — por mi parte no hay ninguna duda de que hacer. Puedes estar totalmente segura, la noticia que acaban de darnos es la mejor que he recibido en mi vida — se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente, ante el silencio de ella, que parecia eterno — Vamos a ser padres, Kat — esto último salió con un hilo de voz

Ella reaccionó ante su declaración, clavando sus grises ojos en él. No es que pensara abortar tampoco.

— ¿En que estas pensando Peeta?

— ¿Yo?, ¿En que estoy pensando yo?

— Estas hablando como si yo fuera... como si hubiera dicho... — dijo atropelladamente, para luego quedarse callada otra vez. — ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que haría algo así?

Un suspiro abandonó su boca.

— Bueno, te has quedado tan callada, y te has negado a hablarme, por lo que si, permíteme que piense cualquier cosa.

— Peeta, por favor. Solo me quedé callada porque no sé que decir...esto... esto no estaba en los planes. No sabía como ibas a tomártelo.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces? — murmuró indignado.

Buen punto. Si lo conocía, y sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional y arruinando otra vez el momento.

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? es que esto me ha tomado por sorpresa totalmente, no me lo esperaba para nada y yo...— las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar una a una, pero no cejó en su empeño por seguir hablando. — siento, no sé ni lo que siento — negó con la cabeza.

Peeta alcanzó su mano.

Por un momento, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Intentando encauzar la conversación, susurró:

— Yo también lo siento, no pretendía...

— Estoy asustada, Peeta. — Lo cortó ella.

Si hubieran estado en un juicio, este sería el momento en que se diría: No más preguntas señor juez. Confesión. Eso era, estaba asustada.

Habiendo vertido su frustración, su miedo, sus dudas y cualquier otra cosa que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, en esas dos palabras, se dejó abrazar por Peeta y lloró sobre su hombro.

El murmuró palabras todo el tiempo, del tipo _«todo va a estar bien, ya veras, no pasa nada. Esta bien, estamos bien, vamos a estar bien»_ y toda las palabras que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

— Si sirve de algo, yo también estoy asustado… — masculló contra su cabello. Y ahí estaba. Eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Compartir el miedo, la angustia, la frustración. Saber que fuera lo que fuera que pasara él estaba para sostenerla. Todo lo que le había faltado con Rose. Y como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lo expresó en palabras. —…pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. Katniss confía en mí. Confía en nosotros.

Ella se apartó de él para verlo a los ojos. No era la primera vez que él pedía eso.

— Tienes toda mi confianza Peeta — Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara. — solo, supongo que estoy asustada. El embarazo de Rose, no fue bueno y estaba sola y...

— Katniss yo no pienso dejarte pasar por esto tu sola...— La interrumpió él acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares — yo no pienso dejarte, punto. — Se acercó y besó sus labios. Y ella rogó que esas palabras fueran ciertas, y que el las recordara cuando todo estallara — Esta vez no estarás sola. Estoy contigo, estamos juntos — Ella iba asintiendo a sus palabras. A cada una de ellas y curiosamente sentía como un sentimiento de entendimiento se iba apoderando de su ser.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, festejemos. — Dijo él, una débil sonrisa asomando a su cara

Ella acarició su rostro y sonrió por su entusiasmo. Sintió que no tenía derecho a robarle ese primer momento, otra vez.

— Espera, espera. — Dijo acariciando su vientre. Respiró profundamente — Fue una noticia muy importante y reaccioné muy mal, siento que te robé un lindo momento así que... hagámoslo de nuevo.

Peeta rió.

— ¿Que? ¡Estas loca!

Ella se contagio de su buen humor.

— No, enserio. Hagamos de cuenta que tú no sabes nada y que yo voy a darte la noticia. Por favor — Suplicó…

Peeta asintió en acuerdo.

— Está bien... — dudó Katniss — vamos a casa, te prepararé algo para comer y te lo diré.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

— No te rías... — Musitó ella, dándole una suave palmada en el brazo. — quiero... quiero comunicarte la noticia como siempre he soñado que haría — _«Y con alegría y con amor, pero sobre todo con alegría. Con la alegría de saber que estas conmigo y no inconsciente en la cama de un hospital»_, agregó para sí.

Dicho y hecho.

Peeta estacionó al frente del edificio.

— ¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? — Consultó él antes de bajarse del vehículo y mirándola incrédulo con una ceja alto.

— Si.

Peeta asintió.

Katniss cocinó para él y comieron riendo, entre besos y miradas. La felicidad podía palparse en el aire. Para Peeta era increíble. Se sentía eufórico y no veía la hora de poder comunicarle al mundo la gran novedad.

Iba a ser padre. Cada vez que se lo recordaba, una extraña tibieza se instalaba en su pecho, algo que no podía describir con palabras.

— ¿En que piensas? — Preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— En nosotros — Admitió él, tomando su mano — en que pronto seremos tres... — frunció el ceño pensativo por un instante — bueno, cuatro.

— Me preguntó por que, **si todavía no te he dicho nada** . . . — Enfatizó ella cada palabra

— Cierto, lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz. — Dijo sonriendo. Se aproximo y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— Ya vengo — murmuró ella.

Fue a su habitación, y rebuscó entre sus cosas. De entre unas cajas, sacó una caja pequeña con algo dentro. «Trillado», pensó, «pero servirá», se aseguró. Los había comprado en un momento de lucidez, cuando pensaba que encontrar a Peeta sería más fácil. En ese momento pensaba que apenas lo encontrara, le daría la noticia de esa forma. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan difícil.

Con su teléfono móvil dado de baja y sin conocer su paradero, fue una misión imposible. Su mente perdida por ese entonces, dentro del miedo y la frustración, en lo único que pensó, fue en tratar de proteger a toda costa la vida que crecía dentro de ella. Después de todo no sabía que había ocurrido con Peeta, y quien sabía si sus padres no querrían arrebatarle también al bebé. Así que se limitó, primero a alejarse todo lo que pudo de allí y luego a ocultar a Rose.

Traspasó la puerta decidida y aprovechando que él estaba de espaldas, se aproximó y le tapó los ojos con una mano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Con la otra mano apoyó la cajita frente a él, encima de la mesa.

— Ahora — susurró en su oído — abre la caja.

Peeta sonrió y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio lo que había dentro de la caja. Era un par de escarpines de lana, con una cinta de raso, en color blanco.

Tomó de la mano de Katniss y la tironeó para sentarla sobre si mismo. Ella se sentó de costado, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

Se quedaron ambos lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose intensamente.

Peeta la besó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz y cuando se separaron acaricio su, aún plano vientre.

— ¿Ahora si? — Ella preguntó con la mirada y su ceño fruncido a que se refería — ¿Puedo ahora ser completa y demencialmente feliz?

...

A los pocos días un Peeta sumamente nervioso apareció a buscar a Katniss al trabajo, con una proposición de casamiento guardada en la guantera del coche.

Katniss, que había visto venir sus intenciones, intentaba no herir sus sentimientos, ¿pero como hacía para decirle que no e casaba con él, porque ya estaban casados?

Imposible.

Decidió recurrir a una mentira parcial, otra vez.

— Peeta, yo... todavía estoy casada, ¿recuerdas?

La reacción de Peeta no fue la mejor. Discutieron y finalmente él la llevó a su casa. Ella se apeó del auto dando un portazo y él arrancó a toda velocidad.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, se retorció de ansiedad y preocupación. ¿No era exactamente la misma reacción que había tenido aquella vez? Se quedó petrificada en la acera, mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista o fue imposible hacerlo.

Peeta redujo la velocidad, a la vez que golpeaba el volante con ambas manos repetidamente. Se estacionó a un lado de la calle, tratando de calmarse. No podía manejar ni pensar en ese estado. Mientras la recordaba de pie parada mirando como se alejaba, y con cara de preocupación, se preguntó por el origen de su molestia.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos.

Él sabía perfectamente que Katniss estaba casada cuando la conoció, pero también sabía que ella estaba separada y que no sabía el paradero de su esposo. Por lo cual desconocía su reacción.

_« ¿Cual es tu problema, Peeta?»,_ se preguntó. _«El problema es que no puede casarse contigo, tonto del culo»_, se contestó. _«Ah, el problema es un papel»_, continuó con sarcasmo _«¡Sí, si que lo es!»_, gritaba su parte menos racional. _« ¿Y que crees que te garantiza el papel, Peeta?»_, meneo la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle.

No sabía porque le molestaba tanto. ¿Acaso ella había dicho que no lo amaba?: No. ¿Acaso eso significaba que el bebé no era de él? Tampoco. Entonces, ¿cual era el problema? Negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Él no necesitaba un papel. Quizás si algún día, ¿pero ahora? Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era a la mujer que acababa de dejar.

Giró en U y volvió a sumergirse entre el transito.

Cuando estacionó frente a su casa, repasó lo que le diría. En su mente las posibilidades de que lo mandara a la mierda le apabullaban, pero se puso firme.

Tenía algo que decir y lo diría.

Tocó el portero una, dos, tres veces. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo. Una, dos, tres veces más. Mismo resultado.

¿Tanto había tardado? Miró su móvil y se dio cuenta que había pasado un poco más de media hora desde que la había dejado ahí mismo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Buscó su número y la llamó. Ella respondió al primer tono.

— Hola — Su voz temblorosa, contestó.

— Hola, soy yo. — murmuró

— Gracias a dios, Peeta — Fue su respuesta aliviada.

_«¿Gracias a dios?»,_ se preguntó él.

— ¿Estas en tu casa? — Indagó.

— Si, ¿donde mas?

— No sé. Estoy abajo.

Inmediatamente sonó el timbre, indicando que podía abrir la puerta del edificio.

Apresurado, antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de parecer, empujó y se metió dentro.

Ella abrió la puerta del departamento minutos después y lo miró con cautela. Definitivamente su enfado se había evaporado. No podía dejar de pensar en que podría haberle pasado algo.

Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de dilucidar cuán enojada estaba, pero en su rostro no halló más que preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó él.

— Ahora sí — Murmuró ella sentándose en el sofá, con una pierna debajo de ella. — Siéntate.

El se sentó y suspiro. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir Katniss lo miraba curiosa.

— Peeta, hablemos — Pidió ella.

— Si. Lo siento si antes no reaccioné bien. — Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Apretando y restregando. — Escucha — Dijo, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas — Lo hice mal, ¿de acuerdo? — Katniss asintió — Creo que fue solo mi frustración haciéndose cargo.

Ella no dudó un instante. Se levantó de su lugar enfrente de él y se sentó a su lado. Le tomó la mano.

— No, Peeta. He sido yo. No debí decirlo de ese modo. Creo que la pifie. No era mi intención discutir contigo. Soy una tonta. Tú viniste todo ilusionado a pedirme que me casara contigo y yo vengo y te suelto esa barrabasada sin pensar.

Peeta cerró los ojos un instante, aflojándose. Sintiendo como el enojo iba disminuyendo.

— Me descolocaste — Murmuró — Lo que menos esperaba que dijeras era que ya estabas casada y lo sé, ¿si? Lo sé. Yo ya sabía eso desde antes, pero… no lo pude manejar. — Suspiró profundamente — ¿Me perdonas?

Ella se acercó y le dio un breve beso sobre los labios. Cuando se apartó pudo comprobar que el enojo había dejado paso a algo más y un brillo persistente se había instalado en sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella asintió y él le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

— Solo si tú me perdonas a mí. — Contestó ella.

— Si. — murmuró él contra su boca.

La arrastró sobre el sofá hasta que la tuvo acostada. Él se acostó encima con la cabeza apoyada sobre su estómago. Ella peinaba sus rubios cabellos con las manos.

— Lo siento. Solo déjame intentar de nuevo, ¿quieres? — Dijo él levantando la cabeza, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Katniss se quedó en silencio. _« ¿Y ahora que?»_, pensó. — Mira. No hay problema. Entiendo que no puedes casarte conmigo porque ya estás casada. Lo entiendo, pero bueno, quizás algún día puedas separarte… como legalmente, y entonces nos casaremos, ¿no? — Fue una pregunta directa, pero Katniss contestó con lo que esperaba fuera una buena cara de pocker, al parecer lo logró — Entonces, lo que yo quiero pedirte es que te mudes conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Katniss gritó.

— Eso, que te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntos.

— ¿Es en serio, Peeta?

— _Muy_ en serio — Asevero él. — Y no quiero pelear. Solo dime lo que piensas y ya.

Él se esperaba una retahíla de motivos por los cuales ella no se mudaría con él. Sabía que no era la mejor opción, pero pensó que si era la mejor opción que tenían, si querían estar juntos. Así que intentó justificarse.

— Ya sé que no es la solución, pero piensa en el bebé. Cuando nazca yo quiero tenerlo cerca. No quiero que tengamos que ir y venir entre tu casa y la mía… — Divagó. — Me gustaría cargarlo a diario, cuidarlo, darle el biberón... — Dijo mientras besaba su vientre entre palabras. — Quiero ayudarte Kat. Estar contigo en las noches para que me cuentes que hizo durante el día…

Las manos de ella habían dejado de moverse por su cabello hace tiempo. El levantó la cabeza para observarla.

— Peeta… — él puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

— No. Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que esto es un compromiso de todas formas — Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta que encontró el anillo. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo en su mano.

— Peeta…

— Shhhh… no contestes todavía si no estás segura, solo… solo piénsalo, ¿quieres? No hace falta que me respondas ahora.

— Peeta…

— De verdad, Kat. No es necesario que sea ahora porque… — murmuró apagándose cada vez más. Porque en realidad, si. Quería que le contestara ya mismo.

— Si — Le interrumpió ella.

— Claro, entiendo — murmuró él

— Peeta…

— No, está bien. Entiendo tus razones.

— ¿Estas siquiera escuchándome? — Sonrió Katniss, tironeándolo para que la mirara — Dije que si

El sonrió.

— Espérame. ¿Dijiste si?

Ella asintió. Él subió por su cuerpo hasta posicionarse cara a cara.

— ¿Dijiste que si?

— Si.— Salió en un susurro.

— Te amo. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo. — susurró emocionado antes de besarla.

— Yo también te amo, Peeta.

Le pidió su mano para colocarle el anillo.

— Espera — pidió ella. — hay algo que quiero pedirte. El que asintió ahora fue él. — Se que quizás es demasiado rápido, pero bueno, quería pedirte que… no sé, quizás en un tiempo traigamos a Rose a vivir con nosotros. — Dijo en susurros y tragando saliva. Consciente de que él podría objetar algo.

Él cerró los ojos aliviado.

— ¿Y porque vamos a esperar un tiempo? Hagámoslo Kat. Seamos una familia. — Dijo y colocó el anillo en su dedo.

…

Y lo hicieron.

Y allí estaban hoy, en su primer día en el nuevo jardín. Peeta que tenía un horario mas flexible iba a hacer la adaptación con Rose.

Katniss sentía que se lo debía, así que no puso objeción. Y él aceptó más que encantado. No era un secreto que la niña podía con él.

La rutina de todos los días resultaba ser extenuante, pero para ellos era de lo mejor. Ir los tres al jardín, de allí a llevar a Katniss al trabajo, Peeta y Rose volvían a casa y luego, por la tarde buscaban a Katniss otra vez. Un rato de jugar y disfrutar, la cena y tras acostar a Rose después de cenar. La mejor parte. Dormir juntos.

Katniss que estaba más sensible que nunca lloraba con frecuencia por cualquier cosa, y a menudo Peeta aparecía con su chocolate favorito para calmar la ansiedad. Ella diría que estaba como ballena, cuando a los ojos de Peeta no hacía más que estar cada vez más hermosa. Rechazaría el chocolate en primera instancia, alegando su peso, y luego se lo comería todo, asegurando a Peeta que luego del embarazo lo bajaría. La vida parecía una paleta de infinitos colores y se aseguraba de disfrutar de cada día como si fuera el último.

Luego de verlo dormir a su lado cada día, de sentirlo acariciarla, de los fantásticos masajes y del sexo que se había transformado definitivamente en algo imprescindible entre los dos, durante dos meses, Katniss sentía que no podía pedir más y fue entonces cuando decidió que le diría la verdad antes de que el embarazo llegara a su fin.

Decisión tomada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Ojala les haya gustado este avance en el tiempo y en su relación. Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 20MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Buenas noches. Me disculpo por no haber podido dejar ni siquiera nota de autor, pero estuve/estoy enferma. Recién hoy me puedo sentar en la PC y acá les dejo el resultado. Ojala les guste. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 20**

Buenos Aires, cinco meses y medio después (Febrero)

El vuelo fue cortó. O eso al menos le pareció a Peeta. Las 11h 15m que tardó el avión en llegar las había pasado relativamente dormido. En principio no, por supuesto, hasta que el champan hizo efecto habían pasado al menos dos horas, pero afortunadamente cumplió su cometido.

Como últimamente le ocurría, necesitaba ayuda para desconectar y a veces ni eso le servía.

Aún recordaba cada detalle del fatídico día en que su vida perdió todo sentido. Como si lo estuviese viendo en televisión. Escena por escena, marcada a fuego en sus retinas. Y todo lo que vino después.

**...**

Dos meses y medios después de mudarse juntos y de haber sido bendecidos con un bebé, la vida en familia se sentía realmente bien.

Ese día, Katniss tenía control, por lo que se quedó en casa mientras Peeta llevaba a Rose al jardín. Tenía que pasar por la clínica. Su padre había insistido tanto, que tuvo que decir que sí. Cuando volvió a casa eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana. No encontró a Katniss ni en cama, ni en la sala de entretenimiento, ni en el comedor, ni en el jardín. En definitiva no estaba dentro de la casa y él se preguntó donde estaría. Si bien había empezado a refrescar, las mañanas aún conservaban un poco de calor y no era extraño verla tendida al sol. Llevaba seis meses y medio de embarazo y todo lo referente a ello, marchaba a pedir de boca.

Fue al baño, ya que había estado aguantando todo el camino. Desde el ventiluz, le llegaron unas voces amortiguadas. Aparentemente Katniss estaba en la terraza y presumiblemente no estaba sola, puesto que se escuchaban voces.

Se quedó prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían cuando la voz de la persona le pareció conocida.

— Lo cierto es que vine a decirte algo que creo que deberías saber. Creo que esto puede ayudarte a tomar la decisión con respecto a Peeta.

De pronto su nombre en boca de la persona que hablaba sonaban familiares.

— Katniss, sé que vas a odiarme por lo que voy a decir, pero es cierto. Y antes que nada te explicaré mis motivos.

Al parecer la mujer conocía a Katniss.

— No justifica en nada lo que he hecho, pero al menos para mi en ese momento tenía sentido. Tú sabes que trabajaba en la clínica cuando derivaron a Peeta, luego de la cirugía, ¿verdad?

« ¿La cirugía?», pensó Peeta. «¿Y que sabe esa mujer sobre mí? o mas importante ¿ Que sabe Katniss sobre la cirugía?», se preguntó.

Sin dejar de prestar atención, se fue aproximando hacia la escalera. Desde allí podría oír mejor de que hablaban.

— El caso Katniss, es que a esa altura, yo estaba al frente de un proyecto sobre las lesiones en el cerebro que afectaban la memoria, en la universidad y estaban a punto de quitarme la beca por falta de fondos — Dijo la mujer con cuidado.

Peeta se preguntó otra vez de quien se trataba, ¿De donde le sonaba esa voz?

Ajena a sus preguntas, la mujer prosiguió.

— El caso es que cuando Peeta llegó a mis manos, y me asignaron su caso, vino a verme una persona — Peeta comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera por lo que perdió un poco de la conversación, que se le antojaba demasiado interesante cuanto menos —…para que lo mantuviera en penumbras. Por razones que nunca supe, porque indicaron que no me concernía, él... — la mujer se quedó callada.

Peeta se acercó a la pared, para sostenerse y apoyó una mano. Si daba un paso mas su cabeza aparecería en escena y seguramente lo verían. Algo sobre estar hablando de él, en un momento en que él no estaba presente le sonaba mal, además de que no entendía que tenía que ver Katniss con todo aquello, así que decidió no dejarse ver. No al menos hasta saber de que estaban hablando.

—...bueno, el caso es que yo en un primer momento rechacé la oferta. Era una persona joven y tenía muchas posibilidades de recuperarse. Solo hacia falta que él estuviera en contacto con las personas con las que solía estar para que la memoria volviera gradualmente. No iba a ser inmediato, pero así como recuperó recuerdos de su familia... — Dejó la frase inconclusa.

El silencio que se instalo después, fue roto por un sollozo. Conocía sobradamente cada sonido que partía de la boca de Katniss como para no reconocerlo. Pero algo le impedía subir inmediatamente y consolarla. Sus pies se negaban a colaborar.

— Lo siento — murmuró la voz. — terminé aceptando para que no cancelen mi proyecto, pero soy consciente del enorme mal que hice. Que le hice.

— ¿Y ahora que? — murmuró la voz temblorosa de Katniss...

— No lo sé, Katniss. ¿Que quieres que te diga? solo vine... porque pensé, que sería más fácil para ti decirle la verdad. Gale me explicó que todavía no lo has hecho y entiendo que en gran parte puede ser mi culpa.

« ¿De que verdad hablan?», se preguntó él.

— ¿Por que ahora?

— Remordimientos, culpa, llámalo como quieras. Sólo digo que deberías hacer tú lo mismo, dile la verdad Katniss. Peeta ha sufrido mucho.

Peeta subió los escalones que faltaban, asomándose a la terraza. La cabeza de Katniss escondida dentro de sus manos. Johana, de espaldas a la entrada.

Las posiciones de ambas mujeres impidieron que detectaran su presencia hasta que su voz les llegó:

— Si Katniss, dime la verdad — murmuró Peeta, su voz desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Las dos se dieron vuelta para verlo parado detrás de Johana.

— Peeta... — Sollozó Katniss.

Él no le dirigió palabra.

— ¿Dra. Masson? Quiero saber en este mismo momento ¿de que estaban hablando? — Exigió.

Johana bajó la mirada. No le correspondía a ella dar explicaciones. O sí, pero no en ese momento.

— Lo siento, creo que es hora de irme. — Dijo y pasó por su lado. Miró a Katniss con lástima — No había planeado que fuera de esta forma, si te lo preguntas — Dijo mirándola — pero quizás te de el pie para hacer lo que debes. Si quieres hablar conmigo, tienes mi número. Voy a decirte cualquier cosa que quieras saber, pero antes debes hablar con ella — Dijo mirando a Peeta…

No dijo una palabra más. En completo silencio bajó uno a uno los escalones y se marchó de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Él miró a Katniss dolido. No sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba "la verdad", sin embargo algo le decía que no le gustaría. Trató de estar lo más calmado posible.

Katniss estaba sentada en un sillón, sobre unos almohadones. Bajaba la mirada, aunque sabía que la palabra culpable podía leerse por todos lados.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Peeta.

Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de hablar.

— Lo siento — se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo como la panza se iba poniendo dura a momentos. Las contracciones la asediaban desde que Johana había llegado. Trató de respirar profundamente, soltando el aire de a poco, pero no funcionaba con nada. Mientras ella siguiera nerviosa no había forma de que se fueran. — Necesito bajar. — murmuró.

Peeta la miró aturdido.

Ella procuraba respirar mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la escalera. Su instinto le decía que la ayudara, pero algo más se hizo cargo, reprimiéndolo. Luchando consigo mismo, la tomó por la cintura con una mano para que tuviera apoyo.

Ambos bajaron y se instalaron en la sala de entretenimiento. Katniss acomodó unos almohadones y se sentó y Peeta lo hizo frente a ella. Estaban lejos físicamente, como si algo demasiado grande se interpusiera entre los dos.

— Peeta, primero quiero que me prometas que vas a escuchar hasta el final.

Peeta la miró. ¿Tan delicado o complicado era como para que tuviera que prometerle algo así?

— No puedo prometerte nada Katniss. Necesito que hables. — Respondió tajante

Katniss no sabía ni por donde empezar. La distancia entre los dos, marcaba exactamente como se sentía: sola.

Intento profundizar las respiraciones, para calmar las contracciones, para llevarle oxigeno al bebé, pero cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sentía los pulmones ardiendo y ninguna bocanada lograba darle el suficiente aire.

Peeta ya no la miraba dolido. Estaba atento, pero en su mirada podía detectar algo más: desconfianza. Y eso hacía que no pudiera respirar otra vez, lo que la conducía a las contracciones. Era un círculo vicioso, que parecía no tener fin.

— ¿Vas a hablar? — Su tono era duro y a ella le llegaba como patadas.

Asintió débilmente. Nunca lo había visto así, implacable. Sin atisbo de misericordia.

— Lo, lo siento... — murmuró y tragó saliva — ¿Has escuchado la conversación?

— Parte — Respondió él secamente.

— ¿Que quieres saber? — Arriesgó ella.

— Quiero la verdad. No voy a admitir más mentiras, Katniss. — Respondió penetrándola con la mirada.

— Es que no sé por donde empezar...

— Empieza por donde quieras, pero empieza de una vez.

Ella tenía razón, él no tenía un ápice de paciencia.

— El día del accidente... — susurró. Sus palabras no llegaban a oídos de él.

— ¿Qué?, no te oigo, por dios, ¿puedes hablar más fuerte? — Increpó

— Si, lo siento. Es que no me siento bien.

Peeta respiró profundo y exhaló el aire en un pesado suspiro. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron.

— Katniss, necesito saber de que hablaban.

— De ti... y de mi.

— ¿Voy a tener que sacarte todo de esta forma? — Preguntó levantando la voz.

Ella cerró los ojos. Las inminentes y crecientes ganas de llorar la golpeaban duro, pero no quería que el pensara que se aprovechaba de su estado para manipularlo, así que contra su mejor juicio, decidió que no lo haría. Lo que estaba tomando todo de si.

— El día del accidente... nosotros habíamos discutido. — reveló cuidadosamente.

Peeta la miró confundido.

— ¿Nosotros?, ¿Como nosotros? ¿Estamos hablando del mi accidente? — dijo apresuradamente.

— Si...— salió en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Si a que Katniss? se mas especifica. — Reclamó él.

— Si a ambos...— Contestó titubeando Katniss — tú y yo, el día del accidente discutimos porque... — Se rascó la cabeza nerviosa

A Peeta todo le daba vueltas. No entendía nada de lo que Katniss estaba diciendo. Aún así le pidió:

— Continua.

— Saliste como un loco, te subiste a la camioneta y tuviste el accidente...

— No entiendo lo que dices ¿por que?

— ¿por que, que?

— ¿por que discutimos? ¿Qué hacíamos juntos? — Comenzó a masajearse la frente

— Es una larga historia — Él dio un golpe en la mesa

— Contéstame. ¿Por que discutimos?

— Porque... yo estaba con Gale y él... me besó... tú lo viste — balbució atropelladamente.

A Peeta se le transformó la cara. Se quedó pensando. Tratando de recordar el momento. Pero no logró hacerlo.

— No lo recuerdo. — Dijo, masajeándose las sienes.

— Perdiste la memoria... en el accidente

De pronto el móvil de él sonó. Lo ignoró al completo.

— ¿Perdí la memoria? ¿De eso hablaba la Dra. Masson?

Katniss asintió. — ¿No lo sabías?

De pronto pareció recordar algo y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le dedicó una mirada de dolor. Tragó saliva.

— Tú eres... — balbució

El móvil de él volvió a sonar... y otra vez decidió no atenderlo.

— Peeta... — Dijo Katniss arrodillándose delante de él. Trató de tomar su mano, pero él la quitó.

El silencio era ensordecedor. El no pronunciaba palabra. Se lo notaba ido. Pensativo. Pero Katniss sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que se levantó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tenía que decirle que era su esposa.

— Peeta, nosotros... tú y yo... — él levantó la vista para verla. Parecía nerviosa y retorcía sus manos en su regazo. ¿Cómo podía tratarse de la misma persona? ¿Como estaban en ese punto en el que ella, que era su todo, se convertía en la persona que lo había abandonado en su peor momento? — Yo soy... — tragó saliva

— Tú... eres ella — murmuró él.

¿A quien se refería? «Tú eres ella», pensó Katniss. Para ella eso no significaba nada. Sin embargo, tenía que decirlo, así que a pesar de que las contracciones estaban de vuelta, se esforzó en hacerlo.

— Peeta — lo llamó ella — tú eres... — Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Volvió a tragar saliva.

— ¿Yo soy que? — Dijo él, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Ella cerró los ojos y sin mirarlo, lo dejó salir.

— Tú eres mi esposo.

Los ojos de Peeta se agrandaron y buscó su mirada. Ella rehuía. Se rehusaba a mirarlo. Dio un golpe en sofá sobre el que estaba sentado en repetidas ocasiones y se agarró la cabeza.

El móvil volvió a sonar y esta vez lo cogió

— ¡Hola! — Contestó a los gritos. Se quedó escuchando un momento y asintió. Clavó su mirada en ella. Pareció entonces darse cuenta de algo — Estoy en camino.

— ¿Quien era? — Preguntó Katniss. Peeta tragó saliva. — ¿Quien era Peeta? — él cerró los ojos.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti…— Dijo él estudiándola. Ella asintió — ¿Rose es...? — Su voz se apagó.

Ella asintió.

Cerró los ojos. Se volvió hacia ella y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

— ¿¡Como pudiste!? — Le gritó. Y la coraza que tan bien había construido se rompió. Rota. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incesantes. Por supuesto las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, debido al nudo instalado en ella, impidiéndole hablar. Impidiéndole decir lo que tantas veces había repasado en su mente. — ¿¡Como pudiste?! ¿Eh? — La sacudió unas cuantas veces, mientras la veía llorar en silencio. No se defendía. No es que hubiera defensa, tampoco, pero ni siquiera intentaba defenderse, lo que solo confirmaba su culpabilidad.

La soltó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era violento, ¿como podía ser que se hubiera transformado de esa forma? ¡Estaba embrazada! La estudio varios segundos, ella se había alejado de él, se había sentado y se tocaba la panza. Retorcía su rostro en horribles muecas. Otra vez contracciones. Se acercó luchando con sus contradictorias emociones.

Se arrodilló delante de ella y estiró una mano para tocarla, pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y la cerró en un puño.

— Tengo que ir a buscar a Rose. — Murmuró. — Me pasé, nos pasamos de hora — Su voz volviéndose fría.

Se levantó y se pasó una mano por la cara, para limpiarse las lágrimas, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaban saliendo. Apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? — Preguntó a último momento.

Katniss solo lo miró.

...

Tan perdido estaba en recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que alguien con un cartel, que decía Peeta le estaba esperando.

Lo pasó de largo, pero por suerte Rory, lo vio entre la gente y lo siguió afuera.

— Peeta — Le llamó

Él se giro a mirar a quien lo llamaba. Era su cuñado. Se dieron un apretado abrazo, palmeándose la espalda en el camino.

— Bienvenido, Peeta. — Este solo sonrió. Una sonrisa triste de todos modos. Una sonrisa que se le estaba tornando costumbre. — Ven, vamos. Por aquí tengo el auto.

Peeta lo siguió al auto. Se montaron en él y Rory Arrancó.

— ¿Como estuvo el vuelo?

— Bien — Respondió Peeta escuetamente.

La mayor parte del trayecto fue en silencio, sin embargo en un momento Rory se desató con las preguntas.

Peeta, no estaba de humor para socializar demasiado y con Rory no tenía una gran relación. Él se había casado con su hermana Prim, unos meses después del accidente y casi inmediatamente se habían trasladado a Buenos Aires, por lo cual el tiempo que compartieron familia, fue bastante corto. Y ya que sus padres, no le toleraban demasiado, se veían bastante poco.

— ¡Que bueno! Tu hermana está como loca por verte. — Dijo Rory entusiasmado. Peeta sonrió. Podía imaginarlo. — Hace días que prepara la habitación de invitados.

— Veo que nada ha cambiado — Masculló él.

— Bueno... si hay algunas cosas… — Dijo Rory por lo bajo.

— ¿Como que?

— Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que te lo diga tu hermana. Ya sabes, si le quito la primicia es capaz de castrarme. — Dijo y esbozó una gran sonrisa

— Seguro. — Coincidió Peeta

— Entonces, ¿Que te trae por Buenos Aires? — Dijo Rory, mientras observaba el espejo retrovisor.

— Prim me invitó, creí que era el momento y aquí me tienes.

— ¿Y como va todo? — Peeta suspiró. Un suspiro cargado de mala onda, ¿como respondía a eso? Oh, ya sabes, mi mujer me traicionó con su mejor amigo, tuve un accidente, perdí la memoria, ella volvió a encontrarme y no me lo contó. El caso es que está embarazada y yo estoy aquí sintiéndome como la mierda por dejarla porque ¿sabes? A pesar de todo, la extraño, pero la odio por mentirme. Por cierto estoy casado, no sé si lo dije. ¿Lo dije? Ah, también tengo una hija de tres años.

— Bien. — Respondió en su lugar. La sarta de ironía que era el hilo de sus pensamientos últimamente, era mejor dejarlos para sí. Nadie tenía porque aguantarlo.

Rory estacionó en un semáforo y se giró a verlo

— Lo siento hermano, sé que las cosas no están del todo bien con tu chica... — se rascó la cabeza — mmm, si tu hermana se entera que te he preguntado, me mata.

Peeta asintió en respuesta. Era muy probable.

Después de girar en la siguiente esquina, y luego de una hora de viaje, estacionaron frente a una hermosa casa en la zona de Palermo Hollywood.

— Bueno, estamos aquí. _Voilá — _Dijo Rory

Frente a ellos una majestuosa casa de dos plantas, con techo a dos aguas te tejas negras en contraste con las paredes blancas y grandes ventanales de vidrio repartido. Al frente varios arreglos de arbustos con pequeñas primrose, y una cerca de finas maderas blancas. Un jardín impecable, con un césped prolijamente cortado al ras.

Increíble.

Prácticamente se había trasladado la casa de sus sueños a otro país. Peeta la recordaba perfectamente. Esta casa que estaba enfrente de él, era muy similar a una que a Prim le gustaba muchísimo y por la cual pasaban a diario en su camino hacia el colegio, en sus años de primaria. Siempre había dicho que tendría una casa igualita a esa. Y vaya si lo había conseguido.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó al bajarse del auto.

— Si… vaya. Eso mismo dije yo — murmuró Rory distraído — pero a tu hermana le gustaba tanto… es difícil decirle que no, ya sabes — Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si… es muy parecida a mi madre, por su… tozudez.

— Si. Aunque, y espero no te lo tomes ha mal, es lo único en lo que se parecen.

— Lo sé. Prim es una de las personas más bondadosas que conozco. Le gusta ayudar a las personas, es cálida, valiente... mientras que mi madre...

— Son todas las cosas que me gustan de ella. — Cortó Rory, sonriendo enormemente con verdadera admiración en su voz. — Ven pasa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una enorme sala de estar. Los tonos beige y blancos inundaron sus sentidos. Una mesa baja, blanca a juegos con dos enormes sofás enfrentados y dos sillones de altos respaldos y sumamente cómodos, enfrentando un televisor LED empotrado en muebles en tono símil madera, donde unos portarretratos de la familia asomaban felices entra varias cestas, a saber que contenían, en los mismos tonos beige de la sala y algunos equipos electrónicos.

A continuación, detrás de los sillones, y divididos por un desnivel en el piso, la cocina con mesada de granito color negra y bajo mesada en tono beige. En las paredes los muebles en el mismo tono, con el horno en color acero, así como la heladera. A la derecha el comedor, con una mesa redonda para cuatro, con sillas tapizadas en blanco.

— Wow!, Si que se ha pasado mi hermanita…

— ¿Cómo que se ha pasado? — murmuró Prim a sus espaldas.

Peeta se giró para enfrentarla. Fundiéndose en un apretado abrazo.

— Te he extrañado tanto… — murmuró Prim en su oído

— Yo también, Prim, yo también — Devolvió Peeta.

Rory carraspeo a sus espaldas, haciéndoles separarse.

— ¿Y que? ¿Para mi no hay beso y abrazo?

— Eres un tonto… — Dijo Prim dándole una suave palmada.

Rodeó a su esposo con ambos brazos y le susurró algo. Rory asintió y salió por la puerta. Prim tomó la mano de Peeta y luego de hacerle un recorrido por toda la casa, lo invitó a sentarse. Trajo unas coca colas y le tendió una.

— Toma — él la tomó — Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras, Peeta. Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado?

Peeta no respondió enseguida, pensando en como debía responder a eso.

— No muy bien… — Dijo rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Todavía sigues con problemas con esa chica?

— Si, de hecho estoy aquí por ella.

— No sé si entiendo... — murmuró Prim

— Es que… ¿la verdad? No sé ni como me siento.

Prim se acercó a su hermano y le apretó la mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Peeta? Recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas muuuuy enamorado de ella.

Peeta le contó lo que había pasado con Katniss, en la extraña conversación que resultó en él siendo su esposo, en saberse padre de una niña de tres años, y con otro bebé en camino.

Prim se quedó entre asombrada y desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu chica? — Consultó. A ella le pareció escuchar un nombre que estaba segura que no era corriente y que le traía malos recuerdos.

Peeta suspiró.

— Se llama Katniss. ¿Sabes? Uds. se conocen, creo que hasta llegaron a ser amigas.

Prim negó imperceptiblemente. No podía ser la misma persona, pero ¿cuantas Katniss conocía? Y además, ¿que posibilidades había de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos? No. Seguramente había algún error. Sin embargo, él había dicho claramente que ella y Katniss se conocían, por lo que si, efectivamente tendría que tratarse de la misma persona. ¿Cómo la dejaba eso frente a los ojos de su hermano? ¿Por eso estaba allí? ¿Sabría la verdad? Se tranquilizó un poco pensando que no. Que no había forma de que ella supiera y que por lo tanto, él no sabría.

— ¿Katniss? No. No la recuerdo… — Mintió descaradamente.

Peeta hizo una mueca. Su última esperanza se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Había viajado a Buenos Aires a visitar a su hermana menor, pero también para averiguar si ella podía aportarle algún dato más.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Prim acariciándolo en la espalda.

— Bien, voy a decírtelo, pero no quiero que pienses nada raro, ¿si? También vine para verte. — Prim asintió, sin comprender del todo sus palabras — Cuando hablé contigo y me invitaste a venir, no solo vine para ver como estabas y despejarme un poco de los problemas. Yo tenía alguna esperanza de que … de que bueno, de que recordaras algún dato que pudiera verificar lo que cuenta Katniss, algo que pudiera respaldarla de alguna manera, pero si tu dices que no…

Prim asintió. No podía decirle la verdad, eso tiraría por la borda todos los años de duro trabajo y además violaría el acuerdo para con su madre.

— Lo siento Peeta, pero no lo recuerdo. Sabes que mamá era…, es — Se corrigió rápidamente — muy particular con el tema de tu accidente y yo… — vaciló un segundo — bueno ya sabes que poco tiempo después me vine a Buenos Aires a estudiar y luego ya no regresé — Concluyó. — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mamá? Quizás ella sepa algo…

Peeta asintió.

— Sí, lo haría si pudiera. El caso es que está de viaje promocionando su nueva película y no sé cuando regrese…

— ¿Y papá?

— Con el ya hablé...

— ¿Y?…

— Él solo confirmó que Katniss estaba en el hospital cuando llegaron, pero dice que en algún momento desapareció y no volvieron a saber de ella.

Prim asintió

— No sé que decirte, Peeta. Lo siento mucho. — Sus disculpas encerraban más de lo que Peeta creía.

Intentando cambiar el tema, se puso en pie.

— Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño y te llamo cuando esté la comida? ¿Quieres?

Peeta se paró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se la pellizcó, como cuando eran niños. Ella le sonrió.

— Quiero. — Añadió.

Peeta desapareció en la habitación de invitados y Prim se movió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Mientras iba cocinando, su mente se perdió en esos años.

Su madre nunca había aceptado la elección de Peeta. Katniss era una chica corriente. Demasiado común para su hijo. Iba a la facultad y trabajaba en la farmacia de sus abuelos junto a su madre. Hija y nieta de comerciantes, luchaba por hacer su propio camino. Sin embargo eso nunca alcanzó a ojos de Effie. Para ella su hijo tenía que estar con alguna celebridad, del tipo que normalmente estaba con ella.

Primero lo dejó estar, porque pensó que sería algo poco serio, una noviecita, que estaría con él unos pocos meses, como todas esas chicas con las cuales andaba Peeta anteriormente por aquí y por allá.

Pero entonces Peeta que nunca llevaba a nadie a su casa, comenzó a ir con Katniss. La integró una o dos veces por semana en alguna cena y los fines de semana se la pasaban juntos. Durante el día podía ser en casa de ella o de él, tumbados al sol en verano, o viendo alguna película en invierno, acurrucados en el sofá en el sala de estar. Y por las noches salían a divertirse. No era nada extraño ver a Katniss un domingo por la mañana, escabullirse de la habitación de Peeta supuestamente en puntillas.

Su madre comenzó a notar diferente a su hijo. Solo tenía ojos para Katniss y se desvivía por atenderla y complacerla. Y entonces los problemas empezaron. Peeta comenzó a alejarse de la familia, en su afán por demostrar a sus padres que estaban equivocados con Katniss y ellos se esforzaban en encontrarle a la chica adecuada que le presentarían en alguna cena al azar. Era una lucha constante. Así las cosas, Peeta dejó gradualmente de ir a casa de sus padres y luego de un tiempo, vino el accidente.

Prim sacudió la cabeza, para despejarse de la telaraña de recuerdos en que se había inmerso mientras cocinaba y llamó a su esposo y a Peeta a comer.

Después de cenar se tomaron un café y aunque era evidente que Rory y Prim se esforzaban en tratar de llevar la charla, entre bromas, y de integrar a Peeta lo mejor posible, también lo era que él no estaba allí.

Apenas prestó atención a nada, pensando en como se habían desarrollado las cosas finalmente.

No podía creer que Katniss le hubiera dejado la demanda de divorcio firmada encima de la mesa y que se hubiera mudado con los chicos al departamento de Rue. Pero aún menos creía, que él no hubiera hecho nada para impedirlo. ¿Cómo habían pasado de jurarse amor eterno a esto?

El había visto a un abogado unos días después de hablar con Katniss. En un arrebato, tras confirmar la veracidad del certificado de matrimonio que Katniss le había dado, éste redactó la demanda de divorcio. El caso es que nunca se lo había enseñado. Una vez se hubo calmado, decidió tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo y luego lo olvidó. No sabía como ella lo había encontrado.

Ok, no estaba orgulloso de su reacción después de que su padre confirmara que Katniss desapareció de la clínica el día del accidente, sin embargo nunca creyó que ella tomaría esa decisión.

Separarse.

Firmar el acta de divorcio y dejarla encima de la mesa junto con su anillo de compromiso.

Era el fin.

No había vuelta atrás.

Había preparado sus cosas y a los chicos y se había ido.

Una profunda tristeza lo embargó. A pesar de su enojo, la amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón y jamás se había sentido tan vivo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía traicionado, engañado y ese sentimiento era algo que no podía manejar.

Para colmo de males, y para su mala suerte, ella había ido a buscarlo y a decirle no sé que cosa en un momento en que estaba con Delly porque estaban resolviendo algunos temas laborales.

Delly era la secretaria de su padre, y su amiga personal. Una de las pocas personas que sabía por el momento que estaba atravesando.

Él no había tenido mejor idea que besar a Delly allí mismo, delante de Katniss. No sabía que era lo que lo había empujado a ello. A lo mejor, fueron sus ganas de lastimarla de la misma forma en que ella lo había lastimado antes y a juzgar por los hechos, lo había conseguido.

Cuando un mes atrás se había colado en su habitación y habían hecho el amor intensamente, una pisca de esperanza se había instalado en su pecho.

Creyó que podían arreglar las cosas, que a pesar de todo, podían continuar, pero solo fue una ilusión.

Se pasó una mano por la cara frustrado y se quedó mirando a Prim mover los labios. No estaba escuchando de que iba la conversación a su alrededor. Escuchaba que hablaban y se reían, pero no había prestado atención.

— Entonces, Peeta, ¿Quieres que te dé la gran noticia?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Pon más entusiasmo! — Recriminó Prim, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

— Lo siento — masculló Peeta, incorporándose — Dime.

— ¡Voy a ser mamá!

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo sorprendido — ¡Felicidades! — Reaccionó Peeta, acercándose y abrazando a su hermana — De verdad, felicidades, vas a ser una gran mamá. — Murmuró contra su cabello.

— Eh! ¿Y para mi no hay nada? — Gritó Rory, tras ellos.

Peeta soltó a Prim, que había derramado algunas lágrimas, y abrazó a su cuñado.

— Felicidades, Rory. ¿Y para cuando será?

— Pues, acabo de enterarme, así que...

— Por fin una buena noticia — Aclaró Peeta y suspiró — hace mucho que no recibo buenas noticias...

Prim lo observó. Peeta parecía muy deprimido.

Y no era para menos.

Por primera vez en años empezó a pesarle verdaderamente aceptar el acuerdo con su madre. Por primera vez en años, y a punto de ser madre cuestionó la decisión que había tomado.

Aparentemente repercutía en Peeta ahora, no hace 4 años y medio atrás.

Amaba a su hermano, pero sino hubiera ayudado a su madre, su propia felicidad hoy no sería posible, ¿no? Además, ¿como hacía para decirle nada ahora? Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no la perdonaría por haberle mentido. Sin embargo verle en ese estado y con tantas dudas, le empezaba a hacer daño.

— Tenemos que festejar — Dijo Rory, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su mujer y sacándola de su trance.

— Vayan Uds. — Murmuró Peeta, que se había sentado y estaba bebiendo, otra vez.

— ¡No seas agua fiestas, Peeta! — Contestó Prim — Y por favor, deja ya de tomar de esa manera.

Peeta cerró los ojos.

— De verdad Prim, no tengo ganas de salir. Además... soy una pésima compañia y... — Hipó — creo que estoy borracho.

— ¿Y como no vas a estarlo? Si no has hecho más que tomar desde que te has sentado en ese sofá.

— Es cierto, pero... ya en serio, no quiero salir. Vayan UDs. — Hizo un gesto con la mano — Yo me quedó aquí.

Después de un rato de tratar de convencerlo y no conseguirlo, Prim se rindió y salió a festejar con su marido, su próxima maternidad.

En cuanto salieron, Peeta se levantó del cómodo sofá. Buscó en el bar una botella de vodka y se fue a su habitación. Iba a emborracharse, pero quería evitarle a su hermana, la visión de su persona hecha una autentica mierda.

No quería pensar y no se le ocurría mejor opción que tomar. Aunque también se había comprado varios atados de cigarrillos para una semana. Ahora que sabía que Prim estaba embarazada, su mente registró el pequeño detalle de que debería fumar en el exterior de la casa o en su cuarto exclusivamente.

«Anotado», se dijo a si mismo.

Un bebé.

Como Noah. Como su hijo. Apenas con unos minutos de vida, había enrollado su mano en su dedo, y con eso había llegado el momento más increíble de su vida. El de sentir un estrepitoso amor instantáneo por alguien. Por una personita a la que había sentido durante 9... No. Durante 6 meses, porque después le habían apartado de su lado — «Tu mismo, Peeta. Tú mismo», se recordó.

Después de todo había sido el mismo quien se había apartado de su madre. La mujer que amaba. La mujer que tenía todos sus pensamientos. La mujer que lo había traicionado.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, se encendió el cigarrillo número... Bah…ya había perdido la cuenta de cual era, pero evidentemente muchos, a juzgar por la cantidad de colillas en el plato que tenía en la mesilla, al lado de su cama.

Si Katniss pudiera verlo, le echaría la bronca por estar fumando. Pero no de la forma tradicional. El vería el enojo en sus ojos por no poder dejar el vicio. Por un momento se imaginó la escena. Ella entrando en silencio, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca, apagándolo y luego retirándose. Sin decir palabra, así como lo hacía siempre.

Yacía sentado, en la cabecera de la cama. Con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la botella de vodka en una mano. Cada vez que daba un trago, y el líquido quemaba su garganta, cerraba los ojos.

Imágenes de ella sonriéndole, mientras hacían el amor por última vez, inundaron su mente. Sus gemidos y jadeos, con cada penetración. Su boca buscando la suya. Sus ojos grises clavados en él, como si tratara de memorizarlo, de grabar cada detalle. Sus manos recorriendo sus brazos y su pecho, arañando su espalda. Apretándolo contra ella.

Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión, pero esa noche se había colado en su habitación porque ya no soportaba más. Necesitaba estar con ella. Sabía que hacía mes y medio que había nacido Noah y que había superado el período en que se suponía, no podían tener relaciones.

Katniss había intentado hablar, como siempre ocurría. Sin embargo él no.

— Peeta, por favor — murmuró contra su boca — necesitamos... necesitamos hablar — musitó mientras el aliento de él cubría su boca.

La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta, después de haberla seguido por toda la habitación y que un par de veces ella se hubiera alejado.

— No quiero hablar, Kat. — Los labios de él buscaron su boca. Estaban a milímetros, así que no le fue difícil. Rozó sus labios y ella gimió y se retorció entre sus brazos.

— Por favor... Peeta — Las palabras se escaparon de su boca, como un quejido lloroso... él supo que estaba a punto de claudicar así que insistió.

Lamió sus labios y empujó su lengua entre sus dientes una y otra vez, hasta que ella se rindió. No hubo más palabras, solo roces de ropa volando, deslizándose de sus cuerpos que ardían por el contacto.

Ella se había esforzado en rechazarlo, pero él la siguió, la besó, paseó sus manos por su mejilla, sosteniéndola para hacerlo. Resiguió su cuello, donde su pulso acelerado le indicó lo que necesitaba saber. Su camino continuó por entre medio de sus pechos. Los acarició por encima de la tela de su corpiño hasta volver sus pezones tan duros como una piedra. Ella estaba perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Dejó de luchar contra él. Su piel estallando en piel de gallina a cada toque. _Su_ toque. El deseo explotando entre los dos.

Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba. Y quería hacer el amor con él. Y así lo hicieron. No una, ni dos, sino tres veces.

La tercera vez, lo habían hecho tan lentamente, que le parecía recordar cada una de las sensaciones de su piel contra la de él. Mirándose a los ojos en todo momento. Ella sentada a horcajadas encima de él, que también sentado, la sostenía sobre su cuerpo, ayudándola con los movimientos. Los lentos movimientos compartidos que los llevaron a ambos al éxtasis.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo. Renuente a salir de su interior. Acababan de hacer el amor otra vez, después de meses y se sentía tan bien. Demasiado bien. No pensar. No quería pensar. La tenía así, y eso era lo que importaba. Pensó que tal vez habría una posibilidad. Y no le importaba que fuera una muy remota, siempre y cuando ocurriera.

El momento era perfecto.

Él acariciaba su espalda con trémulos dedos, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel. Sin palabras. Ella se estremecía ante sus caricias. Removiéndose e inconscientemente, haciéndolo empalmar de nuevo. Observó su conexión, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era una sensación increíble.

Peeta parpadeó.

Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos, que su erección clamaba por atención. No podía hacer más que atenderla. Si no podía tenerla ahora, todavía tenía fresca la última vez y utilizaría esas imágenes que a veces venían a torturarlo, esta vez para su propio beneficio.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, la tenía tumbada en la cama. Se encajó entre sus piernas y sin perder la conexión en ningún momento, subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza. La miraba con los ojos encendidos, hambrientos, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido. Recorrió su boca, mandíbula, su cuello, clavícula, y pezones, alternando entre besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos. Mientras embestía una y otra vez en su interior. No duraría mucho si seguía así. Con una mano bajó por su cuerpo y buscó su clítoris. Lo acaricio, froto, rodeo y volvió a frotar. Incansablemente golpeó adentro una, dos, diez veces y sintió como se tensaba.

— ¡Dámelo! — murmuró en su oído.

Y ella explotó.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, a su mano y llegó el también. Gruñendo su nombre.

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

— Te amo, Peeta.

La miró. Ella expectante le miraba con una tímida sonrisa entre sus labios. Sonrojada. Con el cabello pegado a los costados de la cara. Su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de aire.

Salió de su interior y buscó su bóxer olvidado sobre el suelo. Se lo puso apresuradamente, casi cayendo en el proceso. Ella se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo.

— Peeta — Le llamó. Él de espaldas, no se volvió a verla.

Cerró los ojos.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba enredándolo todo. No podía dejar que su cuerpo dominara su cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de hacer o decir nada más.

Dio un paso y otro cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Tomó el pomo, salió y cerró tras él. Ignorando a Katniss llamándolo.

Parpadeó

Miró el estropicio que tenía encima. Sintió su cara arder, al darse cuenta que acababa de correrse en su mano, como si fuera un adolescente y que estaba en casa de _su_ hermana, en _su_ cuarto de invitados.

Definitivamente no era lo mismo. A pesar de que concluyó de la misma manera. Era cien veces mejor con ella. Con su cuerpo rodeándolo y las palabras que no quiso escuchar esa última vez. Estaba ebrio pero no tanto como para no notar la diferencia.

Su orgasmo se sentía vacío. Igual que él. Patético y solitario.

Golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás en la cabecera.

Como pudo se levantó y se metió en el baño. Tendría que poner a lavar la ropa de cama. Toda ella. Y tendría que hacerlo antes de que su hermana volviera. Al menos una vez dentro del lavarropas podría inventar cualquier cosa. Tampoco sería difícil decir que se había volcado el vodka encima.

Se dio una ducha helada. En Buenos aires, era casi el mes de Marzo, pero hacia demasiado calor todavía. Se envolvió en una toalla y se despejó lo suficiente como para prepararse un café.Se lo tomó. Recogió todo y volvió a la habitación.

Sacó las sábanas y funda. La refregó un poco donde se encontraba húmeda por su reciente actividad. Colocó todo en el lavarropas, incluyendo la ropa que llevaba puesta y también se había manchado.

Cuando salió del cuarto de lavado, se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente. Se recostó sobre el colchón pelado. Fue entonces a por los aparatos electrónicos, que Prim le había dejado dentro del placard y encontró una caja que contenía varias memorias USB. Una le llamó la atención, porque tenía pegada una etiqueta que tenía su nombre.

La puso en el equipo y comenzó a sonar música en español. Se abandonó a los recuerdos mientras escuchaba:

_Tengo el alma hecha pedazos y a partir de acá, no me hago cargo de nada.  
No te acerques tanto que te puedo lastimar y no me hago cargo de nada._

Las imágenes de él besando a Delly se sucedieron en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos. En un segundo la cara de Katniss apareció, mirando la escena. El dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Cuando había llegado a su casa más tarde ese día, y había dejado que todas las fichas encajaran en su lugar, intentó justificarse diciendo que él le había pedido tiempo, que tenían un arreglo y que ella al ir a buscarlo, lo había roto.

Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el mismo no terminaba de creérselo. Estaba más que seguro que se había pasado… un poco.

Inmediatamente después de arrancar dejando a Katniss parada en la vereda, con lo que estaba seguro, eran lágrimas en sus ojos, tuvo que dar explicaciones a Delly.

Estacionó en la puerta de la casa de la chica y ella lo invitó a subir, pero Peeta declinó la oferta. Necesitaba estar solo.

— Lo siento, se que lo que voy a decir, puede hacerte enojar, pero…

— Lo hiciste por darle celos a tu mujer — Lo cortó Delly. Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello y bajo la vista. — Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Si, Peeta. Y no, no te estoy invitando a mi casa para que tengas sexo conmigo. Solo lo decía por si quieres hablar.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

— Peeta, has dejado de ser el que eras, lo que te sienta mucho mejor, si quieres mi opinión — Peeta no la quería, pero eso importaba poco, Delly seguiría hablando — si quieres saberlo, me parece que te pasaste con ella.

Quitó el brazo que había apoyado sobre sus ojos, deseando poder borrar ese momento.

Había hecho exactamente lo que ella dijo que él vio. ¿Sería eso lo que quería? ¿Lastimarla de la misma manera? ¿Ojo por ojo? Porque, aunque no recordaba lo sucedido, ella dijo que él había visto como Gale y ella, se besaban.

Cerró los ojos. Solo imaginarlo hacía que la sangre hirviera en sus venas.

Mientras él hacia sus conjeturas sobre lo sucedido, en Nueva york, Katniss discutía con Rue, acerca de su regreso definitivo a Seattle.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. He vuelto. Creo que me quedó un tanto revuelto, porque va entre pasado y presente todo el tiempo, pero a mi me gustó así. Cualquier duda, me preguntan. Espero les guste el capi, ojala puedan dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	23. Chapter 21MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Hola. Lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero apenas si lo terminé y no pude corregirlo. Aquí el resultado. A ver que les parece. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 21**

Por la cabeza de Katniss, pasaron miles de posibilidades, pero ella trataba de concentrarse en la idea de que Peeta estaba saliendo a buscar a la hija de ambos y que estaba alterado. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. No en ese estado. No después de haber discutido. No esta vez.

— Pee... Peeta — Balbució, cuando sintió la contracción llegar y atravesarla.

Él la miró y la vio retorcerse en el sofá. Volvió sobre sus pasos y en una lucha entre su sentido de protección y su enojo, se agachó a su lado.

No la tocó. No intentó consolarla. Pero el hecho de que no la dejara sola fue suficiente.

Katniss decidida, tomó su mano y se la retorció.

— Peeta, por favor... no te vayas — suplicó.

Él se paró e intentó apartarse, pero al verla tan frágil, tan deshecha, enseguida desistió.

— Hay que ir a buscar a Rose, ¿Que quieres que haga?

Ella le tendió su móvil

— Llama a Annie, ella tiene autorización para retirarla. — Su móvil yaciendo en su mano.

Peeta miraba el teléfono y a los ojos de ella alternativamente. Le estaba suplicando con la mirada. Se rindió. Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Annie.

Ella prometió que en ese mismo momento salía a buscar a la nena.

— Gracias Annie. — Murmuró Peeta antes de cortar. — ¿Y ahora? ¿Llamo a la ambulancia? — Preguntó nervioso. La verdad era que no sabía que tenía que hacer.

Katniss negó. Había capturado su mano de nuevo, a la vez que respiraba profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Peeta la dejó hacerlo.

Sabía que en ese momento era importante darle apoyo. O eso al menos le gritaba su instinto. De nada servía ponerse nervioso en ese preciso momento. Katniss estaba mal, el bebe estaba mal. Así de simple. Así de sencillo.

Luego de unos minutos, él se soltó de su mano y le acomodó los almohadones debajo. Y aunque estaba incómodo, se sentó a su lado y se cubrió la cara con las manos por un instante.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Katniss con voz trémula…

El respiró hondo. Se quitó las manos de la cara y las llevó a su nuca.

— Escucha... no es momento. Trata de tranquilizarte... piensa en el bebé.

A Katniss le pareció todo un logro que él no se hubiera ido. Solo asintió, incapaz de seguir hablando. El nudo de emociones que la invadía crecía por momentos y estaba tomando todo de sí no ponerse a llorar y gritar en ese mismo instante.

De todos los escenarios posibles. De las miles de millones de veces que se había imaginado como sería su reacción cuando le hubiera dicho la verdad, tenía que reconocer que las cosas habían salido mas o menos bien ¿no? Al menos no le había gritado cosas horribles, ni la había echado a patadas de su casa. _«Todavía»,_ le susurró una voz al oído.

Él la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Ella apoyaba sus manos sobre su panza. Los ojos mirando un punto fijo. Su respiración sonaba más normal ahora. Sin embargo algo en su postura, le señaló que estaba nerviosa.

— No pienses en ello — Le recriminó él. — Mira Katniss, yo no... — Se detuvo abruptamente y pareció pensar muy bien sus siguiente palabras — Mira, tengo la cabeza hecha un gran lío ¿si? Un lío enorme. Hay cosas que no entiendo... Siento como si me estuvieras hablando de la vida de otra persona, pero... lo más importante ahora es el bebé. — Ella quiso objetar, él la calló — Ahora mismo, es lo _único_ que me importa, así que te pido que te calmes.

— Es que hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte...

El levantó una mano, pidiéndole sin palabras que pare. Pero ella no lo hizo.

— Necesito contarte…

Pero Peeta no quería hablar de nada. Sólo quería mantenerla calmada para evitar que las contracciones volvieran. A pesar de ello, su insistencia en contar algo de lo que no había dicho palabra en meses, terminó por desquiciarlo.

— ¿Precisamente ahora? No hablaste durante mucho tiempo. No hay necesidad de que sea ahora. — Dijo secamente.

— Si, si que la hay. Necesito explicarte. — Su voz comenzaba a sonar algo temblorosa.

— No. Ahora mismo no quiero escuchar más nada de ti. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Necesito ordenarme. Me siento como... que no soy yo, ¿puedes entenderlo? Necesito espacio para procesarlo todo.

— Es que quizás, lo que voy a decirte te aclare un poco las cosas, puedes hablar con la Dra. Masson, Peeta. Yo hasta hoy, no sabía que no iba a hacerte daño al contarte la verdad. Yo creía... — Se fue apagando — Yo creía que iba a hacerte daño. ¡Tienes que creerme!

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No puedes pedirme que te crea, Katniss. Acabo de enterarme que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos... me mentiste. Todo el tiempo. — Recriminó categórico. — Necesito estar solo y te aseguro que sino... — Levantó las manos al aire y se las pasó por la nuca — yo... pero lo estas y no soy tan hijo de puta como para… — _«echarte»,_ concluyó ella la frase en su mente — pero por favor, mantente en silencio. No quiero escuchar más nada viniendo de ti. No quiero escuchar que lo hiciste por mí. No puedo entender muchas cosas, pero que dejaras que Rose creciera sin mi… — su voz se rompió en la última frase —...no sé que es lo que me enoja más.

Se levantó mientras decía las últimas palabras y se paseó de un lado a otro, como un gato enjaulado.

Era todo.

Katniss no lo miraba. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en aguantar.

Él se liberó y todo el peso de sus palabras cayó encima de ella. Quiso decirle más, pero ya había determinado que no valía la pena. No la escucharía. Y ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para continuar intentando.

Tomó una respiración profunda. Cerró los ojos. Se levantó como pudo. Se dirigió al pasillo, hacia el baño.

— ¿Donde vas? — Preguntó Peeta.

— Al baño — Dijo tragando saliva. Era cierto. Necesitaba estar lejos de su mirada acusadora. Necesitaba liberar la tensión, las lágrimas. Él único lugar de la casa que le proporcionaría ese tipo de intimidad era el baño.

— Te acompaño. — Dudó Peeta.

— No — Dijo ella de espaldas a él. — Puedo ir sola. No hace falta.

— Voy contigo.

— Dije que no hace falta — murmuró « ¿Que pasa Peeta, no puedes dejarme para que pueda llorar sola un rato?»

Él tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

— Ya sé que no hace falta, pero voy de todas formas. — Se pego a ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo y hacia el baño.

Le abrió la puerta cuando llegaron.

— Te espero aquí afuera — Dijo — Si necesitas algo... — Katniss que ya no aguantaba más, le cerró la puerta en la cara. — Bien, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salgas — Advirtió.

Ella se derrumbó sobre el inodoro. No podía llorar con él allí afuera. Se negaba a que él la escuchara. Se esforzó muchísimo, pero una vez que la primera lágrima cayó, las otras la siguieron incontenibles y pronto se halló a si misma tapándose la boca para evitar que él oyera sus sollozos.

Fue completamente inútil.

Desde el otro lado, Peeta podía oírla perfectamente. Apoyó una mano y la frente en la puerta y se maldijo por haber sido tan duro. Luego se recordó a si mismo que ella le mintió. Siguió escuchando sollozos y sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta.

Carraspeó y golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien?

Katniss abrió la canilla, así el ruido del agua cayendo podría amortiguar su voz llorosa. Intentó una vez.

— Si, estoy bien. Ya salgo.

Debió reconocer que verla hecha un ovillo y llorando no hubiera sido el mejor espectáculo del mundo, pero prefería eso, al llanto contenido y las palabras no dichas. «_A ella no le importaron las tuyas»_, la voz retumbo en su cabeza. _«Y por eso puede hacer contigo lo que quiera» «No lo está haciendo» «Claro que sí»_

El timbre sonó, poniendo fin a la absurda discusión suscitada en su cabeza.

Abrió y se encontró con una Annie tan sorprendida como preocupada. Una enorme barriga asomando bajo su campera. Ya estaba a término. La cara de Peeta estaba desencajada, pero cuando vio a su pequeña asomar por detrás de Annie, el mundo se esfumó y solo pudo concentrarse en ella.

— Gracias, Annie. Pasa — Ofreció.

— No es problema, Peeta. ¿Y Katniss?

— Yo no... — No sabía que decir. Tenía que darle un momento a Katniss para que se recompusiera.

— Aquí. Hola Annie. — Katniss se había echado mucha agua en la cara y se había secado tantas veces los ojos... pero cada vez que parpadeaba, las lágrimas volvían a brotar. Era como una canilla con el cuerito roto. Annie se acercó a darle un beso y ella vio su preocupación — No te acerques mucho, estoy con una alergia tremenda. — Trató de sonar convincente, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Mientras las amigas hablaban, Peeta se centraba en su hija. _Su_ hija.

Se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, ante ella.

— Hola Rose. — murmuró apenas conteniendo la emoción. Abrió los brazos y Rose prácticamente se tiró en ellos. La envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Tan fuerte como supuso, ella aguantaría.

Pero Rose percibía el estado de su madre…

— Mami... — Murmuró, zafándose de sus brazos y corriendo hasta su madre.

Katniss se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡UPA! — Pidió Rose.

— No, nena. Mami no puede alzarte, ya lo sabes. — Dijo Peeta.

La nena lo miró y volvió a repetir mirando a su madre:

— ¡UPA!

Rose estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía. Era una rutina, que rápidamente se transformó en juego. Pedía UPA a su madre, Peeta decía que no, ella hacía berrinche y Katniss finalmente terminaba por alzarla con ayuda de él. Se daban un beso y Rose trataba de separarlos.

Pero hoy las cosas no estaban como para juegos.

Peeta clavó sus ojos en ella. Alzó a la niña del suelo y se la llevó en brazos. Katniss la tomó, sabiendo que hoy el beso no sería posible.

Una vez más su niña la sorprendió.

— Beso. — murmuró mirándolos.

Peeta cerró los ojos.

Katniss, salió al paso, tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Hoy no Rose — Le dijo al oído. Rose se retorció. — ¿Viste a Tía Annie? Has visto lo grande que está el bebé — dijo para distraerla.

Peeta suspiró. Rose seguía retorciéndose en brazos de Katniss ¿Cuanto podría aguantar?, se preguntó él.

— Vamos Rose, vamos a almorzar, ¿Quieres? — Tentó Peeta.

— ¡No! Besosss...— Gritó Rose.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Peeta se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Katniss le respondió con un sonrojo.

Annie miraba la escena. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Katniss y Peeta nunca se comportaban tan fríos el uno con la otra.

— Besos — Repitió Rose riendo. Peeta repitió la acción anterior, pero Rose sabía exactamente a que besos se refería ella, así que cuando su padre se acercó, le giró la cara para que le diera un beso a su madre, pero Peeta la esquivó. Dolor fue lo que Katniss sintió por su rechazo. Ninguno miró al otro, pero ambos pusieron fin a los juegos de Rose.

— Me llevo a Rose a comer afuera — Anunció Peeta La tomó de brazos de su madre. Katniss necesitaría hablar con alguien para sacar afuera lo que necesitase. — ¿Por que no sales con Annie? — Tras decirlo se arrepintió. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él, sugiriendo nada con respecto a ella?

Katniss sin embargo, sorprendida por su pregunta, asintió.

Una vez que se fueron Annie la acribilló a preguntas en el bar de la esquina. Lloraron un rato juntas. Katniss preguntó por como estaban las cosas con Finnick, pero Annie desvió el tema. Katniss no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

Cuando Katniss volvió. El auto de Peeta estaba afuera. Se preguntó si ahora era correcto entrar directamente, pero no supo que contestarse. Decidió que por el momento, o hasta que Peeta decidiera lo contrario, ella seguiría usando las llaves.

Apenas entró, escuchó su voz.

Se sentó en la sala de estar a esperarlo. No quería interrumpirlo. Desde su posición podía ver a Rose dormir en el centro de la cama que compartían. Se sentía como una intrusa.

No fue su intención escuchar, pero Peeta levantaba la voz.

— No sé como hacerlo... No, no puedo decirle eso... porque va a hacerle mal... no hace falta ser médico para saberlo...

La imaginación de Katniss se puso a trabajar a mil por hora. ¿Hablaban de ella? ¿Que era lo que no podía decirle?

Peeta suspiró

— Esta bien, gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Si, lo llevaré.

Cuando salió a la sala de estar, la vio sentada en uno de los sillones.

— Katniss.

— Si, solo no quise interrumpirte. — Dijo mirando algo muy interesante en sus pies.

— Escucha, Kat — Se sintió demasiado familiar y se corrigió al instante — Katniss. Yo no se como decir esto, pero me gustaría que estés tranquila y estar tranquilo yo también.

Ella asintió, sabiendo lo que se venía. No tenía que ser demasiado inteligente.

— Lo digo por la escena del baño de hoy. No creas que no supe lo que hacías ahí adentro. Mira, necesito tiempo y creo que tú... también. Voy a irme unos días a casa de mis padres.

— No, Peeta. Esta es tu casa.

Él asintió.

— Es que… no sé, ¿Dónde irías?

— No es como sino tuviera donde ir. Puedo ir con Rue o con Annie. — Él volvió a asentir. Tragó saliva — Entonces… supongo que… — Murmuró sin mirarlo. — me voy. — Dijo para confirmar.

Él no lo negó.

— Quiero que sepas que...

— No hace falta Peeta, no... — Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al placard donde había acomodado algo de su ropa, sosteniendo su barriga.

Peeta la siguió.

Desde que le había dicho que eran marido y mujer, había querido pedirle algo.

— Escucha, necesito algo… — Afirmó él.

— ¿Qué? — Contestó ella.

— Quiero ver, es decir… — se rascó la nuca — necesito que me des, ver, el certificado de matrimonio.

_«No me cree»,_ pensó ella.

— ¿El certificado? — Consultó asombrada, quizás no hubiera oído bien.

— Si, ¿lo tienes?

Katniss se detuvo un segundo mirándolo. No le creía. Rebuscó en su cajón. Sacó un sobre de papel madera, que parecía contener varios cuadernos y de adentro de uno, saco un papel y se lo extendió.

Él lo miró fijamente. No podía creer que no recordaba ese momento.

— Respecto a lo que dije, no hace falta que sea ahora — Musitó él.

— Si, si hace falta. No es la primera vez que lo dices, necesitas tiempo, entiendo... — Tragó saliva intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta. No funcionó.

— Esto… no es así, y lo sabes… — Se paró tras ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros. — Necesito pensar, creo que estar solo me vendría bien.

Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

— Lo sé. — Suspiró y apoyó el bolso en la cama para no tener que agacharse. Siguió guardando algunas cosas.

— Seguramente en unos días, tenga un poco mas claras las cosas.

— Claro. — Tomó su móvil y le marcó a Rue. — Hola. Bien ¿Estas en tu casa? Ajá, Sip, bueno. — Rue estaba con Thresh. No podía ir allí. Pero tampoco podía quedarse con Peeta — Ah… bueno, entonces nos vemos. Te llamo luego. — Disimuló.

Peeta observó cada uno de sus gestos. Por su breve conversación, no podía determinar si había arreglado algo con Rue. Ella no dijo nada que pudiera darle una pista. Y no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

— ¿Viene ella por ti?

Katniss negó. No podía creer que él estuviera tan deseoso de que ella se fuera.

Carraspeó.

— No, yo… me voy a tomar un taxi.

Él la estudió.

— Te llevo. — Murmuró

— ¡No! — Dijo un poco más fuerte de lo normal. — Lo siento, no. — Si dejaba que la llevara, corría el riesgo de que la descubriera.

— ¿Por que no? — Frunció el ceño él.

— ¿Tan apurado estas porque me vaya que no puedes esperar a que llame un taxi?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— No es eso. Más bien todo lo contrario. — _«Me preocupa que te vayas sola en ese estado»_, agregó para sí.

_«¡Ja!»,_ si claro. Pensó ella.

Katniss no lo miró cuando agarró la mochila de Rose y comenzó a meter ropa dentro.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué crees? Junto la ropa de Rose.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¿Cómo?

— Rose se queda.

—… Pero, Peeta.

— No voy a discutir esto contigo. Rose se queda. Necesito conocerla, Kat…niss.— Dijo él poniendo cara de póker, ya que otra vez la había llamado Kat.

Katniss calibró sus opciones. No sabía donde iba a pasar la noche. Todavía tenía que llamar a Annie, pero ¿Qué opción estaba dejándole Peeta? Ninguna. Además, era mejor que este con él, en su casa, a que esté con ella en cualquier parte.

— Está bien — Murmuró de mala gana. — Mañana vengo a buscarla.

— Estaremos aquí.

Esa noche Katniss intentó con Annie, que tenía su día libre. El móvil la mando varias veces al buzón de voz. Intentó al fijo y tampoco tuvo suerte.

No tenía a quien mas recurrir. O sí, pero esa no era buena idea: _«Gale»_, no definitivamente no era buena idea.

Esa noche, Katniss no durmió. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Fue al trabajo, y pidió cubrir el turno de noche. La mantendría con la cabeza ocupada y no sería problema el lugar donde dormir, porque el turno terminaría cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Se quedaría cubriendo a alguno de sus compañeros. Esperaba para ese entonces, poder contar con Rue, para poder quedarse en su casa con la niña, por lo menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo más. O hasta que Peeta le comunicara lo que había decidido.

Al día siguiente, efectivamente, Katniss llamó a Rue para comentarle lo sucedido. Quiso matar a Katniss por no decirle nada la noche anterior, pero ya no valía la pena. La consoló, lo mejor que pudo, le volvió a dar al llave de su departamento y se preparó para ir a trabajar.

Katniss se bañó y se acostó un rato. Cerca de las once y media, se despertó y tras prepararse, fue a buscar a Rose.

Durante la semana se sintió más y más cansada. Su rutina era la misma. Ir a trabajar y buscar a Rose por la tarde noche. Últimamente las contracciones no la abandonaban. Esa tarde en particular, tarde de viernes, estaba muy nerviosa. Iba a ver a Peeta.

Solo había pasado una semana y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, pero él no le había dado ninguna pista, acerca de su decisión. Sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer por la desesperanza. Confiaba en él.

El taxi se estacionó frente a la casa de él, un poco después de las seis y media. Se había puesto un vestido, en color púrpura, que Peeta le había regalado. A él le encantaba como le quedaba. No creía que él fuera a decirle algo, pero quería estar linda. Necesitaba estar linda para él.

Decidió entrar con la llave del portón y tocar timbre adentro. Pero luego decidió que era mejor utilizar la llave. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, hubiera preferido no existir.

Una amiga de Peeta abrió la puerta. La recordaba bien de las primeras veces que se vieron en el bar. Estaba segura que esa mujer estaba cuanto menos detrás de su marido.

Delly la observó y se mordió el labio inferior. Llevaba un delantal y tenía harina por todos lados. Rose llegó corriendo a su lado, en las mismas condiciones.

Katniss parpadeó.

¿Sorpresa?

Si, para ella lo era.

— ¿Quién es? Preguntó Peeta riendo, desde el fondo de la cocina. _«Estas riendo y no es conmigo», _se dijo, amargándose un poco.

Como Delly no contestó, Peeta se asomó por detrás de las dos. También llevaba un delantal de cocina y tenía las manos enharinadas.

Katniss reunió toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Y no lloró. Tragó saliva.

— Hola. Yo… vine a buscar a Rose — Su tono de voz era muy bajo, pero su determinación era grandísima. No iba a quebrarse.

— Hola, pasa — Respondió Peeta, repentinamente serio. Aparentemente sus sonrisas, ya no eran para ella.

— No, estoy bien aquí — Dijo. Se miró la panza, ya que los pies hacía rato que no se los veía y forzó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que fue muy débil de todos modos y que salió más como una mueca.

— Está bien… — Se volvió adentro y buscó la mochila de la nena que estaba sobre uno de los sillones. Tomó de la mano a Rose y la llevó al baño, para lavarle la cara y las manos que tenía sucias con harina, por haber estado jugando con la masa de la pizza que preparaban.

Mientras Delly parloteaba algo acerca de lo bien educada que estaba la niña y de lo bien que se había portado Rose, Katniss no podía dejar de respirar profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse.

Para cuando Peeta volvió, Katniss estaba blanca como una hoja.

— Acá está la señorita Rose… — Murmuró al llegar a la puerta. Miro a Katniss y notó de inmediato la falta de color en su cara — ¿te sientes bien? — Preguntó.

Katniss tomó de la mano a Rose, asintió y salió disparada hacia la calle.

Necesitaba salir de la casa.

Necesitaba irse de ahí.

Se subió al taxi que la estaba esperando y cuando llegó a casa de Rue, llamó a Annie. No quería quedarse sola. Las contracciones otra vez la asediaban y necesitaba definitivamente que la atendieran.

Annie y Finnick estuvieron ahí, en menos de diez minutos.

— Katniss, necesitas hacer reposo absoluto. — Dijo Finnick, mirándola. Acababa de revisarla — Tienes la presión por las nubes y las contracciones… ¿desde hace cuanto que estas así? ¿Por qué Peeta no me dijo nada?

— Es que en estos días tengo control y no pensé que fuera para tanto. — Mintió, sin mirarlo.

— Esta bien, pero ¿Porque Peeta no me lo dijo?, te hubiera ido a controlar y así no… por cierto ¿Por qué estas aquí y no en lo de Peeta? — Había algo que no le cerraba.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y miro a Annie. Ella le había pedido especialmente a Annie que no dijera nada y su amiga había cumplido.

Finnick miró a Annie.

— ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando? — Indagó este. Algo se le esta escapando, estaba seguro.

Annie puso cara de circunstancia, pidiendo permiso con la mirada a Katniss.

— Peeta no te dijo nada porque él y yo…estamos, distanciados.

Finnick torció el gesto.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estás así Katniss?

— Desde ayer, — volvió a mentir. Hacía una semana que estaba así — pero…

— ¿Y recién te controlas ahora? — Finnick abrió los ojos como platos. — Mira, voy a decirte una sola cosa. Pueden estar todo lo distanciados que quieran, pero este bebé es la prioridad ahora, ¿entiendes? ¿Puedes entender eso? — Dijo un Finnick ofuscado — ¡Joder! ¿Tú crees que esto es un juego? — Le preguntó. Katniss no respondió. Annie lo tomó de un brazo. — No. Quiero que me diga ¿Porque no se está cuidando? Tienes una vida ahí dentro por si no lo sabes — Annie volvió a tironear de su brazo. — Si hubieras ido a un hospital ya te hubieran internado.

Katniss se mordía los labios furiosamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar con las lágrimas llegando. Comenzaron a salir precipitadamente.

Finnick salió afuera de la habitación .Tendría una charla con su amigo, sin dudas.

Annie se acercó a Katniss y la abrazó. O la abrazó todo lo que sus vientres lo permitieron.

— Ay, Kat. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con Peeta?

Entre medio de sollozos, Katniss pudo apenas decir — Me pidió que me fuera.

— Oh, Katniss…

— Lo, lo, lo entiendo… me dijo que quiere estar solo, que necesita pensar.

— Ay Katniss… debe necesitar tiempo para asimilar las cosas — Katniss lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Annie trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello.

— Yo creo que no Annie, yo creo… creo que se terminó. Él no va a darme otra posibilidad. El no cree en mí.

— No, Kat. No pienses eso. Vamos, tienes que pensar en el bebé. Peeta te ama Kat, solo… — Se interrumpió, sin saber como seguir.

Finnick entró.

— He pedido una ambulancia. Necesito trasladarte para poder monitorear al bebé.

Katniss estalló en llanto.

— También hablaré con Peeta. Estará aquí en unos minutos.

— No, no quiero verlo. No quiero que me vea así. Además estaba muy ocupado como para prestar atención a nada más. — Dijo, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

— No me importa que mierda este haciendo, lo quiero aquí. Es su hijo, también. Y es un irresponsable por dejar que su mujer esté en estas condiciones. Parece mentira que fuera a recibirse de médico. — Renegó enojado.

Annie lo apartó.

— Las cosas no están bien Finn. Por favor, haz lo que te pide. — Le cuchicheó Annie.

Finnick tras mirar a ambas mujeres, cedió.

— Quédate con Rose, ¿quieres? — Dijo, tomándole la cara entre las manos y frotando su puntiaguda nariz en la de ella. Annie asintió. — Cualquier cosa me marcas y estaré aquí contigo enseguida. ¿Si?

— Si.

La ambulancia llegó y trasladó a Katniss a la clínica donde trabajaba Finnick.

Mientras Finnick la registraba y firmaba algunos papeles, la alojaron en una habitación y la controlaron. Luego de 20 minutos, Finnick fue a verla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó suavemente al entrar.

Ella lo miró adormilada.

— Bien, supongo — Murmuró.

— Katniss la presión está muy alta. Necesitamos estabilizarla. Dime, ¿has estado comiendo bien en estos días? — Finnick ya conocía la respuesta, pero aún así necesitaba escucharla de ella. Katniss no había estado alimentándose correctamente, por días. — Katniss, yo ya conozco la respuesta. — Suspiró profundamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama y le tomó una mano. — ¿Qué te llevó a este estado?

Katniss negó con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar en palabras sus problemas.

— Mira, sea lo que sea, no vale la pena que te pongas de esta forma. Tienes que concentrarte en cuidar de ti y del bebé. Ya falta poco.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó temerosa.

Él asintió y ella volvió a respirar.

— Está bien — Confirmó Finnick — Esto es simple Kat: tú estás bien, el bebé esta bien — Dijo tranquilamente — El punto es que aparentemente la elevada presión, no está relacionada con la alimentación, sino con los nervios. Necesito que te tranquilices. Necesito que comas. Necesito que duermas. Necesito que hagas reposo. Ninguna de esas cosas es negociable. Te voy a tener unos días en observación y después vas a ir a casa — La vista se le volvió a nublar por las lágrimas, ante la mención de esa palabra: casa. Ella ya no tenía una — con absoluto reposo. — Continuó Finn. — Voy a llamar a Peeta y sea lo que sea que haya pasado, de seguro podrán dejarlo para más adelante. Lo necesitas mas que nunca Kat.

_«Dimelo a mí»,_ pensó Katniss. Comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

— Ey, no seas tan llorona, ya lo llamo — Murmuró Finn, malinterpretando sus lágrimas.

Tenía que corregirlo.

— Por favor Finnick, por favor, por favor. No lo hagas, no lo llames. No quiero verlo. — Dijo entre lágrimas. — Si quieres que esté tranquila, no lo llames. Prometo hacer todo lo que me digas, pero no lo llames.

Finnick se quedó congelado ante su súplica. ¿Qué había hecho el imbécil de su amigo para que Katniss estuviera en ese estado? Lo llamaría sin ninguna duda. Pero si podía extraer una promesa de Katniss de que haría todo lo que le dijeran hasta el fín del embarazo, lo tomaría. Volvió a meter el móvil en su bolsillo.

— Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás, hasta el fin del embarazo. — Katniss asintió — pase lo que pase. — Aclaró Finnick.

_«Pase lo que pase»,_ se repitió Katniss y no pudo evitar pensar en Peeta.

Y en Delly.

Y en Peeta con Delly.

Y en sus palabras "_Acabo de enterarme que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos... me mentiste. Todo el tiempo._ _Necesito estar solo y te aseguro que sino..._ _pero lo estas y no soy tan hijo de puta como para… «echarte»"_

Era curioso como las palabras no dichas pueden gravarse a fuego en la memoria de las personas y pueden hacerte peor que las dichas. Pero así era en su caso.

— ¿Katniss? — Presionó Finn, ante su ausencia momentánea.

— Si, Finn. Está bien, pero nada de llamadas a Peeta. Por favor.

— Lo prometo — Murmuró Finn. — ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien? — Ella negó con la cabeza. — Creo que no me expliqué bien. Katniss, necesitarás ayuda. Tanto aquí, como en tu casa de ahora en adelante. Tienes que hacer reposo. ABSOLUTO. — Remarcó Finnick — Y me harás caso. Al fin y al cabo, ahora eres mi paciente.

— Está bien, bien — aceptó con una tenue sonrisa — que le avisen a mi mamá y a Haymitch.

— Bien, yo me encargo.

Finnick se levantó de la cama. Y se dirigió a la puerta

— Finnick — Le llamó Katniss. Él se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención — Gracias. — Murmuró ella.

— No es nada. Te veo en un rato.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al box de enfermeras le marco a Peeta, pero fue directo al correo de voz.

Miró la hora. Diez de la noche. ¿Quién duerme a las diez de la noche? O mejor dicho ¿Quién apaga su móvil a las diez de la noche?

Volvió a intentar a la hora. Mismo resultado.

Tomó nota mental. Cuando lograra ubicar a Peeta, lo colgaría por las pelotas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo duro. Difícil de escribir, de leer y corregir. Al menos para mi lo fue. A ver que piensan Uds.**

**Guest: Karly16: Lamento haberme demorado, pero aquí estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo de la subida de capítulos. Bueno, gracias. Ya ha dicho la verdad, ahora veremos como lo llevan. Gracias por leer y escribirme. Nos leemos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 22MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Hola. Aquí está el capítulo de hoy. No llegué a redondearlo el finde y por eso no lo pude subir... si gustan, diganme que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 22**

Peeta estaba sobrellevando las cosas muy mal.

Llevaba una semana en Bs. As. No había averiguado nada de lo que fue a averiguar y lo único que hacía era tomar y fumar.

La última noche, Prim lo había encontrado en la sala, completamente borracho. Y no era la primera vez. Para la segunda noche que lo halló en ese estado, ella había retirado todas las bebidas alcohólicas de la despensa, de la heladera y del bar y las había escondido en el sótano.

Peeta se las había ingeniado para comprar más.

Aprovechando que estaba todo el día solo en la casa y como si realmente se tratara de un adolescente, había salido unas cuantas veces hasta el supermercado del barrio a conseguirse bebidas para esconderlas en su habitación. Y cigarrillos.

Su español era bastante bueno, así que no tenía grandes problemas a la hora de comunicarse.

Aparte de eso, la única otra cosa que hacía era escuchar música. Prim tenía una larga colección de música y después de la primera noche que lo había encontrado tirado en la cama desnuda, medio ebrio y con la música al tope, ella le había dado acceso a ella, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a que bebiera y fumara menos, lo cual ocurrió. Sin embargo eran tantas las cantidades que consumía, que aún así lo encontraba medio ebrio y oliendo a tabaco cada vez.

El remordimiento hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a sufrir con Peeta cada día. Todo iba de mal en peor. Y no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo. Lo que sí sabía era que aquello tenía que acabar.

Realmente tenía que hacer algo.

Cada día lloraba en brazos de su esposo, luego de ver a su hermano en ese estado.

Peeta no era un borracho violento, no. Ni tampoco un borracho alegre. Peeta era un borracho irónico, casi lúgubre, al cual le gustaba escuchar música acorde con sus sentimientos.

Había seleccionado una cantidad de temas, y lo había puesto a modo repetición, por lo cual no solo estaba todo el tiempo escuchando lo mismo, sino que se martirizaba con ello. Aunque algunas veces se imaginaba que las cosas podían mejorar y entonces cambiaba su play list, pero no ocurría muy seguido.

Era común escuchar muchas canciones tristes. Entre sus preferidas sonaba Hasta Nunca*

_Lejos, perdido/Sin ninguna razón/Para estar contigo_

_Te hizo falta corazón/Que me has partido sólo se quedó el dolor/Chau, me despido_

…la escuchaba hasta el hartazgo, tanto como Buscando*

_Es tan difícil ser / Cuando no sé quién soy / Y sin embargo voy… __¡Ay, si dijeras más! / Tal vez yo pueda ver / Es tan difícil creer / Cuando no sé que veo. __Buscando algún lugar / Romper mi corazón / No me hace tanto mal / Buscar eso que soy._

Rory había intentado hacerlo salir, pero Peeta no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No realmente. Habían organizado una cena en su casa, invitado a algunos amigos y amigas, tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero ni siquiera bajo a cenar esa noche.

Así las cosas, Prim no soportó más y decidió hablar con él.

Golpeo la puerta de su habitación y esperó.

La música bajó de intensidad y Peeta abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó por ella. Tenía el pelo revuelvo, una barba de días cubría su cara y las oscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos, dejaban entrever que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. El olor a tabaco inundó las fosas nasales de Prim, que le había llevado una bandeja con café bien cargado. Por suerte no estaba borracho.

El aroma del café se coló por el cerebro de Peeta y por un momento pareció querer reaccionar.

— Prim

— Hola, te traje algo — Dijo ella, señalándole la bandeja.

— Si…— Suspiró Peeta. — no estoy tomando nada como eso estos días…

— Lo sé — murmuró Prim — Por eso te lo he traído. ¿Me dejas pasar?

— Mmm… no sé Prim, esto es un desastre. Sé que vas a matarme por hacer esto con tu precioso cuarto de invitados, pero…

Prim, lo desestimó

— Es solo un cuarto, Peeta. Me importa más lo que pasa con la persona que esta viviendo en este cuarto…

Peeta se apartó de la puerta y Prim entró a la habitación.

Las sábanas revueltas, enseñando el colchón desnudo, la ropa fuera del bolso, pero desparramada por aquí y por allá, en vez de dentro del placard eran las menores de sus preocupaciones. Si desde afuera le parecía que había olor a tabaco, meterse en su habitación, había resultado como entrar a una nube de humo. La habitación era gris y el olor insoportable y penetrante. Pronto supo que eso le haría mal, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Había llegado el momento.

Entró y abrió la ventana.

Ubicó el cenicero, caminó hasta su hermano, le quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo apagó en él, haciéndole recordar al instante a Katniss. El cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo.

— Peeta, esto no puede continuar. — Él respiró profundamente. — No puedes ocultarte por siempre. Me encanta que estés aquí, no me malinterpretes, pero necesito, necesitamos — se corrigió — que dejes de hacer esto.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Ella lo miró escéptica. ¿Tan fácil sería?

— ¿En serio?

— Si, soy consciente que ahora estas embarazada, y que esto — Dijo señalando la habitación — es una mierda… pero no puedo evitarlo…

— Si que puedes, Peeta. Eres más fuerte que esto.

— No, no puedo — Dijo negando con la cabeza — pero no te preocupes, hoy mismo me voy.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Adonde te irás?

— A un hotel. Estuve viendo que cerca de aquí hay algunos… no me será difícil alojarme en alguno de ellos.

Prim buscó el café en la bandeja y se lo tendió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le hizo señas para que se siente a su lado.

— No quiero que te vayas, Peeta. Si aquí estas haciendo esto, no quiero imaginarme lo que harías en un lugar donde nadie puede tener un ojo en ti. Me resisto a la idea. Es solo… que tú eres mejor que esto.

— No, no lo soy. Y ese es exactamente el problema… Ya… no sé quien soy.

— Ya veo… — Prim, pasó un brazo por sus hombros — eres un buen hermano, Peeta. Una buena persona, eso eres.

El negó vehemente.

— No soy el que tú recuerdas Prim…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó ella confundida

— He hecho algunas cosas, desde que me vida se volvió esto, de las cuales no estoy orgulloso — Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues, no sé de lo hablas, pero de seguro que no ha sido tan grave… — Murmuró acariciándole el cabello.

— Te puedo asegurar que si, Prim. He — se ahogó en un sollozo — he dicho muchas mentiras y lastimado a la mujer que amo, mas de lo que probablemente he hecho en toda mi vida… más de lo que seguro es capaz de soportar y para citar a una amiga, «la he cagado, pero bien cagada.»

Prim le dio una sonrisa tenue. Sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando. Desde que él llegó, ella sentía la mentira ahogarla un poco cada día. Hablar con Rory ya no servía de mucho, sabía que lo único que la liberaría sería contarle la verdad, pero tenía mucho miedo de su reacción.

— Todos hemos cometido errores, Peeta — Musitó sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

— No, no todos Prim. — Replicó él. — tú nunca. Has estudiado, te has recibido. A pesar de mamá te has casado con el amor de tu vida — enumeró Peeta.

Prim se entristeció un poco. Todo eso era verdad, pero… ¿a que precio?

— ¿Hablaste con mamá?

— No. Sabes como es Prim. Tuvimos un entredicho hace unos meses, porque me tendió prácticamente una trampa, con Cashmere.

— ¿Cómo es eso? , cuéntame.

Peeta suspiró y le contó lo que había ocurrido.

— … y eso es, el motivo por el cual ahora me está dando largas… debo pedir audiencia para verla o hablar con ella. Papá no me ha dicho mucho, como te expliqué antes, pero es razonable. Él dice que solo vio a Katniss en la clínica una vez, y luego desapareció. Él estuvo muy involucrado con el traslado a la clínica de neurocirugía y todo lo concerniente a los especialistas que me atendieron, así que supongo que puede ser verdad.

Prim se mordisqueó las uñas.

— Peeta, yo… — Prim se metió el cabello detrás de las orejas, en un gesto que Peeta reconoció de inmediato. Estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Si?

— Es que yo… lo siento, recordé algo… —Dijo primeramente, luego decidió sincerarse del todo — en realidad, quizás cuando preguntaste la vez anterior, tal vez omití algunas cosas.

Peeta la miró. Su postura volviéndose rígida a la vez que desesperada.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Prim? — Tragó saliva, la esperanza abriéndose paso en su pecho — dime, por favor. Lo que sea que recuerdes… — Se sentó en una silla que jalo rápidamente enfrente de su hermana y apoyó los codos en las rodillas

Prim cerró los ojos.

— No va a gustarte lo que voy a decirte… — Titubeó Prim — pero, tengo que decirlo y espero que me perdones.

— ¿Que pasa Prim? ¿Qué es?

— Yo… escuché cuando mamá hablaba con alguien, por teléfono. Ella no quería que tu… — se quedó callada súbitamente

— Por favor, Prim, ¿Qué es lo que mamá no quería?

— Es que ella, Peeta — sollozó — lo que te dijo la Dra. Masson es cierto. A ella le pagaron para que tú no recuperaras la memoria. No, con respecto a Katniss.

— ¿Qué? — Trago saliva. Se levantó desesperado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro — ¿Por qué?... — se apagó su voz. Su cabeza iba a mil, tratando de unir las versiones que tenía de todas las personas con las que había hablado… encajando esta nueva información. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ha tomado con ella? — Cuestionó en voz alta — ¿Tu sabes algo?, de eso.

Prim negó con la cabeza. Nunca supo porque a su madre no le caía en gracia Katniss.

— No lo sé.

Peeta la abrazó.

— Gracias, Prim. Lo que no entiendo es porque me pides perdón. No eres responsable por los actos de mamá.

Prim tragó saliva.

— bueno… es que… veras… — se tapó la cara con las manos, y Peeta se la bajó. Era ahora o nunca.

— Dime — murmuró.

— Cuando enfrenté a mamá… fue el momento en que Rory y yo nos habíamos comprometido… mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, pero como yo escuché… tuvo que negociar y…

Peeta la observaba en silencio, quería que terminara de hablar y al mismo tiempo, no. Los engranajes de su cerebro moviéndose a cada instante, tratando de hacer coincidir las versiones… hasta que algo hizo click.

— … negociaste tu tranquilidad con Rory por encima de la mía con Katniss. — concluyó él.

Prim asintió.

— Lo siento, Peeta.

Él no la escuchó. Se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Recordando cada palabra, cada gesto de la mujer que amaba, de su mujer.

— Hay algo que no encaja… tengo que hablar con papá. — Murmuró — por favor, déjame solo.

— Peeta…

— Por favor, Prim — la miró suplicante — luego ya hablaremos, pero por favor. Necesito hablar con él.

Apenas Prim desapareció por la puerta, Peeta tomó su móvil y llamó a su papá sin perder un minuto de tiempo.

— Peeta, ¿Qué tal Buenos Aires?

— No sé, Papá no he salido. — Dijo apresuradamente — Escucha, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, y necesito que seas totalmente honesto conmigo.

— Por supuesto, Peeta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hijo? Me preocupas. — declaró Robert.

— ¿Estas en casa?

— Si, estoy revisando mi agenda. Tu madre acaba de llamar, para avisarme que no hará escala en Nueva York. Aparentemente, tiene que volar a Los Ángeles para firmar algo y por una publicidad y desde allí se ira a España.

Peeta se perdió en la palabra agenda. Después de eso no escuchó más.

— ¿Peeta?

— Si, papá. Sobre lo que te pregunté de Katniss… la chica de la foto que te mostré.

— La hija de Alisa… ¿Qué con ello? — Interrumpió su padre.

— Quiero saber… necesito saber, el día del accidente, ¿recuerdas donde la viste?

— Supongo. No lo sé hijo, ¿Por qué?

— Es importante, papá. Si pudieras tratar de recordar…

— Bueno, déjame tratar — se hizo un silencio en la línea y luego continuo — creo que la vi, si mal no recuerdo fue en tu habitación. Ella estaba allí cuando entramos. Si, estaba allí, contigo… es solo que la conmoción de verte allí… no supe quien era, realmente no le preste demasiada atención, hasta que tú me preguntaste aquella vez. Enseguida vino Snow, el Doctor. ¿Lo recuerdas? Y bueno comencé a mover contactos para poder trasladarte inmediatamente.

La emoción floreció en el pecho de Peeta. Si estaba allí con él. Si le importaba.

— que mas — murmuró, sin poder añadir palabra alguna…

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas haberla visto hablar con alguien? ¿Con mamá? ¿Con algún médico? ¿Enfermera?

— ¿A que viene esto, Peeta?

— Por favor, papá respóndeme. Es importante.

— Bueno, no.

Peeta se desinfló.

— espera, creo que ella se desmayó… si, creo que después de eso no la vi más.

— ¿Se… desmayó? — Preguntó aprensivo.

— Si, bueno mucho más no recuerdo. Yo estaba con los trámites de la internación. Mandé a tu madre a averiguar por ella, pero no pudo obtener información. ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

Su madre. ¿Sería posible? ¿Pero por que? Las preguntas invadían su mente, unas tras otras. Su mente se detuvo en algo que había dicho su padre, algo que le pareció sumamente curioso.

— ¿Peeta?

— Si papá, lo siento. Escucha, antes… dijiste la hija de Alisa, ¿La conoces?.

— ¿Qué es esto Peeta, el juego de las 20 preguntas? — Robert rió de su propio chiste.

— Papá… por favor. Es importante para mí.

— Ok, ok. Adelante, pregunta.

— ¿Conoces a Alisa, la mamá de Katniss?

— Por supuesto. Fuimos juntos al colegio cuando éramos chicos…

— Ah… — eso no le ayudaba mucho.

— … nosotros… — hizo una pausa y luego carraspeó. Iba a revelarle algo a su hijo, que de seguro no se esperaba, y por lo que su esposa lo mataría si se enteraba.

— ¿Uds. que papá? — Robert cerró los ojos recordando a una Alisa de 17 años, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, mirándole con cariño. Se regodeó en su figura, en su sencillo vestido floreado. — ¿Papá?

— Si, disculpa ¿Qué decías?

— Eras tú el que iba a decir algo. De ti y Alisa. — Robert Arrugó la nariz.

— Algo sin importancia — Hizo un gesto con la mano como si Peeta pudiera verlo.

— Puede ser importante papá, si puedes decirme…

— Es que nosotros… bueno, salimos un tiempo. Antes que conociera a tu madre, ¿sabes?

Algo le dijo a Peeta que esa información sería importante.

— ¿Papá, tú sabes por qué mamá no quería a Katniss? — Preguntó súbitamente

— No sé si entienda tu pregunta — Respondió Robert intrigado

— Tú sabes que yo perdí la memoria, ¿verdad?

— Si, fue momentáneo, por el hematoma que se había formado en tu cerebro por el golpe en el accidente.

— Lo sé, ¿Es posible que pudiera recordar parte de la memoria y otra parte no? En el proceso, digo.

A Robert la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Realmente no entendía de que iba aquella conversación. Tardó un momento en contestar, intentando recordar algo de lo que le habían comentado en ese momento.

— No es mi especialidad, Peeta. — Comentó Robert confundido.

— Lo sé, yo solo… me preguntaba si era posible.

— Estas haciendo unas preguntas muy extrañas… — Peeta se quedó en silencio — no lo sé a ciencia cierta — continuó hablando Robert —… pero podrías hablar con algún especialista, ya sabes, un neurólogo.

— Si, lo sé…

Luego de hablar un rato más con su padre por teléfono y de sacar algo más o menos en limpio, terminó la llamada, dejando a un Robert muy confundido.

A partir de allí, la actitud de Peeta cambio. Dio un giro de 360°. Necesitaba estar sobrio para pensar.

Arregló que su estadía en Buenos Aires duraría unas semanas más. Dos a lo sumo en vez de tomarse un par de meses como consideró en un principio y que luego volvería a Nueva york. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Gente a la que ver. Y por sobre todas las cosas ver a Katniss y a sus hijos.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar gradualmente en casa de Prim. El alcohol no desapareció de un día para el otro, pero Peeta redujo visiblemente el consumo. Sin embargo el cigarrillo no abandonó sus dedos, ni su boca.

Se prestó mucho más a salidas con su hermana y su cuñado, a conocer la ciudad. Su salida favorita, era ir a San Telmo, parte del casco histórico de Bs. As. Recorrieron las calles empedradas y el mercado de antigüedades en las que Prim se hizo de algunos artículos. Escucharon tango en "El viejo Almacen" un mundialmente conocido salón de tango, donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de tristes melodías. Visitaron cafés históricos, como El federal, donde la "Mafalda" de algún artista local plasmó su arte en sus paredes.

No obstante visitaron más teatros, lugares históricos y algunas discos situados a lo largo y a lo ancho de la ciudad.

En una de ellas, se encontró con Cashmere, que se encontraba en la ciudad promocionando su nueva película.

Se reunieron los cuatro. Prim la conocía y no le caía nada bien, menos aún luego de lo que Peeta le había comentado, así que mas pronto que tarde, dejó a su hermano para ir a bailar con su esposo.

Las cosas entre ellos, habían estado tirantes los primeros días, pero Peeta entendió que Prim también había sido una víctima de su madre. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella cuando regresaran a Nueva York. Claro, si lograba dar con ella alguna vez.

Estuvieron tomando algo. Peeta no bailó. Era algo que solamente hacía con Katniss y en contadas ocasiones. Además teniendo en cuenta que no quería confundir a Cashmere, prefirió no hacerlo. Sin embargo, no hizo falta. Cashmere no lo sugirió. Se mostraba más distante con él, lo que Peeta agradeció. No tenía ganas de lidiar con algo así. Luego de algunos tragos, ambos subieron a un taxi, Peeta la dejó en su hotel y luego se fue a casa de su hermana.

Finalmente después de diez días, decidió que ya era hora de regresar. Extrañaba a sus hijos y a Katniss. Aunque ella lo hubiera dejado no significaba que él iba a aceptarlo. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que tenía volver y aclarar las cosas con ella. No sería fácil. Para ser sinceros, creía que era sería una misión _casi_ imposible, _casi_. La conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Y además él la había cagado. Mucho. Pero no iba a desistir antes de comenzar.

Recordó lo caótica que había sido la primera internación de ella y lo perdido que se había sentido...

Finnick llamó a Peeta, en cuanto internó a Katniss, pero no pudo ubicarlo. Luego sistemáticamente, lo llamó a cada hora hasta que éste contestó.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque tienes el teléfono apagado a las diez de la noche?

— Buen día a ti también, Finnick — Contestó Peeta, incorporándose en la cama, para mirar el móvil medio dormido.

— No creo que sea buen día para ti — Prácticamente le ladró.

— Finn, son las seis de la mañana, ¿Que mierda te pasa para que me llames tan temprano y con ese humor?

Finn suspiró.

— Lo siento por eso, pero esto es importante.

Peeta se bajó de la cama y fue hasta el baño mientras seguía con Finnick al teléfono.

— Me quedé sin batería… bueno, habla. — Murmuró entre bostezo y bostezo.

— Mmm... Katniss está internada.

— ¿Que, que?! — Dijo tragando saliva.

— La tengo internada, en la clínica, Peeta. Ayer estaba con la presión por las nubes y con contracciones.

Peeta maldijo entre dientes.

— ¿Como está? ¿Como está el bebé?

— Ahora, bien. Tuve que internarla. No había otra opción.

Este cerró los ojos.

— Voy para allá. — Dijo, sentándose en la cama y tratando de ponerse los pantalones, mientras hacía malabares con el teléfono.

— No, espera.

Peeta se detuvo a medio vestir.

— ¿Que pasa? Finnick, ¿que no me estás diciendo?

— Lo siento, solo quería avisarte. Ella... me prohibió terminantemente que te llame. No quiere verte, Peeta — El silencio llenó la línea después de las palabras de Finnick. Peeta estaba entre impactado y enojado. No quería verlo. No sabía cual de las dos emociones ganaría — Y a mi me parece lo mejor, que te quedes en tu casa. — pero luego de las últimas palabras de Finn, Peeta sintió la furia emerger.

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que ella quiera! ¡Voy de todas formas!

— Mira, Peeta. Te entiendo, ¿si? pero no puedo arriesgarme aquí. No están bien y me temo que si vienes harás más mal, que bien. No puede ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Que quieres decir, Finnick? Que tengo que quedarme aquí, mientras ella y mi hijo corren riesgo.

Finnick suspiró al teléfono. Entendía a su amigo, pero Katniss era su responsabilidad desde que entró a la clínica, y como paciente no era bueno que lo viera.

— Quiero decir, Peeta. La presión en su caso es nerviosa. Estoy seguro que me entiendes, como médico. — Aclaró Finn — Necesito garantizar que no se ponga nerviosa, porque si la presión se eleva y vuelven las contracciones, no sé cuanto pueda resistir. Tendremos que intervenir y el bebé a esta altura no está del todo formado, ¿me explico?

Así de sencillo. Podía perder a su mujer y a su hijo.

Se sentó en la cama aturdido. Dejó de luchar con los pantalones que insistían en esconder una de las piernas para que no pudiera ponérselo.

La voz de Finnick, volvió al auricular.

— Escucha, te mantendré al tanto de todo. Pero no vengas. No ayuda que estés aquí.

Se revolvió el pelo con una mano. Apoyó su mano izquierda por encima de sus ojos y los cerró al mismo tiempo. Suspiró.

— ¿Y Rose?

— Está con Annie. Ella está bien. Quédate tranquilo, Peeta. Mientras no vengas, está todo controlado.

— No me sirve de consuelo, Finn. — Sabía que lidiar con Finnick en plan médico era una misión imposible. Era el mejor en lo suyo.

— Lo siento, Peeta. Pero así son las cosas.

— Ya... pero voy a volverme loco aquí adentro. Ponte en mi lugar.

— Escucha, tengo que trabajar. Te dejo. — Hizo una breve pausa — Ah, casi lo olvido. Por favor contacta a su familia. Ella se tiene que quedar unos días aquí y después va a necesitar reposo absoluto. Necesita alguien que cuide de ella.— Peeta gimió de frustración. Ese tendría que ser él.. — ¿Su madre, padre, alguna hermana, hermano? Lo dejo en tus manos. — dijo Finn, y corto la comunicación.

— Finnick — Llamó Peeta, pero este ya había cortado.

Terminó de vestirse. Llamó a su padre para avisar que no iría a trabajar por unos días. Delly lo atendió y le explicó a ella lo que había pasado. Él la había visto y había sido testigo de lo mal que se encontraba, ¿por que no dijo nada? ¿Por que no la obligó a entrar y acostarse? _«Por que nunca hubiera aceptado»_, se dijo. _«Y nunca hubiera aceptado, porque la echaste»_, reclamó su voz interior.

Cerró los ojos mortificado. Las lágrimas escocían tras sus ojos.

Tendría que convencerla y sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pero estaba decidido, ella volvería a su casa. De donde nunca tendría que haber salido en primer lugar...

Era una bestia, ¿como podía ser que hubiera pensado primero en él? Si algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

— Peeta, no es tu culpa — Murmuró Delly que aún se encontraba en la línea.

— Si que lo es. — Contestó él — Pero voy a remediarlo hoy mismo. Te dejo Delly, necesito hacer unos llamados.

— Bueno. Recuerda que tengo los papeles que hablaste con tu abogado.

— ¿Ya? Pensé...pensé... no sé que pensé, pero no que era tan rápido. — Balbució, pasándose una mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

— Bueno Peeta, no es tan rápido, pero sabes que cuando hay dinero de por medio, todo se hace menos... burocrático. — Indicó ella.

— Si. — Reconoció él.

— Los tengo aquí mismo, si quieres un día de estos te los alcanzo.

— Si, bueno. Supongo que eso está bien.

— Me dijo el Dr. Chaff, que ella solo debe firmarlos y serás libre.

_«¿Divorciados?_», murmuró para sí. No deberá haber dejado que el Dr. Chaff lo convenciera. Hasta hace unos meses se moría de ganas por convertirla en su esposa. _«¿Como demonios terminamos en esto? ¿quizás te precipitaste, Peeta?», _se preguntó a sí mismo.

— Está bien, cuando puedas me los traes, pero no te apures. No estoy tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en este caso. Creo… creo, que solo seguí un impulso y que debería pensarlo mejor.

— Entiendo Peeta. Yo te lo dije. Te estabas precipitando, pero tú nunca escuchas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que Delly lo reprendiera como un niño.

— _Si señora_. — Murmuró. Y recordó a Katniss quitándole un cigarrillo de la boca y aplastándolo en el piso con su bota. Frunció el ceño confundido.

— Está bien te dejo hacer tus llamadas Peeta...

— Nos vemos.

Cortó la comunicación y llamó a Annie.

La novia de su amigo habló con él de mala gana y terminó pasándole con Rose.

Él le aseguró que mas tarde pasaría a por ella y luego colgó. No quería escuchar los reproches de nadie. Suficiente con los propios.

Llamó a casa de la madre de Katniss y solo dijo que estaba internada por un problema de presión. Tampoco quería meterse en más problemas. Les indicó que tenían una reserva en el siguiente vuelo, para que estén con Katniss lo antes posible.

Luego de hacer los llamados, preparó un bolso, intentando recuperar algo de control. Lo máximo que pudo aguantar fueron un par de horas. Después de caminar arriba y abajo por toda la casa, resolvió que se arriesgaría a que le patearan el culo e iría a verla.

Necesitaba verla para saber que estaba bien.

Finnick no se había reportado, pero él lo había llamado una hora antes, para preguntar. Y luego volvió a llamarlo a la media hora. Ya era tiempo de volver a preguntar.

Le marcó a Finn, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir "hola", Finnick le había cortado.

— Sin novedades — Fue todo lo que oyó. Y luego el sonido de la línea.

_«Grandioso»,_ se dijo.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió hacía la clínica.

En el camino le llegó un mensaje de whatsApp.

_Dime: ¿Que puede haber cambiado en media hora Peet? 30"!_

Peeta rió, dejando escapar la tensión acumulada. Escribió:

_No tengo ni puta idea, pero me estoy volviendo loco. No lo soporto más._

Finnick le respondió:

_Espero que NO estés manejando hacia aquí._

No le contestó. En su lugar, dio un par de vueltas a la clínica y luego decidió que entraría.

Estaba en admisión preguntando el n° de habitación cuando la voz de Finnick, lo sorprendió. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó del mostrador.

— Sabía que no podía confiar en ti...

Peeta rodó los ojos.

— Escucha, necesito verla. Aunque más no sea unos minutos. Tengo que hablar con ella.

— Ni eso, ni nada Mellark. Parece que tú no me entendiste. No quiere verte. No voy a dejar que entres.

— Finnick por favor. No soy un niño.

— A veces te pareces a uno. ¿Que pasó Peeta? ¿Porque no quiere verte?

— ¿Tu no lo sabes? — Preguntó asombrado.

Finnick negó con la cabeza. Se lo llevó hacia la puerta. Apoyó su mano en ella y empujó. — Vamos a tomar un café.— Dijo sacándolo hacia la calle.

Se sentaron en la pequeña cafetería de la clínica. Pidieron un café cada uno y esperaron a que se lo trajeran.

— Te pedí que no vinieras, Peeta. — Comenzó Finn, tomando un sorbo de su café y dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla.

— Lo sé — Respondió Peeta, levantando las manos a modo de disculpa — pero no puedo quedarme allí, sin hacer nada.

— Aquí tampoco puedes hacer mucho… — murmuró Finn.

— Lo sé, ya me ha echado la bronca _tu_ Annie, también.

— ¿Has hablado con Annie? — Peeta asintió — Me alegro que te haya echado la bronca, entonces — Respondió, con una tenue sonrisa.

— Si. Yo no me reiría tanto… si a mi me ha dicho de todo y no nos conocemos, no me imagino lo que puede hacer tu novia contigo… —Atacó Peeta.

A Finn se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

— No va a pasar… yo no voy por ahí haciendo estupideces como para que ella se enoje así conmigo. — Negó con la cabeza y a continuación preguntó: — ¿Qué pasó Peeta?

Peeta resumió su versión de los hechos.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó después de su pequeña reseña.

— No tengo nada que decir, Peeta. Supongo que habrá tenido sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. — Dijo Finnick, terminando su café y haciendo a un lado la taza, para cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés de su lado?

— No estoy de su lado, Peeta. Ni tampoco del tuyo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que haya un lado del cual ponerse. — Hizo una pausa — En todo caso, estoy del lado de su salud y la del bebé. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo que yo.

Finnick tenía razón.

_«¿De cuando acá me había convertido en esta horrible persona?__»_, se preguntó.

— Peeta, vete a casa. — Dijo Finn, poniéndose en pie y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… — murmuró Peeta cabizbajo — creo que tienes razón. Pero escucha Finn, mañana me tendrás aquí, lo quieras o no. Y no pienso moverme de la clínica hasta que les des el alta.

— Ya veremos, Peeta. Ya veremos.

_«Si...ya veremos. Al menos no había dicho que no. Algo es algo»_, se dijo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy... el próximo es POV Katniss, ¿Que les pareció el capi?**

**Canciones que aparecen: ***** Hasta nunca: No te va gustar / ***** Buscando: El bordo**

**Guest: Vicky: Bueno aquí, actualizando. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por escribirme. Besos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	25. Chapter 23MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 23**

— ¡Sorpresa! — Le gritaron en la cara.

Se removió y escaneó la habitación en busca de sus caras pero no las encontró. Era otro sueño. Había estado repitiéndose cada vez, durante el día. Entristeciéndola a cada instante.

La siguiente vez que despertó Haymitch y Alisa estaban sentados a su lado.

— Hija... ¿como estas? ¿Como te sientes?

Sonrió débilmente.

— Bien, bien — Murmuró Katniss, intentando sentarse en la cama. Alisa estuvo ahí en un segundo para ayudarla. Haymitch le subió el respaldo de la cama y Alisa le acomodó la almohada detrás de la cintura.

— ¿Que pasó?

— ¿No han hablado con Finnick? — Ambos se miraron y negaron.

— Recién llegamos. No hemos hablado con nadie. ¿Finnick es el médico que te está atendiendo?

— No mamá. O sí desde que me internó anoche. Finnick es el novio de mi amiga Annie. Es curioso que no haya venido por aquí todavía. Está muy pendiente de mi estado...

— Voy a buscarlo — Murmuró Haymitch — ¿Necesitas algo?

— No, y pregunta por el Dr. Odair, ese es su apellido.

— Gracias, no te preocupes...ya regreso.

Haymitch se apresuró al box de enfermeras para hablar con el doctor. La enfermera le indicó que el Dr. Odair estaba en un parto, y que volvería en unos minutos.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Peeta no se había movido de ahí desde la mañana cuando Finnick lo había dejado en la cafetería. Subió al piso de maternidad y se quedó sentado en la sala de espera. Katniss no quería verlo. Finnick no lo dejaba pasar. Pero nadie le había prohibido quedarse allí. Y allí estaba cuando Haymitch lo encontró.

— Chico, eres tú — Murmuró Haymitch, estirando su mano para estrechársela.

Peeta se levantó.

— Si, soy yo, Haymitch. — La mirada de Haymitch se estrechó en él. Se lo veía cansado. — Acabamos de llegar, ¿Por que no vas a darte una ducha y a descansar un rato? creo que te vendría bien.

Peeta negó.

— Estoy bien. — murmuró, bajando la vista al piso.

— Ven, vamos dentro. Ya se despertó. — Peeta hizo una mueca y Haymitch lo estudió. Algo pasaba, eso seguro. Por un breve instante cruzó por su mente la razón. — ¿Que está pasando chico?

Peeta se sintió acorralado. Por un momento temió decirlo, pero luego de una profunda respiración, decidió que quizás decirle, hiciera que la culpa se disipara un poco.

— No estamos... — carraspeó — no estamos juntos. — finalizó, esperando la reacción de Haymitch.

— No entiendo, ¿como que no están juntos?

— Es queeeee... bueno, tuvimos una pelea, una discusión — se corrigió. Haymitch asintió, para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando, imaginándose de que podía tratarse — según me ha dicho Finn, Finnick, el Dr. Odair — Haymitch volvió a asentir — tiene presión alta y es nerviosa, lo cual reviste más riesgo...

— ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó? — Peeta sabía que Haymitch no se conformaría con nada más que la verdad…— escucha, se que no debo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero si quieres hablar...

Peeta agradeció la comprensión de Haymitch, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era un alivio o una tortura.

— No quiere verme — Afirmó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

— Conozco a Katniss hace algún tiempo... dale tiempo Peeta. — Murmuró Haymitch, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, percibiendo su desazón. — esa niña es bastante testaruda, pero te quiere. Las cosas no les han salido del todo bien a Uds. eh...pero ten paciencia y... — dudó de lo que iba a decir, resolviendo que era mejor no decirlo. no estaba del todo seguro de la razón de su discusión, tendría que hablar con ella primero.— voy a hablar con ella, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

Peeta negó.

— No quiere verme. Y tiene razón, no me malinterpretes. He estado comportándome como un idiota últimamente. Es solo... que no estaba preparado para lo que pasó. No lo manejé... no lo manejo muy bien. — Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Haymitch casi estaba seguro que Katniss le había contado la verdad, pero no quería arriesgarse a decir nada. Por ahora lo importante era que se lo veía arrepentido de su comportamiento.

— No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sea lo que sea, trata de comprenderla... de ponerte en su lugar — murmuró Haymitch y tras suspirar pesadamente dijo: — voy adentro. Le haré saber que estuviste.

— Gracias Haymitch. Se que las intenciones son buenas, pero, creo que es mejor que no le digas nada, por el tema de la presión, ya sabes.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

— Si ves al doctor, entonces...

— Si, lo mando a la habitación.

— Cuando sepan algo...

— Si, yo hablaré contigo más tarde.

Finn le había llamado un par de horas antes para informarle todo seguía igual. Tenía un parto, así que no podía llamarle por al menos dos horas y eso se estaba cumpliendo en ese momento.

Marcó su número en el móvil, pero lo mandó al buzón de voz.

Raro.

Le mandó un mensaje a Annie, para avisarle que iría a buscar a Rose, cerca de las siete. No se animaba a volver a hablar con Annie, luego de la reprimenda de esa mañana.

Lo extraño fue que quien contestó fue Finnick.

— Peeta, necesito que vengas a buscar a Rose, ahora mismo. Estoy en la guardia con Annie. Pregunta por mí allí. — Y cortó la comunicación.

Toda clase de cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Desde Rose lastimada con el mas simple raspón hasta una extremidad rota, o quien sabe. No dejaba de ser una niña y era traviesa como todos los niños. No pudo hacer más que rezar para que estuviera bien.

Se apresuró por las escaleras cuando encontró los ascensores ocupados, ¿como no?, cuando se los necesita no hay forma en que cumplan su función. O estaban llenos o en reparación, no podían fallar.

Llegó a la guardia y una señorita en una puerta ya lo estaba esperando, le preguntó:

— ¿Peeta Mellark? — él asintió. — por aquí.

Él la siguió a través de unos box y unos pasillos, donde encontró a Finnick junto a Rose y Annie en una silla de ruedas retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Peeta! Que suerte que estés aquí, llévate a la niña. Se ha portado muy bien, pero Annie está con contracciones de parto y como estamos en fecha... lo más probable es que ya nazca el bebé — Dijo ensimismado en ella, mientras Annie desencajaba la cara de dolor, por la contracción que la apremiaba.

Peeta sintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

— Escucha Peeta, no puedo hablar más, — dijo mientras un par de enfermeros lo ayudaban a prepararlo para la sala de partos: barbijo, gorro y guantes incluidos. — Espera afuera de maternidad, así conocerás a mi hijo.

Peeta le sonrió a Finnick por la mención de su hijo. Realmente se había comprometido en una relación con Annie, bebé incluido desde el principio, pero verlo y oírlo en ese estado de euforia ante la llegada del bebe, era impagable. Se preguntó ¿porque para él tenía que ser distinto? Pensó en como se había sentido al enterarse de la noticia y suspiró.

La chica de antes lo guío de nuevo hasta la salida, esta vez con Rose de la mano y le indicó donde estaba la sala de partos.

Esperó y esperó contestando las preguntas de Rose en cada momento y con mucha paciencia, hasta que esta se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Le acarició el cabello y le despejó la carita. Era preciosa,_ su_ hija era preciosa, igual que su madre. De pronto se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía suyo eran sus ojos, los que le habían recordado tanto a Prim, la primera vez que los vio. ¡que tonto! Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Peleándose con los sentimientos de molestia y alegría.

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando vio salir a Finnick con una pequeña cosita rosada llorando entre sus manos y envuelto en mantas blancas.

— Ahora Peeta, Rose — Peeta le hizo señas de que hablara mas bajo y Finnick reparó entonces en Rose dormida — lo siento amigo, pero tengo que presentarles a este precioso bebé.

Peeta le sonrió, parándose con Rose en brazos.

— Es precioso Finnick, te felicito. — Le dijo palmeándole la espalda en un medio abrazo un tanto raro, debido a que Rose dormía sobre su hombro. — ¿Como se llama?

— ¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo! — Sonrió Finnick — su mamá insistió y yo estoy de acuerdo en que será Finnick, Finnick junior.

Peeta rió.

— Muy original

— ¡¿Qué?! Mi nombre es muy exclusivo, Mellark...— Rió y Peeta negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca —...bueno me voy dentro o su madre va a matarme.

…

Katniss sonrió al ver entrar a Haymitch.

— ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

— No. El doctor está en un parto, al parecer estaba de guardia cuando te atendió y es una guardia de 24hs.

— Ahora que estas aquí, voy a ir a comprar unas galletitas o algo. — Dijo Alisa, — Es que todo fue tan rápido y estaba tan preocupada que no pude comer nada desde que Peeta llamó.

¿Peeta llamó?

— Mamá, ¿como es que Peeta les llamó?

— Al parecer — murmuró Haymitch, mirando significativamente a Alisa para que se callara — en la clínica tenían su número y cuando no pudieron ubicarnos rápidamente, le llamaron — mintió descaradamente. Era una suerte haber encontrado a Peeta afuera, por lo menos podía decir algo coherente.

Katniss arrugó la frente y Haymitch se preparó para su pregunta.

— ¿Y por que le avisaron a Peeta?

— Creo que las enfermeras, tenían registrado su número o algo así — Se encogió de hombros para darle más credibilidad a su versión.

— Que extraño... — murmuró para sí.

— ¿Por que? ¿Tú no te atiendes aquí? — Preguntó Alisa.

— No. — Miró a Haymitch detenidamente.

— Bueno, yo ya vuelvo — Comentó Alisa y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que sabes o vas a seguir cubriéndolo? — Haymitch sonrió

— No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?

— Estoy esperando...

— El chico no tuvo nada que ver... yo lo llamé cuando la clínica se contactó con nosotros, porque no podía entender porque él no había llamado — «¡Bravo!», se alabó a si mismo. De esa forma le sacaría mentira a verdad a Katniss. — no le dije nada a tu madre para que no se pusiera más nerviosa...

— ¿A que te refieres con más nerviosa? ¿Le pasa algo a mi mamá?

— No, solo está asustada por ti, pero de eso ya me he encargado yo. Ahora soy yo el que espera — Le guiño el ojo.

— ¿Que?

— ¿Qué, qué, como, cual? — Imitó Haymitch haciéndola reír — anda vamos, cuéntame. — Le instó. Ella hizo una mueca. — Preciosa, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices...

— Es que no estoy segura que puedas.

— Cuéntame. — Pidió, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Centro su vista en el frente y comenzó suavemente. Haymitch no la interrumpió en ningún momento hasta que terminó. Ella le contó absolutamente todo desde que pasó hasta que terminó en la clínica y para entonces las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Haymitch sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se lo extendió.

— Escucha, trata de estar tranquila — Dijo ante sus lágrimas — tienes que recuperarte...

Ella asintió.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? — Musitó cuando las lágrimas remitieron un poco.

— Sinceramente no se que decir, Katniss. Las cosas se han dado muy mal, pero... yo creo que pueden cambiar.

— Ah, ¿si? — Respondió escéptica — ¿Y de que manera crees que las cosas pueden cambiar? el me odia, Haymitch — murmuró en una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

— Katniss, debes darle tiempo. Esto no es fácil. Imagínate enterarse de esa forma tan brusca... — Dejó salir — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — ella asintió sorbiendo por la nariz y el prosiguió — ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tú en su lugar?

Ella pensó durante unos minutos concienzudamente y dio su respuesta lo más honestamente que pudo.

— No lo sé... — Reflexionó.

— Exacto — Concluyó Haymitch. — Katniss él está frente a una situación que no entiende. Está muy confuso, con todo.

— ¿Tú hablaste con él?

— Si, te dije que lo llamé cuando me llamó la clínica, para que me explique porque él no estaba contigo. — siguió con la mentira. — Yo creo que solo fue su primera reacción hacia algo que no entiende. — Dijo, tomando su mano — estoy seguro que ya ha cambiado de opinión.

— Creo que tienes demasiada fe en nosotros...— Volvió a sorber por la nariz.

— Por supuesto — asintió Haymitch — Uds. se quieren Katniss..

— Claro, por eso vino verme ¿no es cierto? — Hizo una mueca. Haymitch sonrió.

— Él podría estar más cerca de lo que crees. — Le guiño.

— ¿Él, él está aquí? — Musitó con un poco de esperanza. Cuando Haymitch asintió, involuntariamente ella sonrió. — ¿Está solo?

— ¿Y con quien estaría Katniss?

— No lo sé... ¿con, con Delly?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Preguntó Haymitch asombrado.

— Él estaba con ella Haymitch, con ella y con mi hija, como si ellos fueran... como si... — tragó saliva.

— De seguro que hay una explicación para eso. — Afirmó Haymitch

Ella negó.

— Escucha — Haymitch la cortó y apretó su mano — estás muy sensible, pero no creo que Peeta este con nadie más. Tendrías que ver su aspecto cuando me lo crucé en el pasillo... creo que está aquí desde hace mucho. Solo que no quiere o mejor dicho no puede entrar a verte porque el Dr. — hizo chasquear los dedos mayor y pulgar de la mano derecha…

— Odair — Aportó Kat — es el Dr. Odair

— Eso mismo — Dijo Haymitch asintiendo — el Dr. Odair no se lo permite.

— Yo se lo pedí. No quería verlo.

— No querías — afirmó Haymitch — ¿Y ahora?

— No lo sé...

— Bueno, yo creo que el chico no va a moverse de ahí en unas horas, si decides que quieres verlo, avísame. — Ella asintió. — Mientras tanto, podrías pensar en que decir...

— ¿A que te refieres? — Preguntó, mientras se acomodaba de costado en la cama, girándose para encararlo.

— Katniss, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que _no_ abordaste el tema de la mejor manera posible.

— Empecé por el principio — Aclaró ella.

— Mmm hmmm... claro que sí, pero debes reconocer que no ha sido lo mas acertado.

— Si. — reconoció ella en un murmullo luego de pensarlo un momento.

— Katniss, él no recuerda nada. Ahora sabe la verdad, tiene que asimilarlo, hacer sus propias averiguaciones y yo creo que deberías recordarle las cosas buenas que compartieron, quizás eso ayude.

— Soy una tonta. — Dijo acariciando su vientre una y ora vez.

— Si, lo eres, pero puedes arreglarlo. — Sonrió Haymitch.

Ella le devolvió un suave golpe en el brazo.

— ¡¿Que?! Es cierto. — Bromeó él. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Haymitch volvió a hablar — Creo que iré a buscar a tu madre, se está tardando demasiado. ¿Quieres algo?

Ella negó. Y luego agregó:

— Extraño a Rose...

— Haré arreglos para que la traigan, muero de ganas de ver a la pequeña. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando salió al pasillo, encontró a Peeta sentado con Rose a upa y dormida.

— Peeta — Murmuró, percatándose de que Rose dormía

— Haymitch

— ¿Cómo está mi nieta? — Dijo acariciando su espalda.

— Bien, supongo. Recién he cruzado a Alisa, me ha dicho que iba a comprarse algo para comer.

— Si, es que con todo esto de Katniss ha estado comiendo poco…

— Lo siento, por eso.

— De seguro que ahora está un poco mejor. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Ya ha visto a Katniss y ha hablado un poco con ella… y si vio a esta preciosura, estoy absolutamente seguro que eso ayudó.

— Si, aunque la noté un poco triste.

— Bueno… — Haymitch apoyó una mano en la pierna de Peeta — para serte sincero, Alisa está teniendo un momento difícil extrañando a esta chiquilla — Dijo señalando a Rose — y lo que viene con ello.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Preguntó Peeta.

— A que bueno, como Rose no está con nosotros ahora, ella cree que verá menos a su hija y eso la tiene un poco en ese estado.

Peeta asintió.

— Es comprensible, supongo que las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas — Dijo Peeta — para todos… — agregó después — pero no creo que la idea de Katniss sea no visitarlos. Seguramente no sea tan asiduo como antes, pero intentaré que vayamos más seguido. La verdad es que no me di cuenta de eso, hasta ahora.

A Haymitch le agradó la respuesta. Sobre todo porque seguía incluyéndose. Él también extrañaba a Rose y a Katniss. Desde que se habían mudado con él, no habían vuelto a Seattle.

— Gracias por eso, ah y gracias por los pasajes. No creo que hubiera podido meter a Alisa en un viaje en auto de dos días.

— No es nada. Aunque debo reconocer que solo pensé en Katniss cuando lo hice. — Haymitch levantó una ceja — es que… como ella no quería que yo… bueno, tenía que traerlos de algún modo, porque no quiero que pase una noche mas sola, no como anoche.

— Respecto a eso… — murmuró Haymitch cauteloso — estuvo preguntando por Rose y… — Peeta se enderezó. ¿Había preguntado por él? — dice que quiere verla… por cierto, y antes que me olvide, puede ser que haya dicho una pequeña mentirilla —Musitó acercándose a su oído.

Peeta lo miró ceñudo.

— Tuve que hacerlo porque Alisa dijo que tú llamaste a casa, así que dije que a mi me llamó la clínica y yo te llamé a ti para saber que pasaba.

— No me gustan las mentiras — Dijo Peeta rotundo.

— Entiendo, de verdad que si — respondió Haymitch, tratando de llevarlo por donde él quería — no es tan así como que no quiere verte… — Como Peeta no contestó, continuó — a veces, Peeta, las mentiras son necesarias.

Éste negó con vehemencia.

— No. Una mentira es una mentira. Y no creo que sean necesarias — Reafirmó.

— ¿Sabes Peeta? A veces no te queda otra opción. Si yo no la hubiera dicho, ahora mismo, ella no estaría esperando verte.

Peeta lo miró. El destello en sus ojos, le dijo a Haymitch que había caído.

— ¿De verdad quiere verme? — casi se atragantó al decirlo.

Haymitch asintió.

_«Quiere verme»,_ se dijo. Necesitaba verla. De ser posible antes de que Finn regresara y le pateara el culo por no haber obedecido.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban.

Cruzaron una mirada de comprensión. Haymitch le hizo seña con la cabeza, apuntando a la puerta.

— Ve. Déjame a Rose, en un rato la llevo para que se despida.

Peeta no lo pensó dos veces. Trasladó a Rose, de sus brazos a los de Haymitch y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se acomodó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, con el fin de acomodarlo, pero se despeinó más, lo cual hizo que se viera como recién levantado.

Haymitch lo observaba y reía.

Peeta golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, y Katniss lo invitó a pasar, sin saber que se trataba de él. Ella estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, le dolía mucho la cintura por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.

— Hola — Dijo Peeta, asomando la cabeza. Cuando ella no se puso a gritar y a echarlo, terminó de pasar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ella se acomodó boca arriba.

— Hola — Musitó ella. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, peinándose con los dedos abiertos y alisó la sábana y manta que la cubrían.

Él se quedó parado a cierta distancia de la cama, dudoso, nervioso.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó en voz baja.

El bebé se movió en su vientre y Katniss sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera.

— Está diciendo hola — Le transmitió.

Él se acercó unos pasos, mirando atentamente como su panza cambiaba de forma.

— Hola — murmuró Peeta, apenas inclinado hacia delante. Haciendo caso omiso de las ganas que tenía de tocarla.

— Puedes apoyarte — Autorizó Katniss, él negó. Ella dudó, sintiéndose rechazada una vez más, pero él advirtió su mirada y apoyó sus dos manos en el abultado vientre.

Ella se relajó visiblemente y él jaló una silla para sentarse a su lado y continuar con sus manos donde estaban.

Se dedicaron a mirar los bultos que iban formándose en su panza a medida que el bebé se movía. Cada vez que Peeta decía una palabra el bebé daba en respuesta un movimiento.

— Pareciera que supiera que estoy aquí — golpe, patada. Peeta sonrió, contagiando a Katniss en el camino. — ¿Viste eso?

— Si. Y no parece. _Sabe_ que estas aquí — Contestó Katniss — ellos, pueden reconocer la voz de su papá y de su mamá.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Quiso saber él

—Lo debo haber leído — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si…

Continuaron hablando en susurros y sonriendo durante un rato hasta que el bebé se durmió y dejó de moverse.

Él no quitó sus manos de encima de ella, de todas formas.

Ella respiró feliz. Se acurrucó de lado, mirándolo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedó dormida.

Por un instante se permitió imaginar que todo estaba bien y que el hombre que amaba, la amaba de regreso. Que volverían a ser la pareja que eran. Tranquila de saber que él estaba a su lado.

Peeta la observó dormir. No habían dicho mucho. Una mano la mantuvo en su vientre y con la otra, retiró el cabello de su cara. Antes de que ella despertara, plantó un suave beso en su frente, prometiéndole que se quedaría.

Finnick se asomó desde la puerta una hora después, junto a Haymitch, Alisa y Rose. Se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, pidiéndoles que hicieran silencio. Todo estaba tranquilo. Por fin Katniss se había dormido. Había estado despierta toda la noche anterior y necesitaba descansar. Los informes de las enfermeras macaban que todo estaba bien. Cerró la puerta y le mandó un mensaje a Peeta:

_« ¿Estoy mandando a tus suegros a tu casa?»_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_« Por favor. ¿Tienes mi llave encima?» _

_« Sip, solucionado. X cierto estamos en la habitación 304 »_

_« Le diré a Katniss mañana de Annie y el bebé»_

_« Más te vale o mi mujer no va a perdonarte nunca.»_

_« Lo sé. Nos vemos mañana»_

Peeta apoyó el móvil en la mesilla y Katniss se removió inquieta en la cama. Capturó su mano y se la llevo con ella sobre su vientre, colocándose de espaldas a él. Estaba todo estirado por encima de su cuerpo, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Se soltó un minuto. Pensó durante unos segundos y como pudo se quitó las zapatillas. Se recostó detrás de ella, cruzó su brazo para colocar su mano donde estaba. Sus labios a la altura de su cuello. Katniss se acurrucó más y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, espero que les guste como quedó el capi. Besos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	26. Chapter 24MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

Durante toda la noche, las enfermeras habían entrado y salido para controlarla y no se había despertado. Tampoco Peeta. Estaban demasiado a gusto y demasiado cansados, ya fuera por agotamiento mental o físico, para notarlo.

Cuando Katniss despertó, cerca de las siete de la mañana, sintiendo el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, o mejor dicho, sintiendo algo pesado sobre sus piernas y sobre su vientre, parpadeó tratando de recordar donde estaba.

Cuando se durmió el día anterior, con su imagen, pensó que eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Sin embargo, estar así... era más de lo que podía pedir.

Sentir sus extremidades, pesadas sobre ella, como antes. Su adormilada mente registró que estaba soñando, que era un sueño. Trató de grabar en ella esa sensación para recordarla, para los malos tiempos que se avecinaban sin duda.

Se quedó así, hasta que las ganas de ir al baño se hicieron extremadamente necesarias. Entonces se movió, esperando darse vuelta y no hallar más que las frías sábanas, pero la cama se movió a sus espaldas y la pesadez sobre su vientre y piernas no se desvaneció. Tardó menos de 2 segundos en recordar donde estaba y con quien. No había sido un sueño, después de todo.

— Buenos días — Murmuró él a su cuello.

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de ella se despertaron. Todas juntas, al mismo tiempo, hormigueando por más contacto.

Lentamente se giró para verlo muy cerca de ella. Vio como bajaba su nuez de adán mientras tragaba, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ella desvió la mirada a su boca. ¿Estaban bien? No sabía. Pero las ganas de besarle eran tremendas. Imágenes de lo que sucedió la noche pasada llenaron su mente y se dio cuenta que realmente no lo sabía. No habían hablado.

— Buen, buen día — Dijo en un murmullo — yo... tengo que ir al baño. «Y ahora más que nunca», pensó al sentir el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Él se volvió apresuradamente, quedando sentado en la cama por un instante y parándose de un salto, descalzo. Descolocado por un momento.

— Lo siento. Yo...— se rascó la cabeza — ¿te ayudo? — Preguntó

Ella lo miró y negó, pero luego pareció pensárselo.

— Solo, hay una cosa que no puedo hacer... — levantó la vista y lo observó.

Reconocimiento pasando por su cara. Él ubicó las pantuflas y se las colocó en lo pies. Recordaba hacerlo hasta hace poco, porque a ella le empezaba a incomodar la panza para agacharse.

Se bajó de la cama y fue al baño.

Cuando regresó se quedó sentada en una silla. Odiaba los dolores de espalda y cintura que le daban la cama.

El se había puesto el calzado y había bajado para comprarse un café.

Cuando volvió, a ella le habían traído el desayuno, pero lo estaba esperando para desayunar.

Seguían sin hablar de lo ocurrido, pero necesitaban hacerlo y era mejor desayunar antes.

La ayudó a subirse a la cama, acomodándosela para que estuviera cómoda, dentro de lo posible.

Katniss tenía realmente mucho hambre. Miró su bandeja e hizo una mueca de disgusto con la cara. Le habían llevado un té y unas galletitas sin sal. Estaba decepcionada. Ella no quería comer ninguna de las dos cosas. Hubiera preferido un café con leche, unas medias lunas, unas tostadas con manteca y mermelada o alguna fruta y un buen jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensar en ello.

El olor a café desde el vaso de cartón de Peeta asaltó sus sentidos. Se había traído unos croissant también. Se había sentado a los pies de la cama con los pies colgando, pero muy cerca de la mesa de ella, para poder apoyar sus cosas allí.

Él comenzó a tomar de su vaso, pero observó que ella no tocaba su desayuno, lo cual parecía raro, teniendo en cuenta que había estado muy entusiasmada por él.

— ¿Que pasa con tu desayuno? — hizo señas a la bandeja.

— Nada — Suspiró.

— Algo pasa... tómalo, necesitas alimentar a dos personas. — Murmuró él acercándole la bandeja.

— No quiero, Peeta. Ese desayuno es un asco...— Dijo arrugando la nariz.

Peeta sonrió involuntariamente

— Te pareces mucho a Rose, cuando dices "no quiero"

Ella levantó apenas los ojos de la bandeja para mirarlo, el sonreía. Intentó no sonreír, pero igualmente una mueca se escapó.

— Escucha, de seguro que Finnick ha dejado esto indicado. Tienes que tomártelo o va a patear mi trasero si no lo haces.

— Como si eso fuera posible — Ella hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia.

— Lo digo en serio... — Murmuró él mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso de cartón.

— Es que... es un asco Peeta — lloriqueó...

— Lo que te faltaba era a ponerte a llorar... — Dijo él, acercándose a ella y quitando la mesa de entre medio de ellos — ¿Quieres que te dé en la boca? — ¿Como una sola frase podía ponerla de esa manera? No tenía la menor idea, pero las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza, no eran precisamente las que _él_ estaba pensando. «Las hormonas», afirmó en su cabeza. — ¿Katniss?

— ¿Eh? — Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, para despejarla.

— ¿Que si quieres que te de en la boca? — Cuestionó él. Sus ojos se movieron hacia esa parte de su cara. Intentó no mirarla, pero su lengua salió a humedecer sus labios en ese momento, concentrando su atención y él, deseó poder besarla. Lentamente se retiró hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos nuevamente.

— ¿No me vas a contestar? — Le escuchó decir a ella. Él se había perdido. No tenía la más mínima idea de que le había preguntado.

— No te escuché — Murmuró mientras se daba vuelta para tomar su vaso con café de la mesa. Poniendo su mejor cara de póquer.

— Que sino has visto a Finnick. Si él me ha indicado esto, tengo que hablar con él para que me lo cambie.

Peeta negó y se dio una palmada en la frente con la mano abierta.

— No creo que él venga por aquí hoy... — Una sonrisa tocó sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida — ¿olvidé mencionar que Annie ya tuvo el bebé? — Dijo en tono de disculpa.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡Noooooooo!

Él asintió

— Me temo que si...

— Pero, pero...

— Estaba en término, Katniss.

— Quiero ir a verlo...— Dijo moviendo la mesa de encima de ella, hacia el lado de Peeta.

— Ahahaha, si no tomas el desayuno, no puedo dejarte ir. — Ella suplicó con la mirada, y eso le trajo el recuerdo, de otro día que no quería recordar. Se puso serio de repente. — Además tenemos que hablar — Dijo tragando saliva.

A ella se le olvidó todo lo demás. Toda la liviandad con la cual se había levantado y con la cual se estaban tratando se esfumó por la ventana.

Peeta lo notó. No había tenido la intención de que sonara tan serio, pero decidió arreglarlo.

— No hace falta que sea ahora. Primero puedes ver a Annie — aclaró. Le tendió su vaso — toma un poco de mi café con leche — Ella lo tomó y le dio un buen trago, asimilando sus palabras — Toma, no creo que por comer un croissant, vaya a pasarte algo — ella negó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. — tienes que comer algo. — Afirmó. Acercó el croissant a su boca y ella la abrió — eso es — murmuró. Ella quiso tomar la media luna de sus dedos y él no la soltó — déjame alimentarte — susurró. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Katniss no podía quitar sus ojos de los de él, demasiado hipnotizada como para evadir las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. _«¡Dios! ni que fuera ninfómana»_, pensó. Él inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, sonaba como algo más y no quería confundirla. ¡Mierda!, no quería confundirse él.

La magia se rompió, cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Era Finnick que con unas ojeras espantosas y una sonrisa enorme, venía a saludarlos y preguntar como andaba todo.

— Buen día. Parece que estamos mejor... — Dijo, mirándola.

Katniss asintió.

— Estaba desayunando. — Finnick miró la mesa, luego a Peeta, luego a Katniss y finalmente a la medialuna y al vaso de café con leche — sabes que no es aconsejable tomar café durante el embarazo, ¿verdad?...

— Es que yo...

— Yo la autoricé, Finnick. — Murmuró Peeta, cortándola.

— Déjame terminar, pero como tu novio, aquí mi amigo — dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda con fuerza — es_ casí_, médico, "abro paréntesis" — Dijo, haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos — por cierto, ¿cuando vas a rendir la última materia para que así deje de llamarte casi? — Murmuró entre dientes, haciendo reír a ambos — ya, no importa es que estoy en plan padre... bueno — continuó — voy a suponer que no te tomaste el vaso entero, ¿no? — ella negó.

— ¿Crees que estoy loco? — Contestó Peeta — además, tiene leche. Mira lo que le han traído, un triste te con galletitas de agua sin sal, eso no es desayuno Finn.

— Tenía presión alta, Peeta — Se defendió Finn — Los informes dicen que no ha tenido la presión elevada durante toda la noche. Creo que para la tarde podríamos intentar con algo más, sin embargo no será café. — Ella hizo un mohín — La verdad es que te veo mucho mejor hoy… — Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas. Peeta le dio un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Ay! — Chilló, frunciendo el ceño. — No lo dije en ese sentido, Peeta. Por favor, lo digo en serio, ayer no fui capaz de sacarle una sola sonrisa.

Katniss se encogió. Era completamente cierto, pero no quería darle ese mensaje a Peeta.

— Estoy mejor — Murmuró. — Peeta me estaba diciendo que mi ahijado ya nació — Cambio de tema olímpicamente, sabiendo que aquello sacaría la atención de ella.

Finn, volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

— Así es — Dijo asintiendo.

— Ven aquí — lo llamó Katniss — quiero abrazarte — Finn se acercó y Katniss le dio un gran abrazo — Te felicito, Finnick. ¿Qué fue?

— Un enorme varón de 3,950kg.

— ¿¡Guau!? — Comentó Katniss — Fue grande — Hizo una mueca — ¿Lo tuvo por parto normal? ¿Cómo está Annie? — imaginarse que pronto tendría que pasar por lo mismo le envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

— Así es. Annie está muy bien. Y antes que digas nada_, yo_ he sufrido más que ella.

Peeta y Katniss rieron.

— No sé de que se ríen — Dijo negando con la cabeza — tuve que hacer de obstetra y de padre al mismo tiempo — Hizo como si se estremeciera, ganándose otra ronda de risas — pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. — Finalizó feliz. — Finnick es tan… — se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Finnick? — Preguntó Katniss, levantando las cejas

— Pues si… Annie me lo propuso el otro día, decía que quería que se llamara como yo, así que será Finnick junior.

Katniss lo miró con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

— Estoy muy contenta por Uds.

— Lo sé… — suspiró — ¿Y que? ¿Qué haces tú aquí de todos modos? — El guiño de Finn a Peeta fue bastante marcado. Haymitch los había cubierto a ambos.

Pero antes de que Peeta pudiera pronunciar palabra, Katniss se adelantó.

— Él ha venido a verme, anoche y bueno, me ha traído las noticias de Annie y el bebé…

— Haymitch me aviso — Dijo aceptando la mentira — Solo he venido a verla — Murmuró Peeta un tanto avergonzado, con las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón. A Katniss no le gustó como sonó eso — y como ves, no nos hemos peleado ni discutido. — Dijo mirando a Katniss — ¿No es cierto? — Katniss asintió, ¿triste? ¡¿Y ahora que había hecho para que se ponga así?!

Finnick esperó uno segundos

— Mira, no te he avisado, porque ella no ha querido, pero ya que están aquí… ¿Por qué no hablan? T_ranquilos — _Dijo Finn, poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.

Katniss pareció querer escapar.

— Quiero… quiero ir a ver a Annie y el bebé — Soltó convencida.

— Mmm… no creo que sea posible ahora. Está amamantándolo y el pequeño Finn es… bastante glotón y todo, pero está llevando la poca paciencia de Annie al límite y no quieres ver como se pone en este momento, te lo aseguro. — Afirmó.

Ella asintió. Sin más remedio que escuchar lo que sea que Peeta fuera a decir.

Finn se despidió de ambos, asegurando que volvería más tarde.

Nervioso ante la perspectiva de hablar con Katniss. Sin saber que iba a decir en realidad, pero con una clara idea en mente, la ayudó a subir a la cama.

Se sentó en la silla a su lado y empezó lentamente, casi con miedo.

— Bien Kat. Yo, ante todo te pido disculpas por lo que pasó. La manera en que reaccioné fue… no lo sé. Es que aún no logró asimilar algunas cosas. — Ella asintió, para dejarle saber que lo estaba escuchando — sé que no lo he hecho bien y tú estas aquí por mi culpa. — Ella se quedó muda ante su disculpa, pero de ninguna forma haría que él cargara con eso. También era su responsabilidad. Iba a objetar, cuando lo vio pararse. Lo siguió con la mirada, pero él evitaba mirarla a toda costa. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y finalmente se terminó parando detrás de la puerta, para que nadie los molestara. — pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a remediarlo. — Tomo una larga respiración y soltó el aire por la boca — quiero que vuelvas a casa — Dijo y esta vez levantó la vista para estudiarla.

Katniss estaba negando, apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó el reservado.

— Yo no quiero interferir con _tus cosas_ — Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Había pasado horas con Annie llorando el día anterior, por lo que las lágrimas no acudían ahora tan rápidamente, lo que por lo menos le permitía hablar.

— Creo que es lo mejor. — Musitó él con la esperanza de que aceptara.

— Si, lo sé. Quiero decir, probablemente lo sea, pero no se como funcionaríamos después de esto.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello y Katniss no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Parecía atormentado.

Por primera vez intentó ponerse en su lugar. Descubrir que la persona que has creído ser, no eres tú. Claramente ella enloquecería. Y eso era lo mínimo. Descubrir que tienes una hija de 3 años, y que tu novia no es sino, tu mujer... y que hay otro bebé en camino.

Entendía perfectamente su reacción. Pero ahora viéndolo un poco más tranquila reconoció que se había equivocado al abordar el tema desde el accidente. Y los motivos que llevaron al accidente.

Miedo. Sorpresa. Inesperadamente tuvo que salir a contarle su verdad, y empezó por el peor lugar posible.

Primero la echó y ahora estaba pidiéndole que volviera. Era todo demasiado confuso y de repente se preguntó ¿a que se estaría sometiendo si aceptara? ¿Estaría Delly allí todo el tiempo? Recordándole que ya no era suyo. ¿Podría ella soportarlo? La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Un fuerte y claro NO, resonó en su cabeza. No podría llevar esa situación adelante.

— No creo que sea posible.

Peeta recorrió los pasos que los separaban de vuelta.

— Déjame hacerlo, por favor — Ella podía sentir la súplica en su voz, pero no sabía realmente que estaba sugiriendo.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Logró balbucear.

— A volver, Katniss. Creo que las cosas se me fueron de las manos… Además, yo te lo prometí. Yo te prometí que cuidaría de ti y del bebé. — Negó con la cabeza — Yo… no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te pedí que te fueras. Creo, creo que no estaba pensando y ese es el problema, pero quiero que regreses.

— No va a funcionar Peeta.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque, no podría estar en el mismo lugar que ella…— Murmuró. Las palabras escapándose de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo.

Peeta la miró aturdido. «¿A quien se refiere con "ella"?», pensó.

— ¿Qué, a quien aludes cuando dices ella? — Indagó mas curioso que desorientado.

Katniss cerró los ojos. Iba a hacer que lo dijera. «Muy bien, lo haré», se dijo.

— A ella… a Delly.

Él la miró asombrado. Por un momento no entendió de que iba aquello, pero luego de un momento, recordó que Delly estaba allí, el último día que Katniss fue a retirar a Rose. «No puedo creerlo», se dijo de pronto «¡Está celosa de Delly!», tomó nota mental de eso.

— Dios, Katniss. No. — Dijo negando con la cabeza — Yo no estoy… quiero decir, no estamos… — balbució.

— No importa, Peeta — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros — no tienes que darme explicaciones, ya no. — Se había estado preparando para lo peor

— Katniss — Dijo tirando de su mano — Yo no estoy con Delly. Yo no estoy con nadie — Dijo alto y claro. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio ante sus palabras — ¿De verdad creíste que yo…? — De pronto se sintió algo ofendido — Hace una semana que estamos separados Katniss — frunció el ceño — y aún así fuera más tiempo. Yo te dije que quería estar solo, que quería pensar.

— Lo siento. Yo no sé que decir… es que la escena de tú y ella, con Rose… — se apagó su voz

— Creo… supongo — Dijo él, poniéndose una mano en la nuca — que estabas confundida. Yo no he estado con nadie, Kat.

Ella asintió. Las palabras de Haymitch tintinearon en su cabeza entonces. Parpadeando como luces en una tormenta.

— Necesito decirte algo. — Murmuró

Él asintió.

No tenía caso ya negárselo. Parecía más tranquila. Era evidente que hablar, les había hecho bien.

— Dime — Murmuró.

— Creo que elegí la peor parte para contarte. — Comenzó — Me puse nerviosa y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, y creo... no, estoy segura que eso apretó los botones equivocados. Siempre estuviste celoso de él, así que la elección de palabras que hice, no fue la más feliz.

— No importa, Kat. — Él cambió su posición, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y ella bajó las piernas de la cama, dejándolas colgar. De esa forma estaban uno frente al otro — Me gustaría que entiendas que no estoy enojado ni por las formas, ni por el desarrollo de las cosas. Lo que me molesta_ muchísimo_ es la mentira. Que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo es... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si descubro una mentira tan grande? — Cuestionó sin mirarla.

Ella hizo una mueca.

— Si no te lo dije, fue porque creía que haría más mal que bien. Puedes hablar con la Dra. Masson, has escuchado parte de nuestra charla así que...

— Lo haré. No te quepa la menor duda. — Su voz se endureció.

Y ella por un segundo pensó en meter la cabeza en la tierra cono un avestruz. Volvió a mirarlo. Él no le devolvía la mirada y eso le dolió, pero no quería terminar la conversación de esa manera.

— Una vez, tú me pediste que confiara en ti, en nuestro amor, en nosotros. — Él la miró. Lo recordaba, hacia poco que había sucedido — Me citaste en el Volta, — ¿Si? No recordaba que hubiera sido ahí — una cita de último momento. Me puse muy nerviosa y mi mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada — Miró a lo lejos y sonrió tristemente al recordar el momento — creí que ibas a dejarme... — murmuró con un hilo de voz. Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, pero él miraba el suelo. Aún así continuó — Estaba tan paranoica con eso, que elegí una mesa bien alejada — Negó con la cabeza — No quería que nadie presenciara el momento en que me dejaras — Dijo cuidadosamente, él levantó la vista con una ceja en alto — Desde que llegaste, comenzaste a decirme cosas, tú también estabas nervioso, pero por motivos completamente distintos... yo enloquecí, ante una frase tuya del tipo "se que estamos hace poco tiempo juntos..." y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo me había levantado y me estaba yendo, creyendo que lo nuestro se había acabado — Hizo otra pausa para mirarlo. Él tenía el ceño fruncido. — Tú me agarraste por un brazo y me obligaste a mirarte. — Esta vez su sonrisa fue una que iluminó su cara — entre mi ataque de nervios, logré dilucidar que lo que querías, lo que me estabas diciendo, no era que querías dejarme, sino... tú me propusiste casamiento ese día — Levantó la vista y sus miradas coincidieron... terminé sentada encima tuyo, besándonos. Comodos locos. La gente nos miraba alrededor, pero no nos importaba.— Se encogió de hombros — Cuando te respondí que si, y a raíz de todo lo que me había imaginado, me hiciste prometerte que confiaría en ti, en nosotros...— Su voz se apagó. Tragó saliva y tomó una larga respiración — Y eso es lo que hice, Peeta. Cuando... cuando no te encontré ese día en el hospital... yo... me quería morir, pero, pero — su voz empezó a temblar y entre medio de sollozos, no pudo continuar... ¿Quien hubiera creído que todavía podía contener tantas lágrimas?

Esa nueva información había caído como un balde de agua fría encima de su cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la tiró en un apretado abrazo. No entendía sus emociones. Por una parte, quería protegerla y que dejara de llorar. Consolarla entre sus brazos. Por otro lado, el hecho de no recordar nada de lo que ella estaba hablando... eso le revolvía las entrañas. Pero una parte, la más retorcida de su mente, insistía en recordarle que le había mentido.

Y no sabía a ciencia cierta cual iba a ganar en su lucha interna. Lo que si sabía, era que sentir su vientre abultado contra él era una sensación indescriptible y saber que ya compartían una hija solo lo hacía mejor.

Se separó de ella de a poco y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

— Lo siento, estoy muy confundido. No recuerdo nada de lo que me dices. — Se tocó la cabeza.

— Yo también lo siento, Peeta. Y no sabes cuanto, pero creí que sino podías recordarlo aquí, — Dijo acariciando su cabeza — A lo mejor lograbas recordarlo aquí — Apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

— Te aseguro que nada de lo que siento por ti a cambiado, Kat. Solo... — su boca se transformó en una línea fina — necesito pensar. Descubrir quien soy, que paso conmigo, que paso con el accidente y eso es algo que tú no puedes ayudarme a hacer. Es un camino que tengo que hacer yo solo. Pero te prometo que cuidaré de ti y del bebé, justo como dije que haría.

Ella estaba llorando. Silenciosa.

— ¿Que haremos con Rose? — Preguntó él — tenemos que decirle quien soy.

Ella asintió.

— Haremos lo que tú quieras, Peeta. Como, si quieres que ella se quede contigo, así será. No voy a decirte que no voy a extrañarla, pero... — Hizo una pausa para tomar un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz — haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Se la quedó viendo detenidamente. La veía acariciar su panza y se preguntó ¿Si de verdad estaba dudando de ella? Le estaba prácticamente cediendo a su hija, con lo que eso significaba. Katniss había estado separada de ella durante mucho tiempo. Algo se removió en su pecho. _«A ti te faltó tres años»_, el reclamó se estrelló de inmediato en su cerebro.

Negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Escucha, me gustaría mucho eso, pero independientemente de ello, no puedo tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo y, y debo trabajar. Además, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, con nosotros. Vuelve a casa, Katniss.

— Las cosas van a estar muy raras — Dijo ella haciendo una mueca

— Lo sé, pero quizás podamos encontrar un punto medio. Yo necesito estar cerca de Rose, de ti, del bebé. Quiero que me conozca, y conocerlo, que me reconozca — Dijo, su voz ronca.

— Encontraremos la forma — Se esforzó enormemente en darle una sonrisa que fuera convincente. Obviamente ella no quería separarse de Rose, la había tenido lejos el suficiente tiempo, pero quería compensar el tiempo que él había perdido. Cuando los veía interactuar, y aún sino hubiera sido suya, Katniss estaba segura que se la hubiera confiado con los ojos cerrados. Peeta llevaba en la sangre eso de ser padre.

Ella solo asintió.

— ¿Entonces, es si? — él se agachó para mirar sus ojos.

Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó. Tendría que acostumbrarse a tantas cosas… pero sobre todo a no tener su calor. Se dio cuenta que esa sería la parte más difícil de todas, todo lo demás lo podía manejar: Rose, el bebé, los cambios de su cuerpo… pero tenerlo tan cerca y no poder acariciarlo, ni besarlo, sería una tortura. Sin embargo, no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Buenas noches. Semana completa! He podido actualizar las 3 veces por semana! Ojala, la próxima semana sea igual. Por favor, si pueden díganme que les pareció.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	27. Chapter 25MV

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Buenas noches, especialmente las damas! Mis compatriotas quizás sepan de quien es esta frase... en fín, lamento la demora, pero no había estado inspirada en estos días. Escribí dos capítulos tentativos y me terminé decidiendo por subir este. Espero que les guste. He aquí el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 25**

Presente

Retornar a Nueva York, era su prioridad ahora.

Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que no perseguiría más a su madre. Lo más importante ya lo sabía. Ella había estado involucrada en su pérdida de memoria "parcial" y no necesitaba su confirmación.

Lo principal sería basarse en un plan para recuperar a su familia. Y cuando pensaba en ello, sabía que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. Dios sabía que había hecho un desastre épico: desconfiando y destruyendo la poca fe que ella tenía en él.

Él no recordaba pero, ella se lo había contado. Tendría que haberlo entendido antes.

Pero no era momento de lamentaciones. Lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con ella. En cuanto pusiese un pie en Nueva york, vería la forma.

Ella lo había esperado primero, buscado después. Se mantuvo en su vida tratando de alejarlo cuando él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, (Aún sintiendo lo mismo que él) ¿quien haría eso? Lo aceptó, sabiendo que él enloquecería con la verdad, lo enfrentó. Soportó cada reproche, embarazada. Soportó que la echara embarazada. Soportó sus desplantes y tuvieron que internarla. Volvió a su casa y aunque aparentaba que todo estaba bien, él sabía que la estaba lastimando. Aun así se quedó. Luchó con cada fibra de su ser, por ellos, contándole cosas de su pasado.¿Y él que hizo? Desconfió. La trató de mentirosa, de traidora. Y después de todo, lo coronó haciéndole pensar que la estaba engañando con Delly. «Brillante Peeta», se dijo, haciendo una mueca.

«Ahora te toca a ti», murmuró para sí.

«Y no creas que será fácil. Imbécil. Tú tiraste por la borda todo lo que habían construido. Destruiste su mundo, el tuyo. No pienses que ahora va a ser fácil recuperarla. ¿Lo peor de todo?: Sino lo hace, si no te perdona, te lo mereces»

Cerró los ojos.

— ¿En que piensas? — Musitó Prim, sentándose a su lado.

Habían terminado de cenar y Prim estaba dejando limpia y ordenada la cocina. Rory estaba de guardia en el hospital, por lo tanto estaban solos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, cuéntame.

— Estoy pensando en lo idiota que he sido — Dijo, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

— No es para tanto, Peeta — Desestimó Prim.

— ¡Oh! no entiendes — Dijo él negando con la cabeza — te puedo firmar que he sido un grandísimo im-bé-cil — Dijo acentuando la segunda sílaba

Ella puso un brazo sobre sus hombros

— Aunque hayas sido el peor, Peeta, Katniss te ama.

— Si, seguro... — murmuró Peeta, sabiendo que no sería así de ningún modo.

— ¿Tan malo es?

— Oh! Déjame ponerlo de este modo: — se detuvo un segundo a pensar, luego dijo — lo peor que puedas imaginar, eso lo hice.

— ¿Y porque harías eso? — él negó con la cabeza.

— Supongo que… ¿quería devolverle favor?— Prim lo miró curiosa

— Con el único propósito de lastimarla. — aceptó él, apesadumbrado.

— Eres como un niño cuando estas enojado, ¿sabías? — Dijo negando con su cabeza ella. Durante un momento lo vio atormentado y le dio unas palabras de aliento — No te rindas, hermanito. Vas a recuperarla. Quizás no sea fácil, pero lo harás. Yo se que sí. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿que es lo último que recuerdas de ella? — Preguntó Prim, tratando de distraerlo de los pensamientos negativos.

— He estado esforzándome por recordar algo, pero la verdad estoy un poco confuso aún. Recuerdo que éramos compañeros de secundaria — Prim asintió,

— Lo eran.

— Ella y yo... — él hizo una mueca — fuimos a una fiesta.

Ella asintió.

— Estábamos esa chica... no recuerdo su nombre. Me gustaba y estaba haciendo un movimiento con ella, para ver si... bueno tú sabes — Prim rió divertida — y Katniss se acercó y comenzó a hablar rápido, muy rápido. Por un momento le presté atención y luego me pareció que estaba extraña, decía cosas muy raras y de la nada y luego sin venir al caso, delante de ella soltó que me quería. La chica se nos quedó viendo. De ella a mi, mientras yo me la quería comer con la mirada. No solo me había arruinado las cosas con la chica, sino que había arruinado nuestra perfecta amistad.

— Ha de haber sido duro para ti. Recuerdo esa época, eran muy amigos. — Él asintió.

— No sé que era lo que más me molestaba, si el hecho de que las cosas no volverían a ser igual entre nosotros o verla llorar tanto... y saber que yo era el culpable.

— Bueno, no puedes culparte por eso. — Lo consoló Prim

— Mmm, si puedo hacerlo. Le dije cosas muy feas…— Ella asintió. Había escuchado la historia de boca de Katniss y si, habían sido cosas muy fuertes…

— Si… las cosas no estuvieron bien para Uds. por un tiempo.

— Si, eso lo recuerdo. La llamaba y ella no quería atenderme; si iba hasta la casa hacia decir que no estaba, y yo sabía que si estaba. Katniss era una chica que vivía para ayudar a su madre en el negocio familiar y estudiar. La única salida que hacía era de vez en cuando a la casa de Rue con mucha suerte y eso era los domingos.

— Se puso peor — Aseguró Prim. Peeta la miró ceñudo.

— Ella no quería verme. Y yo lo dejé estar. Pensé que se le iba pasar, pero evidentemente no fue así.

— Tengo una duda — Murmuró Prim — ¿Sabes cual fue el motivo de su enojo? Supongo que si luego estuvieron juntos, es decir si ella y tú empezaron algo, debieron aclararlo — Peeta sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? — Prim se encogió de hombros. Algo sabía por Kat.

— Conozco la historia desde su lado, estaría bien conocerla desde el tuyo también.

— ¿Y como sabes eso?

— Bueno... — Prim sonrió nerviosa — ella y yo fuimos cercanas, por el tiempo que Uds. salían...

— ¿Eran amigas? — Preguntó Peeta sorprendido. Prim asintió.

— Algo así... — Prim hizo una mueca, claramente afectada. Probablemente cuando Katniss se enterara lo que había hecho, no volvería a hablarle nunca más. — más o menos...

— Sé lo que estás pensando... y puedo asegurarte que es más difícil que me perdone a mi. — Dijo él poniendo una mano sobre las de ellas.

— No lo creo — Dijo negando con la cabeza. — Si yo hubiera hablado en su momento… —bueno, da igual. Con que te perdone a ti, me daría por satisfecha. — Dijo ella resignada. — Cuéntame, — Pidió otra vez.

— Bueno. Ella se enojó tanto conmigo porque la invité a pasar el rato. Dijo algo así como que quien me creía, que ella no quería mi lástima.

— Yo no diría eso — Murmuró Prim divertida — en realidad te gustaba.

— ¿Ah?

— Te escuché mientras se lo contabas a alguien por teléfono... — Le cuchicheó Prim. Él la miró entre sorprendido y curioso — no sé de quien se trataba, pero le dijiste algo así como que te gustaba, pero eran amigos y no querías arruinar eso.

— No recuerdo haberme sentido así por ella. No en ese momento.

— Lo sé. Yo creí que era literal en ese momento, pero una vez que creces, no sé ves las cosas de la misma manera.

— No te entiendo.

— Digo, que quizás, solo intentabas... ¿protegerla?

— Protegerla — él repitió la palabra, — ¿de qué? ¿De quien?

— De los rumores. Se había armado una gran bola, ella se alejó del grupo que tenían. No quería ir al colegio, ni al viaje que tenían programado de fin de curso.

Él asintió, creyendo que pudo haber algo de eso, aunque no estaba seguro. De pronto se dio cuenta que había dejado pasar algo…estrechó sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Eres espía o qué? ¿Por qué escuchabas mi conversación por teléfono? — Cuestionó él.

Ella hizo una mueca de disculpas.

Como la vez anterior, pensó que Peeta se enojaría o le gritaría, pero su hermano a pesar de parecer molesto y no hablarle por unos días, la había disculpado. Quizás porque él era así con ella, demasiado protector con su hermanita. O tal vez porque siempre fueron muy unidos. No tenía la menor idea… pero lo agradecía con todo su corazón.

— Solo estoy jugando — sonrió Peeta. — pero trata de no pasarle esa mala costumbre a mi sobrino o sobrina y mucho menos a mis hijos.

Ante la mención de Rose y de Noah, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Tú papá — murmuró Prim sonriendo casi tan grande como él.

— Si… — suspiró — No sabes lo que son, son… increíbles.

— Lo sé… — ella también suspiró, pensando en si algún día tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos. Si sus propios hijos, podrían conocer a sus primos. Lo veía muy difícil. — ¿A que hora sale el vuelo?

— Mañana, a las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Conseguiste sin escala?

Él asintió.

— No quería esperar un segundo más de lo necesario.

— ¿Entonces, vas a dejarme que te lleve al aeropuerto?

— A decir verdad… contaba con eso.

— Por supuesto. Te llevaré, antes de ir al hospital.

Hablaron un rato más. Prim, le contó algunas anécdotas que él no recordaba, donde él y Katniss eran los protagonistas y si bien no recordaba nada de eso, se sentía como verdadero.

Esa noche, Peeta no durmió muy bien. Todo el peso de saber que al otro día volvería a Nueva York, le cayó encima y la ansiedad lo volvió loco. Pasó una noche en duermevela, atravesando desde los sueños más hermosos hasta las peores pesadillas.

Al otro día su aspecto no era el mejor. Las ojeras se marcaron debajo de sus ojos y la barba de dos días le daba un aire desalineado. En nada ayudaba su cabello. Estaba largo y apuntaba en todas direcciones.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaba muy nervioso, no veía la hora de subirse a ese avión. De ir hacia su destino.

El momento de la despedida llegó. Después de 2 horas de espera, y de pasar por el check- in y despachar su equipaje, se fundió con Prim en un cálido abrazo, donde ella trató de transmitirle todo su amor. Y él la tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaba igual entre ellos. Que no estaba enojado. O resentido.

Sus palabras llegaron a lo profundo y Prim lo abrazó más fuerte. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, pero se aseguró de hacerle saber que eran lágrimas de las buenas.

Rory, estuvo ahí para sostenerla, cuando dejó los brazos de Peeta. Él la consoló lo mejor que pudo, asegurándole que pronto lo visitarían.

Peeta aguardó en la zona de pre-embarque, hasta que llamaron su vuelo y finalmente abordó.

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo, aunque otra vez necesitó de un trago para poder desconectar.

Empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de necesitar el alcohol para ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía que no era algo de lo cual podría deshacerse fácilmente. Había llevado un patrón por un cierto tiempo y eso hacía que le fuera difícil desecharlo.

…

Volver a una casa vacía fue lo peor de todo.

Pagó el taxi y arrastro sus maletas a la casa, pero cuando abrió la puerta, el sonido del silencio le dio la bienvenida.

No eran los gritos de Rose, ni el llanto de Noah, los que lo recibieron. Ni la desidia o la hostilidad de Katniss, según el día.

Un enorme vacío se abrió en su pecho. Los había extrañado todo el tiempo, pero la casa vacía agigantaba los recuerdos y la añoranza de los buenos momentos.

Maldijo internamente por cada instante robado a la familia. A _su_ familia. Pero desistió de dejarse vencer. Había decidido recuperarlos, se tenía que poner a ello. Sin embargo el golpe fue tan duro, que se dejó ganar un instante por la desesperación.

Fue hacia el bar. Destapó la botella de vodka y se sirvió un vaso. Luego puso música. Paso a través de los temas, en una nebulosa de buenos recuerdos. Solo eran eso ahora y dependía de él que volvieran.

Las notas de Speed of sound comenzaron a sonar y cerró los ojos. Cuando Vedder empezó a cantar, él lo siguió, mientras hacía muecas malhumorado, y las lágrimas comenzaban a picar detrás de sus ojos.

_Yesterdays, how quick they change /All lost and long gone now_

_It's hard to remember any thing /moving at the speed of sound,/moving with the speed of sound_

_Los ayeres, que rápido cambian /Todo perdido y lejos ahora_

Es difícil recordar cualquier cosa / moviéndose a la velocidad del sonido,/ moviéndose con la velocidad del sonido

Mientras las frases iban entrando en su cabeza, más se convencía de lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Pero siquiera tenía una posibilidad? Preguntas como esa lo atormentaban, dormido y despierto.

Otro trago. Y otro más.

Su pesadilla más recurrente era esa donde la veía tan hermosa como siempre, tan distante como lo había estado él, sonriendo. Parecía feliz. Sus hijos corrían alrededor. No sabía que él la veía a lo lejos.

_And yet I'm still holding tight/ To this dream of distant light / And that somehow I'll survive_

_But this night has been a long one / Waiting on a sun,.. that just don't come_

_Y aun estoy agarrándome con fuerza/ a este sueño de luz distante / Y que de alguna manera sobreviviré_

_Pero esta noche ha sido una de las largas/ Esperando un sol.., que simplemente no llega_

Cuando finalmente el creía que lo veía y se apresuraba a llegar a su lado, desde algún lado aparecía alguien y tomaba su mano. Ella la asía fuerte. Sus hijos abrazando sus piernas. El tipo tomando su cara y besándola. Ella respondiendo al beso. Feliz. Sin él.

_Can I forgive what I/ cannot forget and live a lie?/ I could give it one more try_

Why deny this drive inside?/ Just looking for some peace / Everytime I get me some/ It gets the best of me/ Not much left you see

_Puedo perdonar lo que yo / no puedo olvidar / y vivir una mentira? / Podría darle un intento mas.._

_Por que negar este viaje interno? / Solo buscando algo de paz/ Cada vez que lo logro / se obtiene lo mejor de mi / No queda mucho, puedes ver_

Entonces lo veía. Ya no sonreía. Y entonces se veía a si mismo en una burbuja, rogando, suplicando y a ella darle la espalda.

Aunque otras veces era peor y él veía la cara del tipo. Algunas veces era Gale, otras Finnick, otras el médico ese.

Otro trago.

Algunas veces, no muchas, las menos, el sueño se repetía hasta la parte de la burbuja, pero entonces ella lo tomaba de la mano y la burbuja desaparecía y entonces se daba cuenta que el tipo que estaba viendo, que la estaba besando, era él. Y despertaba feliz. Y ese era su sueño al que aferrarse.

_And yet I'm still holding tight / to this dream of distant light / and that somehow I'll survive_

_But this night has been a long one / Waiting on a word,.. that never comes_

_Y aun estoy agarrándome con fuerza / a este sueño de luz distante / Y que de alguna manera sobreviviré_

_Pero esta noche ha sido una de las largas / Esperando una palabra.., que nunca llega_

Un ruido de vidrios roto rompió con el encanto. Estrellado contra el piso el vaso que contenía el vodka. El líquido transparente derramado en el piso.

«Basta Peeta, así no vas a recuperarlos», se dijo.

_«Peeta, te amo», _escuchó las palabras en su cabeza y se giró a mirar desde donde salían. No halló nada.

Cerró los ojos. No estaba borracho, solo en un estado de semiinconsciencia, pero no podía continuar así. En las brumas de su cerebro, logro coordinar un pensamiento, y lo siguiente que supo, fue que el timbre sonó.

_A whisper in the dark / Is that you or just my thoughts? / Wide awake and reaching out_

It's gone so quiet now / Could it be I'm farther out? / Moving faster than the speed of sound

_Un susurro en la oscuridad / Eres tu o solo son mis pensamientos? / Bien despierto y llegando_

_Se ha ido tranquilo ahora / Podría ser que estoy más lejos? / Moviéndome más rápido que la velocidad del sonido._

Paró la música. Intentando concentrarse en escuchar si el timbre había sonado. Cuando varios timbrazos sonaron otra vez, supo que no lo había imaginado, no como las palabras de ella repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de afuera y caminó desganado hasta la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió, un Finnick ceñudo, se abrió paso en su casa.

— ¿Qué a pasado Peeta? ¿Has visto la hora? Son casi las once de la noche. — se acercó a él cauteloso. Se veía como la mierda, pero no más que la última vez. Enseguida vio el desastre detrás de él. — ¿Qué has estado haciendo Peeta? ¿Otra vez has tomado? — El interpelado asintió. Finnick negó con su cabeza. — No puedes seguir así. Esta no es la forma, Peeta. Así no vas a recuperarla. — Aseguró a su amigo.

— No estoy borracho — afirmó — y lo sé... — Peeta se sentó en uno de los sillones. — ¿Crees que no lo sé?

— Pues, ¿te soy honesto? — Preguntó Finn. No recibió respuesta, así que prosiguió — No parece que lo sepas o que lo entiendas…

— No sé que hacer Finnick… — Murmuró — ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿ De los chicos? ¿Los has visto en estos días?

Finnick meditó su respuesta. Peeta se enteraría tarde o temprano que Katniss se había ido de la ciudad, y no quería ser él quien le diera la noticia, pero no tenía opción. Al menos, no parecía borracho, o no mucho.

— Si, si y si. — Se sentó frente a él y tomo una respiración profunda. Peeta centró su atención en su amigo. — Katniss se fue de la ciudad, Peeta.

Peeta soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

— ¿S-Se fue? — Dijo, su voz temblorosa. Finnick asintió. — ¿Dónde?, ¿Tú sabes? — Su amigo afirmó otra vez con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Está en Seattle.

Peeta bufó. Eso era lejos, ¿pero a donde más iría? Y más importante aún, ¿Dónde lo dejaba eso?

— ¿Dijo algo? — Finn lo miró — Si dejó algo dicho, para mi — aclaró.

— No, pero seguramente tú sabrás donde encontrarla.

— Si, lo sé. Aunque no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer… — tiró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el respaldo del sillón

_«Tienes idea. Ve a buscarlos»_, su cerebro ordenó. Aparentemente a pesar del alcohol, todavía no lo había abandonado. Como si fuera tan fácil. Esa era la idea, pero ¿que iba a hacer, o a decir para que lo perdonara, para que volviera con él?

Como si Finnick estuviera leyendo en su cabeza murmuró:

— Ve a buscarla, a buscarlos.

— ¿Que harías tú para empezar? — Preguntó esperanzado a Finnick

Finn lo miró y se quedó en silencio un instante.

— Empezaría por estar sobrio — Murmura Finn. Peeta clavó sus azules ojos en él. Apunto de soltar su diatriba de que no estaba borracho, pero entonces su amigo agregó: — completamente sobrio, Peeta. No puedes pensar ningún plan para traerla de vuelta si estas borracho o tomado, o ido, o como quieras llamarlo. — Peeta asintió. Sabiendo que Finnick tenía razón, pero los malos hábitos que había adquirido, eran difíciles de abandonar.

— Deberías empezar por tirar toda esta mierda — Continuó Finn, señalando la botella y hacia el bar.

— ¿Podrías… ayudarme? — Pidió Peeta, consciente de que necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo.

Finnick sonrió y asintió.

— Vamos a tirar esto y a limpiar un poco tu casa. Lo que sigue es que te bañes y te afeites, no pareces tú.

Peeta se paró y le dio un abrazo.

— Gracias, Finn. No sé como haré para agradecértelo lo suficiente.

— Oh! No me des las gracias, todavía no hemos hecho nada. — Minimizó, devolviéndole el abrazo — Necesitamos pensar un plan. Necesitas la mayor ayuda posible. Haremos una lista. — Peeta iba anotando en su mente. — Solo déjame llamar a Annie.

— Claro. Voy a buscar algo para levantar esto — Dijo señalando al piso.

Finnick marcó el móvil de Annie. Ésta atendió enseguida.

— Finn. ¿Qué pasó?¿Como está Peeta?

— Está bien, pero no me esperes. Esto va para largo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, este fue desde el presente y visto del lado de Peeta… si pueden, déjenme sus opiniones. Los reviews los contestaré el sábado. Salu2**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguirla, y darle a favoritas. **

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
